


失忆蝴蝶

by mt009



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, bottom!Dean, 感官丧失丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 83
Words: 21,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt009/pseuds/mt009
Summary: 关于一个诅咒。作者文笔退步肥肠厉害。





	1. Chapter 1

标题：失忆蝴蝶  
西皮：Sam/Dean  
分级：NC-17  
警告：原作背景AU，保留原作世界观设定，发生事件有所不同。感官丧失丁。  


 

1

加州的冬天真温暖，和密歇根州那几乎能冻掉鼻子耳朵的该死天气真是有着天壤之别。  
Dean打开车窗，开车拐进了老旧的社区。  
天已经完全黑了，昏黄路灯与从成排房屋中透出的灯光交织成明亮一片，宛若倒映在这颗星球上的浩瀚星海。进出于社区的多数是老人和年轻的学生，老人们吃过晚餐，牵着狗出门散步，学生们有些刚刚下课，从学校回来，有些则是换好了衣服准备去附近的酒吧放松玩乐。  
Dean把车停在了路旁，姿态放松地靠坐在皮椅上，伸手关小了音乐的音量。  
在密歇根干掉了几个恶鬼之后又与父亲分头行动，他漫无目的，偷懒的话该去纽约州或是缅因州转转的，却不知脑子里搭错了哪根线，冒着风雪开车赶往西南。  
温暖湿润的空气浸润脾肺，他在这暖和冬夜里轻轻舒了一口气，不由猜测起弟弟什么时候能回来。  
他有斯坦福大学的课程表，知道Sam每天的课程安排，今晚有课，大概会晚些回来，但如果Sam要写论文的话，可能会在图书馆里熬上通宵。  
倘若是三年前，或是更早一些的时候，他大概还想象不出一个大学生Sam的样子。他自己不过是高中毕业，没念大学的原因和钱或是智商、能力都没有关系，他跟父亲说自己不爱念书，那时父亲正坐在旅馆的床上用枪油擦着一把手枪，男人闻言没做任何特殊的表示，只是“嗯”了一声算是回应。  
街道对面陡然传来几声犬吠声，Dean从冗杂枯燥的回忆中回神，循声望去，是一条腿短的柯基犬正被几个学生围着逗弄，戴眼镜的女孩弯腰挠挠它的下巴，它开心地摇着短尾巴，冲学生们欢快地叫了几声。柯基犬的主人是一对老夫妻，男人穿着毛线开衫，头发几乎要掉光了，却还是梳得整整齐齐，看样子像个大学教授，女人保养得很好，虽然皮肤有些松弛，但脸色红润，身体也不见发福。他们乐呵呵地由着学生们对自家宠物又摸又挠，站在一旁，不时低声交谈几句，平和而安定。  
Dean坐在车里看着他们，一时入了神。不知过了多久，口袋里的手机突然响了，他迷迷糊糊抬手向前伸，直到手指碰到方向盘这才终于彻底回神，想起自己其实是在车里。他掏出手机看了一眼来点号码，是父亲的。  
“老爸？”  
“你还在密歇根吗？”  
Dean握着手机，视线还停在那对老夫妻和那群学生身上，停顿了半秒，这才说道：“我在加州。”  
电话那头传来意料之中的沉默，他有些羞愧，下意识揉了揉鼻尖，收回视线紧盯着眼前的方向盘。  
“别打搅他。”父亲在那头嘱咐。  
Dean任由自己慢慢陷入皮椅之中，感觉胃里像被人投入了几颗石子，他忍下叹息的冲动，简短地“嗯”了一声。  
之后父亲又交代了几句，但已经与加州和Sam无关了，都是案子的事。他认真听完，低声应了一句“是的，长官”。  
等通话结束他把手机放回口袋再抬头时，学生们散去，而那对老夫妻也已经走远。  
年轻人呆呆坐在车里，陡然感到一阵空虚的无助。  
时间在等待中一分一秒流淌，后来又有无数学生三两成群地回来，抱着猫的老太太坐在门口的长椅上，每当有陌生人经过，那猫总警觉地凝望端详，脖子上的铃铛叮当作响。  
Dean觉得有些乏了。他从后备厢里拿了一瓶啤酒坐回车里，又开大了音乐声，靠着车门独酌，一瓶不够喝，他又开了第二瓶和第三瓶，最后啤酒喝光了，后备厢只剩一瓶威士忌。  
今晚大概走不了了。  
他喝完半瓶威士忌时迷迷糊糊想着。  
其实每次来加州也不会发生什么特别的事，有时他都不会跟Sam碰面，只是为了确认刻在附近树林里的放魔咒是否完好，偶尔做贼似的溜进Sam的房间，也是为了留点钱给他。  
而Sam……  
Dean关上了车窗，靠在车窗上打了个酒嗝。  
他想见见Sam，毕竟好几个月没见了。  
那小子的头发大概又长长了，说不定身高也变高了，只是那股瘦弱劲儿怕是不会变了，从小到大都是一颗豆芽菜，要是哪天脱了衣服露出一身肌肉，那才是真的意想不到。  
Dean脑中赫然出现一具半裸的身体，三角肌明显，手臂结实，胸肌和腹肌块块分明，外露一半的人鱼线下端收进低腰的牛仔裤里，扣紧的搭扣好似锁着一个不可说的秘密。  
Dean有些紧张，因为那个搭扣，因为那个秘密。那躯体走向他，他伸手触碰，捏住对方的下巴，突起的喉结上下滚动，有声音叫他的名字。他想象那应该是从一双漂亮的薄唇间逸出的声音，与薄唇相得益彰的，应该还有一副高挺的鼻梁，以及一对狭长迷人的眼睛。  
他想亲近这个人，甚至想对那对薄唇做点什么，那双手指修长的大手令他毫无由来地心动不已，于是自己的手指也蠢蠢欲动，想解开被搭扣锁起来的秘密。  
他，与它之间，不该有秘密。  
那双手伸过来扶住他的胳膊，那个声音在叫他的名字，他终于忍不住伸出手抚摸那具身体的脖子，手指沿着颔骨滑向下巴，指腹贴着嘴唇摩挲。  
他想一亲芳泽。  
“Dean……Dean，Dean！”  
过分真实的声音在耳畔炸开，Dean猛吸了一口气，终于从旖旎的妄想中清醒。他发现自己已经不在车里了，胳膊真的被一双手扶着，他半靠在一个人怀里，而他的手指正贴着对方的嘴唇。  
“Dean，你喝酒了吗？”  
他抬起眼睛，正对上一双狭长迷人的眼。  
平静的心忽然涌起惊涛骇浪，好似有什么东西在脑中渐渐复苏，像一颗蛰伏已久的花骨朵终于迎来熏风徐徐绽开，他嗅到了不同寻常的香气，世界天仿若被放进了搅拌机里，天旋地转，混沌不清，而这其中他唯一能清晰感知到的只剩——欲望。

下了课独自步行回住所的Sam刚走进社区就看到那辆停在路边的黑色Impala，黑色烤漆在夜色之中显得冷酷漠然，他内心里却涌出一股久违的温暖。抱着书，他走向那辆车，看到车牌号也是熟悉的，再走近些就听见从车里传来的经典摇滚的声音，心中愈发笃定自己的猜想。  
走到车门边，完腰，只见一颗顶着金棕色短发的脑袋靠着车窗。他皱眉努力再往车里看，见这脑袋的主人手里还握着一个威士忌的酒瓶。  
在冬夜里喝成这样，是敲定一定会被人捡回去吗？  
Sam无奈叹了一口气，抱着碰碰运气的心理拉住车门，没想到门居然没锁。  
门开了，靠着门的青年身体后倾，而他对此似乎毫无察觉。Sam急忙伸手扶住，都顾不上手里的书因此掉在了地上。他把喝醉的哥哥从车里拖了出来，任由他靠进自己怀里，猫腰钻进车里拔了钥匙，锁门时确认了三遍，最后这才扶着哥哥回到住处。  
室友们还没回来。  
Sam带Dean回到房间，边走边叫他的名字。喝醉的家伙终于有了反应，知道抬头看他。他松了一口气，忍不住翻了个白眼，没好气地问道：“Dean，你喝酒了吗？”  
Dean在他怀里反应迟缓地动了动，他以为Dean要说什么，扶着他站在床边没有动。Dean抬起手，却古怪地贴上他的脖子，手指顺着他的颔骨顶住下巴，最后还得寸进尺贴在了他的嘴唇上。  
这高大的学生愣住了。  
他不小了，不会不懂这个动作里蕴含的意义。粗糙的指腹贴着他的嘴唇摩挲，心脏在这个瞬间猛地加快了搏动，他忍不住微微启唇，却吞咽着，竭力忍耐咬住这根手指的冲动。  
只不过是Dean喝醉了。  
像Dean这种喝了酒就喜欢同陌生人开房的家伙，酒精一上脑，大概根本分不清站在自己面前的究竟是人还是猴子。  
或许是把他当成了陌生人。  
他哥不会这么做的。  
他哥什么都不知道。  
青年拉开了这只手。  
接着，就是嘴唇贴了上来。


	2. Chapter 2

2

Sam很清醒。  
这里是加州，他是斯坦福大学的学生。  
然而此刻，Dean却吻了他。  
这个吻里带着明显到近乎刺鼻的酒精味，湿润滑腻的舌头舔在他的嘴唇上，像一根刺探的针。Dean没有闭眼，凝视他的眼睛很亮，青年甚至能在这样一双眼睛里看到属于田纳西州的天空与佛罗里达的海——  
那些途经田纳西州与在佛罗里达短暂停留的日子里，他真的想象过这些，十五岁的少年把少女投来的约会的情书原封不动悄悄放回了对方的柜子，却在每个早晨想象着这样的吻，想象他的兄长从靠门的那张床上站起来，走向他，低下头，用那对仿佛玫瑰花瓣的嘴唇来吻他。  
他想象过。  
从十五岁，到现在二十一岁。  
这是他痴心妄想的梦。  
却在如此一个平凡无奇的夜晚，以如此荒诞莫名的方式实现了。  
震惊在脑中轰然爆炸，Sam又诧异又紧张，以致身体都开始发颤了，他愈发握紧了Dean的胳膊，用力将他扯开。  
玫瑰花瓣似的嘴唇从他的唇上被撕开，他站在漆黑的房间里，低头凝望兄长，忍下颤抖的呼吸，谨慎地呼唤兄长的名字。  
有车从屋外的街道上掠过，车灯由远及近打在拉紧的窗帘上，从一片模糊的光逐渐清晰成两块发亮的光斑，飞快窜过。引擎的轰鸣声贴着耳廓擦过，Dean听得很清楚。Sam的呼唤，他也听得很清楚。  
而刚刚那个吻，他也记得清楚。  
两个人，像黑暗中两道静止的剪影，有了那么一瞬的凝滞。  
Sam依然低声呼唤，Dean咬着舌头不敢大声呼吸。最后还是Dean先动了，他轻轻挣开Sam的手，假装喝醉地摇摇晃晃走到墙边，摸索着开了灯。  
这房间他悄悄进来过几次，最熟悉的是书桌，上面常常堆满了各种书和复印资料。左手边的那个抽屉的锁坏了，还是被他弄坏的，那时他想给Sam留点钱，不知放在哪里好，就撬了那个锁。第二熟悉的是靠墙的单人床，他发现床垫有点塌了，还留字让Sam早点换个新的。至于其他，每次来去都匆匆忙忙，根本来不及多做打量。  
而这平凡无奇的房间在容纳了Sam之后，忽然就变得截然不同了，原本死气沉沉的，陡然有了鲜活的生气，那些书和复印资料上写满了Sam的字迹，床单与枕头上留着Sam的气味，衣柜里挂着青年的衣服，说不定床下还塞着一两双没来得及洗的袜子。  
这里如此陌生，却如此熟悉。  
一如他们过去住过的每一间旅馆房间。  
喝多的Dean靠着墙，虽然他很清醒，却有些头晕。他被刚才那个古怪的吻吓到了，不知自己怎么突然做出那种举动。Sam还僵在那里，想必也吓坏了，他开始权衡自己到底该装醉装疯，还是老老实实承认刚刚只是个一不小心的错误。  
怎么就做了这种莫名其妙的蠢事？  
“Dean？”Sam试探着走近，感觉兄长确实醉了。他扶着Dean坐到床上，拍拍他的脸，问他要不要喝水，决意跳过刚才的意外。  
手指有力地箍着胳膊，Dean只觉得本已渐渐平静下来的情绪又开始骚动起来，他情不自禁抬手握住了扶在自己手臂上的那只手，它很温暖，触感太迷人，他忍不住摩挲、抚摸，手指伸进袖口，恨不得它能化成一把刀切碎所有碍事的蔽体之物。Sam那混着柠檬香皂的体味若有若无地飘来，他无意识地翕动鼻翼努力嗅闻，伸出舌头舔着干涩的嘴唇。  
接连有车驶过，伴随着引擎与喇叭的声音，窗外忽明忽暗。围绕身体的空气依然温暖湿润，这房间的一切都显得亲切而心碎，可Dean只觉得它们陡然变得很远很飘渺，他与它们之间横着一座弥漫白雾的海洋。  
他在孤岛上，与他在一起的，只有Sam。  
只有Sam。  
Sam。  
这个名字刺一般深入大脑搅动，他陡然感到干渴，感到饥饿，构成皮肤的亿万分子渴望触碰，包裹在衣服里的身体渴望拥抱，他蠢动的嘴唇渴望亲吻，瘙痒的牙齿渴望啃咬，舌头翻覆在口腔里，津液像碍事的茧。身体每一处的感官在此变得敏感无比，每一处都在翘首企盼，他觉得衣服碍事，空气燥热，视线落在Sam的皮带搭扣上，迫不及待想解开那不可告人的谜题。  
“Sam……”他呢喃，忍不住吞咽，抬起头，一手勾住弟弟的脖子，着了魔似的又吻了过去。他向后倒在狭窄的单人床上，青年狼狈地压上他的身体，这样的冲撞令他低吟出声，手指绕住Sam颈后柔软的头发，他张开嘴含住弟弟的嘴唇，膝盖摩挲着他紧张的大腿。  
“Sam，Sam，Sammy……”他着迷地重复，牙齿陷入柔软的嘴唇，舌头蛮横撬开对方紧合的牙关，无赖地缠上那条胆怯迟疑的舌头。他挣开了Sam那只失去力气的手，隔着衣服抚摸他的腰和胯骨，手指塞进裤腰，顺着皮带的方向滑向他的肚脐下，拉扯着，弄得搭扣叮当作响。  
这条皮带愚钝，他没费多少力气就弄开了，解开扣子，拉开拉链，手伸进了牛仔裤里。  
而下一刻他就被扭住手臂被迫翻身脸贴着床单，后腰被膝盖死死压住，动弹不得。  
他来不及说更多话，身体就被粗暴地推向床头，双手被拉起，那条愚钝的皮带将它们牢牢捆在了床头。  
Sam在身后喘得厉害，Dean几乎能想象此时Sam的样子，他的眼神一定很凶狠，而脸却很红，嘴微微张着，仔细看的话，就能看到藏在之后的舌头。  
他伏在床上哽了一下，只觉得下身某个部位胀痛不已，只好贴着床单，摇动腰肢摩擦。  
脚步声走远很快又走近，一只手卡住他的脖子，一个喘息的声音从头顶雷霆般滚落：“你是谁——你是什么怪物？”  
他没来得及说话，裸露的掌心里就传来尖锐的疼痛。  
过了两秒，掌心里又添了一道疼痛。  
他被冰凉的水浇了满头满脸，那只手卡得更紧了，雷霆般的声音阴沉，不厌其烦逼问。他的脸被闷进枕头里，几乎喘不过气。  
而它们没有吓退他，反而令他愈发情欲高涨。  
手里两道伤，一道是银刀割的，另一道用的应该是铁，浇在头上的水是圣水。  
Sam把他当成了伪装成Dean Winchester的怪物。  
这个认知让Dean忽然从情欲之中清醒了一些，他依然能从捆缚与粗暴的触碰中尝到不同寻常的甜蜜，下身胀痛的地方也依然胀痛，但随之而来的，是羞耻。  
他刚才居然在勾引Sam——他在勾引自己的弟弟。哪怕现在他清楚地知道自己在做什么，他知道自己做了错事，可内心里仍有那么一个阴暗的角落怀着侥幸回味刚才得到的欢愉，甚至期待着更多更大的欢愉。  
震惊已不足以形容他现在的心情。但很快，他就想起了另一件事。  
是一个诅咒。  
他和老爸曾经为了这个诅咒严防死守了半年，却什么都没发生，最后两人这才渐渐试着让自己相信那不过是某个濒死巫师的虚张声势。  
却没想到，时隔数月，在他见到Sam的一瞬，它生效了。  
想起那诅咒，Dean的身体禁不住狠狠颤抖起来。  
“Sam……Sam，是我，是真的我，”他急切出声，竭力对抗着触碰带来的甜蜜眩晕，摇晃着肩膀让Sam解开皮带，“我……我刚才喝醉了，现在没事了。”  
卡住脖子的手慢慢松开，但手依然被皮带绑着，压着后腰的膝盖也没有移开。  
脑中已经将Sam此刻的体态清清楚楚勾勒，Dean起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，塞满口腔的津液让他无地自容，他混乱吞咽，从枕头中抬起头。  
“我……我要走了，放开我。”  
他不知自己是否藏好了眼中的欲望与惊慌畏惧，只能勉励伪装镇定。  
“别想——”


	3. Chapter 3

3

Sam的拒绝出人意料，Dean愣住，目光胶着在青年表情坚定的脸上，而在他体内恣意流淌翻涌的欲望愈发激烈，他逃避地垂眼，摇晃手臂，咬牙重复自己的诉求。  
他必须离开，越快越好。  
“发生了什么事？”沉默了半晌，Sam开口问道，语气软化，言辞之间充满焦虑的担忧。但他没有解开皮带，像担心只要他一松绑，Dean就会立刻逃走。  
这当中有蹊跷，傻子都看得出来。  
——即便是Dean第二次吻过来，甚至听他叫了自己的名字，Sam内心都没有过怀疑，他从不怀疑Dean绝不会像他这样，他不怀疑Dean绝不会也那么轻而易举地对自己的兄弟产生什么不可说的妄想。  
如果眼前的不是怪物，如果这个Dean没有被附身，那么一定发生过什么。  
他坐到床边，盯着Dean，耐心等待着一个能说服自己的答案。可Dean却铁了心不肯解释，只是一遍遍重复放开他的要求。  
“你记得你刚才做过什么吗？”Sam不冷不热地问，一面低头扣上了牛仔裤的金属扣子。他低头时没错过从Dean脸上一闪而过的渴望，也没错过Dean眼中的惊惶与羞愧，手指握着纽扣，他有些粗暴地捏住Dean的下巴，装出一副愤怒的样子继续逼问，“你做过什么，Dean？你想对我做什么？你来就是为了做这些吗？”  
随着每一个问题的抛出，Dean眼中的畏惧与羞愧与愈发明显，而随着自己的靠近，Dean脸上的渴切也越发浓郁，眼前的兄长好似被两种完全对立的情感与情绪对半劈开，很诱人，也很可怜，而那点可怜投射在一个对哥哥有过非分之想的弟弟身上，只显得可恶。Sam看得清楚，内心动摇，想顺着那根渴切的线索，索性就如他所愿，却被另一条不情愿的线索绊住。  
最终，最好的触碰也只能停留在手指与下巴之间，指腹忍下摩挲胡茬的冲动，青年压抑下心中的妄想与不忍，语气愈发咄咄逼人：“Dean，回答我。至少要给我一个解释。”  
Dean却还是不肯松口。  
心中陡然升起一股烦躁，Sam狠狠咬下嘴唇上的一块皮，舌头尝到一点血的味道，他吮掉血珠，陡然放开Dean，掏出了手机。  
Dean见状，知道他是想给老爸打电话，心中急切，挣扎无果，只好屈服，软下声让他别给父亲打电话。  
“是诅咒。”他说，不敢再开头看Sam了，等Sam坐到床边，他竭力压抑着想靠近的冲动，往靠墙那边挪了挪，努力拉开两人之间的距离。  
差不多八个月前，Dean和父亲开车途径一个南部小镇，意外碰上一起古怪的命案。John是经验老道的猎人，新闻一出他就看出其中的不同寻常，带着儿子一番乔装，四处探听线索，这才知道这是这座小镇近三个月来发生的第四起命案。怕打草惊蛇，父子二人行动得很小心，最后也顺利找到这些命案的始作俑者——一个巫师的藏身之所。猎人们端着枪冲进阴暗的阁楼，那巫师却像早就预知到他们的到来，事先已经往自己身上浇了桐油，待他们冲上来时，他突然就爆炸了。  
“他死前，给我下了咒。”提起这个，Dean下意识瑟缩了一下，Sam没有靠近，他却往墙那边又挪动了几寸。  
“诅咒？他说了什么？”听完Dean讲述的故事，伪装的愤怒与反感早已从Sam脸上褪去，剩下的只有纯然的忧虑和担心。  
“他说……我势必会引诱血亲与我行苟且之事，如若不然，将会在下一个晦日死亡。”Dean说这些时已经不敢看Sam，“那之后我和老爸一直如临大敌，那时距离晦日只有五天，老爸马不停蹄寻找为我解咒的办法，而我……我只是害怕自己真的会像诅咒里说的那样，去、去引诱……”说到这里，他说不下去了，手指无意识抓挠着床头，“晦日那天夜里，老爸守了我一整晚，什么事也没发生。但他还是很担心这个诅咒，我们找了很多办法，我也一直不敢和他待在一起，但过了这么久也没发生什么，我还以为那个诅咒只不过是巫师的虚张声势，没想到——”  
后面的话他没说了。  
Sam也听明白了。  
“所以你得让我走，Sam，刚才你也看到了，我不确定我还会对你做什么，我必须得马上离开这里。”  
Dean反复强调他必须离开，Sam却打开了他的电脑。  
“Sam？”  
“我查到了，下一个晦日在十天后。”Sam扭头看向Dean，“只有十天了。”他合上电脑，走向Dean，好似已经有了决断。  
Dean也有所预感，他用力咽下津液，看着Sam一步步走近。可是当Sam俯身将手撑在他身边时，他突然一头撞向他的下巴。  
“你他妈疯了吗？”他瞪起眼睛低吼，呼吸乱七八糟，拼命想踹开Sam，又疯了似的想扑过去脱掉他的衣服。  
“你的意思是让我放你去死吗？”被狠撞了一下的Sam眼神凶狠，一把按住他的后背，轻而易举将他制服，“只有十天了！”  
Sam的声音，他的气息、他的气味和他压制的动作，这些无一不让Dean感到眩晕，他热极了，恍惚有种置身酷暑的错觉。他察觉Sam俯身过来，察觉到Sam的呼吸喷洒在自己的耳朵上，体内的饥渴宛若喧腾的鱼群，在血管里恣意冲撞，他忍不住低吟出声，却在扭头索吻的前一秒狠狠咬了一下舌头。  
“之前不也……好好的吗？说不定只有见了你才会这样，我离开这里不就一切复原了吗？”  
“那你打算一辈子不和我见面吗？”  
不知是不是错觉，Dean竟觉得Sam说这句话的语气甚至比刚才任何一句都要阴鸷，后背因为这句话与Sam的语气一阵阵发紧，他夹紧了腿，脱口而出：“你离家出走时不就是这么打算的吗？”  
所以他看着那群逗狗的学生就像看到Sam的现在，而那对散步的老夫妻仿佛就是Sam与他未来妻子五十年之后的写照。他们离他都太远了，而终有一天，Sam与他之间的距离也会变得那么远。  
Dean的口不择言让Sam措手不及，突然就愣在了那里。  
如果不是在这种场合下，他想说Dean是对的。他要脱离曾经的家庭，脱离曾经的生活，他要脱离一切与鬼怪和刀枪有关的，要脱离被父亲掌控的，也要脱离与迷恋Dean相关的，最根本最彻底的解决方式就是决裂。所以他不和父亲还有Dean打电话，也不接他们的电话，不回短信，不让Dean来看自己。  
可这种话不应该在这种时候提起。  
“这和那没关系！”  
“当然有关系……”Dean咬牙，“你不能指望你做了让我和老爸伤心的事，我们还要站在你的立场理解你、同情你。”  
其实不是这样的。  
事情发生之后，无论是他还是老爸，都做了最大限度的让步，即便父亲依然愤怒于小儿子的自作主张与桀骜不驯。  
更甚，在事情发生之前——在那一年的三月，他就见过被Sam藏起来的那张录取通知，可他什么都没说，装作不知情，在一旁看着弟弟每天悄悄为离家做着准备。  
已经发生的事不再有争论的意义。他只想激怒Sam。  
他必须离开这里。  
说不定一旦离开了这个有Sam的地方，那诅咒自然又失效了。  
“我从没要求你们——”  
“怎么没有。”Dean不耐烦地打断。他晃了晃被捆的手，示意Sam解开。  
Sam一怒之下果真如他所愿地解开了，但没有放他走，从他口袋里摸到了Impala的钥匙。  
“醉成这样就别开车了。我去图书馆写论文，明早回来。”他知道Dean不会丢下Impala的。青年说着从椅背上拿起外套披上，拿起电脑和电源便离开了房间。


	4. Chapter 4

4

图书馆到点就闭馆，Sam口袋里揣着车钥匙随便找了一家24小时营业的咖啡馆。他把电脑搁在桌上，点了一杯咖啡。天色不早，咖啡馆里很冷清，他坐在角落里，掏出手机犹豫半晌，塞回口袋，过了一会儿，又掏了出来。  
手机里有很多未接来电没来得及删除，多半是Dean的，父亲的也有寥寥几个。他们之间没有深仇大恨，只是他很厌倦，便从不回电。  
翻动通话记录，他盯着父亲的号码思考良久，在女招待端上咖啡时终于下定决心打了过去。  
“Sam？”  
信号音才响两声就接通了，听筒里传来父亲的声音，没有不耐，只是纯粹的惊讶。Sam一直以为一旦听到父亲的声音他又会心凉愤怒，却想不到自己此刻如此平静，即便情绪有波动，也是为了Dean。  
“Dean在我这里。”  
“我知道。”  
“你知道？他跟你说过？”Sam扬起眉。  
“不久前我跟他通过电话，他说过他在加州。”  
出乎Sam意料的事，他们父子二人你来我往聊了这么几句，居然还都能如此心平气和，他本还以为听说Dean来见他的事父亲一定会发火。  
“你在哪里？”  
“我也在加州。发生了什么事？”  
Sam握紧手机，内心斟酌了一番，这才说道：“Dean跟我说了……那个诅咒的事。”  
“什么诅咒？”那头停顿了一会儿，接着传来吸气声，“你是说，晦日那个？Dean怎么跟你提起这个……Dean怎么了？”  
“那个诅咒是有效的……至少前一半是有效的。”  
“你们做了什么？”父亲的声音一变，急切的语气与低沉的语调让Sam的心一沉。他打开电脑，浏览器还停留在他查询晦日时间的页面上。  
“什么都没做。他说只要不见我就没关系，我想你来把Dean接走。”他闭上眼睛，手不觉握得更紧了，“我希望你能尽早找出破除诅咒的办法。”  
“我马上去。”  
父亲说完这些便结束了通话。  
Sam望着手里的手机，似乎察觉到什么，眉头不禁皱了起来，想了想，把手机塞回口袋，将电脑移到跟前，手指飞快地敲击键盘。  
这天夜里，他喝了七杯咖啡，一刻都没合眼，搜索了一整晚有关诅咒的网页。其实以前父亲也教过他和Dean，但都是皮毛，一开始他学得很认真，过后就厌烦了，甚至强迫自己忘记那些东西。上了大学之后他一度认为自己再也用不上它们了，没想到兜了个圈子，最后还是得和这些事打交道。  
可找了一晚也没有任何头绪。  
翌日上午没有课，在咖啡馆里吃了简单的早餐，他收拾了电脑匆匆赶回公寓，发现路边停着一辆就皮卡。一进门，父亲已经来了，正坐在客厅的沙发上，满脸倦容。  
“Dean呢？”Sam没和父亲打招呼，扭头看看屋外，Impala还停在那里。  
“出去买早餐了。”大概是连夜开车赶路，男人声音嘶哑，眼睛略略有些浮肿。  
Sam从口袋里掏出车钥匙扔给他。  
“你是怎么找到这里的？”他随口问道，余光瞥见父亲抬起眼，带着一丝审视的味道打量着他。  
“早上给Dean打过电话。”  
Sam不再说话，将电脑放回房间，又草草洗漱了一番。出来时，Dean已经回来了，正坐在父亲旁边吃着买来的早餐。听见动静，Dean抬头往他这边望了一眼。  
只是这么匆匆一瞥。  
Sam注意到Dean猛地抖了一下，慌乱地想咽下嘴里的食物，却不慎呛到，伸手想拿桌上的咖啡，一不小心打翻了纸杯，滚烫的液体淌了一桌。他连忙冲过去抽出面纸按在桌上，耳畔传来Dean难受的呛咳与粗重的喘息，他胃里一沉，没抬头，就听一阵凌乱的步伐，接着就是门被用力关上的声音。  
从那杯咖啡打翻开始到关门，他始终没看过Dean一眼。  
两手抓着湿漉漉的面纸，青年脱力地叹了一口气。  
“我昨晚查了一下，没找到什么有价值的东西。”他把垃圾扔进垃圾桶里，努力地想让自己表现得淡定些，“你比我懂得多，要找到破除诅咒的办法救Dean。”  
他说话时也没看父亲，对方也没说话，他不知父亲此时是什么反应。  
一阵沉默过后，又一阵脚步声响起，他扭头，父亲已经起身走到门边，打开门走下了台阶。  
过后就是汽车发动引擎的声音。Impala引擎的轰鸣声以及那辆破皮卡宛若要散架似的启动声交织在一起，Sam情不自禁追到门口，两辆车自眼前掠过，他无力地笼住额头，摇摇头回屋，发现Dean吃了一半的三明治还留在桌上。  
不知为何，那种无力感一时更加强烈了。  
之后几天也都在惴惴不安中度过，他在日历上标注了晦日时间，看着那天一天天逼近，他的心也一寸寸悬起。每天除了上课之外就是跑图书馆，学校的图书馆找不到有用的资料就会去市立图书馆，可查了几天仍旧一无所获。就算是如此忙碌，他也不忘给Dean发短信，如果Dean没有回复，他就会立刻打电话过去。有两次正撞上尴尬的时刻，握着手机，他听见那边的呻吟声，一次是女人，另一次像个男人的。Dean在那头态度敷衍，说不了两句就匆匆结束了通话。他一个人像个傻瓜似的还维持着打电话的姿势，瞪起眼睛，不敢置信。  
后来又气势汹汹给父亲打了电话，质问这是怎么回事，追问解咒的事。男人的语气也不甚耐烦客气，说了两句就和他争了起来，他大吼怎么还没想出办法，男人在那边咆哮Dean出去开房到底有什么问题。  
有什么问题呢？  
没什么问题。  
只是好不容易能在Dean那里看到如此渴望如此迷恋他的样子，却是个披着美梦皮囊的凶险恶梦；只是他好不容易如愿得到了Dean的吻，没想到这却是死局的开始。  
没什么问题，嫉妒罢了。  
都是活该，对最不应该的人动了最不该动的愚蠢真心。  
可就算如此，他也只能收拾起自己可怜的感情，继续去图书馆为解咒查阅资料。就算晦日之死只是谎言，他也不能在关乎Dean生命的事上抱有如此侥幸；就算他能帮得上的微乎及微，他也不想因此置身事外。  
那可是Dean。  
“那可是Dean……”  
忙过今晚，距离晦日就只剩最后一天了。  
Sam抬头看向天空，天已经黑了，但月亮还没出来。这几天他总是半夜惊醒，醒了就跳下床跑到窗边看月亮。看着月亮从半面玉盘渐渐变得只剩一弧弯钩，他越来越焦虑。而今只剩两晚了，最后两晚，他不知自己还能为Dean做点什么。  
掏出手机又想给Dean打电话，手指抚上键盘，想到可能又撞上什么尴尬的时刻，他就迟疑了。  
可不打过去确认Dean还无事他又惴惴不安。  
打过去吧，最多也就是嫉妒。  
反正往后这嫉妒也会成为常态。  
反正Dean永远都不会是他的。  
他将手机贴向耳朵。  
信号音响了很久，接通一瞬他的后背下意识一紧，以为又会听到什么自己不愿听的声音，谁知这次那边却安静得叫人吃惊。  
“Dean？”他试探地叫道。  
“Sam吗……”Dean的声音听起来很模糊。  
“你在睡觉吗？”  
“嗯……太困了……”  
“你……今天还好吗？”  
“还不错，还不错……”  
“还有两晚就是晦日了，我很担心。跑了几天的图书馆，也找不到什么有用的资料。”听到Dean的声音，Sam的心这才算稍稍安定了些，他一边跟Dean说话一边往公寓走。  
“别担心。”Dean的声音变得更加含混了，好似已经进入了梦乡，“我没事……会没事的，Sammy……”


	5. Chapter 5

5

这天晚上Sam还是失眠了。月亮出来得很晚，他抓着窗帘看向天边那一弧如眉弯月，心中焦虑烦躁不已。  
翌日上午的课他听得心不在焉，课本摊在桌上，电脑也开着，黑板上全是教授的关键词，而他居然完全没能听懂教授在说什么。双眼因困倦而酸涩不已，额角跃动着几乎要撕碎脑仁的疼痛，他撑着脑袋，用手掌掩住连连哈欠，无意识地反复看着手表。  
吃午餐的时候差点在餐厅睡着，嚼了一半的沙拉含在嘴里，脑袋几乎垂进胸膛，整个人弥漫着一股萎靡的气息。  
是一阵适时而来的手机铃声将他唤醒的。  
青年猛地一个激灵坐直，下意识继续咀嚼着嘴里的食物，手忙脚乱掏出手机，瞥一眼来点号码，居然是父亲打来的。  
一股不祥的预感阴云般笼罩在心上，他不假思索地按下通话键，没来得及说话就听那头的父亲问他现在人在哪里。  
“在学校附近的快餐店里，出什么事了？”他一边与父亲说话，一边从口袋里掏出零钞放在桌上，抱起电脑和书本就往外走。  
“我在你公寓门口。”电话里的声音顿了一下，接着才艰涩补充道，“Dean和我一起。”  
父亲的语气和他说的话让内心里那股不祥愈发强烈了，Sam用力扣紧手指，深吸了一口气说道：“我马上回来。”  
从这里步行回公寓大概需要半小时，天气好的时候他都是慢跑回去的。但今天不行了。  
一定是Dean出什么事了。  
Sam拦下一辆出租车钻进副驾座，报出地址之后便一直催促司机再开快些。司机是个胖乎乎的中年男人，一头棕红色的卷发，还蓄着两撇德意志风格的大胡子，从Sam上了车开始他就一直喋喋不休找着话题，试图与他聊聊天。这边的Sam心急如焚，短短几分钟里就已经设想出关于Dean的无数可能性，可其中没有哪一种是叫他高兴的。身旁的司机絮絮叨叨，开着玩笑，还不停发出刺耳的傻笑声，他终于忍无可忍，也顾不上礼貌，冷眼瞪了过去，开口叫他闭嘴。  
司机被他说得脸上红一阵白一阵的，但最后还是乖乖不说话了，车里终于安静了下来。  
车开进社区，他远远就看到一辆黑色Impala停在路边，一个魁梧高大的中年男人站在车旁，正微微抬着下巴皱眉往这边看过来。  
司机将车停在了公寓门口，Sam摸出一张纸钞，甚至都没确认面额便塞给了司机。他抱着怀里的东西下了车，穿过马路来到父亲跟前，发现他也一脸憔悴，顿时紧张得声音都梗在了喉咙里。  
“Dean……呢？”好不容易，他终于挤出困在心里的问题。  
John缓缓眨了一下眼睛，抬手敲了敲车窗。Sam顺着看过去，就见Dean躺在车后座上，身上盖着毯子，好像已经睡着了。他心中一惊，还没来得及问出第二个问题，John已经打开副驾座的车门：“上车。”  
“去哪里？”Sam嘴里问着，身体已经自发地钻进车里，习惯性地扣好安全带。  
“最近的旅馆在哪里？”John关上车门，沉声问道。  
“什么？”Sam一时没反应过来，扭头看向父亲的眼神里满是困惑。余光瞥见后座，他转过头，这才终于看清Dean此时的模样。  
短短几天不见，他瘦了很多，脸色苍白，眉毛无力地垂下，嘴唇上也不见血色。他高大的身躯费力地缩在皮椅上，头压着胳膊，呼吸轻得好似随时都会停止。  
十分钟前那些想象在这一秒统统具象化成这样一个虚弱的Dean，Sam没发现自己在发抖，也没发现自己的手攀在椅背上，而指甲抠破了皮面。他最恐惧的就要成真了，那种恐怖来得安静而突然，没有任何惊心动魄，像一场不动声色的疫情，待回过神来，已然无可救药。  
直到这一秒，Sam才猛地明白John问他旅馆的含义。  
“你没有找到破除诅咒的办法吗？”他红着眼睛看向开车的父亲，声音里盈满埋怨与愤恨。  
“时间太短了，能试过的都试了，Dean四天前就动不了了，一开始只是四肢无力，昨天开始只能躺着，连上厕所都要人帮忙。”这一次，面对小儿子的造次，John没有生气，他那疲惫的面容因为担忧而更显憔悴，“你打电话来质问我怎么不管Dean出去找人开房，他自己跑出去的，说也许这也是个办法。”  
Sam闻言愕然。  
“我昨晚还、还跟他打过电话……”  
“他听见手机响了，没法接电话，叫我帮忙拿着手机。”John说着突然哽了一下，“早两天的时候我就想带他来找你。他不肯。”  
父亲的话让Sam想起昨晚打电话时Dean对他说的那句“会没事的”，那时他还抱着一丝希望，还只当是Dean睡着了。  
“他为什么就是不肯……”他难过地呢喃，全然没注意到父亲投来的惊诧目光。  
“因为你跟我很像，Sam。但他不是。”John说完这句话便不出声了。  
沉浸在惊惶恐惧中的Sam没注意父亲究竟说了什么，一颗心全都系在Dean身上，不时回头去看Dean，可看到兄长那虚弱的样子，他又不忍心了，又畏缩了，慌忙扭过头，垂眼去看搁在膝盖的书的封面。  
那天离开时Dean还是鲜活的，无论是他的欲望、畏惧与抗拒，他冲出门时被阳光照亮了头发，Sam猜那时的他一定不知自己该有多么光芒照人——那时的Dean有多耀眼，此时的Dean就有多黯淡。  
Sam不自觉咬住嘴唇，双手狠狠握紧成了拳头。  
车开出社区，开过一条街便找到一家看起来廉价的汽车旅馆。John掏出一张信用卡让Sam去开房，自己将大儿子连人带毯子地抱了出来。  
他和Sam都是为了目的能不择手段的人，过程不重要，达到目的就够了。可Dean不是，他底线太多，更容易有负罪感。  
John叹了一口气，抱着Dean和Sam一起走进房间。他将Dean放到床上，Sam愣愣站在一边，一副手脚不知怎么摆的样子。他没说话，走过去拉紧窗帘，又回到床边，弯腰拍了拍Dean的脸。  
一直双目紧闭的人缓缓睁开眼睛，Dean在床上费力地伸展身体，从喉咙里发出几声难受的低吟。一开始他并没看到Sam，只是看着父亲，见他满脸倦容，下意识出声道歉。John难得情绪激动地红了眼睛，抬手轻轻抚摸他的肩，低声说道：“我们再试最后一次。”  
“什么？”  
John不再说话了，起身走出房间，顺手带上了门。  
追着父亲背影的视线终于发现了站在一旁的Sam，蛰伏多日的欲望在这一秒又一次翻腾起来，搅得虚弱的内里一阵阵疼痛难受，Dean一愕，思绪在脑中转了几个弯，陡然明白了父亲那句话的含义。  
“滚出去……”Dean咬牙，颔骨收紧，一副不近人情的样子。但他不知道自己这句话说得多没气势，他这冷硬的样子配上现在几乎无法动弹的躯体显得多没说服力，他更加察觉不到不受控制向Sam身上瞟去的渴切的眼神。  
可这些，Sam都能轻易看穿。  
Dean看着Sam走向自己，Sam越近，他就越紧张，呼吸变得急促，津液再次充满口腔，背后已经出汗了，他让Sam滚，想离开这里，又战栗地期待着他靠近，无法动弹的身体像一套精心准备又居心叵测的包装，现在只等他最期待的那个人来慢慢拆开。  
“明天就是晦日了，Dean。”Sam爬上床，低头凝视Dean。  
很奇怪。  
这又是一个千载难逢的机会。  
可他不敢碰。  
他看得出Dean的渴望，也听得见自己的饥渴，但他不敢伸出手，甚至不敢看。如果现在还有别的办法能救回Dean，他一定会毫不犹豫放弃自己的机会。  
但别无他法了。  
比起从头到尾都在拒绝的Dean，他更加憎恨那个下咒的巫师。  
巫师伤害了Dean，现在又要让他们兄弟之间互相伤害，而他们之间的唯一见证人正是他们的父亲。  
这血脉仿佛一出黑色幽默剧。  
Sam放轻了呼吸，慢慢拉起Dean的手，将它贴在自己脸上。Dean的表情变化很明显，他看得一清二楚，他低头轻轻吻Dean的嘴唇，请求地呢喃：“闭上眼睛，Dean，闭上眼睛，求你。”


	6. Chapter 6

6

Dean的嘴唇比想象中温暖，Sam因为这个就激动不已。他不敢压在Dean身上，双手撑在Dean身体两侧，轻轻地吻，抬眼偷看，发现Dean还睁着眼睛。那双绿眼睛里的撕扯也很明显，他感受着Dean颤抖的呼吸，注意到他力不从心的挣扎，一时觉得心里酸涩难忍。  
“闭上眼睛……”他重复，抬手盖住了兄长的双眼。  
他听见微弱的呻吟从Dean喉中逸出，也听出那并非是不适与不快的反应，可心底并未因此感到丝毫快乐。  
嘴唇又一次贴上Dean的，他吻得很小心，生怕Dean不高兴。可在伸手掀开Dean身上的毯子时，他突然顿悟，接下来他无论如何小心如何讨得Dean欢心，过后Dean都不会高兴的——但这样也好，如果一次不高兴能换来一条命，这也很值了。何况，这也不是他第一次惹Dean不快，他甚至做好激怒Dean的准备，做好了过后被兄长狠揍一顿的准备。  
倘若只是如此，那也是他赚了。  
这样想着，Sam便大胆起来，他放任自己的舌头撬开Dean负隅顽抗的牙关，伸进他的口腔里翻搅，而Dean的舌头没有拒绝他，反倒欢喜热烈地迎合。那美梦又回来了，Dean的呼吸喷洒在脸上，温暖湿润，他的这颗心熨帖地展开，在酸涩中饮下难得的蜜糖，激动得耳根都红了。  
但他不敢表现得太放肆，最后倒是Dean反客为主地撩拨。他诧异地抬眼去看，Dean的眼睛仍被他捂着，身体也还是不能动弹，唯有这条舌头蛇一样狡猾放荡，探进他嘴里，缠着他的舌头。  
气竭之前他终于舍得离开，Dean也微微张着嘴用力喘息。他们都一样，呼吸一样急促，脸一样红，Dean的嘴唇湿润饱满，让他不由自主地伸出舌头舔了舔自己的。  
这个吻之后，Dean的抗拒似乎减淡了些，但Sam还不确定。他吞咽着，没有动Dean的衣服，手指目的鲜明地解开了他的皮带。搭扣撞击发出清脆的金属声，Dean好像因此稍稍回了神，Sam又听见他抗拒的言辞。  
“我只想试试，”他低头伏在Dean耳边说道，“说不定我们不用……呃……真做到那一步。”他一边说一边拉下Dean的裤链，视线投向自己的手，却发现Dean居然已经硬了。忍下呻吟的冲动，Sam依然紧紧捂着Dean的眼睛，小心挪了挪自己的身体，不想被Dean发现现在他也硬了。  
“我们先来做个假设，诅咒是让你做一件事，做到了，诅咒破除，你就安全了，做不到，诅咒才会生效。”Sam察觉到Dean正无意识朝自己靠过来，虽然幅度微小，但Dean的意图很明显，他下意识搂住Dean的腰，将他抱进怀里，手掌隔着层层布料抚摸着Dean，“根据这个假设，我再来做一个假设，诅咒破除的信号是你不再想和我……呃……上床，诅咒没有提到你具体该做到哪一层，说不定我们最后要做的和我们一开始想象的不一样，说不定情况没我们想的那么糟糕。”被抱住的Dean半侧着身子，微微弯曲的膝盖贴着他的大腿。身下的床承受着两人的重量，不断发出轻微的吱嘎声，Sam陡然觉得自己可能疯了，不然不会因为这个就热切得难以自已。  
他说完自己的猜想，停下来，想等Dean的反应，可等了半晌迎来的还是Dean从牙缝里挤出的一句“给我出去”。  
Sam不说话了。  
低头又吻了过去。  
这一次，Dean回应得愈加热烈。  
他也不再傻兮兮等着Dean同意，索性剥了Dean的牛仔裤，拉下他的短裤，在陌生的眩晕感中握住了兄长的阴茎。  
第一次撞见Dean自慰是在十四岁那年，难得清闲的周末，父亲独自出了门，他在同学家留到天黑了才回来。用钥匙开了门，房间里没开灯，他以为Dean又出去了，一边抱怨一边开了灯，却见哥哥盘腿坐在床上，嘴里咬着T恤下摆，短裤挂在一条腿上，而他手里正握着自己的阴茎。  
那天之后发生了什么事Sam已经记不清了，很可能是冲过去把他不分场合胡乱发情的哥哥暴打了一顿。之后也相安无事，Dean似乎是个天生就没什么羞耻心的人，就算被弟弟撞见这种事，睡一觉醒来，也能若无其事地在刷牙时挠他的咯吱窝，洗脸时把水弄到他脸上，更是会用那只手去拿一切能够到的东西。  
可是一年之后那一晚的所见却成了Sam再也不敢回想的记忆。偶尔Dean还会没羞没臊当着他的面看色情杂志，他也会连推带踹地把他赶去浴室，红着脸用力关上门，自己一个人在门外听着从那边传来的低吟难堪地夹紧双腿。  
他也想象过现在正在发生的这种事，多半也是在浴室里，那时Dean正躺在外面的床上呼呼大睡，他打开花洒，觉得自己正做着这世上最下流肮脏的勾当。  
却从没想过这也能够成真。  
在被他握住阴茎的一瞬，Dean的身体狠狠颤抖起来，呻吟冲过紧合的牙关。他没有错过这些反应，捂着眼睛的手不敢放开，自己却盯着那只即将被弄脏的那只手，盯着他所有的肮脏与下流的所在，几乎快要压抑不住自己粗重的呼吸。  
前端很快就涌出了前液，快到Sam都惊讶了。他的手指被弄湿，将前液涂抹在滚烫的柱身上，平滑圆钝的指甲轻轻掐着前端的凹陷，Dean陡然呻吟出声，从腰到大腿都在快感中打着颤，嘴里还胡乱叫着Sam，像他即将溺毙，而这个名字是他唯一能攀附的浮木。  
Sam用手肘撑起身体，压着Dean再次平躺在床上。他不敢回应Dean的呼唤，怕自己一出声就会提醒Dean，就会让他又想起自己的处境，让他再次挣扎抵抗。Dean这时是需要他的，哪怕只是因为诅咒，哪怕他那么深情急切的呼唤也都是因为诅咒。  
此时的Sam已经不去执着自己的立场了。  
在这件事中，他没有立场。正如父亲所说，他们都不择手段，他只是恰好具备了解咒的所有条件，他只是手段而已，只是一种解咒的可能。  
此刻Dean需要的是“弟弟”，而不是具有立场、思维和人格的“Sam”。  
Sam逻辑很好，其中的关系他理得很清楚。  
他又一次吻了Dean，吞下了他所有啰嗦饶舌的呼唤。  
被握住的阴茎也湿得一塌糊涂，前液在手指的刺激之下眼泪般不断涌出，Sam几乎连手腕都湿了。他用虎口磨蹭着根部，握住囊袋轻轻拉扯揉捏，每当手指不小心擦到会阴，Dean都会忍不住咬住Sam的嘴唇用力舔舐吮吸。Sam也发现了，他索性放开阴茎，湿润的指腹专心贴着会阴来回摩擦。Dean的腰动得更厉害了，吻也愈发饥渴热切，他咬着Sam的嘴唇，含糊地叫着他的名字，迷迷糊糊说了些Sam听都没听过的下流话。  
那些话让Sam一个激灵，只觉得全身的毛孔都张开了，房间瞬间热得快叫人窒息。他忍不住用一边的膝盖顶起Dean的一条腿，让自己疼痛的阴茎隔着裤子在Dean的腿根顶撞。  
“Sam，Sammy……操我，求你……”  
Dean意乱情迷的呢喃随着交缠的唇舌被推进Sam嘴里，就算知道这都是因为诅咒，听见这些的Sam仍是骚动不已，恨不得一口在Dean脖子上用力咬出血。他索性拿开掩住Dean双眼的手，握着他的腿弯推起，潮湿的手再次握上阴茎，只是上下套弄了几次，Dean陡然狠狠咬住了他的嘴唇，闷哼着射精了。


	7. Chapter 7

7

之后的很长一段时间里，房间里只能听见此起彼伏的呼吸声。  
Sam放开了Dean，由着他仰躺在凌乱的床单上，偷偷看他，看他微微散大的瞳孔，看他张开的嘴唇与上下滑动的喉结。在那静默的时间里，他只敢听，不敢说，只敢等，不敢动。  
说不出口的梦成真了，内心里却没有分毫高兴。手指摩挲着床单，指腹泛起麻痹的感觉。Dean的呼吸在静默中被错觉扭曲成冗长的轰鸣，他听得真切，不敢相信，倾身过去，Dean忽然叫了他的名字。  
他看向Dean。  
Dean抬起下巴吻了他。  
思绪在这一瞬间被卡成空白，所有的逻辑、想象与记忆都被抽离，指腹的麻痹扩散到掌心，顺着血管涌入心脏，Sam抽气，Dean的舌头便趁虚而入。  
诅咒没有破除。  
我得到了更多机会。  
Sam想道。  
麻痹的心脏却跌入谷底。  
一次尝试的失败是会消磨希望和勇气的，况且是已经到了没有转圜的境地。可现在除了硬着头皮继续，也找不出更好的办法——这也是John送Dean来的原因，他们都走投无路了，把最后的希望押在一件三人日后都不想提的事上。  
Sam闭上眼睛，加深了这个吻，放任了Dean的放肆。他推起Dean的膝盖，一手解了鞋带为他脱了靴子，之后剥下了他的袜子。Dean的脚板和后跟上都有很重的茧，是常年奔波的结果。Sam握着他的后跟，虎口磨蹭着那些茧，吻得很情动，喉咙里却是苦的。  
他扯下Dean的裤子，搂着Dean的腰脱下他的外套和衬衫。Dean的T恤上还沾着刚刚干涸的精液，下摆堪堪遮住胯骨，Sam凝视他赤裸的下半身，喉结下沉，呼吸蓦地愈发急促。这样的场景他也想象过无数次，他要亲吻Dean的耻骨和他的膝盖，他要在Dean的腿根吮出痕迹，Dean抱着他的脖子叫他的名字，他们接吻，做爱，射精。  
Sam忍不住抚摸Dean的腿。  
Dean似乎想动了，却依然控制不了身体，只有手指半蜷着在床单上小幅度乱动着。Sam注意到了，他喘息着舔着Dean的嘴唇，在这张嘴再次叫出自己的名字时伸手握住了那只手。  
像它托起一只暂时无法飞翔的鸟。  
他让这只手环在了自己脖子上。于是那半蜷的手指贴着他的皮肤，那无法控制的肢体依然胡乱动着，幅度还不如一片羽毛在风中的颤动，挠过身体，青年的内里却像迎来最可怕的地震。  
Dean从来不是无法飞翔的鸟。  
在Sam心中，他是金钱豹，是隼，是海中的杀手鲸，他像一柄泛着寒光的刀，却能散发太阳一样的暖光。  
但他从不是现在这样的。  
Sam亲吻Dean的脖子，舌头舔过他的喉结，吮吸覆盖在动脉之上的皮肤。他敏锐的唇舌感受着Dean的脉搏，很均匀，却很缓慢，却不若平时那般稳健。他张开嘴，咬住那块皮肤，头顶传来Dean的呻吟，其间依然夹杂着他的名字，仿佛Dean已经忘记怎么说话，竭尽他的全部能力只能说出这一个单词。  
Dean的脖子上多了一圈齿痕，而吻痕从颈侧蔓延到肩膀与锁骨。Sam一手搂着他的腰，推起T恤，一手抚摸他，从脸颊到脖子，再到胸口、腹部，他发现Dean很喜欢这个，手掌在身体上游走，Dean的呼吸里写尽满足，呻吟变得柔软漫长，带着美妙的喘息。  
一开始只能胡乱动的手指终于抓住一缕头发伸入发丛贴在了头皮上，Sam察觉到那只手的力量，他停下了吻，抬头去看Dean。Dean似乎很热，脸上全是汗，绯红的颜色在眼角与脸颊连亘一片，甚至有烧向耳朵与脖子的趋势。他的眼睛微微眯起，鼻翼翕动着，唯有嘴唇仍是那么张着，Sam注意到他的视线，注意到他在看自己，视线相遇那一刻，耳畔陡然想起呼啸的风声，他知道这都是错觉，却还是忍不住打颤，忍不住朝一具温暖的躯体倾身。  
因为藏在这具躯体里的每个细胞都在风声里表达着同一个诉求。  
它们需要他。  
它们就是要靠近他，就是要得到他的吻和触摸，就是要环绕他的脖子和腰，就是要在他的抚慰之下呻吟，就是要挤在奔涌的热血里尖叫高潮时刻的到来。  
它们告诉他，这具躯体的主人渴望他。  
Sam就没想那么多了，他没想一开始这主人如何抗拒，也没想为何此刻主人却屈服。  
他没想那个把这具躯体送来这里的人一路想过什么。  
也没细想自己并不高兴的原因。  
他只想遵从这些细胞的意愿。  
遵从风的指令。  
如果目的达到了，那结局就是好的。  
别的都可以不想。  
Sam盯着Dean的眼睛，在他唇上啄吻，低声问：“你喜欢什么？想要我怎么做？”  
Dean的表情在Sam说完这句话之后有了微妙的变化，呼吸乱了，抓着他头发的手指也松开了。Sam急忙抱紧他，却不敢吻了，恳求般在他耳边说道：“别再赶我走了，我们——你和老爸也努力过，我也去找过，没别的办法了。我们都在赌，你可能不会死，你可能不怕死，但我和老爸都输不起。”  
这太可笑了，像他是个下作的伪君子，正用生死这种事求着哥哥和自己上床。  
可Dean如此抗拒真的出乎他的意料，他还以为这世上不会再有大过生死的事。  
这番话说完，Sam甚至不再指望Dean的回应与同意了。他也没有再与Dean接吻，抱着他让他翻身伏在床上，将滑下的T恤推到蝴蝶骨上，他握着Dean的双手，膝盖压着他的腿，俯身吻在他背上。  
Dean的身体一开始还很僵硬，虽然徒劳，却维持着挣扎。但随着时间推移，随着Sam的吻与抚摸，他的挣扎越来越微弱，躲避渐渐变成迎合，那张如蚌壳紧闭的嘴再次张开，不是吐出呻吟就是弟弟的名字，腰也开始晃动起来，甚至还微微翘起了屁股，像再明显不过的暗示。  
这样的Dean让Sam再次感到干渴，他不断往喉咙里吞下津液，小心放开兄长的手，一手握住他又一次变硬的阴茎摩擦套弄，一手抚摸他的臀瓣与大腿，手指试探地伸入臀缝，在穴口周围打转。  
他发现每当手指顶在穴口，Dean就会发出难耐的低吟，腰也动得愈发激烈，屁股翘得更高了，几乎是主动送上。  
“Sammy……操我，求你，操我……”Dean没意识到自己此刻已经是趴跪的姿势，胳膊横在身前，扭头看着Sam，眼中只剩情欲和乞求。  
心口像被什么狠狠撞过，Sam下意识抬手想捂住心口，手举到一般，意识突然清醒，那手生生在半空停留半晌，最后又落下。他弯腰凝视Dean，想问他是否和男人做过，问题卡在喉咙里，忽然想起那两个尴尬的电话。  
答案不言自喻。  
混着嫉妒与不甘吞下叹息的冲动，他暂时放开Dean走进浴室，从面盆旁的小架子上找到了几个安全套，却没有润滑剂。  
他捏了捏安全套的包装，想了想，转身走出浴室。  
Dean还趴在床上，原本脸上那片红色果然已经蔓延到脖子。他等在那里的样子看起来又饥渴又不安，皱着眉好似思考着什么难解的谜。见Sam出来了，见惯的抗拒从眼中一闪而过，但这次他没有再让Sam离开，连那点不情愿都收拾得很快。  
像他已经接受了Sam的说辞。  
那抹稍纵即逝的情绪没有逃过Sam的眼睛。  
心明明已经在谷底了，没想到还能继续下坠。  
他走向Dean。  
Dean也看着他。  
那双脚停在床边，他跪了下去，一手扶着床，抬起下巴吻在了Dean的额头上。  
“你闭上眼睛，我不会再出声。对不起。”


	8. Chapter 8

8

Sam说完，起身爬上床，跪在Dean身后。他弯腰吻Dean的背，撕开了手中安全套的包装，将润滑剂挤在了手指上。  
Dean不是第一次。  
可他是。  
这说来真的很可笑，室友都猜测他是不是有什么难言之隐，不和姑娘约会，也不跟小伙子约会。他没法向那些人解释，心太小了，一个人就占得满满当当，根本容不下别人。况且那人还是不能碰的，曾经明明近在咫尺，可总归还是要扯出天涯海角的距离。  
润滑剂从手指滴落在了床单上，他低声“啊”了一声，懊丧地看着自己的手，不确定这么点够不够。左思右想，他又拆了一个安全套。  
Dean的身体在塑料包装发出的声响中又动了动，像不耐此时的等待。Sam慌慌张张把安全套放到一旁，把手伸进兄长的T恤里，从蝴蝶骨缓缓向下抚摸，最后握住臀瓣揉捏。Dean像被爱抚得很满足似的，绵长的呼吸里透出一丝餍足而甜蜜的味道，身体再次随着弟弟的抚摸晃动起来。  
Sam分开臀瓣，Dean忽然吸了一口气，又叫起他的名字，呢喃着那些不知是有意还是无意的句子，嘶哑地请求。Sam只觉得耳根一阵发烫，心跳快得不像话，沾着润滑剂的手指顶在穴口上，不知轻重地推了进去。  
Dean猛地尖叫出声，身体动得更厉害了。  
Sam心里一阵慌乱，急忙抽出手指，不料Dean却翘起屁股追了过来，嘴里不停呢喃“插进去”。  
眼前这主动到近乎淫荡的Dean让Sam不止心跳得更快，早已变硬的性器卡在裤子里，疼痛难忍。他一手握住Dean的胯骨将他拉向自己，湿润的手指还深陷臀缝之间，指尖还没插入，就听身后传来开门的声音。他回头，正见满脸惊慌不安的父亲冲了进来，开口大叫一声：“Dean！”  
门外有人闯进来，Sam的第一反应是立刻把Dean抱进怀里，湿漉漉的手探向腰后，摸索片刻之后这才想起这几年里他已经不习惯在腰后别一把枪了。可看清闯门的人是父亲之后，房间里的气氛顿时变得无可描述的尴尬煎熬，Sam顿觉胃里沉重，像吞入数十吨巨石，此时正压得他内里又疼又闷。  
守在外面的John是听见Dean不同寻常的叫声才破门而入的，此前里面有任何响动他都选择听若罔闻。他还以为是Dean出事了，心中顿时一紧，来不及确认了，谁知打开门就看见Sam把Dean抱在怀里，他摸向腰后的手上水光一片，床上还放着几只安全套。  
Sam回过头，他们的视线撞个正着。John发现小儿子眼中的狼狈与仓皇，毫无征兆地，他突然觉得自己的心像被一根刺捅了个对穿。在送Dean来这里的路上他没有过这种感觉，也没想过任何有关Sam的事，脑中只有救活Dean这一个念头。甚至在他和Sam交谈时，他都觉得自己和小儿子达成了共识，他们都把这当成是解咒必不可少的一环，而其中也不会带有任何别的含义。  
唯有此时，他忽然反应过来。  
再怎么不择手段，他和Sam都无法忘记血缘这件事。  
大儿子濒死，小儿子成了牺牲。而他作为父亲，只是守在房间外，忍受着两个儿子在门的另一边做这些他根本不愿想的事。  
许多话涌到嘴边，John已经快五十岁了，Mary去世后，他很多年没哭过了，这时却眼眶发热鼻尖一酸。  
面对Dean时尚还能维持不诚恳的坦荡，可父亲突然冲进来，Sam这时只能用羞愧来应对了。他不想让父亲看到这些，不是他害怕挨骂，也不是他有多畏惧父亲的拳头，只不过是……他知道这不对，就算他们握着正当的理由，这也不该成为对的。  
怀中的Dean又动了起来，仿佛没察觉到此时房间里的气氛到底有多糟，自顾自地磨蹭着他，嘴里依然叫着他的名字，还肆无忌惮继续重复着诸如“操我”之类的话。  
Sam感觉整片后背都麻痹了，难受得差点吐出来。他不得已抱紧Dean，安抚地吻了吻他的脖子，沾着润滑剂的手伸过去捂住他的眼睛，怕他回头看到父亲。  
到最后，John什么都没说。他颓丧地从房间里退了出去，关门的动作又轻又小心。  
好似他正谨慎地安放儿子们的两颗心。  
Dean挣开了Sam的手，扭头过来，房间里的第三个人已经离开了，他也没有在意这个，垂着眼向弟弟索吻。Sam顺从地吻了过去，就着两人跪在床上的姿势，一手握住Dean的阴茎，另一只手上的润滑剂也被东涂西抹地不剩多少了，他索性在接吻的间隙里舔湿手指，到最后，却是Dean主动含住了他的手指。  
今日已经见过太多此前从未见过的Dean，而现在这个正含着他手指的却是其中最下流放荡的那个。牙齿在指尖留下浅淡齿痕，舌头从唇齿之间伸出，从指腹舔向最上的指节，湿润红艳的嘴唇紧跟在舌头之后，最后将手指含住，舔弄、吮吸、缓慢吐出，又一口气吞入。  
Sam看得浑身发燥，不禁加快了手中套弄的频率，Dean在怀里晃着腰，阴茎前端撞进他的掌心，而汗湿的臀瓣则向后挤压隔着牛仔裤磨蹭着Sam的阴茎。  
隔靴搔痒的快感从束缚中的阴茎反应迟缓地向肢体其他部位扩散，Sam忍不住将Dean的阴茎压在他的肚子上，摊开手掌贴近他的腹部，更加用力地将他按进自己怀中。Dean磨蹭得更放肆了，嘴里还咬着弟弟的手指，含混不清地说着“想要”。  
Sam忍不住一口咬在了哥哥脖子上。他推着Dean再次趴到床上，在Dean不满的嘟囔声中抽出手指，转而便插进了已经开始小幅度收缩的穴口中。  
Dean又一次发出了尖叫声。  
但这一次，再没人闯进来。  
手指的侵入似乎打开了Dean身上的某个开关，他的呻吟变得缠绵而甜腻，情话里夹杂着脏话，但从始至终，他都在催促Sam把手指插到更深的地方去。  
Sam的扩张却很小心，一开始两根手指要分剪都很困难。Dean没头没脑说了一堆脏话，说完又扭头过来，叫着他的名字索吻。他爬过去吻住Dean不安分的嘴，手指小心翼翼在甬道中抽插。等穴口终于放松，他又伸进两根手指，扩张的同时还抚慰着兄长湿漉漉的阴茎。  
连他自己都觉得前戏太漫长了。  
Dean却一副满足的样子，吻得很投入，下流的情话也说得很动情，根本就忘了Sam叫他闭上眼睛的建议，从头到尾都睁着眼睛，认认真真看着弟弟。  
Sam进入Dean时Dean没有露出任何不适的样子，只是叫得比之前都要夸张。Dean内里很热，将他咬得很紧，他抽插时Dean会扭腰迎合，青年只觉得脑子里塞满蜂蜜，堵得快要窒息昏过去。  
于是他主动吻了Dean。一手捏住Dean的下巴强迫他扭头，让自己的嘴唇紧贴Dean的，舌头在他放浪的嘴里恣意扫荡翻搅。他把Dean抱得很紧，胸膛几乎整片压在Dean的背上，他们呼吸相互纠缠，体温彼此传染，而眼神——谁也没躲避对方。  
他们最后都射进了安全套里。  
Dean伏进床单里，Sam抱着他翻身，为他剥下那层橡胶，抽出手纸为他擦干净残余的精液。下床同样剥了自己用过的那只安全套，拉上裤链，Sam走进浴室，把安全套扔进垃圾桶，草草洗了个脸。  
走出浴室时Dean已经穿好了裤子，赤裸的脚刚刚踩在地板上，见他出来了，人一迟疑，那只脚瑟缩了一下。Sam愣了愣，忽然反应过来——Dean恢复了。


	9. Chapter 9

9

John带着Dean在旅馆里逗留了一天，Sam也想留下，Dean原本想拒绝的，John没表态，他也就没做声了。三个男人挤在一个房间，Sam为了Dean的事翘了课，索性就不去学校了，此时盘腿坐在床上，电脑搁在膝盖上，手指一刻没停地敲着键盘；John倒在另一张床上，大概是这几天都没合过眼，倦极了，脑袋一沾枕头就睡着了，鼾声震天；Dean换了衣服，独自关在浴室里把换下的衣服都洗了，走出浴室时恰好Sam扭头看过来，他仓皇地垂眼避开，拿了件外套就出门了，整个下午都没回来。  
天黑之后John醒了，那时Sam还坐在床上抱着电脑，手指依然敲着键盘，打开的文档里时常蹦出一两句奇怪的句子，倘若青年没察觉，那几句很快就被下面的内容给顶了上去，直到那双手又不自觉敲出貌似梦呓的胡说八道，青年这才如梦方醒，慌忙删掉，又匆匆上翻查找，把之前的删删改改，如此重复了好几遍。  
John下床去了一趟厕所，出来时问Sam：“Dean人呢？”  
忙碌的手指那个名字出现的一瞬陡然僵住，Sam很清楚地知道自己抖了一下。几小时前的回忆悉数涌上，那名叫Dean的人当时就伏在这张床上，嘴里叫着他的名字，又抗拒又渴望。他记得他们做过什么，记得自己和Dean都说过什么，他记得自己抱紧了Dean，在他的脖子上留下咬痕。  
“出去了。”半晌，那几根手指才终于踏实地放回键盘，Sam看了一眼时间，“可能去酒吧了，我去买点吃的回来。”他说着合上电脑作势要下床，John叫住了他，叫他待在旅馆里。  
“我开车去买吧。”  
John拿上钥匙出了门。  
房间里就只剩Sam一个人了。  
这时他才察觉天都黑了，房间里暗到什么都看不清。  
下床开了灯，他百无聊赖地在房间里转了两圈，最后摸到遥控器打开了电视。至于是什么频道什么节目，他也不关心，在公寓里独处时，就算一整天都没人出现，一整天都没人说话，他也不觉得难以忍受，可是现在，不知怎么回事，没有点其他声音，他就受不了了。  
父亲很快就回来了，从怀中的纸袋里掏出了热狗和炸鸡、以及一杯碳酸饮料。Sam看着那些只有七八岁小男孩才喜欢吃的东西，愣了愣，扭头看向父亲，男人拖开椅子坐在桌边，正捏着一个汉堡打开了包装，一口咬下去，嘴唇上沾到了番茄酱。  
Sam突然有种冲动想问问父亲心里到底在想什么。男人狼吞虎咽吃完一个汉堡，从纸袋里又掏出了一个，接着从包里拿出他的日记本，记录着今天的事。他注意到儿子的视线了，抬眼朝这边看了看，没做声，再次低下头专注地记录。  
青年怔忡看了半晌，终于无言起身拿起了桌上的热狗。年长的猎人坐在灯下，光线太暗，他不得不皱眉才能看清自己写下的句子，吃到一半的汉堡搁在手边，他没看，也没管房间里的另一个人。  
时光好像回到了三年前。  
那是他正在和父亲冷战。  
他也不记得和父亲之间的那次冷战究竟持续了多久。  
大概是从他得知自己要留级开始的。  
上个学年在校的学时不够，无法顺利升上高三。他接到通知时宛若遭遇晴天霹雳，那时父亲不在，Dean作为监护人留下来了，他给Dean打了电话，青年第一时间赶到学校，却于事无补。他坐在校长办公室里，Dean推门出去给父亲打电话，两分钟后就进来了，垂着眼，没敢看他。  
那时他就知道父亲是不会因为这种“小事”就回来的。  
他对离家出走的坚持不是因为他多么厌恶猎魔，而是他再也无法忍受父亲因为“猎魔”与“复仇”就理所当然地漠视孩子们的需求。他接受不了自己作为一个活生生的人，在父亲心中却比不上仇恨。  
他明明是带着父母的爱意与期许降生，最后却只能沦为一柄没有感情的枪。  
这次关于Dean的事，他也不知是不是真的解决了，在Dean恢复行动能力的一瞬，那个还会为儿子担忧的父亲似乎就消失了，站在他们面前的又是冷硬的长官，一个老道的猎魔人，但绝不是一个父亲。  
至少不是个合格的父亲。  
他甚至没意识到儿子都二十岁了，热狗和炸鸡已经讨不到他的欢心了。  
Sam觉得热狗里的芥末太呛了。  
他顿时失去了胃口。  
勉强塞完一个热狗，他没动那些炸鸡，也没喝饮料，出去买了一罐速溶咖啡，回来就发现电视机关上了，父亲还坐在桌边往日记本上写着什么。  
如果他们之间没有Dean，如果不是牵扯到和Dean有关的事，Sam觉得他和父亲之间可以就这样一句话，直到他们其中一个人死。说不定葬礼才是他们能真正跟对方多说些话的场合。  
房间里静得叫人受不了，Sam躺在床上，谁知迷迷糊糊睡着了，再醒来时房间里都黑了，父亲和Dean都不在，就他一个。他一个激灵彻底醒了，看看表，已经是凌晨了。他摸出手机给Dean打了电话，信号音响了许久没人接，无数不祥的想法风一样涌入大脑，他强忍着寒意和惧意翻身下床，一边穿鞋一边拨通了父亲的号码。  
“你在哪里？Dean和你一起吗？”  
“他没回来，我正在找他。”  
“这里我熟悉，你回来等他，我去找。”Sam说完就挂了电话，冲出门时连外套都忘了拿。  
换做平时，Dean就算彻夜不归John和Sam也不会担心的。John虽然对儿子们很严厉，但Dean已经成年了，他也不会多加管束，而Sam更是了解自己的哥哥，他身手好，又狡猾，只是去酒吧的话，一般不会遇上什么麻烦。  
可现在不一样。  
Sam心急如焚地行走在路灯下，脚下的影子层层叠叠，被灯光拉长又扯短。周围静得出奇，偶尔驶过一辆车，引擎声割裂静默，尾灯穿透夜色，裹挟夜中的一切惊奇沿着道路延伸的方向驶远。  
即便是加州，在这样的夜晚，风中也不免夹杂着丝丝寒意。Sam忍不住缩起肩膀抱住胳膊，脚下的步伐却是一刻未停。  
Dean还有诅咒在身，凌晨已过，已经是晦日了，那诅咒说得暧昧，诅咒是否破除还未见分晓，而诅咒具体何时生效也无人知道——Dean却在这个时候不见踪影。  
胃里绞成一团，Sam还要往肺里用力吸入夜晚的冰凉空气。他赶到最近的酒吧街时，口袋里的手机响了。  
是父亲打来的。  
他匆忙接了，以为Dean回去了，谁知只是父亲说自己到了旅馆，Dean依然不知所踪。  
他到底找到哪里去了，怎么这时候才到旅馆？  
Sam叹了一口气，失望地结束了通话，抬头看向眼前这条霓虹闪烁热闹非凡的街道，视线掠过光怪陆离的招牌，咬咬牙，打算从第一家店找起。  
这么找了三四家，未果的Sam又急匆匆推开了第五家酒吧的门。  
这家酒吧他从没来过，里头好像正在举办派对，人们举着酒瓶和酒杯挤在一起，出奇热闹。他一头扎进人群中，在欢呼与口哨声中艰难地移动着，酒吧里灯光太暗，他不得不费力地眯起眼睛才能看清身边每个人的脸。待他从人群中挤出，四周的空气瞬间清新了许多。他喘息着走向更加幽暗的角落，那边人很少，大概今夜只想喝酒的人也不会选择待在这里。  
可Sam没有放弃，他还是过去了。一对中年男女坐在角落里对饮，女人捏着手帕，光线太暗了，Sam看不清他的表情；除开他们，角落里的另一张桌上还伏着一个人，他把脸埋在臂弯里，只露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。  
看到那颗脑袋时，Sam的心陡然吊了起来。他不知那个人是睡着了还是出了别的什么事，脚下的步伐随着心跳不觉加快，呼吸也变得急促起来。  
就在他快要走到那张桌旁时，从一旁的卫生间里走出了两三个青年，他们一开始只是嬉笑着互相往对方身上甩着手上的水，其中一个好像注意到那个趴在桌上的人了，三人交换了一个意义暧昧的眼神，他们走到他身后，两个人左右包夹地站在他身旁阻挡别人的视线，第三人弯下腰，将手伸进了他的口袋里。  
Sam大步跨过去，抓起其中一人的衣领，二话不说一拳打在了对方的鼻梁上。


	10. Chapter 10

10

那人被冷不防的一拳揍得一个趔趄，他的两个同伴因为这突如其来的变故先是一愣，接着立刻将Sam围了起来，出拳向他招呼过来。Sam敏捷地避开，一拳打中左边那人的肚子，抬腿横扫，脚尖勾住另一人的脚踝，稍稍使力便将他绊倒在地。  
坐在另一桌的那对中年男女被这边的骚乱惊动，女人依然握着手帕，男人起身护住她，低声在她耳边说了什么，女人便拿了包，在男人的保护之下离开。而那边享受热闹派对的人们谁也没注意到这场发生在角落里的斗殴，他们依然举着手中的酒瓶和酒杯恣意舞动、放纵欢呼。  
Sam从容收拾了想趁火打劫的三个青年，狠狠瞪了他们一眼，这三人便连滚带爬狼狈逃走。  
这角落里，也只有一个人在这场骚动里岿然不动。那颗毛茸茸的脑袋还枕在胳膊上，歪斜着靠在桌上的身子一动没动。Sam心中惴惴，大步过去扶起他，捞过他的胳膊绕过自己颈后，一手搂住他的腰将他揽入怀中。  
浓郁的酒精味扑鼻而来。  
“唔……”大概是换了姿势，烂醉如泥的家伙终于舍得动一动了，他摇晃着脑袋到处乱撞，头顶猛地撞到一个下巴，他吃痛地闷哼出声，抬起手，熊瞎子似的在半空中乱抓。  
见兄长还这么生龙活虎，Sam悬起的一颗心总算放下。他掏出两张零钞放到桌上，吃力地抱紧了Dean，又要扶好他，又要阻止他的手到处乱挥，搂着他吃力地挤进人群，艰难地挤出了酒吧。  
这个时候很难叫到出租车了，Sam顺着街道前后看了看，等了一会儿，掏出手机给父亲打了电话，却怎么都等不来一辆车，只好认命地拖着Dean朝旅馆的方向走去。  
喝醉的Dean比他平日里更是啰嗦好动了一百倍，从他醒过来开始，嘴里就一直没停过，不是问为什么星星在转，就是问为什么路灯柱都歪七扭八的。倘若Sam不回答他，他就一直问，Sam认真回答因为他喝醉了，他就大吵大闹说自己没醉，打个酒嗝，继续问那些无聊的问题，可要是Sam敷衍了事随便编个答案搪塞，这家伙又会大声抱怨他胡编乱造。  
总之，倘若要给这世上最难对付的人排个名次出来，平日里的Dean大概只能勉强跻身前一百，但喝醉的Dean的就不同了，Sam在心中默默计算，拿个前三只怕也是小菜一碟。  
Sam不禁又叹了一口气。好在烦归烦，Dean也算安然无恙。只要熬过了今天，要是他平安无事，那诅咒应该就算解除了。  
想起诅咒，原本已经松懈下来的一颗心顿时又是一紧。Sam低头看看正用头发蹭着他脖子的Dean，不用思考也猜得出他一个人出来买醉的原因。  
他们都很在乎这个，都在乎得要命，然而一个心心念念期盼，另一个宁愿死都不想沾染。  
Sam可以装出若无其事的样子，反正他习惯了，习惯在做过什么不可说的梦后假装一夜安眠，习惯在有过什么幻想后假装只是发呆，他习惯在过多的触碰后小心收起沾沾自喜的情绪，习惯在得到额外照顾时藏起满足的眼神——他早就习惯收敛和Dean相关的一切心思。  
可能Dean不行。  
可能他只能习惯坦荡。  
Sam更加用力地抱紧Dean，握住他不安分的手，回答他提出的一切不可理喻的问题。  
本来就没奢望过什么，本来就抱着逃离的心逃出了“家”，他从不想象自己的将来，也竭力避开去想象Dean的，他此生没有过什么非要实现不可的愿望，唯一有过如此想法的，却正是此生无论如何都不可实现的。  
倘若Dean因为今天的事不想见他，除了接受，他也给不出别的建议了。  
只要Dean能得救。  
那也算他一个微末夙愿的达成。  
青年正想着，怀中的人忽然低头呕了两声。他回过神来，借着路灯看清Dean一脸难受的样子，连忙抓着他飞快奔向路边的一个垃圾桶。时间刚刚好，Dean的脚尖踢到那老旧的垃圾桶，俯身张开了嘴。  
他吐得太厉害了，以致一旁的Sam甚至开始担心他会呛到。青年生怕兄长摔倒，一手抓着他的胳膊，轻抚他的后背。Dean的腰弯得更低了，一副要把脸埋进垃圾桶里的架势，吐出来的多半都是液体，不用多想也知道是酒。  
吐了一会儿，大概是把能吐的都吐了，到最后Dean只是干呕，落进垃圾桶里的也只剩稀少而稀薄的胆汁。吐过之后，他似乎清醒了一些，尽管身体还是站不住的，可是抬头看看Sam，就狠狠抖了一下。他摇着头推开Sam的手，刚迈开步子便左脚绊了右脚，一个踉跄险些直接栽进垃圾桶里。  
Sam见状急忙把他捞进怀里，也顾不上对方的僵硬抗拒，掏出手帕让他擦擦嘴，又扶着他走了好一段路这才慢慢松了手。  
这一路谁也没说话。Dean走在前面，步态还是东倒西歪的，醉了酒，行动又迟缓，Sam跟在他身后谨慎地盯着。换作平时，看到这样的哥哥，Sam一定会故意用刻薄鄙视的语气嘲笑Dean就跟僵尸一样，但今晚，这种玩笑话就说不出口了。  
Dean还穿着父亲的皮衣，夜里有点凉，他便把脖子缩进高高竖起的衣领里。每走一段路，他都会回头看看Sam，可也是只看一眼就飞快地转过头，仿佛只是确认弟弟还在不在那里。等他第三次回头看Sam时，发现青年不自觉又抱住了手臂。他皱着眉上下打量着弟弟，停下脚步，等Sam追上来用困惑的眼神看过来时，他就脱下皮衣扔了过去。  
“穿着吧。看来到半夜里还是会冷的。”他一边咕哝一边试图加快步伐与Sam拉开距离，谁知双脚还是不听使唤，又一次左脚绊住了右脚。  
幸好是Sam拉住了他。  
Dean此前从未意识到Sam的手已经变得这么大了，甚至他曾经从未注意到原来同弟弟说话时，自己必须抬起头了。今天之前，他还没能从“Sam还小”“Sam需要我的照顾”这些陈旧的认知中解放出来，不觉得Sam已经长大。  
直到下午他被Sam压在床上、被握住了膝弯。  
映在那眼中的那张脸虽还带着几分固执的稚气，五官与轮廓却已经有了大人的成熟。  
而触碰他的那只手更是，更是大到仿佛有了掌控一切的能力。  
Sam长大了。离他设想的将来又近了。  
Dean凝望Sam，又瑟缩着移开了目光。  
他很担心在往后的某天里，Sam忽然想起今天发生的一切，忽然觉得恶心难当。  
他最怕的不是被厌恶，而是让Sam的回忆里长出涌着脓液的暗疮。他和Sam太亲近了，这个弟弟是他带大的，他希望把自己能争取到的最好的一切都给他，而不是再往他的人生里撒下什么不堪的种子。他本想一个人在酒吧待一夜，明天天一亮，就避开Sam和父亲离开。  
没想到还是被最不敢见的人找到了。  
Dean轻轻拨开Sam的手，催他穿上皮衣。  
两人沉默回到旅馆，父亲还等在房间里，脸色虽然难看，但见了Dean的模样，又忍下已在爆发边缘的怒火。  
三人挤在旅馆里将就了一晚，John和Sam睡床，Dean和衣躺在沙发上。  
半夜里，Sam忽然醒了，他茫然坐了起来，看看另一张床上的父亲，又仰起脖子去看沙发上的Dean。  
以前也不是这么睡过，靠门的床永远都是John的，Sam睡在靠里的那张床上，Dean有时睡沙发，如果没有沙发，他只能勉强睡在地板上。那时Sam还会在半夜里打着手电筒悄悄看书，常常被夜里醒来的哥哥用枕头砸脑袋。他们在没开灯的房间里小声地拌嘴，直到另一张床上传来父亲忍无可忍的一句“快睡”。  
Sam从不后悔自己离家的选择，但他依然时常回忆居无定所的时光。有旅馆睡已经是幸运了，风餐露宿的日子也不是没有过。父亲总是一副不近人情的模样，Dean却能容忍他所有看似任性的要求。  
对他来说，家的定义虚妄缥缈，但无论如何定义，Dean一定是其中最重要的部分。  
黑暗中，青年慢慢躺下，缩回了毯子里。  
翻了个身。  
却因为忽然翻涌的回忆失眠了。


	11. Chapter 11

11

整夜辗转，Sam就这样失眠到天亮。睡在另一张床上的父亲似乎也醒了，他听见老旧床垫被翻身的动作压得嘎吱作响，接着是穿衣服的声音。父亲的身影从他眼前走过，然后进了浴室。  
之后Dean也醒了，沙发那边传来宿醉后特有的难受呻吟。Sam荒唐地急忙闭起眼睛，生怕被兄长发现他醒了，而他自己都不明白为什么自己要这么做。  
脚步声在浴室内外进进出出，水声响起又停歇，过了一会儿复又响起。  
Sam就这么躺在床上，从床边经过的两人谁也没来主动叫醒他，似乎也不担心他是否会迟到。John和Dean小声交谈了几句，不过一会儿，Sam听见开门的声音，也不知是谁出去了。是时，一只手在他肩上用力拍了两下，这下他知道了，出门的是Dean。  
不情愿地睁开眼睛，他慢慢坐了起来，抬起头便觉得额角疼痛欲裂。父亲已经转身做自己的事去了，他兀自在心中猜测了半天，也猜不出他装睡的把戏究竟有没有被戳穿。  
“等Dean买早餐回来，吃完我送你回学校。”  
Sam闻言看向正坐在床上叠衣服塞进包里的父亲，不可思议地瞪起眼睛，下意识问道：“为什么？”  
John回过头，挑起一边的眉头，反问：“你不用上课？”  
父亲那理所当然的语气叫Sam一愣，他猛地想起今天是周四，上午确实是有课的。但他刚刚吃惊的原因不是这个，大概是许久没和父兄一起住过旅馆了，加上昨晚回忆得太投入，让他一时产生了错觉，好似他还不是斯坦福大学的学生，而是一个还没有独自猎杀资格的年轻猎魔人。  
这危险的想法像一根浸过油的棉线，只要将其点燃，不过多时他好不容易在脑中构筑的全新信念与未来规划炸个粉碎。  
他不留恋过去的生活。  
想到这里，他摇了摇头，对父亲说了一句“我自己过去”便下床走进浴室。  
Sam没等Dean回来，抱着电脑独自回到公寓，拿了课本又匆忙赶到学校。午餐的时候给Dean打了电话，Dean接了，语气依然滞涩。尽管如此，Sam也已经很高兴了，毕竟到目前为止，Dean还活得好好的。  
下午又是几小时的课，整夜没睡的青年坐在教室里宛若坐在刑场。最近几天他的状态一直如此，教授讲了什么他不知道，课本上写了什么他不知道，甚至教授留了什么论文题他也不知道。  
该到头了。  
John和Dean在旅馆里多待了一晚，而Sam还是固执地要和他们挤在一个房间。  
这天夜里果然看不到月亮了。旅馆所在的这条街很热闹，入夜之后也是灯火通明，明明在没有月亮的夜里就能清楚地看到满天星辰，可是今晚，他们也享受不了这样的美景。  
三个男人挤在逼仄的房间里，John一个人坐在沙发上，Dean和Sam分别坐在两张床上。电视机开着，可谁也不关心播了什么节目。Sam不时偷偷看向手腕上的表，时间流逝的速度慢得惊人，他险些以为是自己的手表坏了。  
但这个夜晚终于无惊无险地过去了。表盘上，时针与分针交叠着指向数字12，Sam扭头看向Dean，沙发上的John也回头了，Dean还坐在那里，双手静静搁在大腿上，双肩紧张得微微耸了起来。三人无声对峙，时间流过的速度忽然又变快了，待Sam回过神再次看向手表时，距离零点已经过去了五分钟。  
晦日过去了。  
John突然起身出去了，把两个儿子留在了这尴尬的房间。  
松了一口气的Sam高兴得不知所措，视线来回逡巡在Dean与自己的腕表之间，好像又想确认Dean是真的没事，又想确认自己没看错时间，就这么来来回回看了好久。  
而Dean，Dean在弟弟第五次看向自己时终于坐不住了，从床上捞了一个枕头躺进了沙发里。  
只要看到Sam他就会想起昨天下午发生的事。那时他是清醒的，他很清醒地“看到”自己如何引诱弟弟，清醒地伏在床上，清醒地听Sam让自己闭上眼睛……他清醒地感知一切，感知那荒诞而强烈的快感包围自己、淹没自己，感知被诅咒说中的每件事。  
他觉得自己实在无颜面对Sam。  
昨晚虽然醉了，却整夜没睡。不是因为枕头太硬，也不是沙发不舒服，只是太懊丧，懊丧自己做了决不能被原谅的事。  
这负罪感会纠缠他一辈子。  
Dean闭上眼睛。  
这时，父亲回来了。  
他又睁开眼睛。  
父亲把放在Impala后备厢里的那个保温箱扛进了房间，从里面拿出一瓶啤酒递给Dean，又拿了一瓶递给Sam，最后自己开了一瓶。三个男人握着酒瓶无言走到一起，酒瓶相碰发出清脆声响，John喝得最爽快，一口气喝掉半瓶，Sam也仰头喝了一大口，只有Dean心事重重，往嘴里灌了一口，不再看Sam。  
这一点都不像劫后余生的狂欢。  
Dean觉得别扭。  
John和Sam看上去却很高兴。这对本有间隙的父子又碰了一次酒瓶，John脸上难得露出笑容，抬手在小儿子肩上用力按了一下，什么话都没说。但Sam知道他想说什么。  
青年看向一旁的哥哥。  
哥哥却故意避开他的视线。  
握着酒瓶的手一僵，Sam顿觉胃里一沉。  
翌日清晨很早的时候John就带着两个儿子退了房。他开车，Dean还是坐在副驾座，Sam坐在后座里。John先把Sam送回了公寓，看到那幢房子，年长的男人陡然露出复杂的表情。他忽然叫了一声“Sam”，下车的青年驻足，不解地回头，等待着父亲接下来的话。  
可John只是看着Sam，眉头渐渐皱起，最后摆摆手，什么都没说。等待许久的Sam什么都没等来，却见父亲脸色越来越差，本就莫名的他一时也觉心中不快，嘴角不知不觉也垂了下来，抱着手中的书，转身大步走向公寓。  
倒是Dean，一路沉默得很。  
其实Sam一直在等，等Dean和自己说话。他觉得Dean是在责怪他，可能Dean心里还悄悄责怪过父亲。他不敢为自己辩解什么，就算有“救命”这个堂皇的理由做挡箭牌，他也于心有愧。  
他掏出钥匙开了门，身后传来引擎的轰鸣声。  
他们走了。  
Dean一句话都没留。  
Sam忍不住转过身，视线跟着Impala，越过矮草、越过篱笆，飘向无垠远方。  
他心里总有股叫他不安的预感，仿佛从此以后，Dean就真的再也不会来见他了。  
这个想法让他的心一下子揪了起来，随之就被前所未有的慌乱包围。他后知后觉又追了出去，踩过铺在矮草中的小径，冲出篱笆，沿着街道朝Impala离开的方向追去，甚至忘记关上门。  
可是很快，Impala便彻底从视线中消失，Sam跑过一个又一个路灯柱，清晨的街道空旷，也不会有行人为他的怪异举动侧目。他就这么一直追一直追，追得筋疲力竭。最后停下时，他从隆隆心跳声里听见一丝孱弱而绝望的呼喊。  
在这个瞬间——从他出生到现在，也只有这一个瞬间，Sam忽然后悔了自己当初离家的决定。那仿佛是一种暗示，一个绝无可能逆转的开端，他迈出了第一步，就再也没有回头补救的机会。  
从此分道扬镳。  
微凉的空气涌入肺泡，Sam孤独地站在一根路灯柱下，猛地咳嗽起来。


	12. Chapter 12

12

在父兄离开的那天晚上，Sam收到一条来自Dean的短信，内容很简单，只有“抱歉”这一个词。  
Sam盯着它看了许久。什么都没回。  
这条短信就一直留在他的手机里，好几个月了，他们没再联系过，他也没舍得删。无数次走在回公寓的路上，他总会忍不住想象今晚去便利店买东西时，就能看到一辆黑色Impala停在路边。  
自然，都只是幻想而已。  
后来他换了公寓，室友是同班的Jessica。女孩很高挑，金发碧眼，笑起来异常甜美。他们早上一起去上课，下课了一起去图书馆，晚上一起回公寓，偶尔一起出去喝喝咖啡，同学们都以为他们在约会。  
可自从知道Jessica对自己有那么点意思，Sam就渐渐不再那么做了。他没说破，Jessica也很聪明，两人心照不宣，对同学们的猜测都是摇头否认。  
十月末的加州还很暖和，难怪总有人说洛杉矶是一座懒惰的城市——如此舒适的气候，不慵懒享受就浪费了。不少学生也是这么想的，新学期才刚开始，抓紧参加派对才是正事。时常有同学邀请Sam，他参加过两次，更多时候都是以“论文还没写完”这种借口推诿。临近万圣节，漂亮的室友兴致勃勃准备了变装的服装和道具，提前好几天就敲开他的房门邀请过，拗不过她，青年终于答应和她一起参加某个酒吧举办的万圣节派对。但他也提出了自己的要求——“绝对不要变装。”  
那天的派对很热闹，尽管一开始他还有些不情愿，但渐渐也被周围的环境感染，终于放松下来，一边喝着酒一边和同学们聊起了往后的规划。他已经拿到法学院的offer，同学们对他又羡慕又钦佩，笑称已经预见他春风得意的将来：体面的工作，舒适的公寓，漂亮的妻子，唯一不足的可能只剩会大概率地拥有几个堪比小恶魔的孩子。  
围坐一桌的年轻人们闻言哄笑。Sam也只是笑，无言喝了一口杯子里的啤酒。  
在这热闹的酒吧里，有狂欢的派对，有今日特价的酒和食物，有亲近的同学，一切再完美不过，就该像个地道的加州人那样懒散地享受——可Sam却如此不合时宜地想起了Dean。  
他想起Dean曾对同学口中的“完美生活”嗤之以鼻，觉得那种安定平凡的生活简直无聊透顶，只会让一个矫健的年轻小伙慢慢变成秃顶大肚腩的中年男人。他还想起自己曾反驳过Dean的观点，他想起自己在兄长面前大声重申生活最重要的是“安全”，而不是“刺激”，更不是在他们过往生活中那种随处可见足以致命的“刺激”。  
在那么多年的争辩中，他没有哪一次能成功说服Dean的。  
但最后Dean还是放手让他走上通往这无聊透顶生活的道路。  
当年离家出走时没想过那么多，也是上一次见面时他才突然顿悟，Dean生活中的“刺激”与他生活中的“无趣”根本就是水火不容，不是无趣会传染，而是刺激会伤害无趣。那时的他才猛然意识到，离开意味着要干干脆脆与过去做个了断，为了防止将未知的危险再次带入生活，他必须远离与过去有关的一切——这其中，也包括他的家人。  
暗自叹了一口气，Sam喝光了杯子里的酒。Jessica敏锐地察觉到他在情绪上的波动，慢慢靠过去，低声问道：“怎么了？”  
而Sam只是摇头，向室友投去安抚的一瞥，用唇语说道：“我没事。”  
后来，派对迎来了一个小小的高潮，Jessica也玩得很高兴，不小心多喝了两杯酒。待Sam把她扶出酒吧时，她已经有些醉了，把脑袋靠在Sam肩上，冲他傻兮兮地笑。同来的几个好友见状只是暧昧地吹起口哨，Sam头疼地回头看了他们一眼，以眼神示意他们玩笑也太过火。他扶着漂亮的室友问她感觉怎么样，女孩呆了半晌，摇头说不舒服，接着就在他担忧的视线中弯腰脱掉了高跟鞋：“舒服多了……”  
时间不早了，男孩们站在酒吧门口围着Jessica，打算拦一辆出租车送她回去。可左等右等也等不来一辆车，无奈地Sam让朋友帮自己扶住Jessica，自己弯腰将她背了起来，手里还拎着她的一双高跟鞋。  
身后又有人吹起口哨，还半真半假警告他千万别趁人之危。  
“给我滚吧。”Sam笑骂了一句，背着喝醉的室友往公寓走去。  
这条街还是这么热闹，每家酒吧外都竖着高高的广告灯牌，闪烁着五颜六色的光。Sam背着Jessica走过一家一家的酒吧，喝醉的女孩很老实，还颇是体贴地唠叨着自己很重。  
“比我想象中的轻了。”Sam闻言轻笑出声，“不说喝醉和睡着的人很重吗？”  
“那……喝醉了睡着的人是不是最重？”  
“恭喜你在这个领域里有了重大发现。”  
Jessica闻言又傻笑起来，双手抱着Sam的脖子，困倦地枕着他的肩。Sam走了很长一段路，Jessica一直自言自语说着什么，他也听不懂，还以为是她睡着了在说梦话。  
“嘿，Sam，嘿……”Jessica忽然抬起头，还揪了一下Sam的头发。  
“别扯我头发，Jess。你想说什么？”  
“你……到底有什么喜欢过什么人？或者是啊……有没有还在喜欢的人？”女孩乖乖缩回手，又抱住了室友的脖子。这问题在她心里藏很久了，也不是说被拒绝了就一定说明是别人心里还有什么人，她只是单纯很好奇，和闺蜜出去约会她们也会聊这些话题。  
问题突如其来，Sam愣了一下，下意识扭头看了一眼歪着头盯着他的女孩。她还穿着那身护士的衣服，化着妆，很俏皮，却因为喝醉了，又带着几分傻乎乎的可爱。  
“有啊。”他冲女孩眨眨眼睛，放缓语气承认了。女孩睁着亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，起初也没说话。他忽然有点心虚，以为被看穿了正隐隐作痛的心。  
谁知搂着脖子的手臂忽然收紧，他被勒得险些喘不过气。他小声叫着女孩的名字，让她松手，Jessica激动了一阵，终于记得放开手改搭在Sam肩上，又兴致勃勃地追问：“那你们有没有约会过？”  
“没有。”  
“居然没有？”女孩的声音里透着浓浓的失望，她丧气地再次将脸颊贴在Sam肩上，嘟囔着，“你可逊毙了。”  
Sam笑起来。女孩这时也分辨不出欢笑与苦笑的区别，见他笑了，也跟着笑起来。  
他这辈子都没机会和喜欢的人约会了。  
要是让Jessica知道，虽然他们从没约会但开过房，不知她还会有什么反应。  
“那……你还喜欢她吗？”  
Sam叹着气对室友说道：“背着你一边走一边说话好累，我们回去再聊好吗？”  
“可是我回去就要睡觉了。”Jessica讨好地拍拍Sam的肩，浑然未察狡猾的男孩跳过了她的答案，内心还在为自己的体贴得意不已，毕竟，要是她现在睡在Sam背上，Sam就要背着全世界最重的人回去了。  
“那我早点送你回去。”  
Sam说着，又加快了脚步。  
他答不上来Jessica的问题。  
毫无疑问地，答案应该是肯定的。既然他能爱上本就不能爱上的人，那么这份爱意要消逝，也要经历比寻常的爱更加漫长的过程。  
可往后他不会再见那个人了。如果承认那爱意还在，就显得自己太可悲了。  
他既不想撒谎，又不想让自己变得可怜。  
进退两难。  
背着Jessica回到公寓，Sam怕她喝醉了犯迷糊会出事，她洗澡时他还一直守在外面。女孩拿了睡衣，正想脱了衣服再进浴室，却被Sam拦下，硬是被他连哄带骗地推进浴室之后才脱了衣服。  
她还在浴室里唱了歌，出来时，Sam的脸色似乎不太好。  
盯着Jessica上了床，Sam这才回到房间，也洗了一个潦草的澡。  
上床时本想看看书的，可身体刚陷入床垫，他就无可抑制地想起了Dean。  
都是那派对，都是同学和Jessica让他在不合适的时间想起不合适的人。  
那不合时宜的人仿佛无处不在。  
Sam叹息，闭上了眼睛。  
那不合时宜的人就出现在了房间里。


	13. Chapter 13

13

Dean应该在这里。  
带着他一路赶来的风尘仆仆、带着他璨若明星的眼睛与他轻佻而快活的笑容，像罗宾汉那样从窗外钻进房间里，迈着轻快的步伐来到他的床前。  
如此一来，这才算是完美的夜晚。  
别人有酒和派对，而他有Dean。  
如此才对。  
Dean应该坐到床边，捏着他的掌心同他说话、打趣、开玩笑。  
如果可以的话，Dean还要倾身过来和他接吻，就像——他们曾在这房间里做过的那样。Dean要呢喃他的名字，捧着他的脸亲吻他的嘴唇，把滚烫湿润的舌头塞进他嘴里。  
Sam轻轻呻吟，咬住了嘴唇，将手伸进了睡裤里。  
Dean应该很耐心地吻他，吻他的嘴唇和脖子，轻轻咬他的耳朵，把舌头舔进他的耳孔里。他要脱掉碍事的T恤，让Dean抚摸自己，他要让Dean亲吻自己的胸膛和肚子，让Dean拉下睡裤的皮筋亲吻他的耻骨。  
Sam缓缓呼出灼热的鼻息，握住已经微微勃起的阴茎。  
Dean应该伏在他的腿间，双手搭在他的大腿上，而唇舌黏着他的龟头，舔舐、吮吸、用力将它含进嘴里、吞入咽喉。Dean应该用自己温暖的口腔好好包裹住它，享受地用舌头感受遍布其上的经络的轮廓，应该咽下前液，含混地呻吟与称赞。  
Sam想象着那样的一个Dean，手上加速了套弄的速度。  
他会射在Dean嘴里的。Dean眨着那双漂亮的眼睛咽下他的精液，随后爬上他的床，将他按在身下，倾身下来吻他，摇晃着腰身脱掉自己的裤子。  
Dean应该骑在他身上，双手攀着他的肩，一边亲吻他的颈侧一边用他早已准备好的湿润的小穴吞入坚硬的阴茎。  
Dean在叫他的名字。Dean叫他“Sammy”，伏在他耳边呢喃他有多热多硬，呢喃这一切有多棒，Dean说这就是他日思夜想的，说他就想骑在弟弟的小兄弟上，就想让弟弟这么操自己，让弟弟射在自己的屁股里。  
酥麻感涌向腿根，囊袋开始紧缩，Sam压抑不住自己的喘息，小声叫着哥哥的名字。  
于是这样的他让Dean又笑着吻了过来。  
Dean晃着腰，笑他像小姑娘，拉高身体，又猛地坐了下去。那双绿眼睛周围的白皙皮肤染上了汗水与绯红的颜色，像红色的雾，又潮湿又迷蒙。  
“Sammy……求你，Sammy，”猎人一边呻吟一边请求，手指按在大学生的颧骨上，“操我，求你……操我，求你，爱你……”  
那句告白令Sam浑身震颤，他的拳头滑向根部，腰胯用力向前递送，仰起头，将精液射在了床单上。  
在悠长余韵中沉浸许久过后，Sam终于睁开眼睛。  
桌子摆在和他想象中不一样的地方，鞋架也是，桌上放着摞在几本书，像一座歪斜扭曲的塔，与他记忆之中竖着像一堵墙的摆法也截然不同。  
这不是那个房间了。  
这不是Dean曾去过的房间。  
他换公寓了，甚至没告诉过Dean。Dean也不会再来了，等从法学院毕业，他就要从这便宜公寓滚蛋了——可他有预感，就算他等到那时，也不会等来Dean的。  
那一次本来就是因为诅咒。  
诅咒解除了，Dean不会再来了。  
这就是他选的道路。  
人生总要有舍才会有得。  
得不到的人，何必还痴心妄想。  
何必。  
Sam失魂落魄。他下床草草洗过手，甚至忘记床单还是脏的，就这么又躺了上去。他想自己该睡觉了，可闭上眼睛脑子里依然塞满了Dean的模样与声音。还是那个下流性感的Dean，还是舔着嘴唇过来勾引他的Dean，曾经他也想过这些，他也做过刚刚做过的事，可十多岁的少年只能想象，而现在他——食髓知味。  
他摆脱不掉了。  
这辈子都摆脱不掉了。  
青年忽然感到可悲。  
翻身仰躺，他抬起胳膊压在额头上，不觉又叹了一口气。  
太难堪了。  
公寓里现在安静里，Jessica大概也睡着了，再陷在回忆与懊悔里也毫无裨益。Sam将自己抛入寂静深夜中，竭力让自己暂时放开与Dean有关的一切想象，只求一夜安眠。  
就在他即将沉入梦境时，楼下却不合时宜地传来不同寻常的响动。他猛地清醒过来，掀开被子跳下床，顺手拿起放在门边的棒球棒，赤着脚走出房间，刚到楼梯口，就见另一个身影手里也抄着什么东西，蹑手蹑脚准备下楼。  
是Jessica。  
“什么声音？”Jessica小声问道。她看起来清醒多了，但Sam还是担心她会在下楼时不慎摔下去。  
“不知是老鼠还是强盗。”Sam先一步下楼，反手握住Jessica的手，以免她真的失足摔倒。  
两人凝神屏息下了楼，Sam听出声音是从厨房里传出的，回头看了室友一眼，低声安抚她说：“可能真的是老鼠。”他让Jessica等在楼梯旁别动，自己握紧了手中的球棒走进厨房，还没来得及开灯，就见冰箱旁站着一个高大的身影。  
那人似乎没注意到身后有人，Sam抓住空档冲过去，举起球棒就朝对方脑袋上砸去。  
谁知黑影一个猫腰躲过他的偷袭，转身劈手便夺下他的球棒扔到一边。两人在狭窄的厨房里你来我往交手了几回合，Sam一个疏忽被对方抓住胳膊，脚下不稳，猛地就被整个按倒在了地板上。  
“唔！”整个后背生生撞在厨房的坚硬瓷砖地板上的滋味可不好受，Sam摔进满地月光里，眉目含怒，一把揪住对方的衣领，正想质问，却对上了一双再熟悉不过的绿眼睛。  
就像做了一个梦，像自己入了梦，梦与现实颠倒，他躺在梦境里的月光中，祈祷千万别在此时醒来。  
不合时宜的人仿佛无处不在。  
不合时宜的人出现在了房间里。  
不合时宜的人出现在他面前。  
心跳陡然加速，怦怦地，原本安置在胸膛里的脏器不知何时已经堵到嗓眼，就这么把千言万语全都堵死在喉咙里。  
于是他只能呼吸，不能说话。  
他为什么会出现？  
他是怎么知道这里的？  
他来这里做什么？  
万语千言，都在脏器的搏动之下崩溃。  
只剩眼睛能看到对方的眼睛，剩耳朵能听见对方的呼吸，他嗅到自对方身上传来的尘土与廉价香皂混合的气味，浑身的感官都在竭力感受那只贴在他胸口的手传来的温度与力道。  
Sam感到一阵眩晕。  
“放松点，小老虎。”  
不合时宜的人出声了，打碎了寂静，月光依然完好，谁也没有陷入突如其来的黑暗中。  
这不是梦。  
眼睛陡然睁大，回过神的Sam也不知自己从何处获得了古怪的力量，一个用力，竟翻身将骑坐在自己身上的人扯了下去，两人体势顿时颠倒，Sam半跪在地板上，双手揪着对方的衣领，膝盖压在对方大腿上。  
“Dean！”  
就在他出声的同时，厨房顿时亮了起来。  
Jessica站在门口，手里还抄着她拿来壮胆制敌用的那本专业书，不明就里看着还在地上状似难舍难分的两人。  
“Sam……呃……这到底怎么回事？你们……认识？”  
Sam无言放开Dean，一把将他拉了起来。但他没有错过自己伸手出去那一瞬Dean表现出的瑟缩，但Dean随即掩饰了，他便也沉默地假装自己没能察觉。  
他以为是那个Dean来了。  
他以为是Dean回来了。  
Dean没有回来。  
Dean见到他不会瑟缩。  
而Dean仿佛注意到弟弟内心的失落与些微崩溃，径自走到Jessica身前，看看她身上那件可爱的睡衣，笑着称赞道：“哦，蓝精灵，我喜欢蓝精灵。”他伸出手，“嘿，我是Dean。”  
“很高兴见到你，Dean，我是Jessica。”  
“你女朋友吗，Sammy？”Dean抓着女孩的手握了一下，回头看向Sam。  
他以为自己的眼神够坦荡了。  
“Dean，你怎么找到这里的？找我有什么事吗？”  
Sam的态度却出乎他的意料。  
Dean却没让脸上的笑容隐去。  
但这也算在他的意料之中。  
横竖Sam都不会欢迎他。  
“你得跟我走，Sam。”


	14. Chapter 14

14

一切都来得不可理喻。  
Sam知道Dean话里不会有其他意思的，但他还是管不住自己这颗热衷妄想的大脑。他也想过很多次，如果有一天Dean再次出现，对他说“你得跟我走”，他会不会放弃已经到手的一切坐进Impala里，坐在他永远得不到的兄长身边。  
一切变得如此荒诞。  
抵抗也好、别扭也好、固执也好，在其后毫无意义的争执拉扯中变得愈发无意义，Sam甚至不知自己在坚持什么，仿佛只是为了坚持而坚持，只是为了别让自己那么悲惨而做着最后的负隅顽抗。  
但他还是输了。  
他坐进Impala的副驾座，车里依然放着AC/DC的歌。他看向车窗外，装腔作势地翻白眼，身边的Dean换挡加速，一句“司机选音乐，副驾驶闭嘴”消散在呼啸着吹进车里的风中。  
父亲失踪了，Dean说他一个人搞不定这件事。  
“我觉得事情没这么简单。”Dean说这话时扭头看了Sam一眼，但很快便转开。距离他们从公寓离开已经两个小时了，也足够Sam习惯现在这个避他如恶灵的Dean。原因他也知道，他不会为难Dean的。  
倒是Dean在为难他自己。  
“老爸的那些朋友呢？你找过他们吗？”Sam问话时不觉还是用上了赌气的语气。  
不想见他的话为什么还要来找他？  
“为什么要找他们？”Dean下意识反问，目不斜视盯着前方被车前灯照亮的公路。  
“比起我，他们不是更有经验吗？何况，老爸、还有你，和他们的联系不是比和我的更加频繁吗？”Sam说着，居然真的生起气来。他一条胳膊搁在车窗上，单手撑在腮边，既然Dean不看自己，他也努力不忘Dean那边看——也完全不愿想起两个小时前他还在自己的房间里想着Dean自慰。  
这可真是讽刺极了。  
对想象中的虚像那么热情，面对现实里有血有肉的真人却得摆出这种态度。  
他没看Dean，自然没注意到Dean在听完这些话后不自觉地缩了缩肩膀。  
Sam生气也是理所当然的。  
连个口头道歉都没有，发去的短信里也只有“抱歉”这个简单的单词。Dean那天晚上惴惴等了一夜，尽管也不期待Sam能说出什么谅解的话，可等了整整一晚——甚至一天、两天、直至今天，等了这么久，一句答复也没有，再如何，还是会难过失落的。  
一开始就不该去找Sam的，如果他能一直忍住不见Sam，那诅咒就不会生效，那么也就不存在之后发生的一切了。下咒的巫师该死，但他确实已经死了，于是Dean只能责怪第二该死的人——也就是他自己了。  
父亲说的“走了就别回来”，他们后来纵容的“别再联系了”，其实都是一个意思，他们父子二人很明白，人要踏入混乱的世界很容易，想抽身却难于登天，除非——彻底断绝与过往的联系，包括曾经朝夕相处的家人。  
父亲很坦然，Sam也很坦然，整个Winchester家最不坦然的，就只有他这个大儿子和兄长了。  
这份不坦然却阴差阳错成了造就最终局面的一块最重要的拼图。  
就算不是为了自己，想想Sam吧，想想Sam往后的生活吧，  
那条短信，就当兄长给弟弟最后的寄语。  
抱歉，要分道扬镳了，最后留下如此不堪的回忆。  
之后确实没有再与Sam联系过，他是这样，父亲也是。Sam也不曾主动联系过他们，像三个人再次落入尴尬的僵局，谁先动，谁就输了。但他还是会偷偷跑来斯坦福看Sam，他就是这样一个没有立场又没有原则的混账家伙，又害怕，又放心不下弟弟。Impala太招摇了，每次来斯坦福他都会刻意换一辆车，不让弟弟发现自己。Sam搬家那天他正好也在，男孩们扛着家具吃力地走过一条街，他真想开车过去帮忙，最后还是忍住，雇了一辆车，让司机装作是大发善心地主动帮着男孩们把东西送去了公寓。  
几个月里来过三四次，除开搬家那次，每次都能看到Sam和刚刚那个女孩并肩走在一起。他偶尔能听见年轻人们调侃的话语，也能从中听出那女孩就是Sam的女朋友了，他们是同班同学。Dean隔着玻璃看着弟弟和身边的女孩，觉得这画面又美好又刺目。说不定再过五十年，他们就成了社区里那对晚餐后遛狗的老夫妻，Sam也会穿着那傻乎乎的毛线开衫，一手牵着狗绳，另一手牵着妻子的手。  
见他的时候他多数都是高高兴兴的样子，或者，就算不是那么兴高采烈，至少也是平和从容的，Dean确实没想到Sam对自己居然有如此大的怨气。  
“他们都是老鸟，用不着我担心。”Dean颓丧地垂下眉毛，一改他在公寓里那明朗快活的模样，“我说了，一个老道的猎人失踪了，事情可能没那么简单，我不想让你一个人待在得不到保护的环境里。”  
直到听完Dean的话，Sam这才陡然反应过来，Dean找他不仅仅是来寻求帮助的。  
Dean担心他。  
积蓄在心中的愤郁不觉已经消散大半，Sam扭头看向Dean。Dean仍是专注开车的样子，即便是在AC/DC的歌里，他此时的侧脸依然透着一股静谧的孤独与坚定，又古怪地混入了一丝似有若无的温和。  
Sam便心动了。  
只是如此沉默地看着兄长，他就抑制不了自己的心跳加速。  
无能极了。  
似乎注意到他的视线了，Dean终于匆匆看了他一眼，但很快便收回视线，继续紧盯着前方的道路。年轻人知道兄长还在刻意避开与他对视，心中虽然酸涩怅然，想到他此行前来的目的，就再也积蓄不起哪怕一丝埋怨与愤懑。  
“找到老爸之后，你就会送我回去吗？”  
问出这句之后，Sam忽然就后悔了。他问得太暧昧了，像自己急着回去似的，可事实正好相反——他不着急。Dean就那样突然出现在他面前，对他说“你得跟我走”，他想过了，每一次的答案都是“不行”，可这次是来真的。  
面对Dean，他说不出“不行”了。  
他不知自己究竟在较什么劲，可目前看来，是他输了。  
“只要老爸平安无事，我立刻送你回去。你周一不是还有个重要的面试吗？”Dean说着，又看了弟弟一眼，露出一抹浅淡的笑容，“女朋友都嘱咐了——是什么来着？法学院？很厉害吗？”  
“嗯。”Sam心不在焉答道。  
“了不起，小天才。”Dean一边感叹一边摇头，脸上的笑容又扩大了些，甚至有些夸张了。这样的Dean让Sam觉得有些烦躁，他又一次支起下巴，扭头看向窗外。  
眼前的路很长，周遭的夜很静。  
Sam忽然莫名觉得沉重。


	15. Chapter 15

15

两人误打误撞住进父亲曾住过的旅馆，Dean又误打误撞拿回了父亲的日记本。白衣的女鬼在滴着水的老房子里惊恐尖叫，带着她生前最后一刻的负疚与懊悔被湿漉漉的孩子们拖入地狱。  
事件的解决还算完满。  
除了没能找到父亲之外。  
Dean握着方向盘，车里没放音乐。他想问问Sam的打算，毕竟此前他的承诺是找到父亲就送弟弟回去，但现在父亲依然行踪未明，就这么放Sam回去，他不放心。况且父亲在日记本里给他留了讯号，他的名字，和一个坐标，那应该是他下一个目的地。但他又怕，怕Sam反对，怕Sam急着回去过他的苹果派生活。  
进退两难的猎人放任了自己的沉默。  
而身旁的Sam也一样惜字如金不肯说话。  
Dean没有费心猜测弟弟的想法。但结局他也清楚，Sam势必还是会回到普通人的生活中去的，既然已经从泥潭中逃出，没有回头的理由。  
他正想着，右耳一动，听见一阵铃声从Sam的牛仔裤口袋里传出。身旁的青年掏出手机，看了一眼号码，又有些为难地朝他看了一眼，下意识侧身半是背对着他接了电话。  
弟弟的这副姿态让Dean的心微微一沉。他没有提醒Sam，也没有打断，悄悄放慢车速，全神贯注聆听Sam说的每句话。  
“事情已经解决了，别担心……嗯，我知道……他今晚就送我回家，不会错过面试的……谢谢你，Jess，晚安。”Sam舒了一口气，将手机放回口袋，稍稍扭头就看见Dean也歪着头看向自己。  
“一定要参加周一的面试吗？”Dean问道，终于打破他们二人之间的沉默。  
Sam靠在椅背上，手指摩挲着安全带，几不可察地点了点头，轻轻“嗯”了一声：“那对我很重要。”  
“比找到老爸更重要吗？”Dean追问。  
Sam就不说话了。  
Dean看起来有些失望，但表情里也没有责备的意思，只是……有点疲惫和厌倦，Sam说不出那句在心中徘徊许久的“那关乎我今后的人生”这句话。因为太自私了，“为了自己的将来就舍弃寻找失踪的父亲”这种道理，跟谁都是说不通的。可他始终觉得父亲应该没事，就像过去的那么多年里，父亲也失踪过很多次，一连几天不见人影，把两个未成年的孩子丢在旅馆里，好像是死是活都不是他的责任。  
让未成年的大儿子独自照顾未成年的小儿子，这种道理不也说不通吗？  
可Dean就接受了。  
John Winchester的歪理能说服Dean Winchester，Sam Winchester的不行。  
而Sam也知道，嫉妒父亲是一件很丑恶的事。  
Sam通晓许许多多道理，有千千万万理智压在他的脑中，他知道什么话能说什么话不能，也知道什么能做什么不行，可是“能”和“想”本来就是两回事。  
他近乎绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
“那你也认为复仇比我们的将来更重要吗？”  
一开始他只能听见自己与Dean的呼吸声。  
“我们现在谈论的不是复仇，而是……”  
“你知道的，Dean，这两件事是同一件事，我讲的是同一个道理。”  
“我知道！”Dean的语调忽然变得激动起来，“我他妈的怎么不知道？但是你现在跟我讲道理，哈，你是认真的吗，Sammy？你……你要我怎么做？把自己劈成两半吗？一半跟着你，另一半去找老爸？你告诉我？”  
Dean的声音听起来怒不可遏。  
而Sam的心忽然飘了起来。  
如果可以的话，他确实想那么做。  
把Dean劈成两半。  
一半是猎人，另一半是哥哥。自私的父亲有了小助手，自私的Sam也有了哥哥，皆大欢喜。  
自私的Sam甚至想把另一半的Dean也抢过来，撕下猎人的标签，再贴上哥哥的，让Dean变成他完整的Dean。  
他甚至想让自己永远都是不谙世事的、永远都弱小、怯懦、永远走不出兄长的背影。他想化作一袭影子缠住Dean，让兄长忙于照顾他、保护他、让兄长为了他操碎心。  
他只想独占Dean。  
“别来见我。”他睁开眼睛，扭头看着哥哥。  
可惜Sam Winchester居心叵测，半颗心半个人满足不了他，就算拿到完整的灵魂，也会得寸进尺地要求更多。不想厌恶他，就远离他。  
青年透过流淌的夜色，看到兄长宽厚的肩忽然抖了一下。  
“Sammy……”Dean的语气一下就软了下去，亲昵的称谓叫得欲言又止。  
“说过很多次了，是Sam。”Sam不厌其烦纠正。  
车里又陷入了短暂的沉默。  
“我送你回家。”  
Sam甚至没有察觉到Dean的措辞。因为那个词是他自己说出来的，他和Jessica都是那么说的，说了好几个月，谁都不觉得不对劲。  
Dean却听出来了。  
从小到大，每当他说出“回家”这个词，Sam都会皱着眉认真纠正。  
那只是一个旅馆房间而已，Dean。  
我们只是离开了Tim神父家，我们没有家，Dean。  
一辆车怎么会是家呢，Dean，它连房车都不是，没有床，没有家具，除了毯子，什么都没有。  
所以现在有了一处固定的居所，有了床，有了家具，有了女朋友，所以那里是家，所以可以用“回家”这个词了吗？  
Dean注意到了，却什么都没说。  
可能Sam是对的。  
复仇不比将来更重要。  
束缚也比不上自由。  
刀口舔血更不比安全舒适叫人放心。  
Sam的道理都是对的。  
Sam的要求也是对的。  
不见面是对的。  
天知道——他多害怕面对Sam，多害怕从Sam那里看出后悔和厌恶。  
他要送Sam回去，送Sam回家。  
Sam是对的。  
觉得一辆车就是家，不过是他一人的自以为是，幼稚傻气的浪漫主义罢了。  
Dean觉得自己输惨了。  
其后的旅途里，两人能说的话也很少了。早晨他们吃过简单的早餐，Sam坐进驾驶座，Dean靠在副驾座上小憩。好像睡着了，又好像没有，耳畔的风声没停过，唯一的好消息只有越往加州驶去，风中的寒意便越少。  
下午两人又交换了位置，Dean踩下油门，一口气将Sam送到公寓门口。  
他看着Sam开门下车，忽然想起三年前，自己也是这么把弟弟送到车站的。那年他二十三岁，距离高中毕业已经五年，他也知道，倘若不是Sam的坚持，Winchester家只会再多一个高中毕业就拿起枪猎魔的猎人。十九岁的Sam推开车门下了车，脚上穿着一双球鞋，很旧了，但洗得干干净净，Dean知道Sam刷它刷得有多认真，就像他也知道Sam对待自己的未来有多认真。让Dean下定决心帮助Sam的不是那双鞋，但是那双鞋让他看清Sam的决心，让他懂了Sam对平凡生活究竟有多向往——别人憧憬英雄，Sam只憧憬一个能好好念书好好生活的机会。  
Dean甚至还记得那天早晨的阳光照在Sam头发上的角度，还记得那些细小的光点像魔法棒挥舞发出的光辉，他记得Sam最后回了一次头，向他招了一次手，也记得Sam走前对他说的最后一句话是“别联系”。  
当年弟弟背着书包跨上大巴车门的背影与此刻他走入公寓的背影重合，车里的Dean忍不住朝副驾座这边倾身，一只手搁在车右侧的车门上，显得渴切而不舍，看向Sam的眼神专注而惆怅。  
对于过往的生活，Sam已经放手了。  
Dean知道自己也必须放手了。  
如果可以，他希望Sam能连同过往的错误一起把他忘得一干二净。  
如果可以，他希望自己的生活能与Sam再无交集。  
他的梦想从来不是拯救世界。  
他对未来的期盼甚至比Sam更低。  
只要家人过得安全，怎样都可以。  
那背影走入门框的另一侧，紧闭的大门阻隔了视线。Dean撑在车门上又怔忡看了几秒，这才爬回驾驶座，开车离开。  
Sam现在一定有很多话想跟Jessica说。  
他明天的面试一定能成功。  
了不起，小天才。  
Dean将车开出社区，行驶到一个路口，正要转弯，视线掠过手腕上的手表，就在那一瞬，表盘上的三根针忽然静止。


	16. Chapter 16

16

Jessica的葬礼选在了一个晴朗的日子，大学同学出席了，人人胸前都别着一朵白玫瑰。  
只是少了Sam。  
那之后的第三天Sam才捧着一束白玫瑰来到墓园。  
依然是个晴朗的日子，阳光照在新立的墓碑上，却依然输给了照片上那女孩的笑容。  
一身黑色西装的青年弯腰将花束放在了碑前，抬手擦了擦眼睛。他蹲下来凝视那张照片，女孩笑得太耀眼，他又一次感到眼角刺痛，终于没能忍住眼泪。  
故人长眠之地静极，唯有风从枝杈见穿过时发出的低哮声。青年又低头擦了一把泪水，低郁道歉，搁在膝上的手握成拳。他回头往公路的方向看了一眼，黑色的Impala停在路边，等待良久的兄长从车里走了出来，向来张扬的他也知道此时应该轻轻关上车门，生怕发出哪怕一丝声响。  
但他没有走近，只是靠着他的车看向这边。  
再粗心的人也知道有些场合不能打搅。  
Sam开始啜泣，低头不敢再看墓碑与那堪比阳光的笑容。  
“让我为你复仇，Jess。”  
天地静默。  
之后就是漫长的旅途、漫长的沉默与漫长的昏睡。车里没了音乐声，司机不再在开车时吃东西，他们不交谈，他抓着安全带靠在椅背上，眼眶里总是湿的。叠好的地图就搁在腿上，里头插着一只被用得很短的铅笔，上面做满记号，他们却像漫无目的的幽灵。  
这种时候，Dean就不再避开他了。迎上他的眼神不再闪躲了，反倒无时无刻不注视着他，哪怕他们没有对视，哪怕他低下头，哪怕他背过身。倘若在更早的时候，他一定会为自己得到Dean的如此关注而心生窃喜，可现在不会了，欣喜荡然无存，唯有胃里沉甸甸，像他吞下了铅块与水银。  
车里他们不说话，吃东西也不交谈，每天晚上他都拼命给自己灌酒，Dean过来呵斥，他就推开他，自顾自喝得地暗天黑，总是Dean把他从酒吧扛回旅馆的。  
“要是那天我没跟你走，是不是Jess就不会死了？”他伏在兄长肩上，脚下轻飘飘的，浑然不知自己将全身所有的重量都压在了哥哥身上，只是挥舞着双手，一边抽噎一边说个不停，“我应该早点提醒她的，早点跟她说我做的那些梦……那些都不该发生的……都不应该……”  
Dean伸手过来托起弟弟靠在自己肩上的脑袋，转过脸，略略不安地说道：“你刚才说了什么？”  
Dean干燥的手掌很温暖，Sam忍不住用脸颊轻轻磨蹭，兄长的眼睛很亮，他入迷了，一时想不起自己刚刚说了什么，只觉得大脑里一片混乱。  
“我不该跟你走的，那天晚上……”他说着点点头，认真地看着兄长，认真地说，“我应该留下来陪着Jess的。”  
这一次终于把弟弟的话听得真切，Dean又后悔了。但他一时还分不清自己究竟是后悔当时来找Sam还是后悔自己为什么一定要转过头再把弟弟的话听清楚。  
他无言地将醉醺醺的Sam塞进车里，为他系好安全带，自己坐进车里时，那小子已经垂着脑袋睡着了。愣了愣，年轻的猎人摇摇头，抬手摸了摸弟弟的头发。  
人一生真不需要见识与担负太多死亡。  
酒吧离旅馆不远，十几分钟车程而已。当Dean扛着弟弟回到房间把他扔上床时，Sam便醒了，还用接下来一整夜的时候证明他只用睡这十几分钟就足够了——他说渴，去浴室往面盆里放水，把脸埋进水里，吓得Dean以为他要自杀谢罪；他又说想洗澡，衣服不脱就站到花洒下面，穿着湿透的衣服走出浴室时，Dean一度认为有水鬼在旅馆出现。  
打仗似的哄着Sam脱了湿衣服，Dean正想再哄他穿上干净的衣服，谁知自己就被大脚怪一样的弟弟抱着压在了床上。Sam的身体潮湿而冰凉，喷洒在颈侧的呼吸却烫得惊人，蛰伏多时的记忆在后背陷入床垫的一瞬悉数复苏，Dean只觉得头皮一阵发紧，双手下意识推搡，身体闪躲着，竭力想避开与Sam的接触。  
“嘿，Sam，给我从身上起来！”他拍拍弟弟的肩，虚张声势地低喝，“嘿，听到没！你重得跟头熊一样，快起来！是想压死我吗？”  
伏在身上的青年却动作迟缓，甚至在很长一段时间里都一动不动。Dean保持着警惕的姿势等待了几秒钟，还以为弟弟又睡着了，终于松了一口气，决定先把他弄开再说。  
一对湿润温暖的嘴唇却忽然贴在了他的下巴上。  
浑身的寒毛陡然立了起来。  
而那嘴唇还在温存而缓慢地移动，顺着他胡茬生长的方向吻着他的颔骨，最后落在他的左耳上。  
耳廓感受到湿热的气息，随即耳垂便被含进一张嘴里，软肉感受到来自牙齿的轻咬与舌头的舔舐。  
来自那个下午的记忆像一张网缓缓张开，不知是什么虫子的细长足肢顺着网生长、延伸，Dean觉得自己全身麻痹，连唯一尚能勉强运转的大脑都渐渐变得不听使唤。他不知喝醉的Sam出了什么差错，不管是玩笑还是认错人，这都太过分了。  
怎么会有人一喝醉就忘记某个人是自己兄弟这回事。  
那个下午已经够离谱了，离谱到他在逃出几百公里之后才敢用短信发出那个简单的词汇。  
离谱到他话都不敢多说。  
可Sam的吻还在继续，舌头已经舔进耳孔里。  
Dean用尽全身的力气把弟弟推开，喘息着，狠狠敲了一下他的脑袋，大吼着“你他妈给我清醒一点”，一把将手中的衣服摔到他身上。  
被推开的Sam滚到一边的床垫上，侧着身，浑身上下依然湿漉漉的，瞪着他那双无辜的眼睛不甘盯着Dean。Dean手忙脚乱想爬下床，不料刚动一动，又被弟弟硬拉过重新压在身下。  
之后就更过分了。  
他们接吻了。  
全都不是Dean自愿的。  
一开始Sam闭着眼睛，一副温顺听话的样子，吻却很蛮横。嘴唇蹂躏着嘴唇，舌头拼命撬开牙关，直到牙齿开始啃咬嘴唇，那舌头便得寸进尺地在哥哥嘴里兴风作浪。  
不仅如此，他还在Dean的挣扎中推起了兄长的衣服下摆，手掌钻进衣服下面，贴着皮肤迷恋地抚摸。  
在第二次被哥哥用力踢开之后，还没能清醒的青年睁开眼睛，与哥哥对视时眼眶就红了。  
Dean近乎惊恐地弄开了弟弟，拼命吞咽着，谁知一抬头，就看见那幼犬似的青年红着眼睛吸着鼻子看着自己，像受了天大的委屈。在畏惧中逐渐变硬的心陡然又变软塌了下去，吊着一口恶气无处发泄，他狠狠捶了一下床垫，抹一把脸，想把床让给弟弟，哪知一个大意，天旋地转，居然三度被压住。  
拳头都握紧了，脏话涌到嘴边，一滴眼泪却砸在了脸颊上。  
错愕抬眼，那幼犬似的青年正盯着他，眼睛红红又湿湿的，眼泪像雨一样落了下来。  
“你还醉着吗？”  
Dean无力呻吟了一下，忽然搞不懂弟弟了。  
青年抽噎，俯下身又一次抱住了他，呜咽着亲吻他的左耳，还伏在他耳边喋喋不休说了些什么。他在针刺般的不适感中抬手摸了摸弟弟的头发，捧起他的脸，正想说点什么，吻又落了下来。  
那么急切，那么凶狠。  
手也再一次从衣摆下伸了进去。  
某些不祥的预感在心中酝酿，Dean有如芒刺在背。Sam的呼吸急促而滚烫，舌头像一只莽撞的鸟，而他的手更像一双织网的手，正织着一张挂着刀片的网。  
Dean不敢相信。  
他再次捧起弟弟的脸，听他断断续续的抽噎声，强忍着内心的不安与想逃走的冲动，想让他把刚刚伏在耳边的话再说一遍。  
要求就在嘴边。  
卡在了那里。  
他们对视了。  
Dean看进Sam眼中，看清映在他眼底的自己的影子。陡然失去发问的勇气。  
此时他们两个都一样，满脸是泪。  
都是Sam的眼泪。


	17. Chapter 17

17

猎人与固执幼犬的攻防战持续了一夜，猎人近乎精疲力竭，幼犬却颇有越战越勇之势。临近天亮时，光溜溜的Sam终于趴在哥哥身上彻底睡着。被压得死死的Dean也早就放弃给弟弟穿上衣服的打算，躺在床上，双臂摊开手掌揪着床单，喘息了一阵，扭过头，这才听见弟弟均匀深沉的呼吸声。  
猎人惴惴咽下自己的不安与惶恐，抬手费力地推开弟弟，随手抖开毯子盖住了他赤裸的身体。  
淋浴过后天就亮了。冬季天亮得迟，稀薄晨光照进房间，Dean呆了一下，暗暗咋舌自己居然和Sam拉扯折腾了一整夜。比接吻更过分的事倒没发生，可接吻本身已经很过分了，Sam哭得声势吓人，抽噎得话也说不清，一双手却哪儿也没少摸一下。Dean只是庆幸自己紧紧扯住了裤子，也没让弟弟的手真往不该伸的地方乱伸。  
同一个猜测无数次掠过脑海，Dean心有余悸，不由往床上多看了两眼。害他一夜未睡的始作俑者此时睡得比谁都香甜，胳膊压在脑袋下面，脸上的眼泪都干了，只留下几道泪痕。他没忍住走了过去，抬手蹭了蹭泪痕，睡梦中的Sam发出不舒服的咕哝，吓得他立刻缩回手，也没心情睡觉了，套上皮衣，逃避似的出了门。  
爱达荷州的冬天就不比加州了。Dean在刀一样的风里竖起衣领遮住口鼻，打了个哈欠，风趁机灌了进去，他顿时觉得从舌头到喉咙全都要结冰了。在快餐店里喝了一大杯热腾腾的咖啡，解了乏，身体也暖和了不少，配上枫糖浆的华夫饼稍稍驱散了心底的焦虑，他舔舔残留着甜味的嘴唇，不忘给弟弟打包一份早餐带回去。  
Sam到临近中午的时候才终于醒来，放在桌上的咖啡早就冷了，空气里弥漫着一股独属冷咖啡的酸味。青年呻吟着从床上爬起来，只觉得自己的脑袋好似一个被撞裂的西瓜，疼得他张嘴干呕起来。迷迷糊糊坐到床边穿鞋时只觉得身上凉飕飕的，一低头才发现自己居然没穿衣服，愕然抬头，兄长还大摇大摆在房间里走来走去，他急忙扯过毯子盖住身体，舌头打了结地叫着哥哥的名字。  
“D-Dean？”  
正打算出门买午餐的Dean见Sam终于醒了，抬手指了指桌子：“给你买了早餐，咖啡冷了，味道怪恶心的。中午了，我先去买点吃的回来。你吐也好，去洗澡也好，反正清醒一点，别又睡着了。”  
Sam顺着Dean手指的方向看向桌上的纸袋和旁边的咖啡，终于反应过来空气里的那股熟悉的怪味是冷咖啡的气味。这股气味和头痛让他更想吐了，捂着嘴强忍了一会儿，他又把光溜溜的胳膊塞回毯子下面，小心翼翼观察着Dean的表情，支支吾吾问道：“我……怎么没穿衣服？”  
有关昨晚的记忆很模糊。他只记得自己喝了很多酒，Dean把他扶出酒吧时他说了很多话，他记得那时自己还在为Jess难过，他想问Dean自己当初的决定是不是错的，他想问Dean那晚他们是不是应该留下的，他们是不是应该先确保Jess的安全再离开。  
但他不记得Dean的答案。  
也不记得后来发生了什么事。  
自然也不知自己的问题又提醒了Dean，提醒他再次想起盘踞在心中的猜测。  
焦虑感再次占据了Dean的胃，他不知Sam是否还记得昨晚的事，不知Sam是否记得昨晚他说过的话，Sam的表情和语气都很可疑，但他不太确定。  
“你——不记得了？”  
青年再次伸出胳膊，羞赧地抓了抓头发，满脸无辜地摇头。  
看样子不像撒谎。  
Dean的焦虑感稍稍减轻了一些。  
“你说去洗澡，穿着一身湿衣服出来。我哄着给你脱了，你就开始撒泼耍赖，我再怎么神勇无敌，也打不赢你这个喝醉的大脚怪，只能让你光着屁股睡一晚了。”为了证明自己所言不虚，Dean走进浴室拎出两件衣服，先扬了扬左手上那件湿嗒嗒的T恤，“这是你的，穿衣服洗澡哈？为了节省干洗费吗？”接着他又扬了扬右手上那件半干不湿的，“这是我的，被你穿着衣服蹭湿的。总之昨晚的衣服，要么你洗，要么你出钱洗。”  
见Dean一副义愤填膺的样子，Sam心虚地挠了挠眉毛，小声接了一句：“可钱都在你那里。”  
“钱都在我这里是因为钱都是我赚的！”Dean气呼呼地扔下手里的衣服，“总之这件事，没有商量的余地。我去买吃的，要是回来你还光着屁股，那你就等着给我洗一辈子衣服吧。”他说完便拿了车钥匙出门去了。  
不管他是认错人、还是醉糊涂乱性、抑或是酒后暴露了隐藏的心思，Dean都不愿Sam想起昨晚的那些。他的想法很单纯，兄弟就是兄弟，不能做的事，一样都不能做。  
不过从刚才Sam的反应看来，他应该不记得昨晚的事了。  
这大概算得上连日里最好的一件事了。  
只希望他最好永远别想起昨晚的事。  
落脚的小城不算大，但还算繁华。旅馆距离市中心不远，车开出了院子，不到五分钟就能开进高楼鳞次栉比的主街。Dean开着车在附近漫无目的转了几圈，最后挑中了一家看起来还算不错的中式快餐店。店里生意很不错，不少亚裔在这里吃饭，显得热闹极了。Dean囫囵吃下一大盘炒饭，坐在床边的位置上悠悠喝完咖啡，正打算再给Sam打包一份，这时却有人拍了拍他的肩。他一抬头就见一个小个子金头发的女招待正冲他笑，她把盘子夹在腋下，腾出双手对他打着手语。  
Dean一时没反应过来，困惑地皱眉，以为这漂亮姑娘是残障人士，抓抓头发，尴尬而愧疚地慢慢说道：“抱歉，我看不懂手语，我……呃……”  
他说完，就见这姑娘跟着也露出迷茫的表情，她停下手语，看着他，也慢慢说道：“那唇语呢？你会读唇语吗？”她一边说一边指着自己的嘴唇，“如果有什么需要，我可以帮你。”  
店里依然像他刚进来那时一样热闹，周围充斥着带着不知何处口音的英语、以及听不懂的语言的交谈声，女招待的声音不大，语速缓慢，橘色的指甲油显得她手指异常白皙。  
Dean的心往下一沉。  
他摆手告诉招待说自己不是什么残障人士，女孩的表情更加困惑了，一边说话一边打手语解释说刚刚叫他好几声他都没反应，这才以为他听不见。  
“抱歉，我刚才在想事情。”Dean微笑着冲女孩眨了眨眼睛，他指了指面前的盘子，“我想再点一份炒饭打包。”  
发现是自己误会了，女招待羞耻地红了脸，她忙不迭道歉，弯下腰又在Dean耳边悄悄说道：“那我再请你喝一杯咖啡，就当是道歉了。”  
香水味钻入鼻腔，温软气息吹拂在耳垂上，Dean脸上还挂着笑容，没表态，只是重复说需要一份打包的炒饭。炒饭和咖啡很快就上来了，Dean看了一眼账单，起身叫住招待。  
“上面少了一杯咖啡？”  
“都说是我请了，别客气。”漂亮的姑娘抿唇笑了笑，拿过那账单，从胸前的口袋里抽出圆珠笔飞快地在上面写下一串数字，又将它还给了Dean，“谢谢惠顾。”  
Dean接过账单，看看上面的电话号码，没说话，将这张纸条塞进了皮衣口袋里，拎着食物走出了快餐店。街上的风依然很大，吹得他鼻尖通红，但他没有关车窗。  
他从未像此刻这样如此庆幸Sam总是坐在副驾座上，也庆幸Sam向来习惯性地坐在他的对面或是右边。  
至于昨晚，就算Sam真的说了什么，他没听见，没追问，Sam没复述，也就当做没发生过吧。


	18. Chapter 18

18

鉴于Sam并未想起昨晚发生的那些，这一天过得还算相安无事。午餐是中餐外卖，晚餐则是披萨。看着外卖餐盒上的油渍，Sam皱着眉严肃地告诉兄长说必须戒掉这些高热量的不健康食品。  
“我开心就好。”Dean往嘴里塞进最后一口披萨，舔舔手指，心满意足，“你不喜欢的话，你的那份也给我。”他说着果真动手去抢Sam的。  
Sam索性顺水推舟地把自己的都给了Dean，披上外套说要去买点蔬菜沙拉回来。Dean用力翻了个白眼，从Sam的盒子里拿出一块披萨高兴地继续大快朵颐。不过Sam离开后就没回来了，Dean吃光了所有披萨，喝光了所有的啤酒，左等右等不见Sam，一颗心又警觉地吊了起来，摸出手机一边给Sam打电话，人已经出了房间。  
Sam又去喝酒了。  
蔬菜沙拉只是借口。  
这家酒吧里乱哄哄的，灯光暗到都看不清身边人的脸。方形的平台上竖着几根钢管，表演还没开始，周围已经挤满了拿着酒的客人。Dean一头扎进人群，不时向被自己踩到的人道歉，好不容易从人群中钻出，就见Sam一个人坐在冷冷清清的吧台旁往嘴里灌着酒。  
“他来多久了？”Dean坐到Sam身边的高脚椅上，向酒保要了一杯威士忌，又指了指Sam问道。  
“已经喝了有四五杯了。”酒保是个理着平头的彪形大汉，长得倒很和善，他手脚麻利地给Dean倒了一杯威士忌推过去，扬扬眉毛，“你们认识？”  
吧台这边比舞台那里要亮一些，至少还能看清人的五官和表情。Dean注意到酒保脸上分寸恰到好处的暧昧，只觉内里被一只手狠狠攥住。他拿起杯子喝了一口，竭力隐去脸上的忧虑与不适，只是笑笑说道：“怎么不认识？尿布是我换，澡也是我洗，脏话我教他的，架也都是我帮他打。”  
他这话说得酒保哈哈大笑，不着痕迹地解释清楚了两人的关系。  
“一个人喝闷酒都不叫兄弟，失恋了？”  
“算是吧。”Dean耸肩，用手肘捅了捅身边的弟弟，“嘿，Sam，还醒着吗？今晚再喝醉就把你扔垃圾桶里。”  
伏在吧台上的Sam反应迟缓地“嗯”了一声，慢吞吞坐直身体，却还摇摇晃晃的。他眯起眼睛上下打量着Dean，过了好一会儿这才含糊地说道：“没醉……呃……可能有一点点醉。”  
“那还有救。”Dean闻言点点头，“不如先回去。”  
Sam摇摇头，扭头冲酒保比了个手势，接着就被Dean一把按住了手。  
“他不喝了。”Dean连忙对酒保说道。  
大块头的男人在两人之间来来回回看了一会儿，终于耸肩给了Dean一个了解的眼神，合作地收了Sam的杯子。  
“谢了，老兄。”Dean说着举杯冲酒保比了个敬酒的姿势。他一口喝光了杯子里的酒，摸出几张纸钞压在了杯子下面，起身一把拉起Sam，靠过去抱住了他的腰。  
“我们先回去，有话回去再说。”  
Sam又摇头，固执地用手抓着吧台边缘不肯走，还在冲酒保比着“再来一杯”的手势。Dean连忙又抓着他的手藏进自己怀里，抬头狠狠瞪了弟弟一眼，凶神恶煞地小声警告。可Sam宛若没看见一般，此刻只想沉浸在酒精中。  
“给我清醒一点，混小子！”Dean气得用手肘狠狠捅了一下Sam的肚子，趁着他吃痛弯腰的时候用胳膊夹住他的脖子拖着冲进了拥挤的人群里。  
钢管舞表演已经开始了。舞台上方的灯光闪烁，穿着性感的女郎蹬着高跟鞋踩在高台上，居高临下看着舞台四周高声欢呼的人群。耳畔的音乐混着声浪，一波高过一波，Dean费力地揽着Sam，一只手拼命拨开挡在身前的人。  
不知是谁高叫了一声，Dean只觉得Sam好像忽然发倔不肯走了，他用力拉了好一会儿，Sam却岿然不动，还隐隐有了把他拖回去的架势。他一回头，却见一个高大的男人抓着Sam的胳膊，正用力把他往自己那边拖去。  
“嘿，你在做什么？”Dean见状，连忙挤过去，用力从男人手中抽回Sam的胳膊，一手把Sam拨到自己身后，用身躯将弟弟和男人隔开。  
高台上的女郎紧贴着钢管磨蹭，慢慢脱掉了最外层那件黑色的皮革短外套，露出内里火辣的身材。音乐声变得更大了，随之而来的，是愈发兴奋的人群发出的愈发高亢的口哨声、叫声与兴致盎然的脏话。  
在震耳欲聋的声响中，Dean看见男人的嘴唇动了动，却听不清他说了什么。  
“你说什么？”他提高嗓音，身子却一动不动护着Sam。  
接着他便看见那男人拧起眉头，嘴唇又快速地张翕了几下。  
却依然听不清。  
周围太吵了。  
他不得不走近，不得不歪着头让右耳朝向男人。  
“你说什么？再说一遍？”  
可接下来的却是砸向下巴的拳头。  
生生挨了一拳的Dean一个趔趄撞倒了身边的陌生人，他自己踉跄两步站住了，扭头冲已经冲到跟前的男人大吼：“你他妈到底想干什么！”  
“你他妈是聋子吗？我说这家伙把酒洒到我身上了！”男人抖了抖身上那件湿的外套，咆哮着举拳想再给Dean一拳。  
Dean矮身避过这一下，一头撞向对方胸口，趁着对方后退时又抬脚猛地蹬向他的肚子。  
突如其来的斗殴让周围人惊呼着避开，原本拥挤的空间中间竟硬生生被空出一个直径两米的空间。男人和Dean站在中间，喝得懵懂的Sam还傻愣愣站在Dean身后，瞪起眼睛看着兄长和陌生人大打出手。  
Dean一脚把对方踢倒在地，还不解恨似的跟过去又狠狠踹了两脚。男人被他踢得蜷起身体，不得不用手护住头部。Dean气得双眼通红呼吸急促，又一脚踢在对方的小腿上，弯腰拎起男人，举拳还想继续揍，一双手从忽然从两胁穿出，牢牢架住了他的胳膊，叫他完全无法动弹。  
“放开我！”他奋力挣扎，又踢了男人一脚，谁知本是圈住胳膊的那双手改而抱住了他的腰，他就这么生生被抱着冲出了酒吧。  
“他妈的混账东西，放我下来！我一定要撕烂你的——”Dean一路蹬踢一路大骂，出了门，冬夜的风扑面而来，他刚被放下来就一个转身举拳正欲揍人，只见眉目狭长的青年无奈盯着自己。  
“Dean，你从哪里学来这么多脏话的。”  
Dean那拳头高高举起，最后还不是没骨气地轻轻放下。  
“酒醒了？”他把双手插进口袋里，气呼呼往停车的地方走去。  
Sam垂下眉毛，乖乖跟在兄长身后，摸摸鼻子没敢吭声。  
一开始只是动作有点迟缓而已，脑子还算清楚。脑袋被Dean夹在腋下，也就这么毫无尊严地被哥哥带着往门外冲，块头太大了，挤到人，撞洒了别人的酒，弄脏了那男人的衣服。他都记得清清楚楚，不过是舌头打结，手脚不听使唤罢了。  
彻底清醒只是一瞬间的事。  
是在Dean扭头将右耳凑向那怒骂的男人时。  
周围声音嘈杂，但男人说的话他还听得一清二楚，Dean站得更近些，没道理听不清。可Dean一再让男人重复他的话。  
Sam了解自己的哥哥，他是很讨厌，喜欢故意挑衅别人，但挑衅也要分场合。弄清楚事实之前，Dean绝不会那么做。  
Dean扭头将右耳转向别人的动作很熟悉。  
那时，他忽然就清醒过来了。  
在与Dean相处的这几天里，他见Dean做过十几次。不光是冲陌生人，更多是在他面前。他在Dean身后同他说话，Dean扭头过来问他刚刚说了什么；他开车时和副驾座上的Dean聊天，可Dean从不理他，他还以为Dean是在为什么事生气。  
一个可怕的猜想已经在心中成形，Sam在冬夜冰凉的空气里吓得几乎不敢呼吸。他心思深沉地小跑着跟上去，故意站到Dean的左后方，试探地叫着哥哥的名字。  
可Dean没理会。  
他又故意说自己要回去喝酒。  
Dean依然没反应。  
他继续走近，几乎要贴到Dean的背了。他微微探出身体，在反复踟蹰中迟疑地说道：“能听见吗，Dean？我爱你。”  
Dean忽然就缩了一下。  
这一下惊得Sam险些跳了起来，心脏砰砰跳得厉害，他看见Dean停下了，于是急忙也停下脚步，接着又看见Dean转过头来盯着他。  
他听见了吗？  
Sam感到一阵眩晕，腑脏扭曲，他紧张得想吐。  
“你刚才说什么，Sam？”  
心脏堵住喉咙，Sam双手冰凉地站在那里，后背一片麻木。  
“刚、刚才发生了什么……我……我有点……”  
“谁知道那家伙怎么回事。”  
Sam看见Dean满不在乎地耸了耸肩，又看着他转过身。一条胳膊横在了自己肩上，Dean亲热地靠了过来。  
他正站在Dean右边。


	19. Chapter 19

19

坐进车里Sam没说话，Dean像终于忘记酒吧里的那场不愉快，发动了引擎，絮絮叨叨叫弟弟别再酗酒。青年一手抓着安全带，扭头看兄长，视线不由自主集中在了他的耳朵上。藏在心中的可能性让他不由自主抖了一下，让他有发问的冲动，可想起刚才Dean听人问他是不是聋子时的那番怒容，他又退却了。  
心脏不知被扔进了什么机器，一边翻搅一边绞割，他又怕又痛，太震惊了，一时不知所措。双腿不自觉打着颤，他缩起肩膀，非要两手交握才能阻止连手也一起发抖。耳畔依然是Dean的喋喋不休，声音不大不小，音调不高不低，和从前的Dean没什么两样。可Dean越是这样，他就是越是害怕越是难受，心脏从刚刚开始就没一刻安定过，骨骼皮肉被撞得生痛，他打开车窗靠过去，想把头探出去吹吹风冷静一下，不料身体刚刚一动，就被一只突如其来伸过来的手给拽了回来。  
“你他妈又想做什么？”  
扭头，视线直直撞上Dean惊魂未定的眼睛，那只抓着他的手松开，接着就一巴掌拍向脑后。也不重，他却被扇得脑中嗡一声作响。青年没用地再一次缩起肩膀，咬住嘴唇，忽然大叫着让兄长停车。  
随着轮胎摩擦地面的刺耳声响，Dean将车停在了路边。他惊诧地看着忽然激动起来的弟弟，都来不及问怎么回事，就见他解了安全带推门下了车。  
“嘿，小混蛋，又想搞什么？”他见状，急忙也开了车门，却见Sam绕过车头走过来，抬手，他就被推回车里。但随即，Sam就跟着挤了进来。迫于无奈之下，他只好让位，自己退到了副驾座上。  
“我说，你到底想干什么？酒还没醒吗？”Dean不耐烦地皱起眉头，说话时还转过身子面对着Sam。  
没必要的，说话时也没必要一定要转过身子看过来的。  
Sam往喉咙里狠狠咽下津液。  
他用力关上车门，倾身过去，伸手握住兄长颈后，让嘴唇贴在了他的左耳上。手掌之下传来明显的震动，被困在他和皮椅之间的Dean好似受到惊吓似的下意识挣扎起来。他没有让步，强硬地握住哥哥的手，附在他耳边一口气说了很多很多话。  
譬如像他不喜欢父亲。  
以及他也不喜欢过去的生活。  
他说他却还是留恋过往的时日。  
他语速很快，说得很急，握着兄长颈后的手越收越紧，舍不得放开。  
他说他不后悔离家，唯一不舍的只剩再也无法与兄长见面。  
他还说Dean能来见自己其实他很高兴，那诅咒是很可恶，巫师罪该万死，他说他知道Dean心里有千万不愿与不甘，可他在咬牙切齿悲愤心伤的同时又有些窃喜。  
他说他食髓知味。  
他说，不见兄长就是对他罪行的惩戒。  
他几乎要把Dean抱进怀里。  
两个人靠得这么近，他听得见Dean急促的呼吸声，也感受得到他发烫的体温。这些话他没对任何人说过，而今说出来了，快慰还是多过恐惧的。  
因为他猜Dean是听不见这些的。  
他不害怕了，只是痛。  
“能听见我说话吗，Dean？听得见我说什么了吗？”他问。  
Dean回答不上来。  
Dean连他问了什么都不知道。  
年轻的猎人只能从弟弟的气息中得知他说了很多。握在他颈后的那只手抓得很用力，他能察觉到Sam的情绪，也惊惶地发现了——Sam已经知道了。  
Sam说什么他都回应不了。  
在僵持中他终于放弃了挣扎，颓丧地靠进椅背里，低声说道：“你说什么，Sammy？我的左耳……听不见。”  
就在他说出这句话的同时，喷洒在左耳上的气息蓦地也消失了，握着他的两只手同时放空了力道，困住他的这具身躯陡然僵硬无比，只有肩膀维持着几不可察的抖动。  
Dean好似被抽空了力气，无力地闭上了眼睛。车里安静极了，甚至连车外都很安静——Dean说不准到底是外面本来就静寂无声，抑或只是他左耳听不见，而右耳近旁的人行道上并未出现什么打的喧哗声。Sam的呼吸声他也听不见，但还有气息不断喷洒在他的皮肤上，他觉得悲哀，可同时有莫名有些安慰，至少他还有一只耳朵能听见，至少其他感官还是好的。  
还不至于那么悲惨没用。  
Dean吞下涌到嘴边的叹息，犹豫了一会儿，抬手抱住弟弟的肩膀，在他背上轻轻拍了几下。  
停在路边的车，车里长久相拥的两个男人，这古怪的景象自然招致了不少注视与侧目，有好事者已经掏出手机拍照，却没有人下车去阻止。  
那些已经不重要了。  
“我们先回去，回去再说。”Sam放开Dean，贴心地在他右耳边说道，接着他顿了顿，“但我喝了酒，还是得你来开车……”  
Dean没注意到弟弟羞赧的语气，只看到他发红的眼睛。他抽噎似的吸了一口气，又伸手轻轻揉了揉弟弟的颈后，拍拍他的腿，两人便在车里换了位置。  
坐上驾驶座之后Dean安心了不少，至少Sam说的话他都能听见。Sam一路都在他提醒他开慢些，虽然有些烦，可他没有出声制止。  
反倒很心酸。  
一开始来找Sam时他就知道瞒不住，可那时还以为找父亲只要几天时间，自己小心一点，应该不会被发现。谁知后来又有了这么多变故，和Sam在一起的时间变长了，他只能更加谨慎，但这种事怎么藏得住。  
Sam离家之后他每时每刻都想着让Sam回来。一开始他甚至想不起Sam已经离开了，午餐习惯性买三个人的，洗澡时总会留下一半热水，猎魔时也总以为还有人与自己相互照应而容易疏忽，时间久了，终于记得现在只剩他和老爸两个人，旁敲侧击试探父亲的态度，想知道他们父子之间还有多少转圜余地，谁知父亲却态度坚决地叫他别再去找Sam了。  
离开一种生活就是要狠心切断所有旧的联系。  
——就算他们当中又有了短暂且不甚愉快的交集，一个点也不足以改变任何既定的轨迹。  
别再去找Sam了。  
别再见他了。  
别想他。  
只当记忆都是梦，只当一觉醒来便能忘却一切。出众的记忆力不需要用在这方面。  
而在发觉自己的左耳正渐渐丧失听觉，他才真正下定决心。如果能找到办法自然最好，倘若找不到了，他也只能任由左耳就这么变聋，但无论如何，总不能再去麻烦父亲，甚至麻烦Sam。  
老爸的话是对的。  
别找他，别想他。  
别成为他人的负担。  
想到这里，Dean终于还是没忍住叹息出声。  
他在Sam谨慎到近乎啰嗦的提醒中开着车回到了旅馆，刚拔出车钥匙，就被等不及的Sam一把架住胳膊风风火火拖回了房间。门也只是刚好锁上，还没反锁，Dean都来不及放好钥匙就被Sam推着倒在了床上。  
青年还红着眼睛，嘴唇抿着，下颔线绷得很紧。他默不作声压着哥哥上了床，三两下剥了他的外套和衬衫，还想脱掉T恤，却被一只手拦下。  
“做什么，Sammy？”  
“没看到吗，脱你的衣服。”Sam按下哥哥的手，再次试图脱掉他身上最后一件衣服。可Dean似乎预感到了他想做什么，左闪右避就是不想他得逞。他停手定定看向兄长，深吸了一口气，咬牙一把撕开了那件旧T恤。


	20. Chapter 20

20

在一起生活了那么多年，Sam熟悉Dean身上的每一道疤痕，它们有些是狰狞的棕色，有的淡到只剩一抹几乎看不出的浅粉色，它们有的很长，有些只有半个指甲盖那么大，Sam清楚地记得它们的位置，也记得每一道疤痕的来历。  
Sam将手中这件烂掉的T恤扔到了床下，压着Dean的肩把他死死钉在床上，皱眉审视他的身体。  
几年不见，Dean身上又添了不少新伤，相较过去的旧伤，它们的痕迹就很明显了，中央的皮肉长好了，颜色比外圈浅了几层，像坏掉的咖啡渍。越是新近的伤痕，颜色越是深。Sam的一双眼左右逡巡，发现新伤果然大都集中在Dean的身侧左侧，身前还看不出，但翻过身，后背就尤为明显了。  
左侧肩胛骨上有一道漫长扭曲如蜈蚣的疤，颜色最深，依稀还能看见当初缝合的痕迹。光是凭着这道疤，Sam就能想象受伤时皮肉开绽深可见骨的惨状。  
左侧的腰后也有一处伤痕，并排三个点状的痕迹，看起来像极了三支利器同时捅入身体留下的。  
那些该死的怪物知道Dean左耳听不见，潜伏在暗处，故意选择在他左后侧出现，企图以尖牙利爪杀了他。  
Sam想象得到。  
对于那样的危险，和同学朋友不一样，他不是从书和电影里知道的，不是靠着文字与声画得知猎魔的危险，而是亲身经历过。他知道那些时刻有多恐怖，知道受伤时多痛，知道自己的生命几乎被怪物牢牢掌握时是多么痛苦绝望。  
感官敏锐是尚且如此，Sam不知Dean哪里来的勇气，左耳听不见了还敢孤身犯险。  
掌下的人开始挣扎，Sam一时怒极，死死按住不许他动弹，俯身压抑着怒意问道：“多久了？”  
“先放开我。”  
“多久了！”一句话就能磨光一层温和与耐心，Dean平静的语气像一记闷棍敲在脑后，Sam红着眼睛咬牙切齿，忍不住低声咆哮。  
Dean沉默了一会儿。  
“彻底听不见有三个月。”  
“彻底听不见？不是忽然失聪的？”  
Sam的追问让Dean不觉又叹了一口气。这个弟弟太聪明了，想隐瞒的话，只能撒谎，不然他一定能从几个寻常的措辞里找出不同寻常的蛛丝马迹。  
“一开始只是听觉衰退，到彻底听不见之间大概有半年多的时间。”Dean背着Sam又动了动，不得不软下声音让弟弟放开自己，“好歹让我穿上衣服。这样让我很不自在。”  
因为Dean的这句话，Sam的心忽然颤抖了一下。这一路他从没多想过什么，只想赶快弄清楚到底发生了什么，他想知道Dean因此又遭了哪些罪，甚至想质问那些时候老爸又在哪里——他心急如焚，乃至都忘了，Dean对他的态度还是闪避暧昧。  
他全然忘却上一个冬天发生过的事，可Dean居然一刻都没忘。  
紧贴着Dean皮肤的手忽然变得异常敏感，像它此刻触碰的不是一具躯体，而是一团火，是带电的水，他急忙缩了回来，一张脸在愤怒与酸涩的折磨中变得通红。  
Dean起身从包里翻出一件T恤穿上，坐到床边，没看Sam。Sam也猜不透那究竟是出于隐瞒的内疚还是那件错事过后的反感不适。可也是Dean的话提醒了他——彻底听不见有三个月，那之前还有半年多的听觉衰退期，时间上粗略一算，也正好就是他帮Dean解决诅咒之后不久就发生了这件事。  
那之间还发生过什么事吗？  
“你去医院检查过吗？医生怎么说的？”他乖乖退到自己的那张床边坐下，放缓语气耐心问道。  
“唔……检查过，医生说、他说……呃，就是……”Dean抓抓头发，啰啰嗦嗦说了一堆。  
“当时的检查报告呢？”  
“不知道扔哪里了。”  
Sam猛地闭上眼睛用力吸了一口气。  
“Dean，说实话。你去医院检查过吗？要是没去，你和老爸是不是都知道你丧失听觉的真正原因？”Sam在Dean的沉默中睁开眼睛，扭头盯着Dean的侧脸，平静地问道，“和那个诅咒有关吗？”  
Dean的身体猛地坐直，双肩也紧张地耸起，他飞快回头看了Sam一眼，继而又避开他的视线，垂下肩膀，身体随之又恢复了刚刚的放松状态。  
但他的变化没有躲过Sam的眼睛。  
Sam太了解Dean了。  
以前太小，能察觉哥哥话里的不对劲，也能看出哥哥不同寻常的反应，可还分辨不出谎言，识破不了伪装。  
但现在不同了。  
他了解兄长，而且已经长大了。他聪明，冷静，Dean再也糊弄不了他。  
从Dean的反应里他已经能猜出八九分真相。  
晦日的诅咒是真的，可Dean和老爸都只对说了一半。他们吐露了更严重的那一半，却刻意将另一半藏了起来。  
Sam甚至看不出有什么必要一定要这么做。  
“你们当时就应该告诉我的。”  
“我和老爸花十个月都没找到破咒的办法，告诉你又有什么用呢？”  
“那你们就能这么瞒着我吗？”Dean的逻辑是对的，两个猎魔人都束手无策，一个普通的大学生大概确实无能为力，但Sam却因为的这样的逻辑怒火中烧，“你们为什么要瞒着我？难道是觉得我知道了就不会、就、就……就不会那么做了吗？”  
Sam知道Dean绝不想提起那件事。  
可话说到这里，还是绕不过去。  
他颓丧地抹了一把脸，害怕看到Dean更加瑟缩的样子。  
却还是看到了。  
Sam感觉内里一团糟，像有人给他开肠破肚，往他肚子里塞进了一堆垃圾，而他就任由它们在他的内脏之间腐烂发酵，任由它们散发恶臭。  
喝下去的酒在此时几乎要涌回喉咙，他一把捂住嘴，忍下了呕吐的冲动。  
“为什么瞒着我？”他低下头，又小声重复了一句。  
那语气听起来委屈极了，可怜极了。  
听得Dean难过极了。  
Sam总抱怨他是长官最听话的士兵，只要是长官的命令他一定无条件服从。可那一次，他和老爸事先谁也没料到，可还是默契地没让Sam知道诅咒的全部。  
老爸在“做父亲”这件事上一直做得很差。他脾气很坏，有着在军队里带出的坏毛病，还酗酒，出门几天不回来，有时留下的钱都不够两个儿子填饱肚子。可他不是没有思考能力的人。  
Dean知道，老爸和他一样，都不想因为这件事而拖累Sam。  
一个人的生活好不容易有了起色与希望，那就不要再去剥夺了。  
也许不做父亲的老爸才能成为一个好父亲。  
“要是那时你知道了会有这种结果，你会怎么做？”  
“当然是和你们一起寻找破除解咒的方法！”Sam抬头脱口而出，“要是老爸照顾不了你，我会照顾你。”  
“所以我们不告诉你。”Dean说着转过头看向坐在自己右侧的弟弟，眼神是少见的温柔，“老爸让你走了就别回，你说你不会的。你是认真的，我们都知道。走了就不要回来了，Sammy，不把普通人卷入我们的生活，这是猎魔人最底线的原则之一，你知道的。你变成普通人，就别妄想再回来过这种生活了。我也不会让你照顾我的。”  
他不想成为任何人的负担。  
所以就算一只耳朵听不见了，他也能揣着枪和刀继续猎魔。  
只是一只耳朵听不见而已。  
没有瞎，没有瘸，只要再小心一点就不会受伤了。  
一切都跟从前一样。  
Dean想着，不自觉地抬手摸了摸自己的右耳。  
这个小动作却让一直注视着他的Sam心中一惊，不安油然而生。他起身走到Dean面前，慢慢半跪在他身前，抬起头与兄长对视。Dean的一只手搁在膝盖上，他本想握住，手轻轻抬起，又不敢，只好悄悄放下了。  
“我知道你还藏了话没告诉我。我只想让你知道，你是我的哥哥，过去你照顾我，不管现在还是将来，你都不是我的负担，永远都不是。”


	21. Chapter 21

21

这是Dean最期望得到的承诺，也是他最害怕听到的话。但他感激此时Sam没有因为他的隐瞒而愤怒，也感激他没有追问被藏起的那半截话——尽管Dean心里很清楚，Sam应该也猜到了。  
“别说蠢话了。”Dean笑着摇摇头，翘起的唇角里藏着心酸和苦涩，他抬手拍拍弟弟的肩膀，“好歹还剩一只耳朵，也没瞎没哑，破咒的事不是毫无希望。等找到了老爸，我们为Jess报了仇，你还是去当你的斯坦福高材生。”  
他说这些话的时候奇妙地不太敢直视Sam的眼睛，因为Sam倔强时很倔强，叛逆时很叛逆，可真诚时又太真诚。他不忍心看那么真诚的青年被一盆冷水浇灭了拳拳之心，也不想看到倔强的青年非要固执己见。  
Dean总在想，就算他还不能成为老爸那样顶天立地的男子汉，但至少也是果断勇敢的。然而他所有的果断所有的勇敢乃至刚愎甚至自负，总会被Sam的一双眼睛与一席言语融化成揪心的矛盾。  
想Sam留下，又想他离开。  
放不下过去，又舍不得将来。  
要不是Sam，Dean永远都不会知道自己还能如此踟蹰扭捏。  
可该断的时候，总要有个了断。  
于是他起身，也不等Sam接下来的话，脱了皮衣，从包里翻出T恤和短裤作势就要去浴室。  
胳膊却被一只手用力拽住。  
下意识回头，年轻的猎人还是猝不及防对上了那双他不敢看的眼睛。  
又倔强又真诚。  
又固执又狠心。  
“在诅咒被彻底破除之前，我绝不会回去。”Sam盯着兄长的眼睛，一字一顿说得严肃认真，“你也不要想什么办法赶我回去，不要再编谎话骗我。我是认真的，Dean。”  
自从那个不可思议的夜晚里见到了无处不在之人，Sam的一颗心就彻底飞远了。那就像万灵之夜的魔法，不知名的幽灵也好鬼怪也好，偷偷窥探到他的内心，于是实现了他这个瞧不起万圣节之人的一个夙愿。  
他摔倒在地，那双好看的绿眼睛在月光里熠熠生辉。那一秒，他想得很清楚，他想和这双眼睛的主人在一起——他走多远，他就跟多远。他还要踩着他在泥土与沙地上留下的脚印，要与他追一样的朝阳，晒一样的月光，穿过同一片荆棘密布的森林，露宿同一个潮湿的洞穴。  
渴盼安定的一颗心在那一秒却那么期望一场历险。  
他是认真的。  
他想和Dean在一起。  
有没有家都没关系。  
有没有将来也没关系。  
“我的将来很重要，为Jess复仇很重要，你也很重要。你最重要，Dean。”  
因为你才是此时站在我面前的，是我能看见、能触碰的。你有形体，我灵魂归位，我们要在一起。  
Sam凝视着Dean，无论Dean回望还是躲闪，他一直都是那么坚定，仿佛他都不害怕被兄长看破自己藏在胸膛里的真心。  
他做过丑陋的事。  
就算被看穿，也不过是从丑陋降格为最丑陋。  
Dean的视线不自在地转向了别处，似乎畏惧看穿他这件事，亦没有答复他的话，不知是无言以对，还是故意不理睬。青年握着哥哥胳膊的那只手抓得更紧了，借着从残存的酒精那里得到的最后一丝勇气将哥哥拉向自己，倾身在他右耳旁说道：“我需要回答，Dean。”  
敏感的手掌探知到Dean的瑟缩，Sam心中早有准备，可嘴里依然泛开一股苦味。他微微低着头，脸颊几乎能碰到几缕Dean的头发了，Dean的耳朵很红，呼吸声很大，他说不清这算不算是好的信号，低声又叫了一声“Dean”。  
像逼问，又像少年的耍无赖。  
“放开我吧。”  
可Dean是这么说的。  
Dean没有点头，没有摇头，没有同意也没有拒绝，只是说，“放开我”。  
如果这时Dean还愿意回头看一眼弟弟，那么此时的Sam才算是被一盆冷水浇灭了真诚的拳拳之心。  
“那就当你同意了。”Sam端起无所谓的语气，无所谓地松了手，顺便把Dean往浴室轻轻推了一把，“记得给我留热水。”  
“偷跑去喝酒的人没资格享受热水澡。”  
Sam只听到这句话，Dean没转身，语气倒是充满了玩笑式的揶揄，可他也猜不透Dean此时的真正想法。或许不在意，或许都是装出来的。  
多半都是装的。  
Sam了解Dean。  
和自己一起生活了十九年的人，被他戏弄过、欺骗过、隐瞒过，受他保护受他照顾，想不了解都很难了。  
但还是放手了。  
只要没有直接拒绝，那基本也算胜利。  
区别只在赢得光不光彩了。  
Sam想着不觉露出一抹自嘲的笑容，或许是一直紧绷的神经陡然放松下来，这时才觉得又有些酒精上头了，房间开始转了，身旁的两张床摇摇晃晃。他后退两步倒上Dean的床，翻个身，把脸埋进了枕头里。  
枕头上有Dean的气味。  
不是沾在Dean身上的酒精味，不是皮革和枪油的味道，不是廉价洗发水和香皂的气味，也不是女士香水或是化妆品的气味，只是单纯的，属于Dean的气味。  
是剥离了一切的，Dean的气味。  
很小的时候他就是闻着这样的气味入睡的。  
不会再有比兄长怀抱更加舒适和安全的地方了。  
不会再有比这气味更令他安心的味道了。  
Sam深吸了一口气，慢慢闭上了眼睛。  
待Dean洗完澡出来，Sam已经睡着了——他趴在靠近门的那张床上，脸埋在枕头里，头发凌乱，衣服和鞋子都没脱。  
Dean走近床边，弯腰凑近看了看，扯下搭在头上的毛巾往弟弟屁股上轻轻抽了两下，青年睡得太沉，居然这样都没惊醒。  
“青少年，不许喝酒，不许打架。”摇摇头，Dean将毛巾搭在肩上，动手脱了Sam的鞋，犹豫了两秒，又剥了他的袜子塞进靴子里。明早Sam从靴子里捞出袜子时它们的气味一定会叫他永生难忘——不过，管他的，睡觉不脱鞋的人是该受点惩罚。  
Dean擦擦头发，慢慢悠悠把毛巾扔回浴室，又慢慢悠悠躺到了Sam床上。手习惯性伸进枕头下，没摸到枪，他猛地翻身下床，伸手探进Sam脑袋底下那个枕头下面，盯着弟弟一头乱糟糟的头发，心里还盘算着要不要顺便给他扎个小辫。  
是时，Sam又翻身了。  
青年侧躺在床上，闭着眼，嘴唇还微微张着，呼吸均匀，睡得安稳极了。  
只在这个瞬间，两个人近得好似要接吻了。  
Sam的呼吸喷洒在Dean脸颊上。  
藏在枕头下的那只手蓦地一僵。  
Dean又想起了那些不好的猜想。  
刚刚被Sam抓着胳膊时他也想过。  
他想Sam叫起自己名字时的样子，想起Sam低头看他的眼神，他想起Sam同自己说话的语气，还有他那时的表情和肢体。因为那该死的猜想，这一切都变得莫测起来，充满了叵测的秘密与阴谋。  
Dean焦虑极了。  
所以刚才他避开了Sam的眼神，没有回答Sam的问题，只叫弟弟放开自己。  
要确认也很简单，直白地问出去，就算有人撒谎，他这老道的骗子不可能看不出破绽。  
不敢罢了。  
他怕Sam承认。  
怕自己看出破绽。  
他怕出了自己不想要的结果。  
当一个人是另一个人的弟弟，那么他只能是弟弟了。  
其他什么都不能是。  
Dean接受不了。  
他闭上眼睛，小心避开Sam的呼吸，手指在枕头下艰难爬动，终于摸到了那把枪。  
“希望你下回记得睡自己的床。”将枪塞进另一张床的枕头下，Dean如释重负地一把扑进床单里，翻了个身，正打算睡觉，放在床头柜上的手机忽然响了一声。  
是一条短信。  
内容是一个坐标，和一个单词。  
坐标落在田纳西州，那个单词是，诅咒。


	22. Chapter 22

22

翌日一早，那双塞在靴子里的袜子果真给了Sam一个巨大惊喜。青年呻吟着从靴子里掏出它们，又呻吟着扔开，抱着还隐隐作痛的脑袋大叫哥哥的名字。Dean从浴室里探出一颗脑袋，嘴里还塞着一支牙刷，白色的泡沫顺着嘴角慢慢淌向下巴。看到那双被扔在地板上的袜子，他乐不可支地抖着肩膀，冲弟弟招招手，含糊不清地叫他滚过来洗漱：“要出发了，老弟。”  
Sam瞪了哥哥一眼，无奈抹了一把脸。  
“去哪儿？”他走进浴室，抓抓头顶的乱发，站在Dean右侧，把挤着牙膏的牙刷塞进嘴里。  
“田纳西。具体位置我们跟着地图走。”Dean说着吐出嘴里的泡沫，含了一口水，仰起头咕嘟咕嘟漱口。肚子上冷不防被打了一拳，来不及反应，嘴里的水就混着牙膏泡沫悉数吞进了肚子里。他猛地咳嗽起来，抬手往Sam脑后狠狠扇了一巴掌，凶神恶煞大吼道，“搞什么？”  
“回礼。”Sam强忍着笑意吐出嘴里的泡沫，扬起眉毛得意洋洋。  
“你五岁吗？”拧开水龙头捧了一掬水，Dean翻了个白眼抱怨，警觉地盯着Sam，低头把水含进嘴里快速漱了个口，又草草洗了脸，“洗好就滚出来收拾东西。我们马上出发。”  
等Sam飞快洗完脸出来，Dean已经把所有东西都卷进了包里——包括那双袜子。Sam已经能想象出等到了田纳西他打开包的光景，他愤愤夺过自己的书包，拉开拉链嫌弃地用两根手指拈出袜子扔到Dean身上，一双眼睛几乎要冒出火来。  
Dean哈哈大笑地举起双手装作投降，不知从哪里掏出一双橡胶手套戴上，像处理凶案现场的证物那样小心翼翼拎起臭袜子，把它们扔进了垃圾桶里，接着剥下手套也扔了进去。  
“好了，这下我们都不用负责了。”他干净利落地拍了拍手，“走吧，我饿了。”  
两人退了房，Sam本想开车的，被Dean瞪着眼睛赶去了副驾座。早餐又是路边的快餐店买来的三明治和沙拉，一人一杯冒着热气的咖啡，毫无新意。车里依然放着一成不变的经典摇滚，Dean握着方向盘的手指跟随音乐打着节拍，Sam膝盖上摊着地图，手里握着铅笔，一双眼睛不时偷偷看向身旁的人。  
“我十六岁就开始开车了，十年驾龄，你到底还有什么不放心的？”Dean早就注意到Sam偷看的视线了，忍了又忍，最后实在忍无可忍，“昨晚就说了，起码还剩一只耳朵，也没瞎没哑没残废，不会有事的。”  
Dean说得理直气壮，言语之中隐隐透着一丝不愉快，这边Sam却听得忧郁苦闷，心像被架在两把旋转的钢刀上。他总觉得这其中也有他的责任。  
像看穿了弟弟的心思似的，Dean又摇着头翻起白眼，出声提醒Sam 收好地图：“不管当时你有没有跟我们在一起，诅咒发生就是发生了，它指向我就是指向我的，你不能代替我，找不出解咒的办法，现在的一切迟早会来。”  
可至少当初也会一起拼命寻找的。  
而不是一个人躲在校园里，一边想自己的将来，一边还躲避着父兄的联系。  
Dean的遭遇让Sam感觉自己自私得近乎残忍。  
“有心思想这个，不如想想今晚有没有好运住到旅馆。”Dean可不想这么冷的天还睡在车里，晚餐前后要是能找到旅馆就先住下，不然天黑找不到住宿可就麻烦了。他慢悠悠盘算，手指还跟着音乐打着节拍，左耳旁虽然寂静一片，至少另一只耳朵还能听见歌声。他想着，伸手想把音乐声再开大一点，全然没注意到身旁Sam诧异的眼神。谁知他一低头，忽然感觉眼前黑茫茫一片，顿时什么都看不见了。他在骇然之中猛地踩下刹车，伴随着轮胎摩擦路面发出的刺耳声响，Impala停在了公路一侧，后面是几道扭曲歪斜的刹车痕。  
两人的身体因为惯性前倾，最后又重重撞上身后的椅背。Sam显然没意识到发生了什么，只是反射性地扑过去护住Dean，嘴里还焦急地叫着哥哥的名字，不停询问他怎么了。  
Dean在Sam气味的环抱之下眨了眨眼睛，他感觉自己的脸被一双手捧了起来，抬眼就能看到弟弟焦急忧心的脸。刚才那袭突如其来的黑暗仿佛只是错觉，窗外气温虽低，却是难得的明朗晴天，他看得见阳光，看得见枯黄的野草，车里还响着音乐声，Sam皱起的眉头像两座隆起的山。  
“刚才被沙尘迷住了眼睛。”他轻轻吸入一口气，冷静地编造谎言。  
Sam闻言，狐疑地往车窗外看了一眼。最近虽然没下雪，但这种气候里还有沙尘就太匪夷所思了，况且，这段公路上只有他们这一辆车，外面风不大，到底哪来的飞沙扬尘？  
收回视线，Sam再次细细端详Dean，一再询问他是否真的没事。大概是厌烦了，Dean抬手轻轻推了他一把，又揉揉双眼，最后加重语气重复道：“真的只是迷了眼睛，拜托你不要像对待一个残废那样对我，我很好。”  
Sam不再说话了。  
午餐和下午的行程依然没有任何惊喜，Dean在加油站的便利店里买了些零食，顺便买了一本便宜的色情杂志。那本书就放在两人中间，Sam低头就能看到身材火辣的封面女郎。这种事很普通的——他是说Dean买色情杂志，Dean甚至都不避讳当着他的面翻阅，一点都不介意被他看到自己看得双眼发直的样子——可Sam总觉得Dean已经察觉到了，现在再做这种事，就是故意了。  
这本杂志后来被带去了他们入住的旅馆房间里。  
今天运气很好，天黑之后还能找到旅馆。这是一家民宿，房子大得像城堡，上下三层，每层有六个房间。房子后面还有一大片花园。民宿的老板正是这幢房子的继承人，据他说，这房子也有好几十年的历史了，其间修缮了好几次。  
“爷爷当年算是这座小镇的半个主人，全镇人都得仰仗他的公司生活。他结婚很晚，快五十岁才有第一个孩子。”四十岁出头的男人脸刮得很干净，站在吧台后为Dean和Sam各倒了一杯酒，转身又擦起了杯子，“后来爆发了战争，他的两个儿子，也就是我爸和叔叔都去了前线，叔叔死了，我父亲断了腿，坐轮椅回来的。爷爷心灰意冷，关闭了公司，财产也捐了，就留了点钱和这幢房子给我爸。我爸也是临近晚年才结婚，听说是因为当年他心爱的女人投河自杀了，所以他一直不肯再找女人。”大概是前来住宿的客人们都不爱交谈，好容易来了这么一对肯坐在吧台聊天的客人，老板话匣一打开就合不上了。  
Sam听得很认真，听老板说到叔叔战死的时候还唏嘘不已。一旁的Dean握着杯子没说话，一双眼睛紧张兮兮盯着弟弟面前的酒杯，生怕今晚又要酗酒。  
聊到兴头，老板慷慨地开了一瓶上好的白兰地，说是这杯他请了。嗜酒的Dean当然没理由拒绝，却关照老板别再给他弟弟灌酒了。  
“他酒品太差，喝醉了会大吵大闹。他是我弟弟，我当然不介意，就怕妨碍你做生意。”Dean举杯慢悠悠尝了一口，斜眼瞥向身旁的Sam，见他一副不服气的样子，手伸到吧台下面偷偷往他腰上拧了一把，警告他不许再喝。  
“今晚客人不多，他要真的大吵大闹我报警好了。”老板半是开玩笑地说道，还是给Sam倒了一杯白兰地，“我原本也有个哥哥，早几年去世了。今晚看到你们，忽然就想到他了。不介意的话，就陪我再聊一会儿吧，今晚的酒免费，明早再送两份早餐。”  
Sam注意到老板提起自己的兄长时眼圈忽然红了，心中一动，扭头看看Dean，没说话，只是用眼神恳求。  
Dean一手支着额头，无奈叹了一口气，算是默许了。


	23. Chapter 23

23

这是个愉快的夜晚，尤其在发生了众多不幸与不快之后，这种愉快就显得尤其可爱与可贵。Winchester们坐在吧台前一杯杯喝着酒，听中年男人讲述他家族中那两对兄弟的故事。讲到后来似乎太过兴起，任性的老板索性从吧台里出来，搂着小伙子们的肩带他们去了二楼尽头的露台。  
拉开厚重的帘子，没想到后面还别有洞天。不算宽敞的露台上摆着两张颇有年代感的桌子，墙上还挂着几张就照片。老板说父亲和叔叔生前时常在这里喝酒，他的兄长去世前，他们也喜欢坐在这里聊天。  
他一边说一边与兄弟二人喝酒，三人最后都醉了，勉强还算保留一丝清醒的男人叫来服务生将两位醉醺醺的客人扶回了房间。年轻人们相继倒在狭窄却舒适的床上，自顾自傻笑着说了几句胡话，Dean嘲笑Sam的发型太蠢，Sam还记着臭袜子的仇。他们自说自话地吵了一会儿，一前一后进入了梦乡。  
谁也没注意到回房时走廊上方的灯闪烁了几下。  
这一夜安静极了。仿佛这对兄弟入睡了，整幢房屋跟着也睡着了。风声也好人声也好，窗外没有一丝声响，房间里也只剩两人此起彼伏的呼吸声。  
门外走廊里的灯又闪烁起来，入骨寒意从那被帘子隔开的露台气势汹汹涌来，潮水般扑向这对兄弟所在的房间。一袭影子陡然出现在走廊里，身材高大，步伐稳健，嘴里还吹着口哨。  
这寒气还未穿透墙壁侵入房间。  
躺在床上的Dean翻了个身，迷迷糊糊挠了挠发痒的肚皮。可皮衣太厚了，他闭着眼睛挠了半晌也没能挠到痒处，嘟囔了两声，他将眼睛睁开了一条缝。房间没开灯，很暗，什么都看不清。他慢吞吞坐起来，慢吞吞脱了皮衣，将手伸进衬衫里又挠了挠肚皮。  
这下挠到了。  
他发出满足而舒心的喟叹，翻身爬下床，步伐不稳地往厕所走去。虽然还醉着，脑子里倒还清醒地知道是自己喝多了。他动作迟缓地解开皮带拉下拉链，垂下的头困倦地点一下再顿一下，忽然听见不知从何处传来了悠扬纾缓的口哨声。  
这夜里很安静。  
他还有一只耳朵听不见。  
八成是幻觉。  
他的脑袋又点了两下，整个人困得差点栽进马桶。好在最后他稳住了，一只手按下了冲水按钮。水流的声音从身下传来，可那口哨声居然还未断绝。  
不同寻常的异状让警觉的猎人稍稍清醒了一些，他甩甩头试图让自己清醒过来，冲过去打开水龙头往脸上浇了两捧水。那口哨声依然没有消失，Dean几乎能百分之百确定这当中有问题。他大步走进房间，一边冲到床边从枕头下掏出手枪，一边大声叫着Sam的名字企图将他叫醒，谁料一个高大的身影堵过来，他反射性举起了手里的枪，手指已经扣在了扳机上。  
一开始只是在黑暗中看到一个熟悉的轮廓，接着是熟悉的体味，到最后迟缓的听觉才终于感知到熟悉的呼吸声，那根紧张的手指条件反射似的就此放松下来，不仅如此，Dean整个人都松懈了下来。  
“Sam？搞什么？”他把枪扔到床上，带着抱怨地低吼道，“也不吭声，误伤了怎么办？”说着，他抬手揪住弟弟的衣襟将他拉近自己，一边后退想打开台灯，谁知才挪了挪脚，Sam忽然伸手过来抓住他的衣襟将他一把拎了起来。  
双脚渐渐离开地面，Dean心中诧异的同时旋即察觉到不对劲。他试探地叫了一声弟弟的名字，对方不答，他心下咯噔一声，来不及多想，抬脚踢中Sam的膝盖，可这家伙竟不为所动，径自拎着他把他猛地按在了墙上。  
后背狠狠撞上墙壁，Dean吃痛地闷哼出声，抬脚照着Sam的肚子又是一下。这次他没留情，Sam很可能被附身了，他最多只能避开Sam的要害攻击，如果Sam一直处在这种状态而他挣脱不开，结局一定他们想看到的。  
Dean很清楚自己这一脚的力量，正常情况下普通人肯定会痛得缩身，他找准机会就能挣脱桎梏。然而这一次他又错了。Sam居然毫无反应，好似他已经完全感知不到疼痛一样。  
不祥的预感在Dean心中瘟疫般蔓延。终于适应了黑暗的双眼这下能看清Sam此时的表情——他没有表情，眼神空洞，双唇紧闭，但那双手却像铁钳般死死地钳着兄长的衣服，将他拎起，又狠狠砸向墙壁，如此反复，机器人一般。  
这下不只是后背了，后脑也撞到了墙上，Dean只觉脑中嗡嗡作响，眩晕伴随着疼痛，难受得他险些吐了出来。他在醉酒的恍惚与对方的推搡、摇晃与撞击中竭力保持着清醒，找准机会就会反击，但总是徒劳。他看向Sam那双死寂的眼睛，咬牙怒吼他的名字，抬手狠狠给了他一巴掌。  
这一下好像终于奏效了。  
Sam的表情有了变化。  
狭长空洞的眼中缓缓注入了情绪，Dean察觉到了，又紧张又焦虑，口中不住叫着弟弟的名字，希望他能尽快清醒过来，他希望这双眼中的变化是源自Sam的抵抗与努力，希望这变化的重点是Sam的归来。  
可是他又错了。  
他清楚地从这双眼中看到了宛若地狱之火的仇恨。  
起初，他还为这种仇恨出现在Sam眼中感到震惊与疼痛，在脑中沉闷的声响中下意识思索着自己究竟对Sam做过什么，但下一秒他就顿悟了。  
这根本不是Sam。  
希望再一次落空。  
他抬腿又一次踢向对方。  
这一次却被避开了。  
揪住他衣襟的手松开了，可他还没得到片刻喘息这双手就死死卡住了他的脖子。  
“为什么要那么做？”黑暗中，一直保持沉默的Sam终于开口了，声音却是有如火炭入喉般嘶哑，听得Dean忍不住往喉中咽下津液，一时挣扎得更厉害了。  
“我们说好一起上战场一起回家的，哥哥，为什么要骗我？”嘶哑的声音里带着不甘与愤怒，冷入骨髓的寒意跟随阴森控诉扑向Dean，借由毛孔钻入体内。Dean顿觉腑脏好似落入冰窖，跳动的心脏随时都会被血液冰封，他的每一次呼吸都伴随着不可抑制的寒颤，连带四肢也开始颤抖起来。  
而卡在脖子上的那双手还在不断收紧。  
“我说过我可以为你死，但这不代表我甘愿被你骗着去送死！”鬼魂借由Sam之口爆发出震耳欲聋的咆哮，亡灵在这一刻愤怒到极致，房间内的温度也跌至谷底。Dean想忍，牙关却不受控制地打颤，低温与卡在脖子上的手令他呼吸困难，窒息感由心口顶入鼻腔，他的双手死死握着Sam的，妄想扳开他的手指，双脚在长时间的缺氧中几乎要站不住了。  
怨恨正如洪水，一旦找到宣泄的溃口便再难收拾。亡灵重复着“我需要解释”“我回不了家了”，瞪着Dean的眼中布满可怖的血丝，手指还在收拢。处在窒息边缘的Dean已经没有反抗的力气了，甚至连挣扎都很微弱，他吃力地叫着Sam的名字，接着就听见Sam不停叫着“哥哥”，那语气又难过又无助，像他做错了什么被生气的哥哥远远甩在身后。  
“我……我在这里……我在这里，Sammy……”Dean神志不清地胡乱应着，气息微弱，身体不受控制地贴着墙壁缓缓下滑，“我在这里，Sammy……”  
视线越来越暗，意识已经涣散到无法再称为意识了，Dean费力地想往肺里吸入空气，那双手却堵死了所有通道。  
“我在这里……”  
他艰难地握住了Sam的一根手指。  
还不能死。  
至少不能死在这里。  
不能死在这鬼魂手中。  
不然Sam余生都是他自己心中的罪人。


	24. Chapter 24

24

扼住咽喉的一只手忽然松动了，本已近乎绝望的Dean心中再次燃起希望，他不断呼喊弟弟的名字，用尽全身所有力气想扳动剩下的几根手指，然后松开的那只手却一把揪住了他的头发，抓着他的脑袋狠狠撞向墙壁。  
随着一声撞击的闷响，剧烈的眩晕感在脑中震荡，Dean眼前陷入彻底的黑暗，无论他如此眨动眼睛如何集中注意力，都完全看不见任何东西。  
“Sam、Sam……快醒过来……”Dean在黑暗与窒息感中痛苦呢喃，用指甲使劲掐住Sam的手指。好似有什么从额角滑落，他分辨不出凉热，只觉得那东西像一条没有脚的虫在脸上缓慢爬动。可能是血。  
好不容易重新凝聚的意识与希望在剧痛与眩晕中再次涣散崩溃，Dean独自陷入黑暗之中，耳旁的声音越来越模糊，疼痛越来越稀薄，渐渐地，他感知不到脸上那条虫了，此时此刻，好像不会呼吸也不再是什么了不起的事了，黑暗中涌入了不知是什么颜色的光，炫目却又很柔和——他朝光走了过去。  
像走进一片温暖的水域，水才没过脚踝，却奇异地冲刷带走了来自腑脏的痛楚。不适感随着水流远去，他慢慢开始感到舒适，舒适的同时又困倦。  
有人在梦里冲他招手。  
金色的长发，温柔的微笑，和干净的白色睡裙。  
他赤着脚在水中奔跑起来，向那招手的人张开双臂。  
好像什么都不重要了。  
什么都化作虚无。  
他将睡去，将化作虚无。  
Dean合上眼睛，失去力气支撑的身体瘫软滑倒在墙根，唯有那双手还握着Sam的手指——也没有使力了，只是那么握着而已，像多年前睡在婴儿床里的Sam伸出肉呼呼的小胖手好奇而期待地握住哥哥的一根手指那样。  
只是那样而已。  
他倒入水中，陷进水下柔软的泥泞里。  
这就是他安寝的床，是温柔乡，是归宿。  
白色的睡裙在身边招摇。  
世界彻底暗了下来，天黑了。  
重归寂静。  
他甚至没意识到这意味着什么。  
穿着白色睡裙的人在他身边跪了下来，一双柔软的手抚摸着他的头发与额头，低声叫着他的名字。这个声音叫他Deano，他很困惑，想纠正，出不了声。  
白睡裙上有着淡淡的香味，是一种混合了牛奶、黄油、鲜花与阳光的气味。这让他想起藏在厨房橱柜里的曲奇饼干和种在院子里的鸡冠花，他贼头贼脑从二楼的房间里探出一颗小脑袋，趁着没人的时间里偷溜进厨房，搬来凳子，终于够到了橱柜里的曲奇罐。  
白睡裙抱着一束鲜花进了屋，他急忙把最后一块曲奇塞进嘴里，背着手装出乖巧的样子。花被插进花瓶，原先捧花的那双手抱起了他，脚踩着木质楼梯发出的声响让他感到安全，他伏在白睡裙的肩上，偷偷地嗅闻。香味里带着一丝很淡的汗味，还有残留在他手指上的黄油和砂糖的味道。他被抱进了房间里，摇篮上方挂着一串星星风铃。  
他懒惰地挪动着小脑袋，低头看向摇篮里那个胖乎乎的小婴儿，忍不住抬手摸了一把自己的头发——头发还好好的，不像摇篮里的这个家伙，头顶是秃的，那点稀薄的小卷发可以忽略不计了。  
摇篮里的小家伙本是闭着眼睛的，白睡裙用手拨弄着那串星星，叮叮咚咚的脆响回荡在房间里，于是秃头的小家伙醒了，眼睛圆得像两颗鲜嫩的车厘子。他看着摇篮里的他，摇篮里的他也看着他，他们对视，那车厘子眨了眨，胖胖的小家伙忽然笑了起来，露出两颗还没完全长好的小乳牙。  
“Deano，跟弟弟打个招呼。”  
他不喜欢秃头，不过既然是弟弟，那也只能勉为其难地接受。  
他弯下腰，伸手够到了摇篮里那小家伙的脸。软软的，像布丁一样。他没忍住捏了一下，小家伙挥舞双手蹬起小短腿，小得几乎看不见的鼻子顿时皱了起来。他以为他会哭。可是没有。那对车厘子又眨了一下，莫名其妙的小家伙再短暂的抗议过后居然又笑了起来，小胳膊依然嚣张地挥舞着，却朝着他的手靠过来，一把握住了他的手指。  
我被他抓住了。  
他惊奇地瞪起眼睛，一时都忘记要抽回手指。  
我被他抓住了，这没有头发也没有牙齿的小家伙是我的弟弟。  
那一刻，他感觉奇妙极了。  
你要叫我Dean，不许叫Deano。但是我可以叫你Sammy，等你八十岁的时候，我还是要叫你Sammy。  
“嘿，Dean，Dean，醒醒，嘿，Dean！”  
这就对了，不许叫Deano。  
“Dean，Dean！求你了，快醒醒！”  
有一只手正在拍他的脸，也不算特别温柔，他都感觉有点疼了。他想警告这造次的家伙不许再拍了，一扭头，自己却站在空旷的公路上，没有摇篮，没有星星，没有白睡裙和车厘子。一把钥匙被他攥在手里，身旁却没有家。  
心脏不知为何忽然揪了起来，他茫然地四下张望，张张嘴，想说话，想呐喊，却又不知能说能喊些什么。  
涌到嘴边的全都是同一个名字。  
“Sammy！”  
身体清晰地感知空气顺着气管涌入肺里，心脏在充盈的氧气中有力搏动，左耳旁还是一片寂静，但有个声音一直在右耳边聒噪不停。他烦躁地抬手，一巴掌拍在了噪音制造者脸上。  
“闭嘴。”  
“Dean！”见Dean终于有了反应，Sam悬起的一颗心终于落地了，他高兴地叫着哥哥的名字，急忙伸手擦擦眼睛，生怕被哥哥看到自己现在的样子。他跪在Dean身边眼巴巴盯着，见他慢慢睁开了眼睛，唇畔的笑意止不住又扩大了。但这种高兴很快又被忧虑取代，那笑容随即隐去，青年看看哥哥额角的伤，又看了看他脖子上的勒痕，负疚地咬咬嘴唇，小心翼翼问道，“感觉怎么样？”  
刚刚恢复意识，尚还沉浸在不知是幻觉还是梦中的Dean一时还没反应过来，直到Sam几次出声，他这才终于想起自己晕过去之前发生的事，也终于意识到一个重要现实——他没死，他醒了，他睁开眼睛，但视野里仍是黑茫茫一片。  
强忍下心中震惊，Dean仔细分辨Sam说话的语气，焦灼、忧虑、难过、负疚……他一个一个细数过去，渐渐笃定Sam还没发现他忽然失明的事实。  
“我晕了多久？”  
“有五个小时了……”  
Sam声音微弱，显然也知道了刚才发生的事。Dean在心里默默计算了一下时间，假意翻了个身，说自己还有些不舒服，Sam如梦方醒般“啊”了一声，急急忙忙跳下床，把盖在Dean身上的毯子又往上拉了拉。  
昨天下午也有过短暂失明，但那只是一瞬间的事。Dean将脸埋进枕头里，因为看不见，便也不知Sam此刻是否还盯着他，更不敢开口问弟弟是否开着灯——他闭上眼睛假寐半晌，又翻了一个身。  
这一次，他确定自己是背对着Sam的。  
他再次睁开眼睛。  
亮度适中的灯光从身后投射过来，浓郁的影子打在贴着碎花墙纸的墙壁上，中心是沉闷的黑，边缘倒有些模糊了。  
Dean眨眨眼睛，确认视力恢复之后，翻身坐起，扭过头，就见Sam还站在床边，衣服还是昨晚那身没动过，头发也乱糟糟的，遮住了一双红红的眼睛。  
“忘记问了，在窗台和门边撒过盐了吗？”  
“嗯。”Sam点头，见Dean抬头看过来，便愧疚地垂眼躲开了他的视线，“但是那个鬼魂逃走了。”  
Dean发现Sam正用一只手揉着另一只手的掌心。他难过时总会这么做。其实他一开始是不会这些的，Dean知道，这还是他教的，或者说是，是他让Sam养成了这个习惯。他们过得并不安稳，颠沛流离，无以为家，Sam是敏感的孩子，寡言，孤独，就算难过也不会说。做哥哥的无法逗笑弟弟，也只好坐在他身边，握着他的手，轻轻揉着掌心，慢慢告诉他，有任何事都能告诉哥哥，有任何事都能交给哥哥解决。  
“这也不是你一个人的错，是我们大意了。”Dean索性起身，一把勾住弟弟的脖子搂着他坐上床，“后来发生了什么事我不清楚，不过我还能好好坐在这里，都是多亏了你。”他揉揉弟弟的头发，“既然那不长眼的鬼魂敢找上门，我们也只能一口气干掉它了。那老板有问题，就把他绑来好好问问。不过这之前，先睡一觉，再吃个早餐。”他说着，冲Sam眨了眨眼睛。


	25. Chapter 25

25

虽然Dean的表现看起来根本不像刚刚经历过生死关头，倒在床上似乎也很快就睡着了，但Sam却完全轻松不起来。他甚至想不起自己是怎么被附身的，只记得冷，记得自己在寒意中睁开眼睛，高大的身影站在床边，轻快的口哨声回荡在房间里。他当时已经意识到不对劲了，想起身拿铁器，身体却动弹不得。那看不清面容的鬼魂弯下腰，他意识有了一瞬间的中断，等再次恢复过来，他已经站起来了。  
他已经站在了Dean面前。  
双手死死卡着Dean的脖子。  
那时他是清醒的，能清楚地感知正在发生的一切。他看得见Dean因为窒息而扭曲的面容，能感受到Dean抓着他手指的手，他听得见Dean叫他的名字，听得见Dean用虚弱的声音重复“我在这里”。鬼魂附身，鬼魂的不甘与怨恨毒药一样浸入血液，他感受得到，那股绵延了数十年的愤怒重拳般捶打着大脑，他焦躁郁愤，在浓烈恨意的支配之下恨不得拧断“兄长”的颈骨。  
可他是Sam，眼前正遭受痛苦的人是Dean，他不怨恨自己的兄长，他不期盼兄长的死——他心碎地目睹一切，灵魂在躯壳中横冲直撞，意识试图掌控肉身，可再多努力都是徒劳。  
仿佛鬼魂才是这具身体的主人，仿佛愤怒怨恨才是他的本意，他所有的崇拜和爱意都是虚伪，唯有复仇之心是真。  
他眼睁睁看着自己揪住Dean的头发按着他的头狠狠砸向墙壁，眼睁睁看着Dean在自己面前失去意识，听着那些从自己口中涌出的质问与怒吼，感受着越收越紧的手指，恐惧像一管被推入静脉的空气，看似空无一物悄无声息，却足以致命。  
Sam在自己的回忆中猛然吸了一口气，一只手紧紧揪住了胸前的衣襟。睡在另一张床上的Dean正背对着他，青年知道兄长这时应该也没能入睡，可此时他们谁也没动。就算是假装的也好，这时他们确实需要一点平静的相安无事。  
运气够差了，操蛋和不幸够多了，再哭丧着脸，简直是诅咒自己这辈子再无转运之日。  
Sam缓缓合上眼睛。  
他想起了Jessica。  
他还没告诉Dean，在Jessica死前，他做过一个梦。梦里Jessica被吊在天花板上，漫长火舌从她背后伸出，点燃了她的头发和白色的睡裙。狭长伤口像崎岖山路蔓延在她的肚子上，血落在他脸上，好似夏季午后的急雨。  
那是个噩梦。他在午夜里惊醒，去厨房狂灌了三杯水才终于平静下来，意识到那只是个梦而已。  
再可怕也只是梦。  
然而可怕的梦成真了。  
Jessica正如梦中那般死在了他面前。  
冬夜里下起夏季午后的急雨。  
加上父亲的失踪与今晚Dean的遭遇，Sam心中有了一丝预感，好似和他亲近的人最后都难逃厄运。  
这一刻，他难受极了。不是为了自己，而是为了那些和他“亲近”过的人。他也不知究竟是哪里出了差错，如果他曾犯过罪，惩罚应该降临在他身上——或者，是降罚的祂知道，折磨他身边的人远比折磨他更令他痛楚悲伤，更有效果。  
Sam轻轻翻了个身，也背对着Dean。他无意识地蜷起双腿，像竭力想藏起自己高大的身躯，像他正想着让自己消失的办法。  
可他想和Dean一起。  
那么想。  
想到Dean的一句“你得跟我走”就让他开始考虑抛下眼下的一切与将来能得到的一切。  
他甚至不觉得那有什么不值。  
他不能让自己、不能让任何东西伤害这样的Dean。  
想到这里，Sam忽然想起了什么，猛地睁开眼睛。但他忍下起身的冲动，枕着自己的胳膊，凝视着拉紧的窗帘，在心中盘算着天亮后该怎么盘问心怀不轨的老板。  
两个毫无睡意的人第二天早晨都起得很早。双双揉着眼睛走进浴室，抬眼看看镜子里这对眼青几乎垮到下巴的兄弟，Dean轻轻哼了一声，拿起牙膏，往自己和弟弟的牙刷上各挤了一条。  
“昨晚那老板说早上会送早餐上来，你觉得他回来吗？”  
Sam含着牙刷看了一眼身旁的兄长，耸耸肩表示自己也不知道。  
“不如先等等。”本着能省就省的原则，Dean决定先看看情况碰碰运气。  
Sam早就习惯了Dean这种近似心血来潮的节俭，点头表示没异议。  
两人刷牙，洗脸，换衣服，Sam拿出电脑，Dean则从包里掏出那本昨天在加油站买的色情杂志。谁也没主动提起昨晚的事，房间里只有手指敲击键盘以及书页翻动的声音。Dean的杂志看了半本，外面忽然响起敲门声，他抬眼看向Sam，恰好Sam也抬头看了过来。两人迅速交换了一个眼神，各自放下手边的东西，Dean从枕头下摸出枪走到门边，Sam也从包里拿出了枪。  
“谁？”  
“早餐服务，先生。”  
Dean分不清门外这声音究竟是不是老板的，扭头又朝Sam看了一眼。Sam冲他比了个手势，他点头，把握枪的手背到身后，伸手开门，门外果然站在昨晚那不停劝酒的中年男人。  
“早上好，两位。”男人微微一笑，将餐车推进房间，“昨晚睡得还好吗？”  
“还算不错。”Dean漫不经心地回应，反手关了门，走到男人身后，枪已经顶在了对方腰间，“有空坐下来聊聊吗？”  
男人身子一僵，不敢回头，只得胆怯地往Sam那边看看。昨晚交谈时，这个弟弟一直很安静，眼神也格外温和，所以他才会听从管家的建议。这哥哥现在的语气听起来危险极了，不得已，他只能厚着脸皮向弟弟求助。  
Sam抛给Dean一个稍安勿躁的眼神，在男人企盼的眼神中把手中的枪扔到床上，就在他暗暗松了一口气的同时，从包里拿出了一捆绳子。  
“你昨晚说我们看起来关系不错。”Sam看着Dean把男人架到一旁的椅子上坐下，又把枪口一把捅进了他嘴里，这才走过去慢条斯理将他绑在椅背上，“确实不错。所以你为什么非要那么做？那鬼魂是你的叔叔吗？他有多憎恨你父亲那是你们家族的事，千万别扯上我们。我觉得我们和你们那对操蛋兄弟还是不一样的——我是说，你要是惹了我哥，他对你做什么我都会帮他。”  
说完这番话，Sam已经连男人的四肢都绑得严严实实。他起身检查了一下门锁，又拿盐补上了门窗前盐线的缺口，最后拉了拉窗帘，确保没人能看见房间里的情形。  
“Sam，你过来，枪你拿着。”  
听见哥哥的招呼，Sam心中虽然困惑，还是过去接了枪。哪知Dean转身就打开了餐盘上的罩子，端起培根意面就高兴地大快朵颐起来。  
“Dean……”  
“不吃早餐不干活，这是我的规矩。”Dean狼吞虎咽，塞得两颊鼓鼓囊囊，活生生就是一只贪心的花栗鼠，“再给我三分钟，不，两分钟就够了。”  
“我是叫你慢点吃。”看着哥哥这副活像几个月没吃东西的样子，Sam无奈失笑，原本低郁苦闷的心情稍稍也有了一丝缓解，“不够的话，我那份也给你。给我留杯咖啡就够了。”  
Sam说话的当口，Dean已经吞下了最后一片培根，他拿起咖啡猛灌了一口，抽出纸巾擦擦嘴，走过来拍拍弟弟的肩，笑得格外满足：“我解决完了，到你了。”他说着又从Sam手中拿过枪，用沾了口水的枪头敲敲被绑在椅子上抖如筛糠的男人，弯腰说道，“我不关心你们的那些动人小故事，只想知道那个鬼魂的尸体埋在哪里。”  
“他他他……他死在欧洲战场上……听说是被烧死的……”


	26. Chapter 26

26

一听是被烧死的，兄弟二人即刻又交换了一个眼神。尸体被焚烧，灵魂还在，那么无疑还有遗物存留。Dean冷下脸一番盘问，男人便竹筒倒豆般将叔叔当年留下的东西一一交代。他说得结结巴巴，有的词含混不清，Dean听不清楚，但知道Sam会记下一切，便没再次追问。  
“今晚之前把你叔叔的遗物全都清理好交给我们，别耍花招，也别想报警。”Dean说着用枪托往男人脸上狠狠敲了一下，抬手指指自己脖子上的勒痕，“冲着这个，你总得补偿点什么给我，对吧？”  
男人吃痛地叫了一声，但下一秒就被Dean狠狠钳住了下巴。  
“别出声，老兄。”年轻的猎人眼神锐利，脸上没有一丝笑意，与昨晚那轻浮嗜酒的形象大相径庭，“我再说一遍，别耍花招，整理好遗物之后立刻送到这里。”  
像是被吓住，男人愣了好久才反应迟缓地点了点头。  
看男人的样子倒确实像被他们吓住了，Dean细细打量了一会儿，不紧不慢收了枪，又喝了一口咖啡，看看餐车上另一盘还没动的早餐，翻了个白眼，催促Sam赶紧吃掉。  
“老板也想等你吃完再走，对吧？”他说着笑起来，垂眼看向中年男人。  
“Dean……”Sam无奈摇摇头，嫌弃地端起那盘意面，嫌弃地吃了两口。  
“只是一盘意面而已，老弟，你真的想当一辈子兔子？”  
“我也会摄入蛋白质！”Sam不满地反驳，“但是这种微波食品真的非常不健康……”  
“闭嘴吃吧！我他妈听不见你说什么！”Dean狠狠瞪了Sam一眼，侧身将左耳对向他，根本不愿意听他再多说任何一句有关速食和快餐的坏话。  
他就是喜欢吃垃圾食品。  
哥哥这任性妄为的举动却让Sam心中一堵，他知道Dean所做的一切没有恶意，更不会针对他——Dean对待老板的态度他看得一清二楚，也知道Dean这么做多半都是为了减轻他的负罪感，为了让他明白真正可恶的人不是他，而是算计他们的人——但他依然不想听Dean提及他左耳听不见的事，哪怕只是玩笑，因为他知道Dean心里也在意得要命。  
餐叉拨弄着盘中的面条，顿失胃口的Sam沉默而潦草地又往嘴里塞了两口，放下盘子，一口气喝光了咖啡。他没看Dean，走过去为男人松绑，没有继续威吓他，也没有道歉，只是维持着自己的缄默，直到男人推着餐车逃跑似的离开房间。  
房间里只剩他们两个人了。  
Dean察觉到Sam的情绪变化，刚刚做出侧身举动的时候已经后悔了，他以为既然已经和Sam说开了，自己应该也能坦然接受了，谁知真的听不见来自Sam那方的任何动静，他这才惊觉原来这玩笑真的不好笑。  
“Sammy……”他转过身看向Sam，舔舔嘴唇，在心中思忖该如何道歉才能平息弟弟的不满与难过，谁知还没开口就被打断——  
“我没生气，不用道歉，只是以后别用这个开玩笑了。你很介意……我也不喜欢。”Sam语气很平和，只是眼神还很难过。他很想过去抱一抱Dean，又觉得太突兀，只好忍耐。Dean看起来也不太开心，但更多的还是内疚。Sam看着他脖子上那圈勒痕，无意识瑟缩了一下，踟蹰半晌，终于还是走了过去。  
没有拥抱，只是拍了拍兄长的肩。  
不愉快的话题应该就此打住。Dean也抬手往弟弟腰上拍了一把，接着便要他开始准备焚烧遗物的东西。盐罐一直随身带着，后备厢里有油桶，汽油的话可以去加油站弄一点，烧东西还要选个隐蔽开阔的地方，任何亡灵都不会放任维系自己与这世界的物件就此消失，如果焚烧过程中有变，开阔的场所也方便他们迅速离开。  
“你留在旅馆，我出去找找合适的地方，顺便弄点汽油回来。”Dean拿了车钥匙正要出门，Sam从后面追过来，一手拉开门说道：“我和你一起去。”  
两人收拾好了东西，一起下了楼。走出门，Dean发现院子里停着一辆警车，车顶的警示灯还在不断闪烁。他顿住脚步，下意识抬手拦住Sam，小声说道：“绕到房子后面去。”Sam也看到警车了，心神领会地转身朝屋后的花园走去。  
两名警察从车里下来，一眼就看到这对试图逃走的兄弟。他们掏出枪大声命令这两人站住，Dean还在催促Sam快跑，身后却响起了枪声。原本跑在前面的Sam心中一凛，下意识回头看了一眼，折返回来一把握住Dean的手，想带他一起跑。  
警察三两步追了上来，趁着两人被枪声骇住扑过去将他们狠狠按倒在地。  
“警察问什么都不要吭声。”头被用力压下，Sam喘了一口气，借着最后的机会在Dean耳畔小声说道——他现在唯一觉得庆幸的是，自己还在Dean右边，Dean还能听见他的话。  
双手饭扭到身后被手铐铐住，Dean和Sam被押进了警车。上车前，Sam抬头往楼上看了一眼，正巧看见旅馆老板躲在一扇窗户后偷偷窥视着楼下发生的一切。他假装脚下被绊，身子一下倒在了Dean身上。  
“是旅馆老板。”他悄声说道，嘴唇几乎贴在了Dean的耳垂上。  
Dean下意识闪躲了一下，没说话，只是点头，接着就被警察按住脑袋塞进了车里。  
Sam是法学生，法律常识懂的自然比较多，但今天这还是他第一次以嫌疑人的身份进警察局。而Dean，在弟弟面前大概就比法盲强上那么一点，可说起进局子的经验，他就比Sam丰富多了。走进警察局大门，想起刚刚被捕时Sam在耳边说的那句“不要吭声”，语气那么紧张认真，Dean居然忍不住笑了起来。而下一秒，他脑后就挨了狠狠一巴掌，押着他的警察恶狠狠质问他笑什么。  
“没什么，警官。”  
结果，他又挨了一下。  
两人被关进了不同的审讯室。除了一开始说了一句“等律师来”，Sam从头到尾一直保持沉默，哪怕听警察说在他们的车里发现了大量枪支和道具，他也只是抬眼看了对方一眼，一张嘴依然蚌壳般紧闭。  
比起自己的境地，他更担心Dean。  
Sam看向铐住自己的手铐，抬手挠了挠眉毛。这手铐好处理，难的是怎么出去。如果是旅馆老板报的警，应该是说他们持枪绑架，但老板现在安然无恙，警方目前没有证据，最多只能拘留他们48小时。麻烦的是他们的车。那些枪都是确凿证据，警方立刻就能以非法持枪的罪名起诉他们。  
Sam的大脑飞速运转，努力思索着逃出去的办法。也不知独自坐了多久，审讯室的门开了，一个大肚腩的男人走了进来，将手里的包放上桌子，刚坐下就掏出手帕擦了擦额头上的汗。  
“Sam Winchester是吗？我是James Bond，是你的代理律师。”男人从怀里掏出一张名片递了过去。  
刚听到这个名字Sam就笑了，他知道这不合时宜，却忍不住。大肚腩的律师又擦了擦额头，露出无奈的讪笑，对年轻人毫无恶意的笑声表示理解：“每次自我介绍我都想要一杯马提尼。”他说着放下手帕，清了清嗓子，“警方说一位旅馆老板报警说你和你哥刚刚持枪绑架他，不过警察也承认这只是他的一面之词。现在问题比较严重的是警方拖了一辆装满枪支和刀具的车回来，说是你们的。对于这个，你有什么想说的吗？如果警方以非法持枪罪起诉，你是倾向认罪争取减刑，还是不认罪让我做无罪辩护？”  
证据确凿的情况下，大部分律师都会建议委托人认罪做减刑辩护。Sam很了解，但他可不想蹲监狱。无罪辩护胜诉的几率不是没有，但控方可能会提起上诉，案子拖太久对他们没有任何好处。  
Dean耗不起。  
Sam低头沉吟。  
正想着，审讯室的门又开了，一个警察探进半个身子冲律师招了招手。胖男人艰难起身迎上去，两人低声交谈了几句。等警察走了，007先生回到桌前高兴地看向Sam，一边收拾东西一边说道：“警方说他们弄错了，那辆车不是你们的，现在只能就绑架的问题展开搜查。他们手里没有任何证据，运气好的话，48小时……不不，45小时后你们就能出去了。”他将手帕叠好放进口袋里，朝Sam伸出手，“祝你好运，年轻人。”


	27. Chapter 27

27

车的问题莫名解决了，兄弟二人暂时被拘留，下一步如何还要看警方找到的证据。Sam靠着墙席地而坐，仔细回想早晨他和Dean的一系列行动。房间里没有监控，他捆绑的时候也很小心，应该没有在男人身上留下任何勒痕，唯一可能成为证据的只有他们留在房间里的枪——但两把枪也说明不了问题，在美国本土，持枪的人可是成千上万。  
Sam抬头看向墙壁上方那个小小的窗户，外面的天空阴沉，似乎酝酿着又一场大雪。  
他们的诉求简单直白，只是要求整理出死者的遗物，Dean有关不要报警的警告应该只是心血来潮，旅馆老板的举动真可谓不可理喻。  
除非是他不肯交出遗物。  
Sam微微眯起眼睛。  
说不定那中年男人还不想让鬼魂消失。  
可鬼魂杀人对那间旅馆、或是对那男人究竟有什么好处？  
Dean躺在狭窄的床上百思不得其解。  
一个人总不会无缘无故包庇另一个人，何况只是一个鬼魂。而且结合当年发生的事，这鬼魂回来可是向男人的父亲复仇的——只是当年害死他的人也死了，他就转而攻击别人。一个收入全都靠经营旅馆维系的人为什么要护着这个极可能破坏生意的恶鬼？  
Dean举起胳膊枕在脑下，一条腿翘起搁在另一条腿的膝盖上，脚慢慢悠悠摇晃着，心中列出许多可能，却找不出能让他信服的理由。  
是时，外面传来一阵响动，他下意识扭头往铁栏外看了一眼，只见一个光头的小家伙被警察拎着领子扔进了对面那个牢房。  
“想去蹲监狱？这么想被操屁股？”穿着制服的警官用手指敲了敲铁栏，恶行恶相呵斥。  
“你这老头子少管老子的闲事！”那小家伙啐了一口，也恶声恶气应道。  
“真不知道老汤姆当年是怎么把你捡回来的。”那警官气呼呼哼了一声便离开了。  
“老子也不想被那个糟老头捡回去当狗喂！被死鬼害死爸妈不说，还要被这活鬼折磨。”光头的少年朝铁栏狠狠踢了一脚，“总有一天，要杀了他——杀了他，还有那个该死的旅馆老板。”  
少年坐在那边赌咒，声音不大，Dean还躺在床上，最后看了他一眼，便又兀自响着自己的事。  
“嘿，我是Sam，你叫什么名字？”隔壁的Sam却凑过来，冲少年喊道。  
已经坐到地上的少年懒懒斜睨了Sam一眼，没好气地问道：“你又是什么东西？”  
这少年从外表看上去不过十四五岁的样子，向上吊起的眼角看起来异常凶恶，从进来到现在，没说过一句好话，无论对警察还是对Sam这个陌生人，都是一副“快给我滚”的恶劣态度。  
Sam被他这句话堵得张口结舌，不由因他的没礼貌而皱眉。但他很快调整好了情绪，决意无视这小子的无礼，深吸了一口气，冷不防问道：“你的父母是不是在一家开在老房子里的家庭旅馆被杀了？”  
本不想搭理陌生人的少年闻言，赫然扭头，瞪起眼睛恶狠狠盯着Sam，整个人猛地扑到铁栏上，咬牙切齿问道：“你怎么知道？”  
“还是被鬼魂杀死的。”  
“我他妈问你话呢！你是怎么知道的！你是谁？”  
他的大叫声终于惹来Dean的注目，也引来了警察。刚刚把少年送进来的那位警官又走了过来，冲着他就是一通大骂，少年站在铁栏后，不甘示弱地和他对骂起来。脾气火爆的警官作势就要打开牢门揪出这小子好好教训一顿，幸而被后来赶到的年轻警员拦了下来。  
“都不许说话！”警官气急败坏地大吼。  
少年狠狠踹了一脚铁栏，正要回敬，余光瞥见对面的Sam伸出食指停在唇前比了个噤声的手势。虽然他很想这道貌岸然的烂警察，但他更想知道那个长头发的大块头娘娘腔是怎么知道他父母的死的。于是他忍住了，双手紧紧握成拳头，转身又在墙角坐了下来。  
直到警察们离去。  
“好了，娘娘腔，说吧，你是怎么知道的。”  
没礼貌的小孩这没礼貌的措辞气得Sam连翻了三个白眼，他现在十分理解刚才那位警官为什么那么暴躁。连续深呼吸了几次，他正想说点什么，就听隔壁传来Dean的声音：“怎么回事，Sam？”  
“有线索。”Sam不敢说得太大声。  
“什么？”Dean皱着眉头爬下床，在他和Sam之间的那堵墙边坐了下来，“你刚才说什么？”  
“我是说正在我们对面的那个小家伙，好像有……”  
“你就不能先把这聋子放一边吗？他听不见，你解释再多有什么用？”在孤儿院待了这么多年，少年早早学会了察言观色那套，他又坏又自私，却不蠢。  
正耐心试着用不被警察发觉又能让Dean听清的音量向Dean说明，Sam猛然听见“聋子”这个词，脸色一变，下意识朝少年看了一眼。  
原本还嚣张烦躁不已的男孩正与Sam的视线撞个正着。他在孤儿院待过，在街面混过，小偷小摸干过，甚至抢劫也敢来，怂包和狠角色他从不会看走眼，直到这一秒的前一秒为止，他都以为Sam只是个偶尔犯事的普通人。  
但Sam的眼神提醒他想错了。  
那眼神像是在告诉他说，要是他再敢口无遮拦乱说话，出去之后，很可能会被拆散全身的骨头。  
这威胁，他信了。  
他信这长头发的娘娘腔干得出这种事。  
不甘示弱的脏话涌到嘴边，他费力地往喉咙里咽了回去，居然破天荒没回嘴，乖乖坐在墙角等Sam向Dean解释完一切。  
“那你接着问吧，我怕我声音太大招来警察。”Dean听完，若有所思点点头，半是开玩笑地问道。  
Sam这才将注意力又转向男孩。  
这下，他可乖多了。  
“能跟我讲讲当时的经过吗？”见对方态度收敛了，Sam也不觉软下了语气。  
大概是想起当年的经历，一直桀骜不驯的少年脸上少见地露出了悲伤与恐惧交杂的表情。他下意识又往墙壁这边挪了挪，好似在寻求安全感。  
“五年前，我十岁……”  
那个夏天，爸爸的弟弟，也就是他的叔叔来到小镇探亲，他们一家人非常热情地接待了他。五年前的小镇平静、恬淡，甚至可以称得上无趣，和现在几乎没有任何区别。父母绞尽脑汁想让叔叔这趟探亲之旅有趣起来，恰好镇上最有名的那家家庭旅馆推出了一项全新的项目，说是能带顾客领略上世纪三十年代的美国风情。这当然不是最吸引人的，最吸引人的是，前十个报名参加的家庭有折扣，如果是兄弟参加，还能免费。在这无聊的小镇里，任何一个活动都值得期待，何况，还是免费。  
“我爸当时就打电话到旅馆预定了房间，到店那天，老板也按照他们广告上说的，检查了身份证确认了我爸和叔叔的兄弟关系之后就减免了所有费用。”  
老电影、品酒会、以及在花园里举办的舞会，一切虽不及大城市里的活动隆重有噱头，胜在前来旅馆老板做足功夫，前来参加活动的家庭也兴致盎然，倒也妙趣横生。  
他们一家人在玩得很尽兴，因为第二天还有活动，舞会之后就早早回房休息了。  
就在那个夜晚。  
“大概是空调温度太低了，房间里冷极了。我缩在被子里。外面有人敲门。爸爸去开了门，是叔叔站在外面。我听见他在吹口哨。”  
吹着口哨的叔叔掐死了爸爸。  
妈妈带着他想逃走，最后也被掐死。  
只有他活了下来。因为那时的叔叔仿佛看不见他似的。  
“后来……叔叔晕倒了，我看见一个鬼魂从他身体里走了出来。走廊里的灯都灭了，我听见鬼魂在吹口哨。”


	28. Chapter 28

28

又是兄弟。  
Sam眼波一沉，几乎就能确认当年那场促销活动正是旅馆老板精心策划的阴谋。但问题又回到原点，他为什么要那么做？他为什么要帮助鬼魂杀人？  
少年仍沉浸在自己的回忆当中。父母被杀，叔叔被捕，后来在狱中愧疚自杀，他成了孤儿，后来被一个脾气暴躁的老头收养。渐渐地，他的讲述越来越少，沉默越来越多，最后，他终于不说话了，头靠着墙壁，眼神空洞，不知想些什么。  
讲述的声音不大，即便Dean侧身将右耳对向男孩，但还是听得断断续续。他懊恼地狠狠蹬了墙壁一脚，隔壁传来Sam警觉的声音，抬高了声调问他发生了什么事。  
“我没事。”他说，靠着铁栏叹气，“来龙去脉，就挑重点讲吧。”  
Sam将少年的遭遇大致告诉了Dean，而他的疑问也是Dean的疑问。  
但现在的当务之急是想办法出去。  
48小时，说长不长，说短也不短，如果没遇上这档急事，在这里睡上两天倒也无妨。Dean摸摸耳垂搜肠刮肚，以前听说有人往肚子里吞刀片，当然，刀片两边都被胶布贴上了，最多出点血。送去医院之后就好办了，都用不着剖腹，尽管过程痛苦，但吐两下刀片就出来了。  
不过他们身上没刀片，何况，现在是两个人，同时就医不现实。  
Dean用力扯了扯耳朵，一时也想不出什么办法。  
是时，又有警员过来了。他掏出腰间的钥匙打开了兄弟的牢门，抬手招呼他们出去。走出牢门的二人对视一眼，四只眼睛里满是困惑。  
“算你们走运，报警人自陈只是跟你们有点争执，是他一时气愤才报的警。你们现在可以走了。”  
“他人呢？过来了吗？”Dean蹙眉，直觉其中有蹊跷，非要见到那男人才肯走。  
“是他的管家代他来的。反正他也经常让管家干这些跑腿的事。”警员朝门口努努嘴，兄弟二人顺势朝那边看去，果然，一个头发花白的老人正站在门口，一身西装挺括，看上去精神十足。  
昨晚入住时确认见过这老人，他们的行李还是他帮着送上去的。晚餐之后就没见过他了，那老板说管家白天很劳累，所以允许他晚上早点休息。  
交换了一个颜色，两人假意向警员道谢，大步走向老人。  
“我知道鬼魂的事。”不等他们说话，老人已经抢先开口了，“我也不敢劝老板，只能偷偷先来跟警察先生交涉放你们出来。”他说着叹了一口气，又四下里看了看，引两人上了车，“我先把你们送回我家，你们的行李等我晚点时候再送过去。”  
“您不是住在旅馆里吗？”Sam记得昨晚老板说过，其他员工下班了都会回家，只有他和管家两个人住在旅馆里。现在事情还未明朗，他也不敢贸然信任任何人。  
“我住在旅馆里就不能有自己的家吗，孩子？”像是听到什么笑话，老人坐进车里摘掉围巾和手套，呵呵笑起来。  
试探失败的Sam一脸尴尬地抓了抓头发，抬手悄悄捅捅身旁的Dean，让他快说话转移话题。可Dean也捂着嘴偷笑，他狠狠瞪过去，年长的猎人假模假样清清嗓子，问道：“您说您知道鬼魂的事？”  
“具体的不清楚，但是我见过。它一直躲在旅馆里，平时都不出现，只是每隔五年都会……”说到这里，老人顿了顿，他将车开出停车位，掉头，等车慢慢开过了不远处的第一个路口，这才继续说道，“每隔五年它都会出来为自己‘复仇’。”  
“它昨晚没有成功，今晚还会出现吗？”Sam问道。昨晚的经历浮现眼前历历在目，他不舒服地扯了扯衣领，颇是担心地问道。  
老人沉吟半晌说道：“它一般只出现在旅馆里，就算今晚还没离去，只要你们不回旅馆，它就不会找上你们。”误以为这对兄弟是在害怕，他好心劝慰，一路反复嘱咐他们千万别回旅馆，“行李我一定帮你们拿回来……再说你们回去的话，就算鬼魂不找上你们，老板也很可能再次报警。你们的车是老板去交涉的，他不想你们进监狱，也肯定不想你们妨碍他。我猜他可能打算今晚把鬼魂引去警局。”说到这里，老人的语气变得沉重，仿佛在为自己无法阻止一个亲近之人的疯狂之举而惋惜。  
“我们今晚就留在他家。”听完老人的话，Dean附在Sam耳边低声说道，“先避开鬼魂，既然它找上我们，就说明那家旅馆暂时还没有住进其他兄弟。明天天一亮我们就去拿遗物。”  
Dean的忽然靠近让原本就紧张的Sam更是心中一紧，竭力压抑下触碰的冲动，他在兄长的气息中怕痒似的缩了缩脖子，点点头“嗯”了一声。他没发现自己的小动作竟被哥哥察觉了，余光瞥见Dean满脸忧虑，还以为他是在为鬼魂的事烦恼。  
可Dean烦恼的是弟弟的事。  
那猜想越来越明晰了。  
呼之欲出。  
却还要佯装不知。  
老人的家距离警局有半个多小时车程，几乎已经出了镇子。出乎兄弟二人意料的是，老人至今单身，没有妻儿，也没有任何兄弟姐妹。他打开门，一股灰尘的气味扑面而来，屋子里的家具表面都落了薄薄一层灰，看来是好一阵没人打扫过了。  
“这是我父母的房子，姐姐去世了，就给了我。”老人踩上满是灰尘的地板，领年轻人们上了楼，“家里没人住，我也只是偶尔回来打扫打扫，很少住在这里了。但水电和煤气都有，你们稍稍打扫一下，住一晚肯定没问题。”  
“谢谢你。”Dean感激地伸出手。  
老人微笑起来，伸手和他握了一下。  
三个男人将楼上的房间简单收拾了一会儿，老人说去这附近没什么快餐店，他开车去买了点食材回来，都是做熟了就能吃的。为年轻人们准备好今晚的一切，他又坐进车里：“运气好的话今晚就能把行李带过来。不过你们的车得靠你们自己费心了，可能还停在警局里。”  
“这个不用担心。”想到再过一晚就能解决那该死的鬼魂，Dean高兴得眉飞色舞。目送老人离开，看看手表，已经是午后了，想到早餐之后就再没吃过东西，他顿觉饥肠辘辘，立刻撸起袖子进了厨房。  
不管怎么样，先吃饱再说。  
鉴于车和行李都不在身边，兄弟二人靠着客厅里的电视机度过了一个还算惬意的下午。晚餐自然又是Dean亲自下厨，老人买了些肉排和面包回来，该煎的煎该烤的烤，切点青椒和洋葱，没有酸黄瓜也只好算了，最后撒上芝士，挤上从冰箱里捞出来的番茄酱，也算是有模有样的汉堡了。  
唯一美中不足的只剩没有啤酒了。  
Dean端着盘子走出厨房，一坐到Sam身边就抬起脚搁在了茶几上。他把汉堡递给弟弟，一边咬着自己的那个，一边看着探索频道的节目。  
冬季天黑得很早，尤其在这种阴沉的天气里，好似过了中午天随时都会黑下来。今晚也没什么特别的安排，两人赖在沙发上不肯起身，Dean更是懒骨头似的索性瘫在沙发里不想动。Sam看看身旁的兄长，电视机里正放着有关非洲动物的纪录片，风叩击窗户发出轻微的撞击声，灯光正好，一切都正好。  
就像这是一个家。  
Sam有些恍惚。  
他知道都是自己的妄想，而今短暂的平静也只是黄粱一梦，天一亮，他们就又变回了猎魔人。  
可哪怕再短暂，就算只能拥有半秒钟也是好的。  
也是极致美妙的。  
Sam闭上眼睛，希望此刻能永恒。  
整个空间中弥漫着恬静的舒适与温馨。  
再晚些的时候，下雪了。也是Sam先发现的，因为窗户被风吹得砰砰作响，他去检查玻璃的时候才看到外面飘着雪。  
“下雪了。”回来时他对Dean说道。  
“那我们这算不算暴风雪山庄？”Dean开玩笑地问道。  
“如果封路了，应该也算吧。”Sam微笑，又坐回到哥哥身边，和他一起继续观看探索频道的节目。  
“可千万别出现什么童谣。”Dean嘟囔，看看空空如也的茶几，哀叹没有啤酒的悲伤。  
两人正说着，Sam忽然听见敲门声。  
他往门口看了一眼，Dean也看向窗外，看到外面亮起的车灯。  
主人回来了。  
Dean潇洒地跳下沙发，刚打开门就听见一阵悠扬的口哨声。


	29. Chapter 29

29

他飞快回头朝Sam看去。  
Sam也听见了，正以最快的速度冲向壁炉。  
但还是太迟了。  
阴冷的空气贴着Dean的脸颊掠过，飞速扑向Sam，就在Sam的手指碰到铁器的前一秒——他被附身了。  
心陡然落到谷底，Sam无法控制自己的身体，又一次眼睁睁看着自己扼住了兄长的喉咙。他还能清楚地听见屋外风雪咆哮的声音，他看见车灯灭了，戴着毡帽的老人走进来，摘掉了手上的手套。  
“慢慢享用，先生。”  
每一个字，每一声呼吸，每一处细节，都清晰而准确地借由感官传入大脑，它还能处理它们，只是无法控制身体。  
拇指死死顶住Dean的咽喉，好似顶穿皮肉捅出血洞，Sam的灵魂在躯壳中发出愤怒的咆哮，冲撞着，却赶不走那森冷亡灵。Dean瞪大了眼睛看着他，声嘶力竭叫着他的名字，手指还像昨晚那样用力扳着他的手，而他无能为力。  
痛苦一寸寸浮上Dean的脸颊，被困的灵魂几乎气疯，他缠住亡灵，妄图与它拼个你死我活，那亡灵却专注于复仇，对他的挑衅无动于衷。  
呼吸一开始是急促，接着变得微弱，渐渐地，就没了声音。Sam能感受到那几根抓着他的手指正在慢慢失去力气，他拼命呐喊，拼命地想叫出那个名字，希望Dean能弄伤他，制服他，什么办法都好，只要能摆脱此刻的困境。  
昨晚——昨晚后来究竟发生了什么？昨晚他是怎么赶走亡灵的？  
灵魂在躯壳中急得团团转，却怎么都想不起最关键的时刻他究竟做过什么。  
屋子里回响着皮鞋踩过木质地板的声音，他知道，是那个管家。居心叵测的老头进了厨房，他无法追上去，无法质问，只能听，只能看着Dean越来越虚弱。  
这不是我，Dean，这不是我。求你，弄伤这双手，拿到你能够到的任何铁器。求你。  
灵魂怒吼着撞向亡灵，疼痛在腑脏间翻覆，他想尖叫，然而只能听见自己疯了似的质问Dean为什么要做那些事。  
为什么在军队撤退时骗他留守，为什么要害他活活被烧死。  
这是亡灵的怨恨，是它心中的结，然而它所遇见的每一个“兄长”都无法回答这个问题。  
脚步声从厨房传出，老头端着热腾腾的咖啡走了出来，一只手插在口袋里，就这么远远看着，不说话，也没有插手的打算。  
就在此时，屋外又亮起了刺目的灯光，Sam感到双眼刺痛，亡灵却麻木不知闭眼躲避。眼泪涌出眼眶，滑下脸颊，沿着唇角被舌头卷去。愤恨的质问仍在继续，屋外响起车门开关的声音，接着是脚踩踏雪发出的吱嘎声，老头一时慌了神，冲出门外，却听一个高亢的男声怒喝“给我滚开”，然后便是急促有力的脚步声。  
“东西我带来了！”  
是旅馆老板。他扛着一大包东西冲了进来，明明是下着雪的夜晚，他脸上却有汗。甫一进门就见弟弟死死掐着哥哥的脖子，他好似受到什么刺激，瞳孔蓦地收缩，但立刻就回过神，四下张望着，不知该如何是好。  
寒风吹过门栏发出尖锐的呼啸声，又一阵寒意降临，攫住身体的力量忽然消失了，Sam用力吸了一口气，急忙缩回手，不敢再面对Dean，起身一把从旅馆老板手中抢过遗物扔进壁炉里，慌乱地请求男人将兄长带走。  
中年男人这才如梦方醒，连忙过去扶起快晕过去的Dean，摸出手机想叫救护车，那老头却忽然撞了过来。  
“你他妈到底在搞什么鬼，Molly！”  
“您不想Ty回来吗！”老头奋力抢过手机，红着眼睛怒吼。  
听到这个名字，男人像被针刺了似的，猛地瑟缩了一下。他低头看看虚弱的Dean，又扭头看向守着壁炉的Sam，眼睛一下也红了。咬咬牙，他摇头说道：“Ty已经死了，死人怎么回来。”他说着就要去抢手机。  
“不是说只要Kurt的怨恨消散，Ty就能回来吗？”老头把手机护进怀里，固执地后退，不让老板抢到。  
“少废话！”平日里温和得近乎怯懦的男人少见地真发了火，他扑过去一拳打在老头脸上，却不料被对方回敬了一拳。  
守着壁炉的Sam没有错过身后这场对话，他也知道现在自己身体里还有另外两个亡灵，除开妄图向兄长复仇的那个，还有一个——它是旅馆老板带来的，比起士兵的灵魂，他平和从容，和Sam一起压制了士兵。而Sam也终于想起来，昨晚正是这个鬼魂的帮助他才能冲破士兵的桎梏。  
但是和士兵不一样，它出不了声。  
“你是谁？”Sam低声问道。又往燃烧的炉火中看了一眼，他转身将Dean扶到沙发上，往他手里塞了一把用来拨动木柴的铁钩。  
第二个鬼魂没有回答他的问题。  
随着遗物的燃烧，士兵的力量在减弱，而它也在做着消失之前最后的挣扎。Sam能感觉到它正试图重新控制他的身体，伤害Dean的意图很强烈，甚至感染了他的意识，他想象着自己伤害Dean的情景，畏惧悲伤的同时居然还有一丝莫名的快意。这让他感到恶心。  
而另一个鬼魂则竭力压制着这股冲动。  
它说不了话，但Sam还是隐约听见了它的请求。  
别让它伤害你哥哥，你会后悔的。拜托你战胜它，别再让它伤害更多人的兄弟。别让它再继续折磨我的弟弟。  
Sam从中嗅出一丝不同寻常的气味，他下意识看了一眼那边正与老头扭打做一团的中年男人，又看看躺在沙发上的Dean，俯身往壁炉里又添了几根木柴。  
遗物只是些衣物和旧的照片书信，烧起来很快。Sam咬牙拼命攥着身体的控制权，死死盯着壁炉，可直到里头的东西全部烧光，士兵的灵魂还在他身体里冲撞。  
“怎么回事！你是不是漏了什么遗物！”他扭头冲男人大喊。  
“不可能！”平日里从没打过架的男人这下终于把老头压在身下，他气喘吁吁抢过手机，听到Sam的话，错愕抬头，皱眉往壁炉里看去，“叔叔的东西都在一个箱子里，我都拿过来了。”  
“还有！还有别的！它还没消失！”正说着，Sam身体忽然一僵，双手不由自主抬起，双脚不受控制地朝沙发走去。  
“快想！快想！我——没有时间了！”Sam急迫地大吼，身体自发地扑向Dean。Dean仍是昏昏沉沉的样子，没晕过去，见弟弟扑过来，勉强避开，挥舞铁钩砸过去，却也只能暂时抵抗一小段时间，很快，他就又被揪着头发拖下了沙发。  
“还、还有……还有，还有什么东西——”男人握着手机急得团团转，是时，躺在地板上的老头难受地翻过身，一个东西从他的衣领里掉了出来。  
是一个项链吊坠，很纤细精致，不像是男人戴的东西。  
男人愣了愣，恍惚觉得自己似乎在哪里见过这根项链。  
——遗物，在遗物里！在叔叔的那堆照片里，他见过叔叔和一个女人的合影，那女人就戴着这样一根项链！  
不可置信地瞪大眼睛，也来不及确认了，他俯身从老头脖子上扯下项链，飞快跑到壁橱前将它扔进了火焰之中。  
士兵陡然发出只有Sam能听见的刺耳尖叫，怨恨在这一秒到达了顶峰，下手也愈发恶毒残忍。Sam在另一个鬼魂的帮助下奋力夺下了身体的控制权，伸手一把将额头冒血的Dean抱进了怀中。  
“会没事的，Dean，会没事的……”他呢喃，颤抖着抚摸Dean满是汗水与血的脸。  
凉意穿过骨骼，像碎雪散落于体内各处。鬼魂的尖叫在脑中形成漫长的白噪声，Sam头疼得几欲呕吐，却咬紧牙关苦苦忍耐。他让Dean靠在自己的胸口，在感受到士兵彻底消失的一瞬，他弯腰一把抱起了Dean。


	30. Chapter 30

30

旅馆老板看到Dean的惨状，想到自己此前的所为，不仅打了个寒颤。他一把拉起和他一样鼻青脸肿的老头，带着Winchester兄弟二人上了车。  
雪下得很大，好在路没有完全被封。男人小心驾驶，一双眼睛不时警惕地瞥向副驾座上的老头。老人很早就来到他家工作了，听说是父亲雇来的，他很勤快，也很细心，父亲放心地把家里的事物都交给他处理。  
男人微微眯起眼睛，对那条项链耿耿于怀。  
但现在不是计较这个的时候，当务之急是先把受伤的人送去医院。  
他又往后视镜里看了一眼。  
高大的弟弟抱着受伤的兄长，眉目之间满是焦灼的忧心。这让他想起十五年的某个冬夜，悠扬的口哨声回荡在走廊里，他在刺骨的寒意中赤脚闯进兄长的房间。  
深夜的医院寂寥清冷，值班的护士无精打采看着手机，见他们一行人神色焦急也无动于衷，一边嚼着口香糖一边说医生回家了要打电话才能来。Sam将兄长揽进怀里，带血的手一把握住护士的手腕，沉声让她立刻给医生打电话。他也没有刻意用上威胁的语气，没有脏话，措辞客气，唯独眼神骇人，那护士抬头时还有些不耐烦，只是被他看了一眼，整个人立刻驯服起来，乖乖拿起了电话。  
Dean头上的伤看起来还不算特别严重，清洗干净之后也就是简单缝合几针。比这更可怕的伤口Sam也见得多了，但他怕的不是看得见的伤口，亡灵今晚比昨夜更疯狂，下手愈发残忍狠辣，Sam担心会出别的问题。  
“详细检查只能等到明天，我先给他处理伤口。”医生说完便把男人们赶出诊疗室，还特别叮嘱Sam去把手洗干净。青年这时才终于注意到自己手上沾了血。  
亡灵消失了，老头一副如丧考妣的样子，没了之前的阴险和狠辣，站在旅馆老板身边，可惜得叹息连连。  
三个男人坐在走廊里的长椅上，洗干净了双手的Sam靠着椅背，一双眼睛紧盯着诊疗室不敢移开。中年男人不时抬手揉眼睛，又像困倦，又像难过。老人挎着一张脸，耷拉着眼皮，无精打采的，最后连叹息的力气都没了。  
“我不知道它是什么时候出现的，小时候似乎见过，又好像只是幻觉。”旅馆老板忽然开口说道，“我也不知道它长什么样子，只知道很高大，以前住在家里，夜晚总能听到口哨声。后来真的出现是在十五年前，也是个冬天，比今年冷多了。它忽然出现了，像穿起衣服那样穿着我的身体，闯进了我哥的房间。”  
当年他和他哥都没结婚，一直住在家里。其实兄长已经有了未婚妻，说等到春天就结婚。他也帮着哥哥悄悄做着婚礼的准备，等到开春，镇上就会迎来一场盛大热闹的婚礼，到时人们会看到世上最英俊的新郎和最美丽的新娘。  
但一切都在那个寒冷的夜晚戛然而止。  
“我当时很清醒，只是不能控制自己的身体。我眼睁睁看着Ty断气，我掐死了他。”男人的语气已经很平静了，只是依然不时抬手去揉眼睛。  
惨剧在父亲的掩盖下变成一场自杀，兄长的尸体被吊在房梁上，是他亲手抱下来的。兄长的未婚妻闻讯而来，哭得撕心裂肺，他站在一旁，恨不能也在自己脖子上绕上一圈绳子。兄长下葬前，他偷偷取下了他的订婚戒指，穿进项链里戴在了脖子上。过了两年，那未婚妻嫁到了别的镇上，再也没回来过。又过了两年，父亲去世了，把那幢闹鬼的房子留给了他。他没有结婚，一直靠着经营旅馆为生。  
父亲去世的第二年，那鬼魂又出现了，旅馆里死了人，是一对兄弟里的哥哥。与那杀人的恶鬼一同出现的，还有Ty的鬼魂——但这也好似幻觉，毕竟他经历过被鬼附身，可在Ty去世后的五年里，他一次兄长的鬼魂都没见过。  
五年前，旅馆生意低迷，他和管家一起想出了新的促销项目，用丰富的活动和限时免费招揽顾客。他们成功了，却出现了第二个受害者，这一次，死的人却有三个——兄长和他的妻子，以及发现自己杀了哥哥而负罪自杀的弟弟。那个夏夜，他好像又见到Ty了，不光是他，管家也说好像看到Ty的鬼魂了，它游荡在旅馆里，保护了那对夫妇的孩子。  
“所以每当有兄弟入住你的旅馆，你都会期待那个杀人的亡灵出现，因为只有这样，你的哥哥才会出现。”  
虽然是疑问，Sam却用了笃定的语气。不知为何，他能理解这疯狂残忍的男人——不光是理解他负罪的那部分，也能理解他想再见兄长的心情。要说怨恨，他是怨恨男人的，毕竟不是他，Dean也不会遭遇这种事，但青年心里也有些同情他。  
“但是你们……你们是例外。”男人的语气变得犹豫起来，像是竭力去理解一件他原本无法理解的事。  
“例外？”这个词让Sam不由皱起眉头，他直觉这男人可能知道点什么——不是有关亡灵的，而是有关他和Dean的，甚至可能是有关诅咒的。  
“我知道今年又是一个第五年，亡灵会再次出现。你说的没错，我一直等它出现，每当有兄弟入住，我都会特别殷勤地为他们安排房间，会在深夜偷偷去他们房间外蹲守，希望能见到Ty。从年初等到现在，我已经习惯了。是前几天有个客人告诉我说过几天有一对兄弟入住，他向我描述了你们的模样，告诉我到时亡灵会选中你们，届时我就能见到Ty。起初我以为是他喝醉乱说，直到那天你们进店开房，你们的长相和那个人描述中的一模一样。”  
这就不是巧合了。  
而是阴谋。  
“你记得那个人的长相吗？”Sam追问。  
男人摇头：“这就是最奇怪的地方。我报警是为了让你们暂时离开旅馆……我知道我很自私，明明不应该利用你们，那可是谋杀，可我真的太想见Ty了……但我花了一整天时间思考，还是、还是决定放弃。Ty已经离开了，这是我的罪，我不能把它再强加到你身上，我知道这真的非常痛苦……我照你们的话收拾好叔叔的遗物，忽然想起那个人的话。你们和他应该都不是普通人，我不该掺和进来，只要把那个人的事告诉你们我就能抽身。但是我怎么都想不起那个人的样子，甚至连男女都想不起，我的记性明明很好的，这太古怪了……”  
光是预言他们会住进这家旅馆就很不可思议了，男人想不起那人的样貌似乎也在情理之中了。Sam没有为难他，摆手表示既然想不起，那就别再想了。  
“你哥哥的事，我很抱歉。”尽管内心对男人还是怨恨多过同情，Sam这时看向他的眼神却很诚恳，“刚才在那里，我可能遇到你哥哥了。”  
“什么？什么时候？他……他怎么样了？他说什么了吗？他是不是还很恨我？”男人一把扑到Sam身上，顾不上什么礼貌脸面，揪着Sam的衣襟急切地问道。他是个讲究的男人，每天都要把脸刮得干干净净，却不在乎此时这番模样有多狼狈多么厚颜无耻。  
“他说不了话，但是我听见他的声音了。他拜托我一定要战胜士兵，别再让它伤害更多人的兄弟……别让它再继续折磨他的弟弟。”  
男人听完最后一句话，忽然用双手捂住了脸，双肩耸动，好似竭力压抑着嚎啕大哭的冲动。在他身旁一直沉默不语的老人发出几声浅淡的抽噎，喃喃自语说着“Ty一直都是善良的好孩子”。  
男人们再次陷入沉默，是时，诊疗室的门开了，医生走出门，冲Sam招了招手。Sam急忙起身迎了上去。  
“伤口没什么大碍，明天做了详细检查。这几天你最好能留在医院陪护，注意别让他摔倒碰到伤口。”  
“怎么……会摔倒？”  
医生责备地看了他一眼：“盲人在熟悉的生活环境里生活比较自如是因为他们熟悉物品摆放的位置，不至于被绊倒。现在到医院了，换了新的环境，肯定要加倍小心。”  
Sam能听懂医生在说什么。  
他也大致了解盲人平日里的生活。  
却不明白医生到底想表达什么。  
为什么要在这种时候提起盲人？  
Sam张了张嘴，想问，一个猜想忽然在脑海中浮现。  
这一瞬，世界陡然安静了下来。  
他只能听见自己越来越急促的呼吸。  
“你是说——他失明了吗？”


	31. Chapter 31

31

Dean住进了病房里。他醒着，躺在床上，知道Sam也在。  
“医生说明天还要做一个详细检查。”怕Dean听不清，Sam坐在床边，俯身下来说道。他说鬼魂解决了，既然受了伤那就停下来修养一阵，对眼睛的事只字未提。  
Dean知道Sam已经知道了。  
他一只耳朵听不见，现在眼睛也看不见了。  
起初听觉衰弱的时候还以为照这个速度，要完全丧失感官还要好几年，这么长时间，怎么都能找到解咒方法了，谁知现在失明得这么突然。  
Dean觉得要不是因为这次鬼魂的事，他可能还能撑一段时间，毕竟看不见也只是初有征兆，常理推之，不可能这么快的。  
“不能停下来，出院了就走。”他摇头，平静地说道。  
“去哪里？为什么这么急？”  
他看不见，但Sam的语气听起来又急又气，像是不满他的决定。  
“田纳西。有人给我发了短信，说是那边有解咒的线索，让我过去看看。”深陷黑暗，他不习惯地用力眨眨眼睛，总觉得多眨几次视力就恢复了，能看见光亮，看见Sam。因为有了心理准备，知道自己看不见的时候，也没有多么崩溃。说话也竭力保持平静，唯有感受到Sam吹拂在右耳的气息时才觉得烦闷异常。  
如果只是听不见或是看不见，那也不会太麻烦。他和Sam之间很默契，很多决定和行动也不需要太多言语交流，单凭眼神和几个手势就能交流，或者，就算看不见他们也能用只有他们能懂的暗语交流。  
现在就曲折多了。  
“谁发的短信？可靠吗？”因为听旅馆老板说起那个匪夷所思的预言，加上Dean又看不见了，Sam现在对任何人任何事都无法抱有全然信任，凡事第一反应就是怀疑，先怀疑，再求证，至于要不要相信都是后话。  
“一个老朋友，知道诅咒的人不多。”就算看不见，Dean也能从Sam的语气里听出他的多疑，他抬手在半空中摸索了一阵，本想拍拍弟弟的肩安抚他，不料却被一只手握住。那只手的拇指挤进掌心轻轻揉了几下，他愣了愣，随即放松下来，“不管怎么样，我不想错过任何机会。出院了就去田纳西吧，说不定过两天视觉就恢复了。”  
Sam没说话。  
“Sam？”Dean忽然提高声调叫了一声。  
他没意识到这一声里的神经质，但Sam察觉到了。因为看不见，就不知对方的眼神与表情如何，加上沉默，仿佛一个人在面前消失。Dean不知自己的表情如何，可Sam看得见。尽管年长的青年竭力表现得从容镇定，语气也算冷静，从头到尾不见慌乱与戾气，但Sam仍旧从兄长的表情里看出一丝被压抑的迷茫与畏惧。  
自信的Dean不会这么叫他。  
——就算是不自信的Dean都不曾这么叫过他。  
——就算当年他执意要走，就算当年的Dean悲伤、难过、愤怒，他都没这么神经质地叫过弟弟的名字。  
“这几天你先乖乖待在医院，哪里都别去。我们的东西旅馆老板明天会亲自送过来。但是车还在警局，我得想办法弄出来。等你出院了我们就去田纳西。”强忍着揪心酸涩，Sam条理清晰地列出接下来的打算，“我会跟你一起去。”  
他说完最后一句话，看到Dean的喉结动了动。  
那像是——Dean在内疚。  
Sam忽然有了拥抱兄长的冲动。但他忍住了。只是更加用力地握了一下Dean的手，拇指一直有力而坚定地贴着他的掌心。  
这个夜晚有些难熬，谁也没有真正睡着。翌日上午旅馆老板打来电话，说他们的东西他收进办公室了，但是车的事只能他们自己想办法。那时Sam正在医院附近的快餐店里买早餐，他犹豫着究竟是买三明治还是买华夫饼，咖啡滚烫，他担心会烫到Dean。  
经历了一夜，Dean的视力依然没有恢复。闭上眼睛，再睁开，眼前依然黑暗一片。加上一只耳朵听不见了，他必须集中全部精力才能通过仅剩的右耳了解周围的情况。刚才护士来过了，说医生很快就会来。他微笑着道谢，脸朝向自己右边，却拿不准自己是否又表错情。  
Sam回来得很及时，进来时恰好护士要出去。他抬手拦下对方，礼貌地询问关于今天检查的事。护士说刚才已经跟病人都交代过，他为难地看看坐在病床上双手揪着毯子的Dean，压低声音说道：“他现在听觉很弱，我怕他刚才没听清楚。”护士闻言，同情地扭头看了看Dean。Sam注意到了，轻轻拍拍护士的肩，又摇着头说道，“别这么看他，他会不高兴。”  
“他不是已经看不……”察觉到Sam微微不悦的眼神，护士这才意识到自己失言，她尴尬地抬手理了理头发，又像躲避什么似的点了点托盘里的药剂数量，在Sam紧迫的凝视下将刚才交代过的话又重复了一遍。  
“谢谢你。”Sam微笑，眼神温和。护士一时恍惚，好似刚才看到的阴沉眼神只是错觉。  
Sam把买来的早餐放在架好的桌板上，扶着Dean坐了起来。纸袋里装着三明治和华夫饼，他实在难以抉择，就都买了一份。沙拉是他自己的，只加了一点橄榄油，Dean八成不会喜欢。纸杯里的咖啡还很烫，Sam怕Dean伸手在桌板上乱摸，索性把咖啡放在了床边的柜子上。  
“培根三明治还是华夫饼？”  
“你各买了一份？”Dean扬眉，表情看起来很意外，嘴角的笑容又带着几分促狭。他果然抬手在桌板上乱摸起来，“那就一起解决吧。”  
Sam闻言，没忍住笑出声，拿起三明治剥了包装纸放进Dean手里：“先是三明治。这附近快餐店不多，不知道这家味道怎么样，要是不好吃也只能这样了。”  
“不好吃的话，中午你就要滚去更远更好的地方觅食。”Dean说得眉飞色舞，张嘴咬了一口三明治，“好吧，你运气不错，味道还不错。”他一边咀嚼一边说，“刚才和护士在门口说什么？”  
Sam刚打开沙拉，听到兄长的话愣了一下。他生怕Dean听见护士那些口无遮拦的言语，凝神屏息地观察Dean的表情，在确认只是自己多心之后，这才缓缓放松了紧绷的肩膀。  
“调情。”  
“调情？”Dean咀嚼到一半停下，眼神空洞的眼睛蓦地瞪大，抬头往Sam的方向看去，过了一会儿，这才笑着摇头说道，“我还以为你对护士不感兴趣呢。”  
“我只是不会因为职业才对某些人产生兴趣。”Sam不动声色地往左侧挪了挪，好让自己能正好站在Dean的“视线”前。  
Dean闻言扁扁嘴，低头专心吃着手里的三明治，不再说话了。解决掉手里的食物之后，他拍拍肚皮，叹息着连呼可惜：“我居然也有吃不下华夫饼的一天。”  
“可以等你做完检查出来再吃。”  
“你不懂，”Dean高深莫测地摇晃手指，“冷掉的华夫饼，就像过期的爱情。”  
Dean的论调逗得Sam哈哈大笑，他从柜子上拿起一杯咖啡，抓起Dean的手塞了进去：“我可不想探究华夫饼和爱情的关系，喝咖啡吧。”  
“你还欠缺人生经历，老弟。”  
“也许吧。”Sam凝视着Dean，慢慢说道。  
可有关爱情的人生经历，有Dean这一个就足够了。  
是时，刚才的护士又来了，一边告诉Dean准备做检查，一边把轮椅推进了病房。


	32. Chapter 32

32

看到轮椅，Sam不由胃里一沉，险些一把捏扁还装着咖啡的纸杯。  
“请帮我把病人扶上来，我送他过去。”护士在病床前停妥轮椅，征询地看向Sam。  
Sam没说话，一旁的Dean倒像是嗅出什么气味似的，摸索着放下手里的纸杯问道：“扶上去？什么东西？”  
见护士要答话，Sam急忙抬手制止了她。他收好桌板上的东西，扶着Dean下了床，朝护士摆摆手，用唇语告诉她说不用轮椅了。  
这类自尊心强得要命的病人护士也见过很多了，好在今天预约检查的人并不多，扶着病人慢慢走过去也不会耽误别人，她便默许了，推着轮椅带领这对兄弟出了病房。  
丧失视觉的Dean一夜之间变得异常敏感，他放弃了曾经矫健坚决的步伐，每一步都小心翼翼。可他又反感Sam一直扶着他的那双手，数次想甩开，却总在快成功时被迎面而来的人或是椅子绊住。  
这段路说长也不算长，从病房到电梯，上楼，从电梯里出来之后走一小段，左转，再一小段距离。对曾经的Dean或者Sam来说，这简直就跟呼吸一样简单自然。  
可现在就不一样了。  
在Dean被绊住几次之后，每当有人迎面走来或是他们要经过一个垃圾桶一条长椅，Sam都会出声提醒Dean。起初Dean还是沉默的，等他们从电梯里出来，Sam又开始了，Dean终于忍无可忍地让Sam闭嘴。可他话音刚落就被Sam猛地扯到一边，后来发生了什么他也不知道，只听见Sam用不耐烦的口气说道：“走路注意点，老兄。”  
他甚至不知这话究竟是对谁说的。  
糟糕透了。  
做脑部CT没花太久，倒是等结果花了一点时间。回去时自然还是被Sam扶着，Sam也还是站在他右边，一只手扶着他的肩，另一只手挽着他的胳膊，说话时就会凑过来，呼吸喷洒在皮肤上，声音近在耳畔。  
后来又去见了医生，对方有什么表情是什么反应他看不见，好在医生嗓门大，说的话他一句不漏地都听见了。说是CT结果显示大脑没什么问题，奇怪的是，视神经和听觉神经也没有任何损伤和异常。  
可就是听不见也看不见了。  
后来医生又询问他近来是不是遭受过什么严重打击，举例说失去至亲、或是失恋、乃至目睹过什么残忍凶案，尽管看不见了，但猎人依然精准无误地翻出一个巨大的白眼，对医生的猜测一一否认。  
失明和失聪既没找到病理性根源，也没能找出心理根源，Dean在漫长的沉默里和医生面对面坐着，最后也只得到了暂时留院观察的建议。  
“所以说，诅咒就能让我全身没病没痛地忽然瞎了和聋了？”走廊上，Dean已经放弃推开Sam的想法，自暴自弃地就让他扶着自己，一路走一路发出意义不明的嘲讽。  
这还只是开始而已。  
如果不能尽快找到破咒的方法，他还会丧失味觉和触觉——至于是像听觉那样有一个渐进过程还是像失明这么猝不及防，那就未可知了。  
两人回到病房，Sam正要扶Dean上床，Dean却摇头，一手扶住床架，另一只手在空中凭着感觉摸索着，好似在寻找什么，又想要去什么地方。  
“Dean？”  
“你总得让我撒个尿放松一下。”Dean恶狠狠说道，“别跟过来了，我还不至于连裤子都不会脱。”  
“呃……不是，”Sam跟过去，搂着Dean的肩将他引向另一个方向，“厕所在这边……”  
摸索的手与谨慎的步伐同时停下。  
混杂着滑稽、讽刺与烦闷暴躁的表情一瞬盈满Dean的脸，他久久地停在那里，没说话，没动，因为看不见Sam的表情，自然也没有任何回应。最后，他终于妥协地垂下肩膀，微微翘起唇角自嘲地说道：“还是你带我去吧。我怕我都对不准马桶。”  
换作其他时候，Sam一定会大笑出声——他总在Dean宿醉后的那个早晨嘲笑对方昨晚醉得连尿都尿不进马桶。那时的Dean总会呻吟着一个枕头砸过来，他一边躲闪一边抱怨自己刷了马桶圈不说还洗了地板。  
原本，Dean拿这件事自嘲会很有趣。  
只是现在不合时宜。  
Sam说不出话，默默带Dean走进厕所，没有阻止他粗暴而残忍的发泄。  
午餐和晚餐也都是快餐店里买来的，汉堡和意面，而早晨买来的那份华夫饼最终还是进了垃圾桶。Dean也禁止Sam再买那些需要切的食物，因为他觉得要Sam喂他吃东西很恶心。Sam当时正掰下一根香蕉，坐在床边的椅子上剥了皮，听见哥哥的话，他难得笑起来，把手里的香蕉递了过去。  
“别捅鼻孔里了。”  
“我要是看得见，现在这根香蕉就已经插在你鼻孔里了。”Dean冷哼一声，一口咬下一截当做餐后水果的香蕉。  
旅馆老板又打来了电话，询问Dean的情况。Sam起身从床边走开，站到窗边，低头看看已被夜色覆盖的窗外。  
“还是看不见。可能还要持续一段时间。”对方也不是什么熟悉的朋友，Sam没有提起诅咒的事，只是含糊其辞地一言带过。累了一整天，想到往后这种情形还要延续，如果找不到解咒的办法，说不定Dean一辈子都看不见也听不见，青年顿觉双肩沉重，好似有什么堵在胸口里，叫他忍不住叹息连连。但这时他还是忍住了，和陌生人诉苦实在没必要，能得到的最多不过是无关痛痒的安慰。况且，他最需要的不是安慰，他需要的不是他得到安慰，而是Dean能得到安慰。  
Dean现在听不进罢了。  
说再多都是徒劳和伪善。  
“如果不是叔叔的灵魂忽然出现，可能Dean也不会这样。”男人的声音里透着浓浓的自责，Sam觉得疲惫，没有责怪他，但是也没有出声为他摘干净的责任。谁也不知Dean怎么就忽然看不见了，虽说其中90%的责任都在下咒的人，可这次的亡灵事件应该也算是导火索了，如果Dean没有遇袭，可能失明也不会来得这么早。  
责任在巫师、亡灵和Sam Winchester。  
要是他能早些从亡灵那里夺回身体的控制权，说不定Dean也不会失明了。  
可现在再说“如果”也于事无补，沉溺过去的过错解决不了任何问题。  
Sam回头看了一眼还在病床上的Dean，见他又摸索着掰下了一根香蕉，剥皮时的表情得意得像他获得了什么奥林匹克金牌似的。  
只是这么简单的一件事，就能让现在的Dean得意成这样。  
Sam难过极了。  
匆匆结束了与旅馆老板的通话，静静等Dean吃饱喝足，青年过去又和兄长交谈了一会儿，待再晚一些的时候，便把他扶下了床。  
这时的Dean脸色就不太好看了。  
“我自己可以。”  
“我只是在一边看着。”  
“你他妈的是变……”想说的词在唇舌之间生生阻断，猛地想起过去几天里的猜想，Dean吃力地咽下“变态”这个词，烦躁地摆摆手，一路摸索着走进浴室，“你只要把花洒放进我手里就行了。”  
“要是你滑倒了怎么办？”  
“就算看得见的时候，要滑倒还不是只能硬着头皮摔得狗吃屎？”Dean上火地大吼，“别忘了我有一次在浴室里踩到肥皂滑倒，你他妈的可是笑了整整一个月！”  
没想到在这种时候被翻旧账，Sam梗了一下，不知是该先道歉还是先辩解或是先哄着Dean同意自己的提议，一时间焦头烂额。  
一脚踩进浴室，Dean不理会Sam，径自动手脱光了衣服。为了证明自己绝不是生活不能自理的废人，他又扶着墙壁摸索到花洒，得意洋洋开了水。  
“像洗澡这种完全没有技术含量的事，我闭着眼睛都能……”Dean正说着，一抬手打到了旁边的置物架，肥皂盒应声掉在了他脚边。他警觉地停下来，弯下腰，想趁Sam过来之前解决掉肥皂的问题。  
他很快就捡起了盒子，然后是盒盖，最后连肥皂也成功捡了起来。  
“都说了，洗澡这种事我完全没问——”  
他一脚踩在了刚才肥皂滑过的地方，整个人陡然失去了重心，挥舞着双手仓皇狼狈地向后倒去。


	33. Chapter 33

33

最后摔在了Sam身上。  
在看到Dean弯腰时心中就有不妙的预感，Sam趋身上前，Dean已经把肥皂盒放回到置物架上。搁在地上的花洒还在不断往外喷水，他的心因为那个塑料盒被安置好而落地，谁知下一秒Dean还是倒霉地脚下一滑。  
他想都没想地扑过去接住了Dean。宽厚的背撞进胸膛，鼻子被坚硬的后脑砸个正着，他疼得眼冒金星，心中还庆幸总算接住Dean了，却不想这一撞力道不小，两个人在作用力之下交叠着重重摔在了浴室潮湿坚硬的地板上。  
后背落地，闷哼一声。  
紧接着一个身体落在自己身上，又是闷哼一声。  
Sam也分不清究竟是脊柱断了还是肠子断了，只觉得又痛又晕，还有点想吐。压在他身上的人笨拙地挣扎着想起身，抬脚却提到了花洒。  
两人又被淋了一脸水。  
青年躺在地板上力竭地呻吟一声，抬手扶住还妄想凭借一己之力起身的Dean，不料对方一只手伸过来，不偏不倚地正好落在他的腿间。  
世界在一瞬之间静了下来。  
虽然还有花洒喷水的声音。  
有呼吸声。  
也有水流进地漏里的声音。  
但世界是安静的。  
滑稽，尴尬，令人胃里纠结。  
Sam坐起身，索性抱住Dean缓缓将他扶了起来。也顾不上自己从脑后到尾椎都疼得要命，上上下下把Dean打量了一番，尽管心中一再告诫自己现在不是胡思乱想的时候，可手指贴着Dean的皮肤，视线扫过他结实匀称的身体，难免还是口干舌燥地咽下了津液。  
“别乱动。”他说着，一手抓住Dean的手腕，弯腰拿起花洒，很自然地为Dean冲洗身体，“托你的福，我现在后背可疼死了，你就站好让我帮你把澡洗完，ok？”  
纵使还想逞能，想到是自己害得Sam摔倒，Dean再嘴硬也还是咬咬牙把虚张声势的话语给吞了回去，问一句“你还好吗”，乖乖站着让Sam往他身上涂了肥皂。  
手掌在涂着肥皂的滑腻皮肤上移动游走，Sam咬着嘴唇谨慎地控制住呼吸，眼神却很放肆。他规规矩矩避开Dean额头上的伤，为Dean洗着脖子捏捏肩膀，不时抬眼看他的表情。  
他很紧张，可Dean看起来更紧张。虽然眼神空洞，可Dean这双眼睛仍是美的，Sam手指之下很温柔，这一刻终于不用在Dean面前掩饰自己的渴切，他着迷地端详Dean浓密的睫毛与散布在他鼻梁上的雀斑，轻轻咬着舌尖看绯红在Dean脸上云霞般扩散。  
他想吻Dean，想一边亲吻一边给他最诚恳的承诺，许诺绝不会让他一个人承担这些。  
手掌滑过胸膛与腹部，绕过胯骨滑向大腿，青年意识到兄长肌肉紧绷，见他不自然地交叠双手遮挡住了腿间。他没告诉哥哥自己正半跪在他面前，低头认认真真为他清洗膝盖，如果他想的话，也能顺势做些下流的事。  
譬如亲吻哥哥的手背。  
可是不行。  
他自嘲地苦笑，举起花洒将Dean脚背上的肥皂冲洗干净，起身关掉花洒，扯过毛巾塞进Dean怀里。  
Dean不太自然地擦干净身体，Sam为他套上病号服，又领他上了床，说自己身上都湿了，必须洗个澡。Dean点头，抬手不好意思地抓抓头发，他急忙扯下他的手，叫他小心别碰到额头上的伤。  
后来他自己在浴室里磨蹭了很久。  
他还在想自己半跪在Dean跟前。  
如果他吻了Dean的手背，Dean一定会吓得后退。他会跟过去，强硬地扯开那双手，然后亲吻Dean的阴茎，用唇舌与津液让它勃起。他会用手指慢慢打开Dean，用手指折磨他，让Dean射在他嘴里，最后他会抱着Dean把他压在湿漉漉的墙上。  
在妄想里，他总有许多办法让Dean陪着他在沉闷潮湿的浴室里虚度时光。  
只在妄想里。  
衣服湿了，Sam勉强穿着Dean的衣服，袖子和裤腿都短了，胸口也有些紧。好在Dean看不见他这副样子，不然怕是要被笑上一整晚。  
走到床边时才发现Dean已经睡着了，Sam不自在地扯了扯袖子，索性拖过椅子坐到床边，一手支颐静静凝视。  
通常说来，Dean都是更晚睡的那个。小时候是因为婴儿太能闹腾，弟弟不睡觉，做哥哥的根本没法睡的。再长大一些，乃至他们都到了成年，Dean还是会遵循父亲的叮嘱，检查门窗，检查盐线，枪放在枕头下，就算弟弟睡着了，他也会在黑暗中警觉地守卫一会儿才睡。  
也只有受伤的时候Dean才会在弟弟之前入睡。但就算是那样的情况，他也时常在半夜里疼醒。有几次Sam跟着醒来是因为Dean翻找止疼片的时候不小心踢到了别的东西弄出了声响。  
余下那寥寥几次大概就是Sam躲在被子下看书的时候了。最后困了，他合上书把脑袋钻出被子，就能听见从另一张床上传来的均匀呼吸声。  
在少年心里，那曾是为数不多他觉得“现世安稳”的时刻。  
床上的Dean动了动，换了个更加舒服的姿势，嘴里也不知嘟囔着什么，眉头却微微皱了起来。床边的Sam下意识伸手想抚平兄长的眉心，可手指还没碰到就退缩了。  
他怕弄醒了Dean。  
夜里的医院很安静，守着兄长坐了一会儿，确认安全无虞之后，Sam回到旅馆，从老板那里拿到了他们的行李。离开时管家坚持要送他，青年狐疑地看向老人，眼中是毫不掩饰的警惕。老人尴尬地搓搓手，拉开车门说道：“我不会耍什么花招的。”  
Sam将信将疑坐进了车里。  
途中，老人讲起那条项链的来历。士兵生前有一位要好的恋人，但两人家境太过悬殊，士兵一直没能向自己的父亲坦陈恋情。赶赴战场前，士兵为恋人买了一条项链，承诺回国后就与她结婚。那恋人守在故土痴痴等待，最后却只等来恋人战死的噩耗。  
“虽然尸体没找回来，但镇上的人还是为他举行了葬礼。”  
葬礼过后，他的恋人就投河了。  
“她一直很爱惜那条项链，平时都舍不得戴出来，总是放在盒子里保存。就算后来想到了死，她也不忍心让恋人送的项链被河里的泥沙污染。她说她认识了别的地方的男人，要嫁去其他镇子，就把它送给了我，让我好好保管它。”老人说着抬手抹了一把眼睛，“你说，一个弟弟怎么能拒绝姐姐这样的请求？”  
亡灵跟随遗物回到故土，记得仇恨，也记得恋人。它舍下害死自己的兄长，找到当初送给恋人的项链，却找不到恋人。后来戴着这条项链的男人离开了镇子，它也就跟着男人离开，依然苦苦寻找着恋人。  
“我回来之后，就去了旅馆工作。当年的老板还是Ty的父亲，也是就士兵的哥哥。我无意中在老板的房间里看到一张姐姐的照片，那时才知道，原来当年他们兄弟二人都爱着姐姐，也难怪老板回国之后一直没结婚。当时我们都不知道那个鬼魂，那时它最恨的哥哥明明在世，怎么遭罪的偏偏是Ty？”  
老人喃喃自语，这个问题想了一夜，却百思不得其解。  
Sam坐在副驾座上，没说话。  
恐怕就像和兄弟吵了架，忍了一肚子怒火，最后终于在街角和未曾谋面的混混干了一架。  
亡灵说他可以为兄长做任何事，也许他最恨的不是被害死，而是偏偏被最信任最尊敬的兄长害死。  
然而最怨毒的诘问还是留给了别人的兄长，最残忍的报复也都给了别人的兄长。  
“因为它不敢面对自己的哥哥吧。”等车开到医院门外，下车前，Sam终于开口解开了老人的困惑。  
怕兄长真的承认了当年的叵测用心。  
怕从兄长口中听来自己最不想听到的答案。  
Sam将Dean和他自己的行李扛在肩上，弯腰向车里的老人道谢后便大步走进了医院。  
恶鬼之所以为恶鬼，是因为恨都从爱意中来。


	34. Chapter 34

34

Dean在医院待了两天，除了吃东西之外，几乎做什么都离不开Sam。  
散步自不必说，Dean不肯戴墨镜，更不愿Sam总在自己左右。几次想甩开Sam，却总被中庭里来回奔跑追逐的孩子撞到。有一个孩子撞到他后自己摔倒了，哭声引来父母，对方本想与他理论，见他看不见，也只是扔下一句“原来是盲人”就抱着孩子走了。当时Dean什么都没说，愣愣站在原地，过了许久，忽然抬手在眼前晃了晃。  
站在一旁的Sam看得心如刀绞。  
这是第一天下午的事。  
那之后Dean就不下楼了。  
待在病房里太无趣，Sam翻出自己的iPod给兄长，Dean把耳机塞进耳朵，每过一阵总要拿下左边的那只耳机，不舒服似的掏掏左耳。  
“只有一只耳朵听得见，感觉太奇怪了。”Dean说话时还在笑，又伸出小指掏了掏左耳。后来就只塞右耳了，另一只耳机挂在脖子上，白色的，很是刺目。  
经历了在浴室里的“惊魂一夜”，Sam说什么都不肯让Dean自己洗澡。Dean破天荒很合作，脱衣服也不扭捏，只是转过身时还会不自在地用手挡在腿间。若说前一夜在浴室里还能有些什么绮念，历经一天，看着兄长布满伤疤的身体，Sam抓着花洒，总是忍不住揉眼睛。  
好像察觉到什么似的，乖乖让弟弟抓着的Dean忽然开口说起小时候的事。他说以前都是他给Sam洗澡的，男孩们脱光了爬进浴缸，他听父亲的叮嘱不敢把浴缸放满，水刚没过Sam的膝盖就要关掉。婴儿趴在浴缸边缘又是大叫又是咯咯笑，不知在兴奋什么，他扶着弟弟，总是很不放心地嘱咐他千万别在这个时候撒尿。  
“但是你总是尿在浴缸里。”Dean翻起白眼，摊手做了一个无解的表情。可能在他心里，“弟弟为什么总在洗澡时尿尿”也能跻身世界十大未解之谜。  
后来不知是哪天，老爸带回了一只会叫的橡皮鸭子回来，小男孩可兴奋疯了。那时Sam已经能稳稳坐在浴缸里了，Dean给自己戴上浴帽，因为弟弟依然头发稀少近似秃头，所以他没有费心为弟弟准备这个。小鸭子漂浮在水里，Sam总会拿起来咬一咬又放回去，不管Dean说什么都不听，执意尝试橡皮的味道。  
“我到现在都觉得可能那橡皮鸭子味道不错，但是一直没尝过。都是你的错。”  
沉默的Sam听到这里终于笑了。他耐心冲洗干净Dean身上的肥皂泡沫，关掉水说道：“明天给你买一个回来，要煮要煎都随你。”  
“你不懂。”听见弟弟的笑声，Dean跟着也笑起来，本来有些紧绷的表情终于松动，他眨眨看不见的眼睛，耐心而仔细地想通过声音辨认弟弟所在的位置，“只有放在浴缸里的小鸭子味道最好。”他慢慢呼出一缕久久淤积于胸的气息，把这种松一口气伪装成一次在浴室里的深沉呼吸。  
如果他必须接受Sam的照顾，那么他也必须照顾Sam的情绪。  
总不能让照顾他的人跟着他一起消沉难受。  
寻找的过程并不容易，但通过呼吸，他还是确定了Sam的位置。那双照不进光的眼睛终于准确地“看”向Sam，Dean微笑着，抬手拍了拍弟弟的胳膊。  
第二天因为Dean不再处心积虑想证明自己看不见也没问题了，他待在病房里，难得的配合听话。Sam买了一堆吃的放在桌板上，多是巧克力豆和水果，他坐在床边给Dean读报纸，Dean一边吃着巧克力豆一边漫无边际地评论着报纸上的新闻。  
谁也没提起iPod的事。  
晚餐时Sam给Dean买回了肉馅派，快餐店离医院还有些距离，但Sam打开盒子时，Dean依然嗅到了冒着热气的香味。他摸摸鼻子笑起来，摸索着想拿起刀叉，不料却意外握住了Sam的手——那时Sam正想为Dean把派切开。  
两人一齐愣住了，是Dean先反应过来的，他先是缩了缩手，但很快又伸了出去，好似不乐意连这点事都要Sam来代劳。Sam看看Dean的那双手，低头舔舔嘴唇，庆幸好在兄长现在看不见。  
但他心里更希望自己小心翼翼藏着，别被目光如炬的哥哥发现。  
Dean夺下餐具，在Sam的妥协中兴致勃勃切开了派。那么好的一块点心，被他切得乱七八糟，他还像很高兴似的，叉起一块送进嘴里咬一口，在滚滚热意中吸着气，对美味赞不绝口。Sam默默将桌板上的碎屑收拾干净，见哥哥吃得高兴不已，便也暂时放下了心中伤怀，悄悄用手拣了最小的那块派尝了尝。  
最后得出的结论是可能他和Dean的味蕾天生就有差异。  
“今晚我要出去一趟。”他舔舔手指坐到床边，见Dean嘴边沾了碎屑，很自然地伸手过去为他拈开。吃得正开心的Dean陡然噎了一下，举起的叉子差点戳进脸颊里，幸而青年眼疾手快抢过了危险的餐具。那块本是黏在Dean嘴边的烤得金黄的面皮落在掌心里，带着油脂，已经凉了，可翻滚在手心，却烫得像一块火炭。Sam握着叉子盯着它愣愣看了半晌，不敢再去看Dean的反应，乖乖又把叉子还给了兄长，顺手塞给他一张面纸。  
“去哪里？”直到无意识把那张纸揉成小小的一团，Dean这才终于回过神，勉强咽下嘴里已经嚼烂的食物，他清了清嗓子才问出这句话。  
“把我们的车拿回来。”Sam把手插进口袋里，怕被别人听见他们的对话，刻意又往Dean那边靠了靠。  
“啊……那个是不是还在……”  
“嗯。”  
“你一个人？”  
“嗯。”  
得到肯定的回答，Dean慢慢放下了手里的餐具，终于难掩忧虑地皱起眉头。虽说这镇上的警察也不见得有多精明，但那毕竟是警察局。老爸以前教过他们怎么偷车，他学得认认真真，Sam站在一旁总是满脸嫌恶。他这弟弟，别说偷车，就连假ID都没用过，和他一起生活了十九年，可是一次酒吧都没去过。  
这样的小家伙今晚要去警局偷车。  
Dean很担心。  
“小心点。要是有别的动静就别管车了，跑了再说。”  
向来珍视Impala的兄长居然能说出这番话，Sam吃惊地瞪起眼睛，半晌说不出话。  
“Sam？”  
“嗯咳，我知道了。”Sam假咳了两声，却还是觉得有东西堵在喉咙里。他把派端到Dean跟前，Dean又吃了一块，接着就扔下叉子拍拍肚皮说吃不下了。  
Sam在病房里待到深夜才悄悄离开。他原本以为Dean睡着了，起身时侧躺在床上的Dean却忽然出声，又把搞不定就跑的嘱咐重复了一遍。  
“我很快就回来。”Sam小声说道。他怕Dean没听清，又伏在他耳边说了一遍。黑暗里，他看见Dean瑟缩了一下，心下一沉，也不再多话，随手拉高兄长身上的毯子，将他的肩盖得严严实实。  
这两天天气晴朗，只是气温低得离谱。深夜的街道上空无一人，来来回回的也只有呼啸的风声。Sam原本是不喜欢这种鬼天气的，但今晚正好，那群就爱在暖和的办公室里吃着甜甜圈喝着咖啡的警察应该是不会冒着寒风出来检查证物了。  
偷车的过程很顺利，多年前从父亲那里学来的技巧今晚第一次实践。将车开上马路，回想起当初被迫学习时塞满胸口的反感，Sam不由苦笑。  
就像一切都是安排好的，做再多选择，绕再多圈子，到最后还是殊途同归。  
或许是因为Dean。  
到最后，终归还是要回到Dean这里。


	35. Chapter 35

35

翌日出发时天又阴下来了。  
Sam把行李扔进后备厢，扶着Dean上了车，细心为他扣好安全带。以往是Dean开车他看地图引路，现在这两样都得他一个人来了。况且现在他坐在Dean左边，说了什么Dean都不见得能听到。  
心情比这糟糕的天气更阴郁。  
好在Dean事前把那条短信给他看过，往坐标方向去应该不会错的。之后一段时间的计划也做好了，先去和Dean的朋友汇合寻找解咒的办法，然后一边寻找老爸一边调查与Jessica之死有关的线索。  
时至今日，Sam依然忘不掉Jessica的死状，这可能与他的那个梦有关。  
毕竟太像了。  
简直是噩梦成真。  
不过那之后他也再没做过什么类似的噩梦了，说巧合那也太巧了，但若说必然，目前为止还没出现新的佐证。  
一切都像被迷雾环绕，他还捋不清线索。  
一路上和Dean也有交谈，青年怕兄长听不见，说话时声音总是很大。他自己都听得耳膜发痛了，Dean好生生坐在副驾座上，没有露出任何不适的表情，偶尔说到有趣的地方还会忘情大笑。  
就像渐渐丧失的感官对他没有丝毫影响。  
他们穿过怀俄明，在科罗拉多过了一夜——错过了旅馆，只能睡在车里。行驶了上百公里，天色一路阴沉没什么变化，入夜后气温果然降得厉害，隐隐还有下雪的趋势。  
Sam从后备厢里抱出毯子，软磨硬泡终于把Dean劝动让他睡在后座。Dean钻进车里还在抱怨明明他一直睡在前面，怎么今晚非要他睡后面。Sam小心护着防止他的头撞到车顶，看他把自己卷进毯子里，又把他脱下的皮衣也盖了上去。  
前座位置比较窄，后座空间宽敞一些。平时让Sam睡后面一个是他体格更大，前面太挤了，二个是夜里有什么情况，Dean能立刻开车溜走。  
“怕你撞到鼻子。”Sam半是开玩笑地说道。  
“要真有什么情况，撞到老二的可能性更大。”Dean缩在毯子里嘟嘟囔囔。前面一句“为什么”是他多嘴了，现在这情况，确实Sam睡前面更好。可他又担心大脚怪在前座憋得慌。  
Sam闻言哈哈大笑起来，关了车门，自己爬回前座后才趴在椅背上说道：“要不我给你去定做一个铁内裤？”  
“快睡吧，bitch。”Dean摸摸鼻子，低头闭上了眼睛。  
窗外呼啸着寒风，车里两人呼吸安稳。Sam靠着车门，双手抱臂，得很小心才能避免撞到头。他在椅子上伸展开缩了一整天的双腿，晃了晃脚，抬眼看向靠坐在另一侧车门上的Dean。  
他好像已经睡着了。  
Sam拉了拉身上的毯子，轻轻叹了一口气。  
曾经是不相信的，可现在隐约有些被说服了。  
原来一辆车也能像一个家。  
青年缓缓闭上眼睛。  
风刮了一夜。  
或许是外面太冷，而毯子太暖，第二天两人醒得很迟。在路边简单刷了牙，早餐是不知哪天买的面包，没有咖啡。  
车驶入堪萨斯州后终于下雪了。雪势很大，不过几个小时就封路了。无奈之下，Sam只好开车下了公路，进入了一个小镇。冬日里的镇子总是很寂寥，尤其现在下着这么大的雪，路上看不到行人，居民们都躲在家里等待雪霁天晴。  
路过一幢民居时Sam下意识多看了几眼。  
他总觉得自己来过这里。  
曾经跟着父亲东奔西走，幼时来过这小镇也不是不可能。可此时的熟悉和“来过”之间又有着难以捉摸的微妙差别。  
他熟悉的是那幢民居前的树。  
似乎在哪里见过。  
找到旅馆前，他把那棵树的事告诉Dean了。原本昏昏欲睡的Dean忽然来了精神，抬手用力拍了拍他的胳膊，把那棵树详细描述了一通，接着又描述起那幢毫不起眼的民居，追问他是不是那样。  
“没错。我们真的来过？”Sam抓抓头发，不解Dean为什么这么激动。  
一开始，Dean没有说话。Sam还以为是他没听见自己的话，于是更加大声的重复了一遍。  
而Dean还是沉默了一会儿。  
“来过，很久之前来过。那时你很小。”Dean轻轻说，“没想到你居然记得那棵树。”  
“那里有什么特别的吗？”  
“很普通，跟别的普通家庭没什么两样。”Dean说着打开车窗，把手伸了出去，“还在下雪？”  
“嗯，今晚可能走不了了。得找地方落脚。”  
Dean点头，不再说话了。  
这场雪一直下到入夜才停。  
Sam在黄页上找到一家旅馆，价格很便宜，房间也宽敞，最重要的是，热水充足。旅馆老板是一对老夫妻，为他们办理入住时见Dean是个盲人，还惋惜地摇头，老板娘扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，轻轻叹息说“这么英俊的年轻人”。老板把钥匙交到Sam手里，说是一楼的房间，方便他们进出。  
向老夫妻道过谢，Sam扶着Dean去了房间。  
原本已是耽搁了几天的行程，遇到这场大雪，估计又要耽搁两天。Dean摸出手机，让Sam给他的朋友打个电话过去：“怕他在田纳西等不及。”这位朋友素来都是急性子，Dean也不是个喜欢拖延的人，做事一向迅速果断，但和这位朋友合作过三四次，每次都被催促，以致后来他宁愿自己单干都不想再和这位朋友合作。  
但说来奇怪，这么容易着急的一个人，这次居然一个催促的电话都没打。  
Sam接过电话翻出那条短信，试着打了个电话过去。可拨了几次，都是无人接听。Dean拿过电话给他留了言，心中还是觉得蹊跷，又让Sam联系他电话簿中的另一人，却得知那位朋友已经失联三天。  
Dean握着手机坐在床上，皱着眉头不说话。一旁的Sam不了解这些猎人的关系网，站在一边也只能陪着兄长干着急。他走到窗边往外看，外面雪已经停了，但积雪很深，怎么都得等明早才能走。  
“你怕他出事吗？”坐到兄长右边，Sam低声问道。  
“猎人忽然失踪不是什么新鲜事，”Dean终于开口说话了，但眉头一直没舒开，“但这个节点很古怪。先是老爸失踪，然后是我的朋友，当中还碰上一定会找上我们的鬼魂，这几件事可能没什么关联，我只是担心我朋友是因为找到解咒的线索才突然失联。”  
将近一年的事在脑中慢慢捋顺，一切的开端是他和老爸杀死的那个巫师，现在他还奔波在寻找解咒方法的途中，而其中几个重要事件或多或少都与他身边的人有关：想要在晦日活命，他必须见到Sam，然而代价是他会渐渐丧失五感；为了阻止诅咒的应验，他和父亲几乎跑遍了整个美国，而现在，父亲失踪了；朋友发来一条短信暗示找到破咒的线索，他们在途中遭遇恶灵导致他忽然失明，那位等在田纳西的朋友突然失联。  
按照这套逻辑推导下来，他被诅咒就不是偶然——不是任何碰上巫师的人都会被诅咒，甚至，不是什么猎人都会碰上那个巫师。  
伪装成偶然的必然都是阴谋。  
Dean希望这只是他多虑了。  
如果不是，那么老爸的失踪很可能也跟这件事有关，恶灵也与这件事有关。  
那么，这一切都是冲着他来的？  
想到这里，Dean陡然感觉自己被一阵寒意包围。他急切地伸出手，在半空中胡乱摸索，最后终于用力握住了Sam的手腕。  
“你——不能去田纳西。”他刚说完就意识到自己说错话了，急忙改口道，“回去吧，Sammy，你回斯坦福去。我自己去田纳西。”


	36. Chapter 36

36

Sam还记得Dean刚找上自己的那个晚上，他宛若绿宝石的眼睛在灯光之下熠熠发光，“你得跟我走”说得比任何时候都坚定决绝。  
可现在，说这话的人却忽然变了卦。  
Dean要他回去。  
如果这句话说在第一晚，他可能还会听。  
反手抓住兄长的手腕，Sam皱起眉头，带着不解与不悦地问道：“你说什么？我回去，你一个人去田纳西？你怎么去？”  
他不是想给Dean难堪，但这是很现实的问题——现在的Dean根本无法独自生活，更遑论去田纳西找什么猎魔人了。  
身旁的Dean闻言不语，Sam也不待他回答又接着问道：“为什么忽然改变主意？你发现什么了？和我有关吗？”  
Sam想起自己的梦，想起梦中Jessica的死状。他揣着秘密，还没能告诉Dean。  
Dean的呼吸渐渐变得急促，Sam察觉到了，他看出Dean似乎在为什么事忧心，可兄长三缄其口他问不出所以然，坐在一旁拧紧眉头，却也只能跟着干着急。  
“Dean？”  
“诅咒的事，可能比我们之前想象中的复杂。”过了许久，Dean像整理好了思绪，终于谨慎开口，“和这件事有关的人——老爸失踪，我的朋友失联，如果继续下去，我担心你也会出事。”  
Sam闻言，表情也不由肃穆起来。他又往Dean那边挪了挪，深呼吸了几次，这才放缓语气说道：“老爸的事和你朋友的事说不定没有关系，只是恰好在相近的时间点上……”  
Dean摇头，只好将自己的顾虑一层层告诉了弟弟。  
Dean在担心他。  
这个想法掠过脑海的一瞬，Sam顿觉心口一热，早前因为Dean的忽然变卦而汇聚的那点不悦跟着也烟消云散了。他看着近在咫尺的兄长，不自觉地放轻了呼吸，不敢伸手安抚，只好讷讷说道：“如果……我是说如果，这一切真的是有人在背后操控，即便我逃回斯坦福，对结果也不会有什么影响。你现在这样，我绝不可能让你一个人生活。我还是会和你一起去田纳西，要是你的朋友真的失踪，那……那我们……”他说着，忽然不好意思地抬手挠了挠头，“那我们可以先回加州。”  
“加州？”  
“嗯。回我的住所。暂停一段时间的猎魔，我想先帮你找到解咒的办法。”Sam在说这些的时候脸莫名红了，他心里想的明明都是很坦荡的东西，可只要想到把哥哥接到自己的住所，内心就总有些莫名的情愫骚动。  
“不行，如果我跟着你去……”  
“Dean……”Sam打断了哥哥的话，用近乎恳求的语气叫着他的名字，“我知道你很心急，我也是。再怎么为以前的事生气，失踪的那也是老爸。但你现在这样……真的没办法。老爸他肯定也不想这样的你还要去对付什么鬼魂怪物。我们、就暂时停一小段时间好吗？三个月，或者两个月，我要时间查阅资料，你也要时间适应……适应你现在的问题。”  
Sam说得吞吞吐吐小心翼翼，生怕自己措辞不对又刺伤了Dean。他一直盯着Dean，细细观察他每一个表情变化，惴惴揣测他可能会说的话，暗暗祈祷他千万别拒绝自己。  
而Dean一直没能露出什么高兴的表情，眉头从头到尾都皱着，Sam发现他还紧紧咬着牙，好像在竭力忍受什么。  
“我不想麻烦你。”最后，Dean终于开口了，却还是这套说辞，“我和你都是成年人了，没必要让彼此……”  
“是的，Dean，像你说的，都是成年人了。你不用替我做决定。”Sam再次打断，“你必须明白，对我来说，你永远都不会是负担。你不能强迫我看着自己的哥哥变成这样还若无其事地离开。你不能强迫我成为这种被自己唾弃的人。”  
就像曾经的那么多年里，你也从不把我当成负担一样。  
这句话，Sam却说不出口。  
接着又是漫长的沉默。  
Sam知道要Dean做出暂时放弃猎魔的决定很难，不是因为他喜欢那种生活，而是这会让他感觉自己失去了所有价值。  
可Dean的价值并不在猎魔上。  
有时候，存在就是价值本身。  
存在本身会盖过个体作为负担、拖累所带来的负面意义。  
对Sam来说，Dean就是这样。  
Sam说得急了，声音甚至哽咽起来。他想不出还能有什么办法让Dean看清他的顽固与执着，想不出怎么才能从Dean脑中偷走那些无谓的担忧，想不出自己还能怎么做才能真正说服Dean。  
如果有办法，他会尝试。  
而Dean最终还是同意了。他说“好”的时候很勉强，脸上看不出一丝宽慰或舒心，反倒多了一丝畏缩，像担心自己最后还是给弟弟添了麻烦。  
这让Sam很想用力拥抱他。  
甚至想亲吻他的嘴唇。  
掏出一颗心来给他看。  
青年闭上眼睛，咽下了涌到唇边的更多告白。  
这一夜，谁都没睡好。  
第二天清晨很早的时候Sam就听见外面扫雪车作业的声音。他扭头往另一张床上看了一眼，Dean好像还在睡。去田纳西大概还要一天，现在出发的话，可能入夜就能到了。但Sam看Dean难得有睡得这么沉的时候，又不忍叫醒。  
时光就在踟蹰犹豫中被浪费，等到真正出发已经是中午了。  
下雪的第二天总是特别冷。Sam把厚衣服都掏出来给了Dean，自己也穿得像只受了惊的河豚。退房时，那对老夫妻还送了他们一点烤饼干，Dean把袋子揣在怀里，高高兴兴和两位老人道别。  
一路上也没什么交谈，只有Sam三五不时朝副驾座偷看。Dean的眼睛是睁着的，眼神却空洞洞的。明明也照顾了好几天，可看到这样的Dean，他还是会难过。夜晚又是在车里睡的，到第三天上午他们才终于到了目的地。  
而结果与Dean猜测的相去无几。他的朋友消失了。  
阴谋昭然若揭，可这对兄弟却身陷迷雾。  
对回去加州的提议，Dean似乎不再抱有异议。一路上Sam总觉得Dean看起来很失落。那种感觉他大致能体会，或许就像一个优秀的橄榄球运动员在至关重要的一场比赛上只能坐在冷板凳观赛那样——可能还不只是那样，不只是焦急与遗憾，也不只愤怒和不甘。每当这时，Sam总痛恨造字者，伤人的词句那么锐利，安抚人心的词汇却总是苍白无力。  
房东找人来把Sam的东西搬去了Jessica的房间，修缮过Sam曾住过的房间，烧毁的旧家具换了新的，焦黑的天花板与墙壁也粉刷一新，花了不少钱弄好一切，只是至今还没租出去——毕竟是出过事死过人的房间，就算房东能巧舌如簧舌灿莲花，人心底的恐惧也不是说散就能散的。  
这倒给Sam省了不少事。  
他花了比之前少一些的租金租下了这间房，如此一来，他和Dean一人有一个房间，不必拥挤，也不必尴尬不自在。他想把Dean安置在Jessica的房间里，东西都是现成的，采光和朝向更好，离浴室和厨房更近。可Dean坚持要住进他的房间。  
“我想住新房间。”Dean说这话的语气像五六岁的孩子，又任性又固执。Sam一时捉摸不透Dean的想法，花了半天时间还是没能劝动，最后只好把他的东西搬去隔壁房间，细心扶着他在房间里走了好几圈，好让他先适应房间里的家具摆放。  
在楼下和走廊里还没有任何感觉，拎着旅行袋踏入房间的那一瞬，Sam只觉热浪扑面而来。他下意识朝那张新买的床看去。  
当时他就躺在床上。  
视线不自觉移向天花板。  
而Jessica死在那里。  
冬天里好似下了一场滚烫的急雨，他猛一个激灵，差点吐出来。  
Dean还在身边，被他小心翼翼扶着，从头到尾什么话都没说。青年这时扭头看了兄长一眼，忽然在心底猜测，Dean这么固执地要住进来，会不会就是因为这个。  
因为另一个人根本无法好好待在这个房间里。  
但他没问，他知道就算问了Dean也不会说实话。  
他们都是有自尊的人，而Dean把自尊看得比什么都重——且无论是谁的自尊。  
在门口冷静了好一阵，他终于跨过门框开始为Dean整理东西。这时，Dean就坐在床上，难得很安静。他把衣服从旅行袋里拿出来挂进衣柜，平时穿的就放在上面的抽屉里，袜子和内裤放在底下的那个里。一些零碎的小东西，譬如信用卡和那堆假证件之类的，他怕被人发现，就放在了房东新买回来的小置物盒里，又把置物盒放在高处的壁橱里，嘱咐Dean暂时别动它们。  
安顿好这些，青年最后从Dean的包里拿出一个不大的铁皮盒。盒子看着像装饼干用的，很久了，盖子凹凸不平，边缘的漆也掉了。  
在Sam印象中，Dean似乎确实有这么一个盒子，很多年了，不管走到哪里都会带上，但他从没打开过。而今他们暂时安顿下来，这盒子反倒勾起了Sam的好奇心。他抱着盒子站在柜子旁，看看Dean，又看看手里的盒子，最后还是悄悄打开了它。  
出乎意料的是，里头居然没有任何特别的东西，只是些陈年旧照和几个已经坏掉的玩具。从没想到Dean竟如此念旧，Sam微微吃了一惊，从旁拿起盖子想盖上，低头时却不期然看到了一张照片。  
是一个女人抱着一个婴儿的照片，女人身旁还站着一个金发的小男孩。  
那似乎是母亲和他们的合照。  
对于母亲，Sam几乎没有任何记忆，就算凝视照片，他也无法像Dean那样从心中挤出什么情绪与情感来。硬要说的话，这可能是他和Dean之间最大的鸿沟。  
不过，此时Sam的注意力不在女人身上，而在她身后。  
那棵树，还有那幢房子。  
Sam终于想起几天前为什么他会觉得堪萨斯的那幢房子很眼熟。  
他见过，在好几张照片里。  
都是家人当年的旧照。  
他路过的那幢房子，觉得眼熟的那棵树，其实是他的家——曾经的家。  
青年看向坐在一旁不语的哥哥。  
他什么都不记得，而Dean什么都记得。他想不起家的样子，Dean没有责怪他，轻巧地为他遮掩过去。  
如果这也算自尊的一部分，那么这种自尊也太——太脆弱太可怜了。  
Dean没必要这么为他维护。  
默默将照片放回盒子，Sam盖好盖子，把它也放进了壁橱高处。  
“衬衫和外套都挂在衣柜里，”他把旅行袋踢到一边，踏着有力的脚步走向Dean——这也是这几天才开始养成的习惯，用力的脚步声是他走近的信号，Dean太敏锐了，刻意收着脚步声靠近，很可能被他一把卸了胳膊——伸手扶起Dean，手掌握着他的胳膊，带他一步步走向衣柜，还在心里默默数着步子，“居家服在下面的抽屉里。”他让Dean试着打开衣柜和抽屉，Dean看起来不太高兴，但还是照做了。  
之后他又带Dean熟悉了整个房子，下楼时，他走在前面，一手还是抓在Dean的胳膊上，Dean扶着扶手下一个台阶，他就下一个台阶，一双眼睛丝毫不敢从Dean的双脚离开，就怕自己大意害得Dean摔下去。  
“我以后想喝啤酒是不是只要支使你去拿就可以了？”一直沉默的Dean这时忽然开口，Sam不由得抬头，就见Dean一副眉飞色舞的样子，好像终于找到机会可以把他支得团团转。可他看着Dean的笑容却丝毫没能感受到开心快乐，压在心中的那块巨石反倒愈发沉重起来。  
他盯着Dean又下了一个台阶，深吸了一口气，这才憋出一副不情愿的语气说道：“只要不是一个小时一罐就好。”  
Dean闻言哈哈大笑起来。  
带着Dean在房子里熟悉了好几遍，把他送回房间时Sam依然害怕看到天花板。Dean一坐下来就大叫饿了，Sam说叫点外卖，Dean一副恨铁不成钢的样子，咬牙切齿问他们现在哪还有天天吃外卖的钱。  
无奈之下，Sam只好下楼去了厨房。  
冰箱里还有一包没开封的意大利面，以及两罐番茄罐头。他厨艺实在不怎么样，做一顿意大利面简直比对付十个鬼魂还要紧张。煮好面正想端上楼，一转身却发现Dean已经坐在餐桌旁了。他吃了一惊，端着面迎上去，正想问Dean有没有磕到或是摔到，Dean未卜先知地来了一个白眼，不等他说就开了口：“虽然看不见，但好歹我也是二十六岁的人，有发育了二十六年的小脑。”他一边说一边伸手，待Sam将盘子推过来，他迫不及待拿起叉子尝了一口。  
“我说，Sammy，你还是比较适合读书。”  
这就是Dean对这盘面的全部评语。


	37. Chapter 37

37

Sam一直有晚餐后散步的习惯，只是以前Dean从来不陪他，现在想来，大概不是因为Dean太懒，而是他们两个走在一起感觉太奇怪。但今晚Sam说什么都要Dean陪着他一起出门，Dean不肯戴墨镜，他同意了，Dean不愿意用盲杖，他也点头了，最后Dean说别扶着他，Sam这就不乐意了。  
“你只用抓着我的胳膊就行了。”  
“那我宁愿躺在沙发上听电视。”Dean懒洋洋说道。  
而交涉的结果——Sam放弃了散步的计划，留下来陪着Dean一起听电视。Dean听电视是因为他看不见了，Sam听电视的理由稍微比这个复杂一点：他正在看Dean，偶尔才会去听听电视机发出的声音。要知道，以前可从未有过现在这种能光明正大直视Dean的机会，他什么都不用藏，什么都不用怕，爱意也好、欲望也好、欢欣也好、悲伤也好……他能肆无忌惮地在Dean面前展露自己的一切，还不必担心被Dean察觉。  
“哦，T-bag这家伙简直就是个变态。”（注一）  
耳边传来Dean的声音，Sam自思绪中回过神，下意识朝电视机看了一眼：“他可什么台词都没说。”  
“在我脑子里，他已经是本剧最大的变态，就是这样，没问题。”Dean哼哼着说得理直气壮，对近在耳畔的Sam的气息似乎开始习惯了，渐渐也不再像开始那么排斥。他摸过去想从茶几上拿起自己的那罐啤酒，手还没碰到桌面，冰凉的铝罐就碰上了指尖。  
是Sam。  
“谢了，老弟。”  
Sam朝Dean看了一眼。他看起来并不像高兴的样子。  
这是回来的第一晚。Sam像前几天一样帮着Dean洗了澡，带他回了房间看他上了床这才拿上自己的睡衣去了浴室。  
刚回来的时候浴室的地上都落了灰，晚餐后他花了一点时间把浴室上上下下都刷了一遍，还盘算着要多买两个防滑垫。帮Dean洗澡时Dean也不扭捏了，但有关童年回忆的话题说完之后，他们就再次陷入了焦灼的尴尬。  
Sam脱掉衣服，打开了花洒。  
那时也会自私无耻地庆幸Dean看不见了。  
因为每一次帮Dean洗澡他都会有反应，不管Dean说了几件他小时候做过的蠢事糗事，不管Dean如何嘲笑他，只要他碰到Dean的皮肤，身体就从头顶一直热到脚心。  
如果不是在这种情境之下，如果不是失明失聪的Dean准许他们共浴，那么他就能肆无忌惮去做自己想做的。他可以慢慢地吻Dean，慢慢地把他推到墙上，为他手淫，为他扩张。  
如果不是在这种情景之下。  
花洒的水顺着头发流进了眼睛里，他抬手抹掉脸上的水，飞快地眨了眨发痛的双眼。  
他甚至没办法在这样的浴室里自慰。  
因为那样会让他觉得自己无耻。  
Sam关掉了热水。  
洗完冷水澡出来，牙齿还在打颤。这种自罚式的体验对自省一类的事毫无裨益，说穿了，大概只有类似安慰剂的效用，好像这么做了，就算是反省过来，以后就不会再犯相同的错误。  
怎么可能。  
Sam推开房间的门，钻进了温暖的被子里。  
Jessica的家人过来带走了她的东西，房间是房东重新打扫布置过的，或许也是想给自己一个赶快忘记死过人这件事的暗示。  
可Sam还是隐约能闻到Jessica的气味。他对女士香水没有研究，但Jessica最常用的那款香水的气味他记得很清楚。那些香味分子似乎还残留在这闭塞的空间里，很稀薄，却也足够惹人注目。  
Sam强迫自己在这亦真亦幻的香味里闭上眼睛。  
隐约之间，他听见外面传来了开门的声音，似乎就是隔壁房间。  
Dean？  
充满疑惑地睁开眼睛，他翻身下床，鞋都顾不上穿了，推门径直冲向房门打开的隔壁房间。  
“Dean！”  
他大叫着哥哥的名字。  
却没人回答。  
反常地，他听见了几声犬吠。  
社区里不少人养了狗，这个时间里听见犬吠也不奇怪。  
可古怪的是，那几声犬吠分明是从房间里传来的。  
接着就是撕扯与咀嚼的声音。好像房间里有人在拿生肉喂狗。  
这太蹊跷了。  
但Sam紧接着就发现了更蹊跷的事——他正面对着窗户，无论犬吠还是咀嚼的声音都是从身后传来的，他听得清清楚楚，却不肯转身。  
床也在身后。  
刚从温暖被窝里钻出来的Sam猛地感觉一阵凉意由背心里直冲颅骨。双脚好似被钢钉钉入地板，牙关不由自主咯咯打着颤，他用力吞咽，闭上眼睛用力转身——  
咀嚼声果然是从床上传来的。  
却没有狗、也没有任何动物在那里。  
只有Dean躺在床上。  
空气中的香味陡然消失了，取而代之的是一种他说不上来的气味与浓郁的血腥味。  
他迈开步伐朝床边走去，每走一步都会叫一声Dean的名字，而Dean自始至终都没回应过他。  
直到他终于站到床边。  
直到他终于看到躺在床上的Dean。  
猎人瞪大了双眼，鼻翼张翕，嘴唇颤抖，脸颊上还沾着血点。他的胸膛与腹部被残忍撕开，断骨戳刺进残缺的内脏，肠肚被拖得床上到处都是，而床单早已被血染成黑色。  
盘旋在颅顶的凉意轰然炸开。  
“Dean！”  
Sam发出声嘶力竭的大叫，猛然从床上坐了起来。他带着惊惶仓促的呼吸跳下床，光着脚冲进隔壁房间，惊恐地扑到床边，一双手乱无章法地抚摸着Dean的脸与他的胸口，又是聆听他的呼吸又是确认脉搏。  
被一番折腾弄醒的Dean莫名其妙，起初还以为房子里进了贼，双手抓住来人的一只手就要掰断手指，谁知下一秒就被用力抱住。焦灼急促的呼吸如飞溅的火星陡然落在右耳边，他听见了破碎的哽咽声和自己的名字。  
“Sam？是你吗，Sammy？”  
“你还好吗，Dean？你还好吗？”  
Sam的声音里已经藏不住哭腔了，Dean听得意外，却还是一把抱住弟弟，抬手轻轻抚摸他的头发：“我很好。发生了什么事？”  
这句“我很好”像刺破地狱的光，一瞬间拯救了陷入恐慌的Sam。他颤抖着又摸着Dean的脖子和后背确认他确实无恙，在几次哽咽的呼吸之后，这才终于放开了Dean。  
“怎么了？”失去睡意的Dean索性坐了起来，他摸到Sam还穿着睡衣，就拉着弟弟上了床，一床被子披在了两人身上。  
“我……我做了噩梦。”Sam盘腿坐在Dean身边，说话时一副惊魂未定的腔调。他不时扭头看向Dean，又竖起耳朵聆听四周的动静，怕忽然从哪里窜出几只猛兽，更怕刚才所见才是现实，而现在只是落入梦境的安稳。  
“噩梦？我记得上次你被噩梦吓哭还是十四年前，因为白天看了《哥斯拉》的录像带晚上就梦见怪兽吃了我们的车。”Dean说着笑起来，但手还搭在Sam肩上，不时轻捏一下他的肩胛骨，“这次梦到什么了？”  
Sam似乎被噩梦吓得不轻，Dean看不到他现在的样子，只能又翻出点陈年旧事分散他的注意力。这是最无力的时候，明明家人需要他，却还要反过来照顾他。  
可等了许久Dean都没听到Sam说话，他甚至开始怀疑自己的另一只耳朵也听不见，抬手凑到右耳旁弹了一个响指。  
现在的他可真窝囊。  
“还以为我另一只耳朵也听不见了。”他笑嘻嘻说道，自己笑了一会儿，又沉默下去，只是把Sam往自己这边用力一揽。  
“Jessica就死在这个房间里。”Sam突然说道。  
Dean以为Sam又梦见Jessica了，他知道Sam一直在为Jessica的死自责。  
“Sam，你得明白，我们都为Jess的死难过，可那只是个意外，你不能总是……”  
“不是的，Dean，你不明白，不是那样的，我骗了你。”  
没能说出全部实情就等同欺骗了。

注一：T-bag是2005年开播第一季的美剧《越狱》中的角色。既然时间线在第一季（2005年），那他们看（听）《越狱》应该没问题吧（´・ω・｀）  
以及还有一个地方，就是“录像带”，上世纪90年代初应该还没有碟片吧_(:з」∠)_


	38. Chapter 38

38

Sam向Dean讲述了自己的梦，那个冬夜里下起急雨的梦。他双手揪着裤腿，细细描述梦中Jesscia惊恐的表情，描述她头发披散开的样子和睡衣上血迹的形状……梦里的他看得清清楚楚，一觉醒来还心有余悸，却什么都没告诉Jessica。  
不过是场梦罢了。  
谁知却成了真。  
眼泪滴落在衣襟，他没去擦。  
“我应该告诉Jessica的，我应该更加……”  
“Sammy，那只是巧合，你不可……”听到弟弟的声音再次变得哽咽，Dean匆忙打断，谁知话还未说完——  
又被Sam打断：“这不是巧合，Dean，你知道的，这不是。别人可以不相信这种事情，但是你不能。”他看向坐在身边的兄长，既希望得到安慰，又希望被责骂，“我们都知道所谓的诅咒、鬼魂和妖怪都是真的，如果它们都是真的，如果你相信它们的存在，就应该相信我的梦也是真的，应该相信我的梦就是和Jess的死有关系，甚至……和妈妈的死也有关。”  
“够了，Sam！”Dean出声狠狠喝止，又咬牙沉默许久。身旁依然断断续续传来Sam颤抖的呼吸声，他听得出Sam在忍耐自己的悲伤和怯懦，但此时他也无法再装聋作哑地违心继续坚持自己带有偏见的那套，Sam说得没错，如果他相信诅咒、鬼魂和妖怪都是真的，那么就该相信Sam的这个梦中带有某种不祥的隐喻。  
和他身中的诅咒是同一种性质的东西。  
可是——  
“就算那个梦真的和Jess有关，和妈妈有关，那也不是你的错。”Dean忽然勾过Sam的脖子，“你没有伤害过任何人，犯罪的是杀害她们的东西。而你，而我们，一定要为她们报仇，我们必须亲手揪出那个该死的东西，用铁和银在它身上捅出窟窿，往它嘴里灌满盐，再一把火把它烧个干净。至少要这么做才行。但现在，要是你还想靠在我肩上大哭一场，我……呃，也不会介意的。”  
他故意停顿了一下，显得不情不愿。  
随后耳畔就传来Sam羞涩的低笑。  
“放心吧，我不会那么做的。”  
“我觉得这是小姑娘的特权，来吧，我真不介意。”  
“我很介意。”Sam头疼地继续拒绝。他吸了吸鼻子，有Dean的安慰，刚才失控的情绪已经平静多了，低头擦擦眼睛里的泪水，他忽然小声说道，“我……能不能和你一起睡？呃……我是说，和你睡一个房间，就、就是我睡地上。”他结结巴巴解释。  
可他还是明显地感到Dean的身体有了一瞬间的僵硬。  
“你那么不喜欢睡床吗？”Dean夸张地问道，不着痕迹地缩回了本来搭在Sam肩上的手。  
Sam也察觉到了。  
他甚至觉得其实Dean什么都猜到了，只不过Dean是个很好的保密者，大家心照不宣，他不说，Dean就装出对此一无所知的样子。  
青年的心一沉。  
“我梦见你……被看不见的怪物撕碎，就在这个房间里。”他犹豫着说出了刚刚那个令他几乎发疯的梦。但他没有告诉Dean细节，没有向Dean描述他梦中所见的凄怖画面。光是回忆，他就又吓得喘息起来，手不由自主握住Dean的手腕，只有指腹感受到脉动才能给自己些许安慰。  
察觉到Sam呼吸的变化，反射性挣扎了一下的Dean很快就镇定下来，他意识到Sam居然是在确认他的脉搏，心中又惊又疼，不知Sam的梦多么可怕才让他如此草木皆兵宛若惊弓之鸟。看不见的Dean已经在脑中描绘出此时Sam的样子，只怕现在狠心赶走Sam他也睡不安稳了，况且，这样的Sam，他也不忍心再继续往外赶了。  
“还有多余的被子吗？”他问道。  
Sam诧异地抬头看向Dean，一时忘记了说话。  
等了许久不见回应的Dean皱起眉，抬手摸摸身边的Sam，担心地叫了一声：“Sam？”  
青年这才如梦方醒，急忙说道：“有，就在上面的柜子里。我自己拿。”他跳下床，想开灯，下意识问道，“我开一会儿灯，没问题吧？”可他问完就后悔了，回头看向Dean，急得后背都是汗。  
“我觉得没问题。”Dean若无其事地抱着被子又倒回床上，挠挠脖子翻了个身面对着窗户，“你自己弄好了就睡吧。”  
Sam开了灯，等Dean缩回被子里才伸手打开高高的柜子从里面捞出一条毯子，又去自己的房间把被子和枕头抱过来，还悄悄从包里拿出了手枪，勉强在地板上摆了个床的形状，关了灯，蹑手蹑脚坐在了Dean的床脚边上。  
他看看Dean的睡脸，轻轻钻进了被子里。  
这样一来，有什么看不见的怪物闯进来他都能第一时间知道。  
他把手伸进枕头下面握住枪托。  
不经意地翻身，睡意阑珊地眨了眨眼，视线陡然就胶着在了头顶的天花板上。  
重新修缮过的房间什么都是新的，地板、柜子、床、书桌和椅子、以及墙纸。天花板也是新的，补了屋顶，重新粉刷过。  
干净得像那里什么事都没发生过。  
可事实不是这样。  
那里曾经有过一滩血迹。  
曾经有过一具尸体。  
于是干净的天花板上真的出现了血迹。一开始只是一个小到看不见的血点，天花板好似一块洁净的布料，那血点洇开在经纬之间，越来越大，颜色越来越浓郁，最后像一只蜘蛛完全张开了它长长的八条足肢，将整个天花板侵占了。  
接着就出现了尸体。  
起初也只是一缕头发，发梢还燃着火焰。  
接着是一张惊恐的脸，眼睛和嘴都大张着，因为恐惧而扭曲。  
之后是纤细美丽的脖子、匀称的肩和丰满的胸，睡衣上也沾着血，打开的腹腔里空空如也，只有血像倾盆大雨——  
Sam猛地坐了起来，张开嘴用力喘息。心跳快得难受，他无意识在心口捶了两下，像呛了水似的咳嗽起来。  
“Sam？”  
Dean的声音从床上传来。  
他一直没睡。背过身怕听不见Sam的声音，所以刻意选择面对窗户的方向睡，这样能更清楚地听见房间里的响动。  
Dean从被子里爬了起来，又叫了一声弟弟的名字，下床小心翼翼走了两步，接着脚就被铺在地板上的毯子缠住。只要往前迈一步就能稳住重心，可他怕踩到Sam，只好翻了个白眼闭上眼睛认命地等着摔倒。  
却被意料之外的一双手扶住。  
一个人的狗吃屎变成了两个人一起狗吃屎。  
Sam眼看Dean就要跌倒了，想起身接住他，谁知下半身被被子缠住，双手勉强抱住他的腋下，却不及惯性与重力。  
“Dean……下次不要随便走动。”Sam发出疼痛难耐的呻吟。  
“如果你没在我房间里喘得像看了二十个分尸现场，我他妈也不想这样！”Dean皱着眉抱怨，下巴疼得他眼泪都出来。他和Sam两个人摔得像两条没有任何平衡感可言的蛇，手臂缠在一起，腿也缠在一起。Sam的脸贴着他的，胸压着他的，他只勉强占便宜地压着Sam的一条腿而已。  
脚还缠在毯子里，Dean挣扎着想从Sam身下爬出去，却因为看不见又撞到了Sam的鼻子。肩膀忽然被一只手压住，一个忍耐的声音落在耳畔：“别乱动。”毫无来由地，Dean心中一紧，无端紧张起来。他舔舔嘴唇，正想说点什么，一只手又搁在了他腰上，轻轻推着他的身体。  
被他压着的那条腿抽了出去。  
接着压在他身上的重量也消失了。  
被缠住的脚这时被一只手抓住，他惊得蜷起脚趾，接着它就被解放了出来。  
“抱歉，Dean。”Sam一边道歉一边扶起Dean，他小心踢开那条毯子，生怕Dean又被绊倒。  
“你是不是根本没办法待在这个房间里？”Dean叹了一口气问道。  
“抱歉，Dean。”而Sam只是重复他的道歉，“我保证不会再打搅你。”  
“我不是这个意思，”Dean摇头，无奈地“看”向Sam，“我知道这是什么感觉。”  
五岁那年躲在车里看到爸爸杀了一个怪物，那时他还以为爸爸杀了人。后来坐进Impala里就怕得想哭，那之后的很多年里还会梦到父亲把杀过的人藏在车里。  
恐惧是很没道理的事，就算说得出成千上万个理由，就算安慰自己都过去了，都是假的，那些都是无害的，可怕就是怕。  
“我很抱歉。”Sam好像只会说这句话了。  
“那我们……去你的房间？”Dean忽然提议。  
Sam瞪起眼睛。  
最后居然真的去了Sam的房间。Sam又费力地把被子、毯子和枕头抱了回去，好不容易把毯子铺好，爬上床的Dean忽然大叫道：“你的居然是双人床！”  
Sam愣了愣，抓抓头发，这时才想起来，这个房间里的好像确实是大床。  
“呃……等过几天，我跟你换床。”  
Dean翻了个白眼。他往床里挪了挪，费力地把整条被子都卷在了身上，这才嘟嘟囔囔说道：“我是说，既然是双人床，你可以不用睡地板。”


	39. Chapter 39

39

Sam闻言愣了愣，抱着枕头消化了许久才终于领悟Dean的意思。他吃惊地瞪起眼睛，这时又听Dean说道：“但我不会跟你分享被子。”他说完，还卷着被子毛毛虫似的在床上蠕动两下，像是示威。  
心跳陡然快得不像话，Sam猛一下抱紧了怀里的枕头。要是这时Dean还能看见一定大事不妙，就算没裹着被子青着脸从房间逃出去，至少也会嘲笑他一句“小姑娘”。  
用力咽下津液，为了表现得不那么急切，Sam刻意慢吞吞走到床边，把枕头放到Dean身边，又把枪塞到枕头下面，接着转身从地上抱起被子，最后才磨磨蹭蹭爬上了床。  
他学着Dean的样子，把整条被子就卷在了身上。这样一来，要是有人忽然闯入，他还要费力挣开被子才行。可现在他就想这么做，就想和Dean一样，把自己严严实实困在暖和的被子里。  
好像这样一来，他就给了Dean一个他绝不会乱来的保证。  
好像这样一来，他就能博得Dean的信任和欢心。  
身边的床垫下陷，Dean靠着仅剩的右耳谨慎倾听身旁的动静，知道Sam已经上床了。身下的床垫又晃动了几下，不知Sam在做什么。他内心里闪过一丝不安，不清楚自己这么做到底对不对，怕Sam睡得不舒服，又怕Sam产生了什么新的误会。  
他咽下涌上喉间的叹息，交叠双手搁在肚子上，祈祷接下来能有安稳一觉。  
幸好，他很快就睡着了。  
可Sam就没这么走运了。  
他老老实实平躺在被子里，身边传来Dean均匀平稳的气息，紧张得不敢用力呼吸，更不敢随便乱动。  
他也不知自己到底是在害怕Dean还是在怕自己。  
房间里没点灯，可适应了黑暗的话，双眼依然能清楚地看见Dean的脸。他们能靠得这么近的时候已经很少了——最近几率变高了些，是因为Dean摔倒和遭遇危险的几率变高了——曾经只是盯着Dean的肩膀或是后背就能生出蔓延几千公里的妄想。那么多次，Dean坐在副驾座上，他缩在后座里，Dean露出衣领的那截脖子被阳光晒得像涂了蜜，而他的心被晒得缺了水，只想倾身埋首在那片蜜里。  
可是后来呢。  
还不是离开了。  
倘若得不到一件东西，那么至少也要再去追求一件别的，这样才显得生活与生命没那么无趣，还能假装不虚此生。  
原本就快成功了。  
得不到最想要的，起码努力一把争取第二想要的。  
可现在，他把那个“第二”也扔掉了。  
如果换做一年前，换做Dean忽然出现的那个夜晚之前，他可能还会为自己的选择感到愤郁不公。  
现在不会了。  
不是因为有那么一个机会他终于让缺了水的心从那截脖子上汲取了蜜，不是因为那个机会让他得以用妄想中的距离凝视Dean，也不是因为那个下午过后他就能一叶障目地欺骗自己说得到了想要的。  
都不是。  
而是因为在医院里，看不见的Dean忽然用拔高的语调叫了一声他的名字。  
因为那个时候他的心痛了一下。  
因为那个时候他忽然顿悟Dean最想要的是什么。  
他一直觉得自己缺乏安全感，因为父亲的职业，因为他们遭遇过的那些怪物。可是在Dean的那一声之后，他终于明白，他不缺这个，他从不缺乏安全感，他潜意识里很清楚，至少Dean永远不会主动离开他，所以他永远不会担心自己见不到家人而用那样的语气和语调去呼唤他们。  
可他离开了Dean。  
可是父亲失踪了。  
这种事对Dean来说时有发生，对Dean来说，这是生活的常态，是从迷茫、紧张、惊慌、无助到近乎麻木的常态。  
Dean需要的不是手枪，不是墨镜、盲杖和轮椅，而是一个不会消失的家人。  
Dean需要的是兄弟。  
他就是Dean的兄弟。  
而Dean不需要的，他就慢慢将那些部分从自己身上翦除干净。  
他会成功的。  
Sam依然凝视Dean。他不怀疑今晚过后他依然会像以前的每一天那样深爱Dean。可Dean并不需要那种无耻的深爱。  
今晚将是一场严肃的葬礼，没有牧师，没有宾客，被下葬的躺在棺木里兀自缅怀，从第一次期盼亲吻的渴望开始，一天一天、一件一件地追思。破晓之后，封棺入土，所有过往都成前尘。  
Sam闭上眼睛。  
后来也浅眠了一会儿，做了莫名的梦，醒来时天居然还没亮。他下床把窗帘拉紧，毯子被踢到床下，他没理会，上床时床架发出轻微的吱嘎声，他下意识扭头看了Dean一眼。Dean睡得很沉，平日里这种响动足以惊醒他了，此时他却连眼皮都没动一下。  
诅咒不是好事，但为此能暂停猎魔，Sam觉得对Dean来说也不算糟糕透顶的坏事。  
他又缩进被子里静静躺了一会儿，虽然心里还是蠢蠢欲动，可昨晚已经下定决心，嘴唇、抑或手指再怎么渴望，他也只是忍耐。天亮之后他就起床了，洗漱过后去厨房煮了一壶咖啡，抱着电脑坐在楼下浏览附近的招聘信息。  
全职工作恐怕不行，白天Dean一个人在，他不放心。兼职的话可以找那种每四个小时轮班的，做完四个小时回来一次，方便照顾Dean。  
他记下了几家店铺的联系方式，现在还早，打电话过去的话八成就被拒绝了。  
然后还要买些材料回来包住家具的边角。Dean现在还不熟悉房间里的物品摆设，就怕他不小心被绊住摔倒磕到桌角。  
喝完咖啡，Sam上楼换衣服。床上的Dean换了姿势，手脚都从被子里捅了出来，睡得很沉还没醒。青年把iPod塞进口袋，在窗台和每扇门前都小心洒了盐，最后拿起钥匙出门慢跑。  
虽然是加州，但冬季的早晨在社区里走动的人依然不多，路过别人家的院子只能听见从狗屋里传来的几声犬吠。Sam慢慢跑出社区，沿着街道朝他知道的一家很好吃的快餐店跑去。快餐店每天早上都有限量供应的早餐，一周七天，每天的供应品都不一样。因为他平时早餐只吃沙拉，早先念书时对这家的供应品不太熟悉，但总听Jessica对它们赞不绝口。  
跑到快餐店时街道上的行人和车辆渐渐也多了起来。他进店要了一份沙拉一份今天的限量供应品，柜台后的服务生好像认得他，笑眯眯问他怎么平时和他一起来的那个姑娘没来。  
Sam一愣。  
Jessica的死讯也不是什么人都听说了。  
“她回家了。”他犹豫了一会儿，撒了谎。  
“出了什么事？”服务生忧虑地皱起眉头，颇是担心地问道。  
“我……也不太清楚。”Sam抬手挠挠眉毛，想掩饰自己尴尬的表情。好在这时服务生已经打包好早餐，他说了一声谢谢，抱着纸袋逃出了这家店。  
在这里，似乎走到哪里都能遇到认识自己的人。  
走到哪里都能遇到认识Jessica却还不知道她出事的人。  
Sam叹息，把耳机重新塞回耳朵里，拎着买好的早餐沿着街道慢跑回去。  
社区已经醒了。待在狗屋里的狗狗们被放了出来，摇着尾巴等待主人赶快为它们套上狗绳带它们出门散步去公园。  
Sam放慢脚步，边走边调整呼吸。他拉开纸袋看看里头那一小罐枫糖浆，确认没撒，这才放心地又捏紧了袋子。走过两排房屋，他掏出钥匙正要开门，就听身后不远处传来一个惊喜的声音：“Sam？是你吗，Sam Winchester？”


	40. Chapter 40

40

Sam回头，只见一个穿着红色冲锋衣背着黑色书包的男生站在篱笆外面。他个子不高，戴着一副大大的黑框眼镜，笑起来还会露出箍在牙齿上的牙套。  
“Hank？”  
“嘿，真的是你！我还以为你搬走了！”牙套男孩拉了一下肩上的书包带，越过篱笆走进院子，大步走到Sam身边，上上下下打量着他，“是发生了什么事吗？Jess出事之后你就再也没出现过了，我以为你退学了。”他说着颇是担忧地皱起眉，脸上的笑容也渐渐隐去，嘴角下垂变成一个愁苦的角度。  
Sam握着钥匙的手僵了一下。  
Hank是和他同级的同学，不在一个专业，但他经常会来旁听Sam某两个教授的课，上课也很积极，加上又住在同一个社区，一来二去也熟悉起来。没有课也不用写论文的晚上，他们偶尔还会约上一起去酒吧喝喝酒看看球赛。当然，那个时候Jessica也会加入进来。  
走到哪里都能遇到认识自己的人。  
Hank是个不错的家伙，虽然人看起来土土的也有点迟钝，但成绩优秀，性格也好，可Sam并不想在这种时候遇见他——他是说，正要开门的时候。并不是他不想邀请Hank进屋坐坐，而是Dean在屋里。他烦心要当着Dean的面对别人解释Dean看不见而且一只耳朵听不见，也烦心应付别人出于好心的一切建议。没人心怀恶意，只不过，他们不知道自己的建议在这对兄弟耳中只是一堆狗屎而已。  
向来迟钝的Hank没能察觉到Sam的迟疑与不快，还皱着眉喋喋不休说道：“你什么时候回来的？错过的那场面试你打算怎么办？要等到明年再申请吗？”  
“呃……Hank，你今天没课吗？”  
“噢……噢！”经Sam的提醒，Hank终于想起来今天早起的目的就是为了要在上午的第一节课上抢个好位置，他匆忙看了一眼腕表，对Sam歉然一笑，挥挥手说道，“没错没错，今天是Carter教授的课，选这门课的人太多了，我、我得赶紧去占位置，改天有时间一起去喝酒。”说完便急匆匆一路小跑着出了院子。  
目送同学远去的背影，Sam也终于松了一口气。他拔出钥匙进屋，反手锁上了门。  
Dean这时已经醒了，穿着睡衣一个人摸摸索索进了浴室，忘记哪个杯子里的牙刷是自己的，只好随便挑了一支。现在他上厕所也不用Sam帮忙了，这件事给了他一点错觉，就像不管什么事，只要勤于练习，没什么能难倒他。他这么想着，美滋滋往外走，接着就被门槛绊了一下。  
“狗屎的门槛！”他气得在楼上破口大骂。  
“Dean？怎么了？”抱着早餐的Sam大步跨上楼梯，就见头发乱糟糟的Dean一边大骂一边扶着墙往他的房间走去。  
“没什么。”Dean哼了一声，将脸转向Sam，“买了什么回来？”  
“派。”  
“真有你的！”Dean眉飞色舞地往Sam胸上拍了一下，又摸索半天抓到了Sam怀中的纸袋放进了自己怀里。从纸袋里传出的食物香气立刻就让他忘记了刚才的所有不快。  
他们在Sam的房间里解决了早餐。之所以是Sam的房间，做决定的人是Dean。Sam知道兄长还记着昨晚的事，他心里很感激，可Dean不会听他说谢谢，他也只好忍下那些乱七八糟的感性，清清嗓子说道：“我一会儿要出去一趟。”  
“约会吗？”Dean往嘴里塞了一块派，竖起拇指赞不绝口。  
“我得暂时找一份能赚钱的活。”见Dean对这家快餐店的早餐评价这么高，Sam高兴地笑起来，“然后还要去买点东西，中午之前一定回来，下午看情况再决定要不要出去。”  
听完Sam的话，Dean露出若有所思的表情，少见地放下了手里的食物。他舔舔手指，思索了一会儿才谨慎地说道：“你想过回学校继续上课吗？”  
Dean的问题让Sam一愣，他既惊讶Dean会忽然问起这些，也惊讶自己在这么多天里居然完全没想过这个问题，甚至他昨天和Dean一起回到这里，一起整理好了东西收拾好了房间，甚至今早去他常去的快餐店买早餐，甚至……遇见了Hank，他都没完全没想过这件事。  
最开始说的是解决完白衣女鬼的案子就回来面试。  
后来变成为Jessica复仇之后就回来。  
再后来……再后来就没想过这个问题了。  
可Dean居然还记着。  
Sam一时无言，不知该怎么回答。  
他不知Dean心中期许的答案是哪个。  
“你想过回学校继续上课吗？”在Sam的沉默中，Dean又问了一遍。  
“我们暂时……先不管这个。”Sam放下手中的沙拉杯，抬眼看向Dean那头乱七八糟的头发，忍不住抬手想帮他梳理，谁知手指刚碰到Dean的头发就被避开了。  
Dean缩着肩膀瞪起眼睛，一脸惊诧意外的样子。  
“你头发被睡得乱七八糟。”Sam平静地解释道，不顾Dean那露骨的躲避，固执地用手指为他把头发梳理整齐。  
“要是你想回去念书，其实可以……”  
“先不谈这个，Dean，现在不是时候。”Sam提高声调打断了兄长的话。他看到Dean露出像被人打了一拳的表情，一口气顿时堵在心口无法纾缓，手指揪紧了裤子，沉默许久才继续说道，“至少要帮你找到解除诅咒的办法，至少要找到老爸。我说过的，Dean，你很重要，你最重要，现在没有别的事还能排在你之前。在你身上的诅咒彻底破除之前，我……我没有心思做别的事。”  
他说完，意识到Dean的表情又变了。  
又是那个充满负罪感的Dean。  
Sam已经看够这样的Dean了，一年前也是如此，Jessica去世的时候也是如此。  
“不是你的错。这些只不过都是我想做的。”Sam没用“自愿”这个词，因为他不想让照顾Dean这件事听上去是件麻烦的坏事，“如果我们立场对调，你也会这么做的，不是吗？”  
“如果立场对调，我他妈的当然会这么做！因为我只是高中毕业没念过大学、也从没收到过斯坦福大学法学院面试offer的人！”Dean说着忽然就生气了。他一把推开手边的餐盒，毫无征兆地冲Sam大声咆哮。他沾着油脂的手指在桌面上留下油腻的指痕，起身时小腿推开椅子，因为太过用力，那把椅子砰一声倒下了。  
这愤怒来得莫名其妙，Dean抬手将桌子捶得砰砰作响，生气地捋着他刚被理顺的头发，气得呼吸都不顺了。他怒气冲冲口不择言，又是怒骂那该死的巫师又是骂那见鬼的旅馆老板，他气得来回走动，最后又被椅子绊了一下。房间里终于安静了片刻，而随后，Dean就抬脚胡乱踩坏了那张椅子，中途还有几次因为踩空差点一头撞上桌子。  
如果立场对调，他当然会无微不至地照顾Sam。从小到大他都是这么做的，不是没有过怨言，不是没想过为什么Sam能任性而他不能，但后来他终于说服了自己，他说长子就要有长子的担当，大哥就要扛起大哥的责任。他都做到了，就算弟弟离家出走他也咬牙听信了父亲别去找他的建议，可后来，连父亲都失踪了。  
如果不是一只耳朵听不见了，他甚至不会来找Sam。  
每次经过斯坦福大学他都骄傲极了，他甚至觉得假如在这里念书的人是他他都不会如此骄傲。  
可现在，这个令他无比骄傲的弟弟告诉他说，暂时不会想回去上课的事，因为他最重要。  
Dean伸手将桌上的食物统统扫到了地上。  
他搞砸了一切。


	41. Chapter 41

41

从Dean失明那一天到这一刻的前一秒，Sam一直在等。  
Dean是不会找人倾诉衷肠的，所以他等的不是Dean情真意切的诉苦。  
Dean是个顽固又自负的人，所以他等的也不是Dean开口向他求助。  
也不是无关痛痒的抱怨、不是Dean有关房屋布局的高见、不是他躺在床上感叹可以休假了真好。  
都不是。  
Sam在等Dean像现在这样愤怒地踩坏椅子、将桌上的东西都扫到地上。  
他等待Dean的怒吼，等待他暴戾的喘息，等待一个莫名其妙的时刻被Dean的怒火点燃。  
因为Dean不是甘于认命的人。他所有处心积虑苦心孤诣的忍耐最终都会化作熊熊燃烧的愤怒。  
等了这么多天，终于等来。  
Sam就站在原地，静静听Dean那些锐利的言语词句，看他被椅子绊得一个踉跄，看他把桌上的东西挥到地上，视线甚至不曾在被咖啡弄脏的地板上停留超过半秒。  
这才像样。  
这才像Dean该有的模样。  
没有忍受、没有强作的笑和豁达、没有他那些狗屁的理解——就只是发泄而已。  
可即便如此，即便早就知道会有这么一天，即便每一个昼夜轮换都会在心上筑起一层新的壁垒，Sam还是被Dean的话刺伤。  
他疼的不是被Dean痛骂，而是Dean说假如立场对调——  
当然会那么做，因为担负起照顾义务的那个人只不过是个高中毕业就没书可念的蠢材而已。  
Sam想反驳的，但最终还是忍住了。  
随着一声木头断裂的声音，Dean脚边的那张椅子被彻底踩坏了。看不见的猎人叉腰站在它旁边，胸膛因为急促的呼吸而起伏不停，汗水在额头凝聚，他用力呼出一口气，转身朝门外走去。  
Sam不动声色地跟了过去。  
Dean好似没听见Sam的脚步声，没有喝止。一开始跨出的两步就像曾经还能看见时那样矫健坚定，可是到了第三步第四步时就开始迟疑了，Dean咬牙，又大步往前走出两步，接着就又退缩了。步伐不知不觉越变越小越来越小心，手无意识地已经抬了起来，在前身左右摸索，当他在这种全无意识的谨慎中走到门口手碰到门框时，他忽然就停下了。  
这一秒，他终于彻彻底底清清楚楚意识到，他瞎了。  
他没办法像从前那样大步流星地冲出房间，没办法一次跨过两个台阶地蹦下楼去，他曾经自夸说闭着眼睛都能在这种小房子里过一个月，现在想想过去几天的磕磕碰碰，想想自己刚才那副战战兢兢的窝囊样，简直就是对他最恶意的嘲讽。  
Dean站在那里，就像被人往脸上狠狠揍了一拳又笑嘻嘻啐了一口。他不懂这种可怜兮兮的感觉是从何而来，又生气又想笑，想不通他这种人居然也有自怜自艾的一天。而现在最可笑的是，他发完脾气砸完东西了，按照往常做了坏事就开溜的坏习惯，这时的他早该开着车出去了。  
现在的他该去哪儿？  
他被困住了，被一副门框困住。他要是不扶着它，怕是会吓得像个姑娘似的哇哇大叫。  
他本不愿这么想的，可现在的他就是很可怜，因为他空有一身力气，却无处可去，却一无是处。  
因为怒意而勃发的精力此刻又因为颓丧被抽空，Dean垂手，一小步一小步地走出房间，扶着扶手慢慢下楼，摸到客厅里打开了电视机，又摸到沙发躺了下去。他把电视机的音量开得很大，大到还能听见的那只耳朵被震得嗡嗡作响，他翻身面对着靠背，反正电视机也不是用来看的了。  
从头到尾，他都没能听见Sam跟在自己身后。  
看到Dean打开了电视机，Sam就在楼梯前停下了。Dean躺下去时他就在台阶上坐下了。电视机的声音吵得耳朵疼，但他没有过去调小音量。电视台还在播放广告，他没看，只是低头揉眼睛。  
Dean走到房门口的时候他应该跟过去拉住他的，可他错过了时机。他做了莫名的预知之梦，或许他还具备什么别的神奇的力量，不然他是真的想不明白在Dean垂手那一刻，他是如何看见了Dean的灵魂随之也塌瘪下去。  
原来一个人的自尊就是这样被摧折的。  
赐他非凡力量，再给他永不能突破的困境。  
赐他无上骄傲，再让他亲眼认清自己的畏缩与无能。  
看到Dean的脚步变得越来越谨慎迟疑，Sam的心都要碎了。他不敢想埋藏在那具躯体中的那颗心要怎么认清这个现实，不敢想曾经勇敢无畏的灵魂要怎么接受如今这个胆怯卑琐的皮囊。  
Sam坐在台阶上哭了起来。  
他还以为等Dean发泄过就会好起来，却忘记星辰爆炸过后可能会形成新的星系，也可能，只剩下灰烬与黑洞。  
现在没人能告诉他怎么办，没人告诉他接下来还会发生什么、Dean还会变得怎样，他失去了地图、路牌与曾经最厌烦的父兄的告诫。  
他抽噎着擦干了眼泪，起身走向沙发，从茶几上捞起遥控器关掉了电视机。  
Dean依然面朝靠背躺着，仿佛已经睡着了。可Sam察觉到了，在他关上电视机的同时，Dean的腿动了动。  
他在沙发旁的地板上坐了下来，抬手又擦了擦眼睛。  
Dean还能听见声音的那只耳朵陷入靠枕中，Sam知道自己说什么他都听不见。这么想一想，心里愈发难过起来。他顾不上Dean那些显而易见的闪躲一把抓住了Dean的手，而Dean也终于有了反应，那只手在宽大手掌中缩了一下，他没办法继续装睡了，只好慢吞吞反握了一下弟弟的手，却还是没转过身。  
Sam轻轻叫了两声哥哥的名字，沙发上的男人依然固执。想不出办法的Sam只好无赖地把Dean从沙发上抱了起来，受惊的Dean挣扎起来，下意识转过来抓住Sam的肩，这时Sam才终于看到Dean发红的眼圈和眼角的泪水。  
原来那么大的音量只是想掩饰忍耐不住的抽泣声。  
Sam的心一下子就揪了起来，接着就变得很软很软。他把Dean放回到沙发，抓起他的手贴在自己的眼睛上，在他右耳旁说道：“我刚才坐在楼梯上大哭了一场，哭得都打嗝了。”他偷偷看了Dean一眼，自己夸张的修辞没能逗笑情绪低落的哥哥，他失望地忍下叹息的冲动，坐到Dean身边，抓着他的手很认真地说道，“你最先必须知道的是，你不是我的负担，不管我念的是不是斯坦福、不管我以后要做律师还是伐木工甚至就是个流浪汉，现在，我都要放下一切照顾你。这跟我们的身份没关系，你知道的，因为你是我哥，因为你是Dean，而我是Sam。”  
他说得很慢，也很真诚动情，眼泪再次涌出，他有些难堪，却没有擦。  
Dean还是没说话，却抓着袖子给Sam擦掉了眼泪。  
Sam吸吸鼻子笑了起来。  
“然后你要知道的是，我一定会找到破除诅咒的办法，不光是为了你，也是为了我。我希望自己的哥哥能变回从前的样子，他很高，很英俊，笑起来有点坏，他敏锐、警觉、身手矫健，是我最崇拜的人。我是因为崇拜哥哥才拼命变成现在的自己。”  
Sam这番话近乎表白，他知道自己的秘密瞒不住，也已经下定决心遵从Dean所愿好好扮演弟弟的角色，这是最后的机会了，Dean不会回应的，他只是把自己最想告诉Dean的话都说出来。  
果不其然，一直死气沉沉的Dean在听完这番话之后不安地动了动，似乎听出了其中的端倪。他嘴唇动了动，大概是有话要说，但犹豫半晌，最终还是继续沉默下去。  
Dean的表现刺痛了Sam，但这天迟早要来，他已经做好了心理准备。  
“就照我们之前约定的那样，给我两个月时间。我保证一定会找到破咒的办法。”他继续说道，“你要相信我，Dean。”他说着站了起来，“然后现在，我要去收拾房间，顺便把那张坏掉的椅子悄悄扔掉，还要在房东发现之前买个一模一样的回来。”  
这时，他就看见Dean羞赧地抓了抓头发。  
“抱歉。”  
Dean终于说话了。  
“不如这样，”Sam叹气，“下次你心情不好的话，我们找一家远一点的酒吧，你和别人打完架我们立刻开溜。”  
一直绷着嘴角的Dean听到这里终于笑了起来。  
“跟谁学的？”


	42. Chapter 42

42

Sam偷偷把椅子塞进了Impala里，又擦干净了楼上房间的地板，趁着扔垃圾去买了几罐啤酒回来，留了两罐在茶几上，其他的塞进了冰箱。Dean依旧坐在沙发上，又打开了电视机，幸而把音量关小了。Sam把打开的啤酒递过去，自己坐到Dean身边开了另一罐。  
该说的都说过了，于是此时也无人说话。  
激动的情绪终于平复下来，Dean咽下口中的泡沫，手指摩挲着铝罐，还在回忆Sam刚刚说过的话。那几乎是明示了，藏在心里的昭然若揭，Sam距离那道底线只剩一步之遥，而他就在那里停了下来，没有跨出最后一步。  
Dean猜不透Sam是因为畏惧还是因为同情。  
他没有费心去想，只是像往常一样，安心地接受Sam就坐在自己身边这个事实。  
早晨的时间浪费在了咆哮、砸东西、弄脏地板和最后的哭泣上，之后又花费了几个小时沉默，Sam把啤酒罐扔进厨房的垃圾桶里时还在庆幸回来时没给那几家店打电话约时间，不然放了人家鸽子，之后再找去就难说了。  
他见Dean的情绪已经稳定下来，问他中午想吃点什么。大概是想起昨天那盘意面，Dean顿时露出为难的表情，思索半晌，终于挤出一句“除了意面什么都行”。  
“真的那么难吃吗？”Sam为自己鸣不平。  
“不，只、只是我们的口味不一样。”Dean善良地撒了一个谎。  
Sam耸肩。  
于是中午他们又吃了意面。  
“你一定是故意的。”  
“这是对你撒谎的惩罚。”  
Dean Winchester惨败。  
餐后Sam扶着Dean上楼，也不知是那通发泄奏效了还是那番告白起了作用，对此向来抱有抗拒的Dean这一次居然接受了——不像之前那种阳奉阴违的不得已为之，Sam扶住Dean的胳膊时就察觉到了，Dean是真的接受了自己看不见的事实，所以愿意接受他的帮助。  
好意终于得到承认，可Sam完全不觉得高兴，反倒心如刀割。他知道要Dean这样的人承认自己有残疾、要他心甘情愿接受他人的搀扶帮助有多困难，这就像要鹰隼自己扑入樊笼，要它任由人类为自己套上嘴套与足铐——这是泯灭天性，是他主动扑灭自己的天性。  
如果这就是代价，Sam情愿Dean继续抗拒挣扎，他情愿Dean像从前那样小心翼翼避开他的任何触碰、如履薄冰地与他保持介于安全与危险之间的距离。  
矛盾像钢锯切割Sam的心。  
“早上跟你说过，我要出去一趟。”Sam一手搭在Dean肩上一手握着Dean的胳膊，领着他慢慢上了楼，“我有个旧收音机在房间里，等上去了找给你。晚餐之前我一定回来。”经历过上午的事，Sam还心有余悸，话不敢多说，交代完要交代的就不做声了。他带Dean进了房间，自己去另一个房间里翻出了旧收音机，又为Dean的手机设置了号码快捷键。  
“按1就能给我打电话，只要有事都可以联系我，任何时候都可以。”Sam一边说一边把手机交给了Dean，下一秒，他的手机就响了。低头，Dean把手机贴在了右耳上，有模有样等着另一头的人接电话。  
手机持续响了好几秒钟，确认Dean一时不会挂断，Sam这才失笑地掏出手机按下了通话键：“Dean。”  
“我就试试。”Dean说着扁扁嘴，一指摁下挂断键结束了通话。  
“你真的很幼稚。”  
“谢谢。”Dean扬眉接受了Sam的称赞，把手机塞进了口袋。  
走之前，Sam细心还原了房间里被Dean弄乱的陈设，检查了厨房里的煤气，又在各个窗户前撒了盐，这才带着一颗惴惴不安的心离开。  
社区离斯坦福大学不算远，在周边很多店里打工的都是斯坦福的学生，那些店长们一般确认了他们的学生证是有效的就不需要他们提供其他证件或是简历之类，对Sam来说，这再方便不过了。他还没有办理休学手续，理论上来说依然是斯坦福大学的学生，加上他英俊又和善，刚到第二家店就被老板聘用了。合同签得很顺利，对于时间安排和薪酬他没有意见，只是对老板提出的“工作时间要多取悦女性顾客”的要求有些哭笑不得。  
之后他开车去了一趟宜家。回来时比预想得要早，于是他又绕路去了一家据说很不错的披萨店，打包了一份他们的招牌培根香肠披萨当做晚餐。  
Dean在房间里待了一下午。Sam带回来的披萨非常好吃，他就着啤酒吃得很满足，最后舔舔手指拍拍肚皮对弟弟说道：“出去散步吗？”  
正在收拾盒子和易拉罐的Sam闻言，惊讶地看向Dean——这家伙昨天还拒绝过餐后散步的建议，怎么今天忽然改变了主意？  
就像意识到Sam投来的视线，Dean抬手想抹脸，还没动，手里就被塞进了一张纸巾。  
“擦擦嘴，Dean。”他听见Sam近乎生无可恋的声音。翻了个白眼，他草草擦干净了嘴上的饼屑，起身伸了一个大大的懒腰：“从我看不见那天开始，要是你不在，我就只能一直待在室内，哪里都去不了。蹲监狱不是还有去操场放风的时间吗？这简直比蹲监狱还难受。”  
Dean的理由很充分，合情合理，可Sam总觉得这并不是Dean提出建议的唯一原因。他左思右想猜不透，一边收拾垃圾一边在脑中列出了无数理由，却独独没想过这是Dean花了一个下午的时间思考出来的结果。  
Dean想做的不是出门散步。他不想出门，就算看不见，他也忍受不了来自陌生人的怜悯目光。可这是Sam的习惯，或者说，这是Sam开口希望他做的事。看不见这件事就像那片突然降临的黑暗一样将Dean牢牢困住，他在笼子里，只听得见自己的声音，只顾得上自己的不甘与不如意，却忘记Sam很多年都没开口对他提过任何期许了。  
他居然忘记自己从前是不会拒绝Sam的。  
只是散步这么简单的事而已，简单到当他们各自都感官健全时Sam都不会要求他这么做。因为太微不足道了，微末到即便他不做也没关系。  
可现在不一样了。  
他能做的大概只有这个了。  
它成为一个期许，一个很大的期许，大到Sam必须开口提出来。  
Sam说他肯放下手上的一切照顾他只是出于——他们一个是Dean，一个是Sam。它就和真理一样简单直白，木楔一样敲进了Dean的心。  
他们所做的，应该都是他们自认为应该做的。  
Sam应当为Dean这么做。  
Dean应当为Sam这么做。  
只不过是Sam的告白点破了Dean在困顿颓丧之后的自私。  
只是想这么做，想满足Sam。  
甚至愿意满足Sam更多的心愿。  
就是这样而已。  
简单到不需要让Sam参透。  
没必要。  
直到把垃圾都打包好了，Sam还是没想明白。可扭头看看Dean，他一副跃跃欲试的样子，好像真的很期待晚餐后的“放风时间”，还独自完成了回房换衣服没撞到任何东西的“壮举”。走出房间时，Sam恰好看到换了一件衬衫的Dean正比划着秀肌肉的姿势，一时没忍住笑出来，走过去很自然地勾住他的胳膊，带他下了楼。  
“你动作怎么这么慢，”Dean皱眉不满地抱怨，“你知道我在门口摆好姿势等了多久吗？”  
“下次你换好衣服给我打电话。”Sam失笑地摇头。  
“你就不能在我房间外面等着吗？”  
“又不是约……”话说到一半，Sam忽然咬到了舌头，他急忙吞下想说的话换了一套说辞，“要不我帮你换？不，你为什么一定要换衣服？”  
“因为这样就可以支使你洗衣服了。”Dean洋洋得意大笑起来，在Sam的提醒之下一步一步走下台阶，顺着石子路走出院子，“你大概不记得，我小时候可是天天给你洗口水巾，后来还洗你的小短裤和小袜子。回报时间到了，Sammy。”  
而在他身边的Sam只剩叹气。他把垃圾扔进了路旁的垃圾箱里，改用一只手揽着Dean的肩，另一只手轻轻握着他的胳膊，慢慢将他带上了盲道。  
晚餐过后，社区街道上的人渐渐多了起来，多半也都是餐后出来散步遛狗的，脚步声、交谈声以及间或响起的犬吠声在傍晚的社区里交织出一种既宁静又热闹的奇特氛围。  
“我已经找到打工的地方了，中午十二点到晚上十点。中途有两个小时的休息时间。”Sam扶着Dean避开迎面而来的各种大狗小狗，正说着打工的事，肩上忽然被人拍了一下。  
“嘿，Sam！”


	43. Chapter 43

43

在这个时候出现在了Sam最不想他出现的人。  
是Hank。  
转身前，Sam痛苦地闭了一会儿眼睛，还不等他睁眼转身，臂弯里的Dean倒先有了反应——他被Dean用手肘捅了一下。  
“嘿，是不是有人叫你？”Dean的气味陡然靠近，失明之后的兄长好像拿捏不准他们的距离，要么太近要么太远，湿热的呼吸喷洒在脸颊，太突然了，撩得毫无防备的Sam下意识握紧Dean的肩。Sam扭头看向Dean，吸入Dean呼出的气息，他不是没意识到他们现在离得太近，近到只要Dean微微抬头或是他一低头就能亲到对方，他也不是不知道他们此刻的样子会被别人误会——他什么都知道，却什么都不想理。  
这次又是Dean先反应过来。  
因为Sam的呼吸喷洒在了他的鼻梁上。  
这是多近的距离，就算看不见也明白。  
Dean都不敢想Sam看自己的眼神，怕被人误会，他向后缩了缩，扭着肩挣开Sam的手离开了他的臂弯。  
但很快他又被Sam一只手用力扯了过来。在那一瞬间，大脑里是空白的，失去了思考的能力，只想后退，他又一次挥开Sam的手，太急切了，动作都变得粗暴。  
他后退一步，脚后跟却踩到一只小小的爪子。他愣了愣，一时还没反应过来，接着又有一只手从左边推了他一把，右耳边是Sam在叫他的名字，下一秒，他就被狠狠拽向Sam。  
然后，他听见了犬吠。  
“嘿！管好你的狗！”Sam匆忙将Dean推到自己身后护好，双眼紧盯着眼前这只正龇着牙冲Dean示威的罗威纳。  
“是他踩到Judy的脚了！从后面过来的时候我已经警告过小心别撞到我的狗！他是聋子吗？不光撞了，还他妈踩了一脚！Judy可不是只会汪汪叫的吉娃娃！”罗威纳的主人矮矮胖胖，戴着一副眼镜，表情却很凶悍。他牵着狗绳，却完全放任自己的狗对Dean流露出攻击意图。  
“先生，吉娃娃也好罗威纳也好，再不带走你的狗，我就报警了。”面对不友善的邻居，Sam一改平日里的和善忍让，一手还向后护着Dean，另一只手已经掏出了手机。他冷冷看着这对神形出奇一致的主人与狗，手指已经按下了911，只要狗主人继续纵狗行凶，他才不在乎警察来了要怎么处理这条狗。  
“我说了，他踩到Judy了！”  
“那是因为你的狗自己跑上了盲道！你牵狗绳不就是为了管好你的狗吗？这不是你做为主人的责任吗？”  
Sam一直在忍。  
他并不想在Dean面前提盲道这个词，即便散步时他时刻注意让Dean不要走到盲道之外。这么做虽然只是自欺欺人，但至少能让Dean心里好受些。  
可是对方却寸步不让地逼他。  
果然，听到“盲道”这个词之后，男人嚣张的气焰顿时矮了一截。他抬头朝Sam身后的Dean看了一眼，把狗绳又在手上绕了两圈，弯腰在罗威纳头顶拍了两下，小声嘟囔道：“瞎子都是带导盲犬，这乱咬人的家伙他妈的也是导盲犬？”  
“你再说一遍？”  
“呃……这位先生，你刚才的言论已经构成歧视和人身攻击，我朋友完全有理由起诉你。”  
都不等Sam说话，两个声音同时响起。Dean已经按捺不住从Sam身后冲了出来，那条叫Judy的罗威纳以为他要攻击主人，突然朝他扑了过来。随着周围人的惊呼，Sam和Hank同时出手拉住Dean，Sam更是下意识把Dean护进了怀里。  
Dean的鼻子正顶着Sam的颈侧，Sam的头发落在他脸上，急促的呼吸弄湿了他的左耳。环住后背的那条胳膊很用力，扣着肩的五指用力到像是要捏碎他的骨头，唯一还能听见声音的耳朵茫然地接收着外界纷杂混乱的讯息，唯独听不见Sam说的话。他看不见后来发生了什么事，一只手贴在Sam腰后，另一只手习惯性抓住了Sam的胳膊，上上下下确认他是否无事。  
那边的狗主人显然也吓了一跳，急忙双手扯过狗绳将狗往另一个方向拉去，嘴里连声叫着宠物的名字，连哄带骗好不容易才让它平静下来。  
见那条凶狠的大狗乖乖坐下来吃起了主人从口袋里掏出的狗粮，一直绷紧神经注视着它的Sam这才稍稍放松下来，集中于视觉的注意力开始分散到听觉、嗅觉与触觉，直到此时，他才终于意识到刚才慌乱之间他直接把Dean整个人抱进了怀里。Dean的脸贴着他的颔骨线，鼻尖抵着他的颈侧，如果他圈住Dean后背的那只手再用力一些，Dean的嘴唇就会碰到他的脖子。他们的胸贴得很近，胯骨几乎撞到一起，Dean被他抱得不由得踮起了脚，一条腿的膝盖正顶着他的膝盖。  
而Dean甚至连呼吸都小心翼翼。  
整个世界在此时忽然有了奇怪的变化。  
仍是宁静又热闹的社区，天黑了，街道两旁的路灯很亮，恶犬还美滋滋吃着狗粮，Hank还是一副惊魂未定的样子。  
可这些都像移轴摄影作品里的风景和人，像他们和它们原本都应该只有巴掌大，不过是被神奇的摄影技术放大了。  
这应该是整个社区和他们——和他以及Dean之间的本质区别。  
整个社区、灯光、星辰、乃至天顶宇宙都是精巧却微小的摆饰，唯独他和Dean被隔绝在了另一个世界。  
是只有他们两个人的世界。  
所以不属于这个世界的声音也逐渐远去，最终只剩他们几乎要黏缠到一起的呼吸声。  
这是这个世界的胎音。  
成于世界初始，止于世界终结。  
汗水从毛孔涌出，冬季的夜里，Sam觉得热，像被扔进熔浆中，身上又黏又燥。他的手贴着Dean的肩，嘴唇贴着Dean听不见的那只耳朵，心脏隔着皮肉与布料的经纬敲击着Dean的胸膛，只剩孤独的大脑思索着古怪离奇的问题：Dean能听见落在他左耳上的吻吗。  
他被迷惑了。  
茫然无措的嘴唇慢慢离开Dean的耳朵，出走了不到五毫米的距离，又贴近、落下、让耳廓陷入嘴唇中。  
“他还好吗？”  
一个声音从精巧的摆设世界中传来，敲碎了两个世界之间的玻璃罩。凉风吹在满是汗水的脸上，街对面传来小女孩宛若天庭陷落的哭声。  
茫然的嘴唇仍贴着耳廓，Dean的呼吸探针般刺入肌肤，他的手抱着他，他的手握着他，胸膛、胯骨和膝盖还贴在一起，只是又黏又燥的身体陡然凉了下来。  
Hank还在身边。  
刚才的无礼男人却早就牵着狗离开了。  
街道对面站着一个穿粉蓝色外套和白色小靴子的女孩，四五岁的样子，一只手牵在头发花白的爷爷手里，哭得梨花带雨伤心极了，连爷爷口袋里的糖都哄不好。  
又是宁静而热闹的社区。  
他回来了。  
怀中的Dean在挣动。  
原来脱离这移轴世界的只有他一人而已。  
Sam忽然感到一阵难堪。他放开Dean，上上下下打量，一颗心几乎被澎湃的负疚与羞耻吞没。  
“你朋友？”Dean似乎没察觉Sam的变化，又用手肘往他肋骨上捅了一下，小声问道。  
Sam扭头朝Hank歉然一笑。尽管他感激刚才Hank肯为他出声，可内心里他依旧不愿Hank见到Dean，尤其在眼下这尴尬的场面。可世事就是如此，越怕就越来。Sam悄悄叹了一口气，为两人介绍彼此：“晚上好，Hank。这是我哥，Dean。Dean，这是我以前的同学，Hank。”  
果然不出Sam所料，听完介绍，Hank呆了呆，似乎不相信Sam还有个盲聋人的哥哥。但联想到曾经Sam在任何场合都不愿提及家人，他又有些理解Sam了。兀自点点头，他决意替Sam向他哥隐瞒这个秘密，只是友好地朝Dean伸出了手：“你好，Dean。”  
只是他没想到，他的那一下点头叫Sam的心忽然沉到谷底。  
Sam知道Hank误会了什么。  
“嘿，Hank，刚才谢谢你。”Dean也伸出手，可方向辨认得有点偏了，他把手伸向了一个无人的方向。  
Hank见状，连忙跳到那边，假装自己一开始就是站在那里的，抓住Dean的手握了一下：“那个，没什么。”他说着还不好意思地抓了抓头发。  
“晚上没课了吗，Hank？”Sam忽然问道。  
“嗯，今晚有空。”Hank颇是期待地看着Sam。  
Sam这边还来不及在心中哀叹朋友的迟钝，身边的Dean又开口了：“好极了，不如，一起去喝一杯？”


	44. Chapter 44

44

万万没想到是Dean向Hank提出了去酒吧的邀约，Sam这时想阻止也已经晚了。还穿着冲锋衣的Hank又高兴地拉了一下肩上的书包带，走过来小心扶住了Dean的另一条胳膊。  
“我知道三条街外有一家酒吧，他们的特调鸡尾酒棒极了！”Hank清清嗓子，兴高采烈地说道。可说完却没得到Dean的回应。他挠挠头，以为是Dean不喜欢自己的提议，尴尬地又假咳了两声，绞尽脑汁想再提一个有趣的建议。  
“Hank说他知道有一家鸡尾酒不错的酒吧。”  
他听见Sam在Dean耳边重复他的话，诧异地看向Sam，恰好Sam也抬眼看过来，朝他比了两个手势。他这时才知道Dean是左耳听不见。脸上一红，他羞愧地用唇语向Sam道歉，Sam摇头，又低头看向Dean，眼神专注而温柔。  
“我只喝威士忌，老弟。”听了弟弟的话，Dean扭头朝Hank笑着说道。  
“他、他们的威士忌也很不一样。”Hank不确定地补了一句，心虚地朝Sam瞥了一眼，于是Sam又将Hank的话连同语气一起转述给了Dean。  
短短两个回合的对话，Dean听出Sam的这位同学有点胆小，就不再逗他，反倒怕Sam跑了，反手抓住他的胳膊，得意一笑，低声说道：“这样你就逃不掉了。”  
三个人慢悠悠步行到Hank说的那家酒吧，时间还有点早，酒吧里人不算太多，向来喜欢角落边隅的Hank高兴地占了一张角落里的空桌，放下书包把Dean扶到靠墙的椅子上坐下，自己占了他右边的椅子。一旁的Sam扬了扬眉，没说话，叫来服务生点了两杯威士忌，让Hank点他自己喜欢的就好。  
大概是第一次见到Sam的家人，平日里有些腼腆羞涩的Hank今晚显得出奇话多。他一边喝着分层的鸡尾酒一边抓着Dean讲了许多有关Sam的事。而平时尤其擅长对话的Dean此时安静地不正常，手里握着杯子，喝一口，晃一晃杯子，一边感受着冰块撞击杯壁带来的小小震动一边认认真真听着Hank的话。  
有关Sam人生的前十九年，Dean自信没人比他更了解，可对Sam那之后的人生，他所了解的甚至不如陌生人。他只知道Sam聪明，却不知Sam在斯坦福大学这样的环境里也是出类拔萃，他听Hank说好几个教授都很看好Sam，多年前那种听说了Sam的作文又得了A的骄傲感再次油然而生，可骄傲持续不到两秒，随之就被惆怅与无奈取代。  
“听说Sam申请法学院之后Jill教授还给他打过电话，不过这个我是听别人说的，Sam什么都没告诉我……”Hank不好意思地挠挠额头，正想再给Dean透露一点Sam在大学里的优异表现，肩上却被人拍了两下。他扭头看见微笑的Sam端来一杯威士忌，“呃……我的？”  
“请你的。”Sam将酒放到Hank面前，不着痕迹地扶起Dean坐上了更左边的那张椅子，自己则不客气地坐在了兄长与同学之间。傻乎乎的Hank端起威士忌喝了一口，一边点头一点称赞，甚至都没发现自己身边已经换了人。  
“和Hank聊得很开心？”Sam抿了一口酒，咬咬嘴唇，努力压下了语气里那种近似醋意的不甘心。刚才好几次试图打断Hank的吹牛，可两人说得太忘我，居然直接把他晾到一边。  
“你们认识两年了。”Dean答非所问地说了一句，举起酒杯晃了晃，知道酒喝光了，不安分的手指蜘蛛一样在桌上爬过一段距离，不知用了什么办法很准确地找到了Sam的杯子，端起晃了晃，不客气地凑到嘴边。  
喝光了剩下的。  
“再拿一瓶过来。”他舔舔嘴唇，对Sam说道。  
喝到第二杯酒的Dean比刚才更过分了，他直接越过坐在两人中间的Sam向Hank喊话，又从眼镜小子那里得到了许许多多有关Sam的情报。Sam咬牙又给Hank灌了一杯酒，酒量不好的青年终于醉了，不支地趴在桌上，没睡着，也不肯说话。  
大概是少了说话的伴，Dean独自喝光了那瓶威士忌，等Sam起身结账时，他已经醉得站不直了。  
“Hank，你现在，回家，换衣服，上床睡觉。明早还有课。”  
喝醉的Hank非常有趣，不说话，更不闹，甚至比平时还要听话，只是没人给指令的话他就不知道自己接下来该做什么。听完Sam的话，他合作地点点头，懵懵懂懂背起书包，抱抱Sam，又抱抱Dean，乖乖和这对兄弟一起走出酒吧。  
Dean就难对付多了。  
这可是喝醉的Dean。  
Sam后悔没开车。  
他费了九牛二虎之力才终于把Dean弄回家，途中为了不让Dean撞到树或者电线杆，他分别撞了两次树和电线杆，额头到现在还隐隐作痛。进屋之后，拼着最后一点力气他索性把Dean扛到肩上上了楼，刚躺倒床上，Dean就摸着肚子大叫想吐。  
一定是上帝见Dean小时候照顾他太辛苦，所以找了机会让他也受点同样的折磨。  
Sam一口气堵在胸口，无计可施地揉乱了头发，又扶起Dean，一边像哄小孩似的哄着他千万别吐在地板上，一边千辛万苦把他带进了厕所。  
可Dean抱着马桶在地板上坐了半天，什么都没吐出来，还把头埋进马桶里，大喊大叫好渴，差点喝了马桶里的水。  
“老天，Dean，那里头的水不能喝！”Sam见状慌忙扯起Dean，打开水龙头帮他洗了脸，还没来得及拿毛巾给他擦脸，Dean就吐在了盥洗池里。  
Sam挫败地抹了一把脸。  
幸运的是，吐过之后的Dean清醒了不少。他非常独立地刷了牙漱了口，还在Sam刷盥洗台的时候从旁指导了一番。  
“Dean……”Sam翻了个白眼，“你要是醒酒了，干脆把澡洗了吧。”  
半醉半醒的Dean觉得弟弟说得有道理，捣蒜似的用力点头，等Sam再回头时，他已经脱光衣服摸到墙边，一手握着花洒，打开了水龙头。  
“Dean！”  
水从花洒里喷溅出来，Dean纳闷地歪了歪头，明明有水声，怎么身上一点感觉都没有？  
“Dean！”浑身湿透的Sam咬牙切齿大叫，顶着从花洒里喷出的水大步走过去，将花洒在Dean手中换了一个方向，“你到底是自己洗澡还是给我洗？”  
“你要一起的话我不介意。”皮肤终于感受到热水的降临，Dean发出舒适的喟叹，抬手在肩上按了按，完全没把弟弟的怒意放在心上。  
反倒是Sam被Dean的话堵得猛然噎住，视线不自觉朝哥哥赤裸的身体瞟去。  
身体左侧新添的那些伤疤看起来那么狰狞可怖。  
还有那些旧痕迹即使变浅也依然醒目。  
瑕疵遍布肌肉匀称的身体，却形成某种凌驾完美之上的完美。  
不管在心中劝诫过多少次、警告过多少次，就算经历了葬礼，就算下决心把所有不该有的都钉死在不存在的棺木里，这一刻，Sam依然被吸引了。他依然怀着一颗虔诚而无耻的心，想亲吻瑕疵与瑕疵覆盖的身体。  
呼吸陡然变得炽烈，塞满了Sam的口鼻乃至耳道，他盯着Dean的身体不断吞咽，大脑却疯狂命令他的双腿后退，退到看不见Dean的地方去。  
“我去给你拿衣服。”他狼狈地抹掉脸上的水，逃跑似的离开了这个闭塞的空间，甚至忘记自己也湿透了，也没能在意这些水可能弄坏地板。  
直到重新回到自己的房间，看到熟悉的陈设与出现在噩梦中的天花板，Sam终于清醒过来。他低头看看自己身上的湿衣服，又回头看看地板上的水，懊丧地骂了一句，急忙脱掉上衣和鞋，从床上捞起几个小时前Dean脱下的睡衣又折返去了浴室。  
“衣服我挂在这边，你别弄湿……”Sam话还没说完，一股水又喷了过来。刚挂到墙上的睡衣上一秒还是干的，现在已经开始往地面滴水了。无力地呻吟了一声，Sam丧气地将湿衣服扔进了一旁的洗衣篓里，光着脚走向看来并没有清醒的Dean。  
“我可能疯了才会放心让喝醉的你一个人洗澡。”他嘟嘟囔囔从Dean手里拿过花洒，也不管哥哥愿不愿意，不管这样会不会伤害他的自尊，伸手从架子上的瓶子里挤了一点沐浴乳，可手掌还没碰到Dean，Dean的手反倒先贴了过来——谨慎、迟疑、带着一丝犹疑地贴在了他的胳膊和胸口。  
“Dean？”怕哥哥滑倒，Sam急忙搂住Dean的背，低头看着从头湿到脚的他，还没来得及问出第二句话，Dean的嘴唇忽然就贴了过来。  
第一下在下巴上。  
第二下亲在了嘴角。  
最后一次才终于成功落在嘴唇上。


	45. Chapter 45

45

除却梦里的，上一次与Dean的吻已经是近一年的事了。Sam还记得那个下午阳光闯进房间的角度，记得那家旅馆窗帘的颜色，记得墙纸上的花纹和墙壁上的装饰画——那个下午的每个细节他都记得一清二楚，乃至偶尔他还会产生“那只是一个美梦”的错觉。  
但美梦过后Dean留给他的就只有冗长乏味的白噪音，真实的变得不真切，反倒希望睡梦里的能成真。  
发了癫。  
那么现在这个，是什么呢？真的吗？还是梦？  
Sam愣住了，一手抓着花洒一手还搂在Dean赤裸的腰上，浑身僵硬不敢动。水冲刷地面发出沙沙声，地漏里传来咕咚咕咚的声音，Sam还听见Dean光脚踩水的声音，以及，他们二人的心跳。  
瞪起眼睛看向Dean，看不见的兄长闭上了双眼。  
水声在继续，心跳声在继续，吻也是。  
四片唇瓣胶着，柔软湿润的舌尖舔过唇缝，像蛇钻进乐园那样趁他不注意钻进嘴里，顶开闭合的齿列，迟疑了一会儿，试探般卷起了他的舌尖。  
就在这一秒，冻结的感官猛然复苏，Sam像吞下了一团火，烫得他的额头、眼皮和鼻尖都开始冒汗了，那团火钻进喉咙，于是他干渴，又涌向心脏，于是他心悸，最后蜷缩心房跟随血液流入肢体的每个部分，于是他的手指手臂、脚背膝盖、于是他的腰腹肋骨、他的胸膛双肩、他的腑脏肌肉皮肤乃至毛发——他整个人都被点燃。抱住Dean的胳膊陡然收紧，他拉近Dean，情不自禁低头加深了这个莫名的吻。  
Dean的嘴唇仍是那么柔软，口腔里残留着威士忌的香味，Sam含住他的嘴唇吮吸轻咬，反客为主。这个吻像一曲微醺的慢摇，悠长深邃，像内里还藏着一团被包裹在冰块里徐徐燃烧的火。  
沐浴露早已从手掌滴落，花洒中喷出的水在地漏四周打着旋，Sam忘乎所以地将兄长压到墙上，滑腻的手由他的腰滑到臀瓣，可他的手指刚刚按上Dean的尾椎，怀中的身体忽然用力颤动了一下。  
于是慢摇也好、冰块也好火焰也好，统统被在这震颤中出现的裂痕吞噬。充满无数绮念的大脑在这时猛地清醒过来，这时Sam仍吻着Dean，像他正用舌头操着Dean的嘴。  
Sam用力吸了一口气，急忙放开了Dean。渴切的身体早就起了反应，他狼狈地退开两步，用手背堵着自己的嘴，呼吸喷洒在手背上，烫得惊人。闭上眼睛用力深呼吸了几次，可还是不敢睁眼。  
就算有些话说得很直白了，可在Dean面前他从没直接挑明过，他藏得小心，忍得艰难，凭着这些还能在看不见的Dean面前逞强嘴硬，还能说着违心的话撒撒谎。  
但是刚才的吻用借口已经搪塞不过去了。  
Sam感觉自己的后背陡然一紧，不久前喝下的酒这下都在胃里烧了起来。  
“你在干什么，Dean？”他往干咳的喉咙里咽下津液，出声时才发现自己的声音哑得厉害。  
被推到墙上的Dean此时仍然贴着墙壁，一丝不挂。水从他通红的脸颊一路往下，有些滑下脖子，沿着身体一路下滑，有些汇聚到下巴，一滴滴落在他赤裸的脚边。  
最肮脏的是，就连那些水都能让Sam欲望勃发。他想顺着水滴滑下的轨迹触碰Dean的身体，想匍匐在Dean脚边用双手捧住滴落的水，他想亲吻Dean的脚背与脚踝，亲吻她的膝盖和腿，他想握住哥哥的脚跟将他拉向自己，让他摔倒在水里，看他惊慌失措，看他狼狈不堪。  
就算是这种时刻，Sam脑中仍充斥着这些下流的想象。  
他眨眨眼睛，面对沉默的兄长，几乎要哭出来。  
“你在干什么，Dean！”他咆哮着重复自己的问题，抬手关了水，粗暴地将花洒扔到一边。  
却依然不敢走近。  
“拜托，Sam，别像个被强奸的小姑娘，”那边一直沉默不语的Dean忽然笑了一声，动作夸张地摊开手，“这不是你希望的吗？”  
“什么？”  
Sam皱眉看向Dean。  
他了解自己的哥哥，每当他用这种“没什么大不了”的语气说话，那就说明他心里在打算什么“很大不了”的事。他表现得越无所谓，心里就越是在乎。  
“我是说，”Dean说着咬了一下嘴唇，“你就不能把这个当成礼尚往来吗？”  
Dean的话让Sam一时将眉头皱得更紧了。  
他不明白哥哥的意思。  
他和Dean之间究竟存在什么见鬼的礼尚往来？  
猛地将湿发捋向脑后，Sam泄气地转身拿过一条干毛巾，正想帮Dean擦身体，谁知Dean又开口接着说道：“有来有回，这不是很好吗？Sam？你他妈到底……”  
“你他妈到底怎么回事！我和你之间有什么狗屁的礼尚往来吗？我做了什么要你拿自己的屁股给我礼尚往来？”Sam忍无可忍地打断Dean，粗暴地把毛巾围在了他腰上，矮身抱住他的膝盖，一把又将他扛在了肩上。  
他受够了。  
如果这些都是Dean对他的戏耍和报复，他认了，他犯了错，没立场狡辩，更没立场要求权利。但Dean必须跟他把话讲清楚，骂他也好，揍一顿也好，说完了，这件事就算打上死结结束了。  
沉默不语地把Dean扛回房间，Sam按着他擦干了他身上的水，又胡乱给他套了一条自己的短裤，最后用毯子把他裹成一团长长的牛角包。这中间，Dean总在找机会开口，却屡屡被他凶巴巴喝止。  
“你他妈到底在发什么脾气？”  
“你他妈到底在玩什么把戏？”Sam扔开手里的毛巾，脸色阴沉地坐到床边，“要是你做这个只是因为，因为……”阴郁地开口说了一句，到最关键的部分他就装不下去了。  
还是害怕。就算在脑中想过无数种可能，真正面对的时候，还是怕。不是因为犯错要被惩罚才害怕，如果有惩罚，他反倒不怕了，最畏惧的是Dean一句话不说，像上次那样，一言不发地走了。  
“因为什么？”  
可这时，Dean居然异常清醒地在追问他。  
煎熬中的Sam几乎要笑出来。  
“因为我爱你，想和你上床想操你的那种。”  
他说出来了。措辞没有精心挑选过，却下意识用了最粗俗的，好像这时要能看到Dean难受不适的表情就是他赢了似的。愤怒与绝望逼出一点残忍的快意淋在心上，Sam觉得那跳动的脏器不过是一块脂肪肥厚的软肉，淋上那点酱汁，正好端上让Dean享用。  
吃下它吧。  
Sam沉浸在地狱来临前的那点癫狂里，甚至没注意到自己在发抖。他忽然懂了那些即将被推上电椅的犯人，在被套上黑布之前，一定都像他这样，又恐惧又畅快，想象着自己被施刑的样子，甚至忍不住想象执行人在按下按钮时的表情。  
“可是你并没有那么做。”  
快意疯狂的想象中忽然飘来Dean的声音，Sam回过神来，舔舔嘴唇，近乎畏缩地看向Dean。  
“可是你没有那么做。就算做了，也是因为诅咒。然后你因为诅咒失去了你的朋友，失去了学位，失去了你计划里的将来——至少现在是这样，你一直骗我说只是暂时的，你以为我真的连这点谎话都听不出来？”Dean裹着被子坐在床上的样子有点滑稽，表情却又严肃又难过，“我一直希望你能回来，从你离开那天开始到今天为止，这个想法从没变过，可老爸叫我别去找你，他说你有了新的开始就要跟旧过往决裂，他是对的，我就听了他的话。可是看看现在的你，不去念书，害怕见到以前的同学，甚至没法找到一份全职的工作。Sam，我今天听了很多以前不知道的事，你从我的小天才变成了……变成了真正的天才，你从别人口中的怪胎变成人人都喜欢的Sam Winchester。老爸是对的，他真的是对的，没有旧过往你成了你最想成为的那种人，这里有最适合你的。可是现在，我得到自己想要的，单你失去了该有的一切。所以我说礼尚往来有什么不对？我不是大学教授，也不是什么斯坦福的学生，不是有钱人也没有自己的公司没有自己的工厂，我除了这种礼尚往来还能把什么给你？”  
Dean越说越激动，他想起酒吧里Hank告诉他有关Sam的那些事，他能想象得出，在这里，Sam活得多么自由快意，那正是Sam梦寐以求的。可是他却再一次将这些从Sam手中夺走。这让他痛恨自己，可痛恨的同时，他无计可施，靠他一个人是无法摆脱困境的，他只能继续拖累Sam。  
借酒壮胆的“献身”不过是一点微末的补偿——不过是自我安慰而已，如果他也能为Sam做一些自己不那么甘愿的事，他也能欺骗自己说他不是没有努力过，不是没有损失的。  
Dean没听到Sam的回应，这让他一瞬紧张起来，拼命从被子里拔出双手，他摸索着碰到Sam，一手搭上他的肩，紧张得呼吸都急促了。  
用献身弥补失去的自由与将来，不过是一种投机主义的偷换概念。  
Dean心知肚明。  
可他已经掏不出任何能给Sam的东西。  
所以弟弟有了天大的心愿，他不该满足吗？  
Dean伸手捏住了Sam的下巴。


	46. Chapter 46

46

第一次依然没能吻到Sam的嘴唇。  
他沉浸在一种难以言明的古怪滑稽感里，夹杂着悲伤与胆怯，夹杂着虚张声势与强勉。  
还能怎么做呢？  
还能做什么呢？  
甚至都没办法悄悄离开。  
Dean吸入挤压在两人之间的滚烫空气，嘴唇离开Sam的脸颊，第二次落下，却落进掌心。  
“Dean，”他听见Sam呢喃他的名字，声音出奇嘶哑，“Dean。”他没有说话，拉开了Sam的手，固执地想继续做点什么。  
“Dean！”Sam又叫了一声，提高了音调，声音也变大了。  
黑暗之中，Dean看不见Sam的表情，甚至想都想象不出，只是抓着他的手，却不再莽撞，心虚地舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你不用觉得亏欠我什么。我也从不想这些。都是糊涂账，你觉得我们之间算得清楚吗？”Sam垂眼盯着Dean近在咫尺的嘴唇，揪心地喘息，好几次差点就吻了上去。手指摩挲着Dean生着茧子的虎口，他继续说道，“我知道你只想做个哥哥，那就就够，你只想我是弟弟，那我就是，不会再是别的什么，你想我成为什么，我就会成为什么。如果你真觉得亏欠我，你真的做这种事就能弥补，那在十九岁的时候你就应该像这样躺在我床上，像现在这样试着吻我，扒掉我的裤子——Dean，真的没必要把我和你搞得像肥皂剧那样，你没必要因为我对你的这点照顾就屈膝去做那些你觉得不对的事，我唯一最想要的只是你好好做我的哥哥而已，你这样做，会让我觉得自己被侮辱。”  
说到最后，Sam闭上眼睛摇了摇头。他也不知该说自己伪善还是愚蠢，心脏明明还在狂跳，欲望依然热烈，他还想着与Dean的吻，还想亲吻与抚摸他，那些曾经出现在他幻想与梦中的画面和场景根本从未消失过，他忘不掉，只是逼自己不去想而已，但现在他还能把话说得那么冠冕那么义正辞严，好像整件事都是Dean的过错。  
看来他做律师还是有天分的，拿捏腔调颠倒黑白这种事再多做几次大概就更得心应手了。  
Sam自嘲地笑了笑，睁开眼睛放开Dean的手，又想把他包进被子里，可Dean好似完全没被说服，一副拒不合作的样子。两人在床上孩子气地你来我往了一阵，最后Dean把好不容易剥下来的被子扔到Sam头上，一把将弟弟压倒在床上，整个人扑过去骑在了他身上。  
“我侮辱你了吗？”隔着被子，Dean死死压着Sam的胸膛，他拍拍Sam的心口，俯身掀开被角，此刻的表情全然不像个醉酒之人，认真而锐利。他压低了声音问道，“那像你说过的，从你十五岁开始，我在你脑子里是什么样的？你是怎么看我的？怎么想我的？我洗澡的时候你在做什么，按着我缝伤口的时候你在想什么，Sammy？那个时候你怎么不想想你的这颗小脑瓜也在侮辱你最崇拜的哥哥？”Dean的身体压的极低了，鼻尖几乎抵住了Sam的鼻尖。就算隔着被子，他的手掌都能感受到Sam越来越快的心跳，他是个骗子，是猎人，也是审讯者，Sam在炫耀自己那点巧舌如簧之前或许应该先向哥哥再讨教点技巧才对。  
所以，最后被言语捅穿心脏的人是Sam。Dean每问出一个问题，他的身体便不由自主地颤抖一下，问题越来越多，他眼睛越瞪越大，内心里越来越惊惶，当“侮辱”这个词从Dean口中吐出，他就像脱了一层皮，耳边陡然响起剧烈的嗡鸣，汗水浸透身体，Dean瞪起的双眼暗淡无神，他却不敢与之对视。  
Dean说的每一个字都在他脑中构筑成画面，有时是夏日正午的街道上，有时是深秋傍晚的快餐店里，有时在车里，有时在旷野，有时晴空万里，有时暴雨如注，有时有月光星辉，有时只有手电筒刺目的白光……可每一帧画面里都有Dean，笑着的、沉默的、奔跑的、喘息的、拿着冰淇淋的、带着伤的，每一个都是Dean，全部都是Dean。  
那是Sam Winchester在十五岁之后看到的世界，无论春华秋实，无论夏雨冬雪，宇宙的中心永远都是Dean。  
“我……”颤抖的嘴唇茫然地张翕，除了这个音节，再也吐不出任何有意义的词汇。  
而他最想的，不过是踮一踮脚亲一亲那处在宇宙中心的嘴唇。  
Sam几乎要哭出来。  
Dean说得没错，自称受辱的那个人不应该是他。  
他只是害怕，Dean凭着今晚的一腔醉意做了他最期待的事，他满心欢喜地回应，第二天一早就要再承受一遍Dean无声的闪躲。  
如果一个人醉了，至少另一个人要清醒。这是父亲曾经的告诫，曾经听过也是不屑一顾，可他现在懂了，父亲是对的。  
“如果我想责备你，怎么都轮不到你来教训我。”Dean的鼻尖依然抵着Sam的鼻尖，他听见Sam吐出的那个音节，听出Sam呼吸的变化，手依然压在Sam心口，咄咄逼人的语气却缓和下来，“Sam，你想过的事你一件都没做过——别跟我说我不可能知道你在想什么，我也有过十五岁十六岁有过十八九岁，那个年纪里该想的我都想过，不会比你少。”说到这里，Dean忽然舒开眉头笑了起来，仿佛他刚才的森冷严厉都是装出来的，以致Sam都糊涂了，傻傻盯着Dean，明明胸膛依然被悲伤和惊惶塞满，却还是被他的笑容吸引得无法移开视线。  
“你不用刻意为我做什么，从最开始，你就是最让我骄傲的弟弟。我……”Dean甩甩头，深吸了一口气，“我不太清楚自己刚才说了什么，大概‘礼尚往来’这个词不对，我只是在想，你这一生，大概只有我是你想舍都舍不掉的。如果你不想见我，我可以不出现，如果你需要我，我永远都会立刻——”  
Dean的话没说完。  
他原本已经在用着耳语的气声与Sam说话，他想说的还有很多，譬如他替Sam惋惜Sam来不及惋惜的，替Sam难过他失去的，譬如Sam说将成为他所想的一切，那么他也想告诉Sam，他也是一样的，在Sam为他脱掉湿衣服时他忽然就顿悟了。  
他们都害怕同一件事，不是因为它强大，不是因为恐怖，而是因为它是错的。可Dean Winchester曾经怕过什么错误吗？  
明明Dean Winchester的人生里只有一种惯性：Sam Winchester希望的，他都会努力争取。  
可他不再说话了，他舍弃了将那句话说完的机会。  
词汇有限，描述与想象的边界有限，所以感知到的世界也有限。  
这时却是最需要感知的。  
这时只需感知。  
Dean这一次终于准确地吻在了Sam的嘴唇上。  
他庆幸，他失去了视觉与听觉，没有失去触觉。在视听之外，他还能用肢体感知Sam。  
这大概就是惯于用花言巧语哄骗人的演说家、诗人和文学家常说的“心”吧。  
他伏在Sam身上，一开始只是啄吻，然后他小心地含住Sam的嘴唇，轻轻地咬轻轻吮吸。  
Dean曾经吻过很多人，有大胆的，有羞怯的，当中有人知道他叫Dean，有人只能叫出他给的假名，多数人在一夜过后就再也不见面了，还有少数的，都已经有了近乎恋爱的开始了，却还是因为他的离开而断了联系。  
而现在，他正在亲吻自己的弟弟。太紧张了，他分辨不出Sam究竟是大胆还是羞怯，也注意不到Sam是否叫过他的名字，但他唯一能确定的是，即便终有一天Sam依然选择离开，血缘也不会让他们失去联系。  
用献身弥补失去的自由与将来，不过是一种投机主义的偷换概念。  
但在有效期内，这依然是最好的安慰剂。  
对他们二人都是。


	47. Chapter 47

47

这是今晚的第二次接吻。Sam依然紧张得不敢乱动。Dean话里的意思他不确定自己是否听明白了，只能隐隐约约感受到其实Dean和他一样。  
对方需要什么，自己就要努力争取过来。  
对方希望自己成为什么，他们就会竭力向那样的角色靠拢。  
但现在Sam无法思考更多了。  
因为Dean在吻他，Dean的嘴唇贴着他的，舌头伸进了他嘴里。Dean的吻技好极了，好到一开始他还能想到某些形容爱情美好的诗、想到某些电影里接吻的片段，可渐渐它们都离他远去，渐渐融化在Dean的唇舌之间，而整个世界又成了移轴摄影里的一部分，最真切的只剩他和Dean，只剩他粗重的呼吸、只剩他滚烫的脸颊与汗湿的脖子。  
只剩他骚动的心。  
以及最不合时宜又最合时宜变硬的阴茎。  
在被Dean的舌头舔过齿列时，Sam迷迷糊糊察觉到自己居然硬了。  
这时应该继续撑起理智和他的决心推开Dean的。  
可舌头叛变了，比任何时候都积极大胆，纠缠Dean的舌头，刺探他柔软的舌下。他的嘴唇也叛变了，还有牙齿，甚至双手，甚至呼吸和心跳……它们都背叛了挣扎着想挽回理性的大脑，像渴水的鱼，饥渴地触碰Dean，急不可耐地吞下他的津液，急不可耐地抚摸他的胳膊，缠住他的腰。  
他想做个听话的弟弟。  
他想接受此时Dean馈赠的一切。  
Sam捧住Dean的脸，更加深情渴切地回应，他轻轻咬住Dean的舌尖，舔着侧壁与上颚，一手搂紧Dean的腰，陡然翻身将Dean压到床上，他的膝盖正跪在Dean两腿之间，而刚刚骑坐在他身上的Dean此时还有一条腿挂在他腰上。  
热得好像就要融化了。  
Sam呢喃着哥哥的名字，温柔的吻渐渐变得粗暴，舌头在口腔里扫荡翻搅，他贪得无厌地汲取Dean的津液与呼吸，像他恨不能连同Dean的灵魂一同吞吃入腹。手掌紧贴着Dean因为汗水而黏腻的身体游走，偶尔会因为力道失控而在皮肤上留下深浅不一的指痕。  
放开Dean时依然没能满足，舔舔嘴唇，Sam又低头去舔Dean因为津液而发亮的唇角。气竭的Dean以为Sam又吻了过来，抬手撑在了他的下巴上，喘息着讨饶道：“等一下……”一边说一边用力喘息。于是Sam就真的停下来了，撑起身体，认认真真凝视。  
Dean的眼角和鼻尖都是红的，刚刚接过吻，微微张开的嘴唇鲜红润泽，舌尖躲在两排齿列之后还在亲吻过后的余韵中颤动。他的下巴很湿，不光是因为汗，呼吸急促凌乱，可要吞咽的太多，于是喉结不停地上下沉浮，和胸口起伏的频率却不一样。  
乱七八糟的Dean，乱七八糟的呼吸，乱七八糟的起伏。  
还在向他讨饶。  
Sam低头舔在了Dean的下巴上，耳畔传来Dean好似哽咽的喘息声，像他根本没意料到弟弟会这么做。  
“你一定不知道，我很久很久之前就想这么做了。”Sam在Dean生满胡茬的下巴上轻轻咬了一口，留下一圈不深不浅的齿痕，“把你像这样压在床上，像这样吻你，舔你的下巴，咬你的喉结……”他说着就咬在了Dean的喉结上。  
于是Dean再次发出了同刚才一样的喘息声。  
“要是你坚持的话，我不会再拒绝了，Dean。我想了很多很多年，怕了很多很多年。”他的舌头在Dean的喉结旁绕着圈，他把嘴唇贴在Dean的咽喉上，一字一句说得缓慢清晰，“我现在还是很怕，你喝了很多酒，说不定现在的清醒都是假的。”他慢慢地说，嘴唇在Dean的脖子上烙下连串印痕，又在他的锁骨上留下不会过夜的齿音。  
贴在Dean身上的手掌不只是抚摸而已，每根手指都能清晰地感知到Dean肌肉的紧张程度，好消息时，Dean正在慢慢放松。  
“我们有两个月时间，要是你不能变成我想要的那个Dean，我希望你还能继续做我哥哥。这两个月的事，我不会再跟你提。”  
Sam依然吻着Dean的脖子舍不得离开，也不敢抬头看一看Dean。新的建议他提得很小心，房间里的温度更高了，他不知是自己愈发渴望Dean的缘故还是他在紧张。  
“两个月？”Dean的声音听起来很诧异，他曲起手臂搂住弟弟的肩，手指伸进了发丛里，“你只需要两个月？”  
“对你来说很长了。”  
Dean没有生气，Sam暗暗松了一口气，微笑着抬头亲在了Dean的耳朵上。  
对不能接受不想忍受的事，每一秒都是煎熬。  
掌下的身体忽然僵了一下，Sam的心又悬了起来，他不安抬头看向Dean，Dean却只是双目空洞地“看”着天花板。  
“Dean？”他惴惴叫了一声。  
Dean忽然叹了一口气，抬手推了推弟弟的肩，示意他从自己身上起来。Sam宛若被当头浇了一盆冷水，所有炽烈的滚烫的火热的在这一秒全都冷却下来，凉透了。他颓丧地缩回还黏在Dean身上的手，狼狈地爬起来，生怕自己长手长脚碍事，还费力地缩成一团坐在一旁不敢乱动。  
不能接受的事就是不能接受。  
他尽力了，Dean也尽力了。  
就这样吧。  
他见Dean跟着也坐了起来，一时更不敢随便造次，只能紧盯着哥哥，怕他从床上摔下去。他见Dean三两下把身边的被子踢到地上，困惑地皱起眉，不知Dean又想做什么，又见Dean抬手在半空摸了半天，犹豫着该不该过去帮忙，就听Dean不耐烦地大叫出他的名字，这才忙不迭倾身过去抓住了哥哥的手。  
“你坐那么远做什么？”翻了个白眼，Dean反握住Sam的手，利索地爬到他身边，一只手在他身上摸了半天，忽然伸进了他的双腿之间直接按在了裤裆上。  
心中一惊，毫无防备的Sam猛地惊呼出声，原本还硬着的阴茎狠狠抽搐了一下。青年又慌又悔，懊丧得想哭，挡不住Dean，只好躲，就怕又让哥哥吓得退避三舍。谁知他还没动，Dean又动了，整个人压过来，索性剥了他的裤子。  
“Dean！”  
“别躲。”Dean压低身子靠过来，Sam听得见Dean再次变得粗重急促的呼吸，他看见哥哥的脸更红了，鼻梁上的雀斑此时反倒愈发明显，喉结依旧上下起伏着，好像比他更紧张。  
“Sam。”Dean的声音哑了，叫出来只剩耳语大小的气声。  
Sam Winchester活了二十二年，这是他第一次觉得自己的名字这么色情。他看着Dean的脸，又偷偷往身下瞟去，只是看到自己的阴茎被Dean握在手里，便陡然感觉一阵热流涌向下腹，阴茎一时更痛了。他又慌忙看回Dean的脸，果不其然，Dean的表情也变了，瞪起眼睛，嘴也不自觉张大了些，活像一只因为吃到跳跳糖而受尽惊吓的猫。  
“呃……我……”  
“你……”  
两人同时开口，听到对方的声音，又同时停下等对方说话。  
“我不是……”  
“你怎么……”  
又是同时开口，再次同时停下。  
等了半晌，终于还是Dean先沉不住气。  
“以防万一，我们应该有个测试。”他抢先说道，竭力不让自己的注意力被Sam某个兴奋不已的器官吸引。  
“测、测试？”Sam吞咽了一下，脑中瞬间掠过许许多多不该在这种时候多想的东西。于是，他拼命想让Dean无视的某个部位又有了新的反应。  
猫又吃了一口跳跳糖。  
Sam羞愤得想自杀。  
“就、就是……”Dean握着Sam的阴茎，不知这时是该放手还是继续握着，他手心里已经湿了，这让他不由自主开始结巴了起来，“我们轮流对、对彼此做点什么，看看各自的底、底线在哪里……”  
话没听完，Sam脑中再次掠过许许多多不该在此时多想的东西。  
而Dean忽然顿悟，在这件事上，Sam可能没有所谓的底线。  
“我们从哪里开始？”  
他听Sam问道。  
他弟弟喘得好厉害。


	48. Chapter 48

48

Dean陡然就紧张起来，刚才雷霆万钧的气势早已消散殆尽，他头皮发麻地还握着Sam的阴茎，怎么做都不像话，只好努力吞下津液，一手捧住弟弟的脸，低声说道：“既然你是个保守的人，那我们还是保守一点……”他说着又一次吻了Sam。  
唇舌交缠发出近乎狎昵的水声，看不见的Dean张着嘴，几乎只能被动地接受Sam压抑许久的渴切，只觉得后背发紧，耳后又出了好一阵汗。他的腰被Sam双手环住，上身紧贴着Sam的胸膛，黏腻的皮肤几乎粘在了一起。  
意料之外的是，Sam很擅长接吻，主动得不讲道理，Dean不排斥这个深吻，也不愿承认他居然被吻得绷紧脚背蜷起了脚趾。渐渐流失的空气让心脏跳得更快了，咚咚咚敲打着肋骨，失明的猎人在宛若飞上云端的眩晕感里发出意义不明的鼻音，隐隐感觉有一股热流正缓缓涌向下腹。  
“你可以接受这个吗？”Sam含住Dean的下唇吮吸，模糊不清地问道，根本不愿与他分开哪怕片刻。可他又太紧张太好奇Dean的反应，只得最后舔舔兄长的嘴唇，不甘不舍地放开。  
看起来不是厌恶的样子。  
Sam注意到了，Dean贴在他脸上的手指不自觉收紧了，他也听见了，Dean快得不像样的心跳。但确认是必要的，他想听Dean亲口说出的答案。  
第一次被人问到是不是能接受和弟弟接吻，问话的换做任何一个别的人，Dean都会毫不犹豫地报以老拳。可偏偏，问的人是Sam。  
这个时候要坦诚，可不管回答什么都感觉怪怪的。  
Dean只好点头，却不知该摆出什么表情。他听见Sam的笑声，不知Sam想法如何，皱眉正想摆出大哥的架子喝问，腰上却被一双手钳住，身体被拉得更贴近Sam了，来不及出声，脖子上就传来温暖柔软的触感。  
Sam在吻他的脖子，比刚才的更热烈更急切，啃咬与吮吸带来的轻微刺痛让他不由缩了缩脖子，担心会留下痕迹。  
“这个呢，喜……能接受吗？”稍稍有点得意忘形的Sam差点用错了词。他用鼻尖磨蹭着兄长汗湿的脖子，舔舔他的喉结，吻在他柔软的咽喉上。Dean的双手已经搭在了他肩上，其中一只手心里是湿的。  
“可、可以……”Dean的脖子很敏感，无论是抚摸还是吻都能让他立刻软下紧绷的身体。亲吻与舔舐带来了酥麻感，他无可抑制地微微仰起脖子，眨眨眼睛，努力想在醉意与爱抚中保持一丝清醒——可他现在的模样看在Sam眼中就像是默许甚至邀请，仿佛就是在无声宣告Sam对他做什么都可以。呼吸却越来越急促，酝酿在下腹的冲动也越来越强烈，他无意识地抚摸起Sam的肩，手掌朝他颈后滑去。  
“你……是不是也要对我做一次这个测试才行？”Sam迷恋地亲吻着Dean的耳垂后面，伸出舌头舔舔他的耳垂，附耳小声问道。  
被吻得已经有些晕乎乎的Dean想起确实应该如此，迷迷糊糊“嗯”了一声，双手却还抱着Sam的脖子不肯动。  
“Dean，轮到你了。”Sam一边亲Dean的耳朵一边低声诱哄，看Dean的表情，他的酒劲似乎又回来了，整个人看起来晕陶陶的。Sam又亲了亲Dean嘴唇，身体向后靠在了床头，捧起兄长的脸，微微抬起下巴露出脖子，“Dean，轮到你吻我的脖子了。你要问我能不能接受。”  
舒适的快感离开身体，Dean弓着身体喘息了一会儿，抬手摸了摸Sam的脸，又摸了摸他的脖子确定方向，最后才倾身吻在了他的颈侧。  
“你可以接受吗？”他吻了一下就离开，歪着头问道。  
Sam闭上眼睛，在心中酝酿了一会儿，才开口撒谎道：“我不确定，你可以……再多吻几次吗？”他说完又不安地睁眼偷偷观察Dean的表情，生怕兄长这时忽然清醒过来戳穿他低劣的诡计。  
幸好，Dean没有。他只是困惑地皱起眉，嘟囔着“大概没法接受”，又像自我确认似的点点头，自言自语地说道：“那么下一项。”  
“不不不，Dean，”Sam急忙又捧住Dean的脸，用委屈的语气说道，“你不应该……多试几次吗？多几次的结果才精确，不是吗？就像我刚刚那样。”  
虽然看不见，可听见Sam如此委屈可怜的语气，Dean的眉头一时皱得更紧了。他又伏下身，手指小心触碰着弟弟的颈侧，试探地吻，嘴唇贴着弟弟的脖子，小声问道：“可以吗？”  
像他早已浑然忘却两人的立场。  
“再、再多吻几下好吗？”Sam再次抱住Dean的腰，讨好地诱哄，“像我刚才吻你那样。”  
湿漉漉的吻印在脖子上，Dean张嘴含住Sam的喉结吮吸，又伸出舌头慢慢向下一直舔到锁骨。和Sam的热切不一样，他吻得很温柔，像他时时刻刻都没忘记这个人是弟弟，他应该用最极致的小心与耐心对待。可此时的他完全没注意正被自己小心与耐心对待的Sam已经是一副快要射精的样子，青年勉强让一只手留在Dean身上，另一只手无奈地握住了自己的阴茎，生怕自己被Dean吻到直接射在他身上。  
“可以吗？”Dean抬起头，又一次认真问道。他不知自己现在的样子，只觉得热极了，更是看不见弟弟此时的模样，一心一意想好好做完自己提议的测试。  
看着已近全身发红的Dean，Sam闭眼深呼吸了好几次，告诫自己千万要忍耐千万要按照Dean的步调按部就班，一手还牢牢握在阴茎根部，他清了清嗓子，努力装出一副没那么排斥也没那么激动的样子说道：“我觉得，也不是不能接受。”接着，还不等Dean发话，他又抢先说道，“我们是不是应该进行下一项了？”  
被抢白的Dean一时忘了自己刚刚想说什么，思索了一阵也想不起来，只好点头应许了弟弟的提议。那只停在他腰上的手移上了他的背，按着他的身体再次伏低，他配合地弯腰，一抬手就碰到了Sam的胸膛。  
“对，然后是这里。”Sam吞咽，本还想努力装出一副正经的语气，结果刚看到Dean用拇指按在了他的乳头上，他就忍不住呻吟起来。阴茎一时间更痛了，抽搐着弹动起来，他感觉自己快过呼吸了，努力调整呼吸，悄悄将他激动的阴茎按在了肚子上。  
“你要用手和嘴……”话还没说完，乳头就被Dean含进了嘴里。Sam陡然夹紧了腿，手指和肚子立刻就被前液弄湿了。他低头看Dean闭着眼睛吮吸他的乳头还同时用手摘弄着另一边的突起，突然异常干渴。贴在Dean背上的手又悄悄滑了下去，滑过他的腰后，滑过尾椎，他盯着短裤的皮筋以及Dean翘起的屁股，猛地吸了一口气。  
“我可以接受这个。”他用嘶哑的声音说道，拉着Dean的手贴在自己的腰上，“然后是这里。”  
Dean依然在吻Sam的胸口，手在弟弟腰侧摸了两把，又缓慢地伸向他的腹部。他摸到结实的块状肌肉，手指传来一片滑腻的触感，再往下是肚脐，再向下——  
手忽然卡在了那里。  
亲吻和爱抚都停住了。  
Dean茫然地抬头“看”向Sam，表情看起来又内疚又无措：“我……我不能……”


	49. Chapter 49

49

心中升起丝缕失望，但Sam很快将自己说服。他低头吻Dean，安抚说“没关系”，又继续吻向他的脖子，趁着他再次被吻得晕头转向之际偷偷将他的手拉向自己的阴茎。  
Dean刚才碰过了，应该没问题的。  
Sam在心中如是告诉自己。可他还是紧张地咬了一下哥哥的脖子。  
“这个呢？”他没有让Dean碰自己，只是谨慎地挺腰让阴茎划在Dean的掌缘。Dean只顾着喘息没说话，手又试探地碰了碰Sam，最后用手掌将龟头包裹。  
来自掌心的温度让Sam禁不住呻吟出声，他用力在Dean的脖子上吮吻出鲜红的痕迹，半是命令半是撒娇地让Dean帮自己手淫：“帮我，Dean……”他慢慢舔到Dean耳后，含住耳垂温情脉脉地厮磨。Dean的手一开始有些迟疑，像回忆这个到底该怎么做。手指在顶端缓缓打着圈，指腹立刻就被前液弄湿，他握住柱体上下套弄，不快不慢，耳边却传来Sam压抑着呻吟的催促。  
“Dean，我可以接受这个，求你让我射出来，求你……”Sam紧紧搂住Dean，一手爱抚着他的背，另一手贴在他手背上将他的手狠狠按在阴茎上。他失控地咬着哥Dean的耳垂，近乎饥渴地舔过哥哥汗湿的额角与鼻尖，张开腿挺腰不断将性器撞进哥哥的掌心。  
“这个……这个你能接受吗？”随着Sam的身体越来越热，Dean渐渐也开始发烫起来。湿热的呼吸喷洒在脸上，他不禁张开了嘴，迫不及待吸入冰凉空气。身上没有哪一处不是黏腻的，全都是汗。他想离滚烫的弟弟远一些，又舍不得两人紧贴在一起产生的那点极致美妙的快感，蠢蠢欲动又不知所措的嘴唇最后也落在了弟弟脸上，他吮吸着汗珠，不断吞咽，只有如此，才能稍稍缓解体内那股莫名的骚动。  
“我——爱死这个了。”Sam一边喘息一边忍不住笑，逐渐变得主动的Dean实在表现得出人意料，他垂眼，Dean的手正握着他的阴茎快速套弄，不光是手指，现在Dean的手掌、以及他的阴茎上全都是前液。  
他甚至想吻那只肮脏的手，含住每一根手指，从根部一直舔到指尖。  
Sam用力咬住嘴唇，在Dean的眼皮上印下一吻，不动声色地脱掉了哥哥的短裤。相比他的激动，虽然Dean也有反应，却冷静得多。Sam盯着Dean微微勃起的阴茎狠狠咽下津液，一手抱住Dean的腰，翻身将他放在了床上。  
“轮到你了，Dean。”他说着吻住了Dean。  
即便姿势与两人的体位发生了变化，Dean仍旧依循惯性地继续为Sam手淫。此时，再面对Sam的吻，他已经不会躲避了，张嘴回应得热烈，残存的感官此时敏感到极致，仿佛只要舌尖被含住被吮吸他就会高潮。  
一只手悄悄从腰侧滑到胯骨，又顺着腹股沟溜到耻骨，手指在金棕色的毛丛中梳理了几下，Sam终于握住了Dean的性器。沉浸在长吻中的Dean忽然震动了一下，迫不及待吐出急促的呻吟。但他没有避开，反而配合地抬起腰。  
飓风般的快感顿时卷过Sam的四肢百骸，他咬住Dean的嘴唇拉扯，膝盖顶开Dean的一条腿，一手托住Dean的腰后让他整个腰臀直接悬空，张开手掌握住了他们两人的阴茎。滚烫坚硬的器官抽搐着触碰到一起，湿漉漉地互相摩擦，宛若失禁般的快感汇聚在下腹。Sam用龟头狠狠顶在Dean的囊袋上，因为半身悬空而失去重心的Dean不得不抓住弟弟的胳膊，在下半身黏腻下流发胀的快感中忍不住尖叫出声。  
是Sam先射在了Dean身上，就因为这声尖叫。他忍得太久，Dean直白的反应成了最好的催情剂，他甚至没来得及反应就弄脏了Dean的肚子。  
而Dean依然深陷快感之中，似乎也忘记他们正在进行一场严肃的“测试”。  
“我们还在测试当中，Dean。”而Sam提醒了他。青年在高潮的余韵中呼出悠长气息，高潮一瞬蹙紧的眉已然舒开，他抚摸着哥哥的脸，在他耳边说道，“如果我问你‘能不能接受’，你要照实告诉我。我开始了。”  
他开始了。  
含住Dean的手指，从根部开始，一直舔到指尖。他亲吻Dean的掌心，吻他的胳膊，在他肩头留下数秒之后就会消失的齿痕。  
“这个能接受吗？”  
Dean没说话，但是点头了。  
Sam依然托着Dean的腰，依然为他手淫，贪婪的嘴含住兄长的乳头，故意用力吮吸。Dean又一次毫无征兆地尖叫出来，抽气的鼻音里俨然多了几分颤意。Sam舔着乳头含混不清地问他喜不喜欢，他又点头了，承认得急切，一边喘息一边告诉弟弟说：“我、我喜欢这个，老天，你吸它的时候我还以为你在吸我的阴茎。你再吸一次我就要射——”话没说完，他又高声呻吟起来，因为Sam果真依言又用力吮吸起来，只不过是另一边的突起。  
“你喜欢这个。”Sam舔舔嘴唇，抬头看向已经全然陷入情欲之中的Dean，接着又吻在了他的胸口。他的吻很细碎很短暂，从胸膛一路蔓延到腹部。射在肚子上的精液已经干涸结成斑块，Sam毫不犹豫地舔了上去——以前的他从不会做这个，就算曾经与和Dean有三四分相似的年轻人开房时他也没做过这些。可能那时他很清楚和他上床的不是Dean。但现在是了，被他亲吻的人是Dean，被他射在肚子上的人是Dean，他需要亲吻Dean的身体，所以可以毫不费力地做出这样的事。他认认真真吻遍了Dean的肚子和腰，最后依然不忘询问Dean。  
而Dean还是没有拒绝。  
吻还在继续，吻还在向下。  
Sam吻在了Dean的耻骨上，舌头一遍遍舔过毛丛，他曾觉得这件事做起来羞耻，有一种难以言喻的不洁感。可是现在做来，他只觉得性感，热得不行，燥得不行，刚射过的阴茎又硬了，他将嘴唇贴在Dean的耻骨上，不得不停下为Dean爱抚性器的手转而先解决自己的问题。  
而他会用嘴代替那只手。  
被放开的性器弹动着，拍打在Sam脸上。他眨了眨因为热汗而变得沉重的眼皮，迫不及待含住湿润的龟头，慢慢低头将Dean的阴茎一点点朝喉中吞去。  
头顶传来Dean满足的呻吟，头发陡然被一只手紧紧揪住，接着他就被这只手按住，被迫更深地吞入哥哥的阴茎。舌头艰难地在狭窄的空间中活动，他小心变换角度舔着Dean，不断将前液吞入腹中。  
曾经想对Dean做的事很多，吻他，抚摸他，为他手淫，给他口交，把他抱在怀里慢慢操开，直到他哭着请求给予高潮。  
上一次他没能做完它们。  
他不敢给Dean口交。  
Sam闭上眼睛，一边吮吸哥哥的阴茎一边握着自己的手淫。快感让Dean一直收缩腹部，试图夹紧双腿，他按着弟弟的脑后，不断将性器送入他口中，似乎早就忘记自己身处何处，一条胳膊压在额头，呻吟的间隙里还不断夸赞似的呢喃道：“你嘴里好热，把我舔得好湿……”  
下流的情话让Sam舔得愈发卖力，他放下Dean的腰，直接捉住他的腿根推起，上下晃动头部吞吐，每当含在嘴里的只剩龟头，他都会用力吮吸。不堪快感的Dean发出啜泣的呻吟，腰晃动得厉害，他一把揪住Sam的头发，带着哭腔急切地说道：“我要射了，让我射在你嘴里——”  
尾音未落，Sam又一次用力吮吸，所有的声音梗在喉咙里，Dean颤抖着如愿射在了弟弟嘴里。


	50. Chapter 50

50

身体中荡漾着一股慵懒的倦怠感，Dean微微掀开眼皮，困倦地打了个哈欠，又缓缓合上眼睛，想翻身继续睡一会儿。他用肩膀顶了顶柔软蓬松的枕头，刚动了动，后背就贴进了一个温暖的怀抱。Dean又打了一个哈欠，脸颊恋恋不舍来回磨蹭着枕套，意识模糊地又往后挤了挤身体，接着腰上就传来一阵箍紧的力道。  
思绪陡然中断了片刻，迟来的危机感终于唤醒大脑，Dean猛地睁开眼睛抬脚踢开被子，还没来得及翻身，颈后就感觉到一阵凌乱柔软的瘙痒，气息拂过耳后，一个还带着几分睡意与鼻音的声音蓦地在耳畔响起：“醒了吗，Dean？”  
箍在腰上的力量减去一半，一只手摸摸索索又把被子拉高盖住了他的腰。Dean听出这声音是Sam的，又是一愣，身体还惯性地挪动着，谁知忽然就碰到了某个好似根本不该碰的东西。  
那东西正顶在他的臀瓣上。  
心中猛地一惊，昨晚被Sam扛回家之后发生的一切忽然悉数涌入大脑，Dean在过量的信息中抽气又抽气，大脑卡顿五秒之后，他吞了吞口水，试探地把手伸进了被子里。  
很好，他没穿衣服。  
也没穿裤子。  
想必正从身后抱着他的Sam也一样。  
Dean忽然懊丧地捂住了脸。  
“Dean？”  
身后传来身体与布料的摩擦声，接着便感受到床垫因为受力而下陷，本是侧躺的Dean顺着重心的偏移仰躺在了床上，熟悉的气息落在手背上，他呻吟了一声，任命地拿开了手。  
“你还……好吗？”  
Sam的声音听起来紧张不安，好像只要听他说一句“不好”，这小家伙就要抱着被子逃之夭夭。  
叹了一口气，Dean坐起来，挥挥手说道：“先把裤子给我……你也给我把裤子穿好。”话音刚落，床垫的不同位置就顺次承受着重力下陷又抬起，一条短裤被塞到手里，Dean下床穿好，接着又一件T恤塞了过来。  
“我昨晚是不是醉得很厉害？”他套好衣服，问话的语气不痛不痒。Sam闷闷“嗯”了一声，简直就像没吃到香肠的小狗的呜咽。Dean挠挠眉头，又挠挠头，摸索着坐到床边，抬起手，想拍拍弟弟的肩，却找不到他的人，最后只得恼火地握拳放下，假咳两声这才说道，“虽然醉得很厉害，但不该忘的一件都没忘，我记得自己说的话，现在没有改变主意，你不用摆出一副好像你迷奸了我的样子。”一口气说完，他觉得自己的脸烧得厉害，他看不见，又不好意思摸一摸确认，只好装出不在意的样子。  
“呃……嗯。”Sam支支吾吾发出几个毫无意义的音节，吭吭哧哧酝酿了一会儿，这才小声说道，“后来你睡着了，所、所以测试还没……”  
听到“测试”这个词，昨晚过火的经历又一次在脑中焚烧起来，Dean想起他和Sam在这张床上做过的事，整个人差点跳起来。脉搏在过分的回忆中渐渐加快，身体也不合时宜地热起来，Dean忙不迭让Sam停下别说了，深呼吸了几次这才硬着头皮说道：“这个……这个我们找个时间再来。”  
“找个时间？什么时候？”  
他听到Sam的声调陡然抬高，身体不觉紧张起来，虽然已经看不见了，却还是心虚地朝着没有声音的那一侧转过脸，吞吞吐吐“呃”了半天，心想道早晚都是一刀，心一横牙一咬说道：“今晚。”  
话说完，Sam那边反倒没有回应了。Dean蹙眉屏息，凝神倾听，却什么都听不到。  
“Sam？”他叫了一声，人已经从床上站了起来。下一秒他就被用力抱住，弟弟的手臂环着他的肩，脸颊贴着他的耳朵，他还能嗅到一丝汗水的气味混在Sam的体味里，不知为何，他这就安心下来。  
“那……我现在能不能吻你？”Sam小心翼翼地得寸进尺。  
“不行。”Dean干脆地在弟弟脑后扇了一巴掌，在又一次听到他近似小狗的呜咽之后，泄气地补充道，“刷过牙，就可以。”  
“我们去洗漱。”Sam说着就搂住Dean的肩扶着他出了房间。  
可是洗漱完了，吃过早餐，直到中午出门打工，Dean紧绷着身体如临大敌地等了整整一个上午，都没有等到Sam的吻。  
“下午我要去一趟图书馆，会尽快赶回来，如果赶不回来，我会帮你把外卖订好。万一，我是说万一，你有什么事需要帮助，可以找隔壁的辛普森先生。”Sam穿好外套，检查完门窗前的盐线，又把手机塞进哥哥的口袋，这才放心地准备出门。  
“我不会找普通人帮忙的。”Dean扁扁嘴。  
正要下楼的Sam闻言笑起来，他回头看看Dean，虽然这句话轻轻说更好，却害怕Dean听不见只能大声说道：“人们互相帮助，这才是生活。”  
“过你的生活去吧，小生活家！”Dean朝门的方向大叫道。  
而在他说完这句话之后，屋子就陷入了岑寂。  
Dean挪动步子缓缓走到桌边坐了下来，手搁在桌上，能感受到阳光。  
曾经也一个人过，一个人开车，一个人住旅馆，一个人猎魔。他背三把枪，弹夹藏在腰间和靴子里，腰后的皮革鞘子里还藏着匕首，受了伤自己回旅馆，浇双氧水，喝威士忌，用镊子取子弹，用鱼线缝伤口。  
那个时候都没觉得这么孤独冷清过。  
大概是因为那个时候还能看还能听，世界很清楚很饱满，充满了色彩与声音。  
他失笑地掏出手机。  
昨晚虽然是酒后的醉话，但都是真心话。撞上那条狗是偶然，遇上Sam以前的朋友是偶然，但偶然构成的世界里都是必然，一个人的生活在他的人格成型后就被框定了，就算有过再多机会再多选择，结局都是注定的。关于Sam今后的生活，Dean也有过许多幻想，能回到正轨自然是好的，要是回不去了，总不能让他就这么无望又愤怒地过一辈子。  
献身的意思不是一夜情。  
而是用他暂时残缺的感官去感受Sam从这份爱意中所感受到的。  
把他的眼睛、耳朵、鼻子、嘴唇乃至全副肢体统统想象成是Sam的。  
献身的意思是，以他自己去尝试Sam期盼的。  
其实结果不重要。  
很多事没有结果。  
很多事到后来变了结果。  
做猎人的最懂什么叫世事无常人心莫测。  
Dean摸着手机的键盘，打开电话簿开始翻找号码——不需要看得见，这一系列动作早已成为机械记忆，最熟知的那几个猎人的号码在第几个，手指需要按几下才能找到，身体比大脑记得清楚。  
一个人的时候也不是光靠着收音机和睡觉度过难熬的下午。认识的猎人也不少了，父亲失踪时就已经和他们打过招呼，不管有没有消息，都要保持联络。现在多了诅咒，他虽然没把近况告诉猎人们，但联系更加频繁了。  
“嘿，Kim，最近怎么样？”  
“断了两根手指，刚接上。”电话那头传来中年男人嘶哑潇洒的声音，“怎么样，找到John了吗？”  
“暂时还没消息。”  
“别担心，老弟，John经验老道，不会有问题的。”  
“谢谢你，Kim。”  
“哦，对了，你在哪儿？听说你弟弟在加州读书？”  
听对方提起Sam，Dean立刻打起十二万分精神，急切地问道：“怎么忽然问起他来了？”  
“听说那边出现了雷暴，就算是加州，这种季节里出现雷暴是不是太反常了？我还听说那边几个农场都出现了牲畜大量死亡的事，网上到处都是，你最近没看新闻吗？”  
听说加州出现了雷暴和牲畜死亡的事，Dean握着手机的手陡然捏紧，焦虑地舔了舔嘴唇，他佯装出镇定的语气说道：“最近在山里，根本没信号。我回头好好查一查，谢了。”


	51. Chapter 51

51

Sam到了晚上才回家，他抱着书推开门，屋子里弥漫着一股披萨的气味。客厅里亮着灯，电视机开着，Dean正坐在沙发上，一双脚搁在茶几上，旁边正是装披萨的盒子。  
Sam倒吸了一口气，急忙跑过去挪开盒子，还怀疑地瞥了几眼Dean的脚。  
“没有怪味。”Dean一边懒洋洋地说道一边故意晃了晃脚丫子。  
“不太可信。”Sam摇头，转而弯腰吻了一下Dean的嘴唇，“我先把借来的书放到房间里。”  
脚步声由近而远，冷不防被吻的Dean却石化般僵在那里，忘了说话，忘了反应，一双脚还搁在茶几上，只有脚趾都蜷了起来。  
Sam上楼放了书换了衣服，端出在宜家买回来的防撞条，贴在了房屋里里每张桌子和每个柜子的角上。他作业的时候很小心，一直在心中默念“不要挪动任何东西”。下楼时听见电视机里传来的广告声，他贴完厨房里的边边角角出来，发现还是广告，而Dean居然没有换台。他抱着盒子纳闷地走过去，一边把防撞条贴在茶几的几个角上，一边问道：“不换台吗？”  
不知神游何处的Dean这才如梦方醒，抓起手边的遥控胡乱按了几下，装作漫不经心地问道：“你在做什么？”  
“贴防撞条，怕你撞到桌角。”Sam蹲下来仔细检查了一遍，这才又抬头对Dean说道，“洗澡吗？再等我一下，快弄完了。”  
说起洗澡，Dean想起昨晚自己故意弄湿了Sam的衣服。他百思不得其解，喝醉的自己究竟是从哪里得到了那份灵光一现的智慧，以及，究竟是向谁借的胆——换做平时，就算喝酒壮了贼胆他也不敢对Sam那么做的。  
而说到回忆，自然又联想了许许多多，该想起来的，以及，不该想起来的。  
下午和猎人们交换过信息之后又有大把时间呆坐，阳光还算暖人，坐久了就犯困，迷糊的时候就会想起一些清醒时不肯想的事。譬如他昨晚好像对Sam说了很多一个好哥哥不应该说的下流话，以及，他最后还射在了Sam嘴里。  
该死的回忆吓飞了困倦，同样也吓飞了此时Dean强装的镇定从容。他不确定一会儿Sam带他去浴室之后会发生什么，但猜想十有八九又是让他不愿回忆的事，既然如此，不如从现在开始就学会独立生活吧。  
Dean悄悄拍拍心口，腾一声从沙发上站了起来，手却扫到遥控器，那块灰色的塑料长条以一种出乎意料的速度划着抛物线从茶几上方飞过，最后砸在了墙壁上，动静之大，惊得Sam差点一头撞在了防撞条上。  
“我自己来就好了。”Dean倒是冷静地点了点头，脚步坚定地走向楼梯。  
却在跨上第一级楼梯之前踉跄了一步，差点一头磕在台阶上。  
这边的Sam见状，急忙扔下手边的东西飞奔过去扶起Dean，捧起他的脸左看看右瞧瞧，生怕他又受伤。  
“你困了的话，我先带你去洗澡吧。这个我晚点再弄，反正今晚还要熬夜看书。”Sam一边将Dean搂进怀里，一边细细打量周边的地板。没有异物垃圾，也没有水，想不通Dean为什么会在这里摔倒。他根本不知Dean之所以会摔倒是因为心里想着昨晚的事以及今晚即将要发生的事，所以数错步子一脚用力却踩空。  
满脑子都是“今晚”和“测试”的Dean被Sam扶住时紧张得差点忘记呼吸，他本想拒绝Sam诚恳的好意，又怕他误会难过，只好强忍着快到令他眩晕的心跳中靠在弟弟怀里上了楼。  
脱衣服，开花洒，涂上沐浴露。雾气氤氲的浴室里潮湿却温暖，肌肉在热水的浇淋下渐渐放松下来，可每当那只手落在身上，Dean就会再次紧张起来。他在黑暗里惴惴不安，猜测着Sam此时的眼神、表情，猜测他现在正看向哪里，猜测他脑中正酝酿着什么。垂下的双手仍然不自觉地挡在了腿间，手指碰到腿根，大脑没注意到自己的腿居然在打颤，但手指察觉了。Dean忽然觉得难以忍受，他抬头用力吸了一口气，却将飘飞的水滴吸进了鼻腔。  
仿若吸入辣椒的疼痛顿时在气管中蔓延开来，麻痹感冲向眼角的泪腺，他闭起眼睛用力咳嗽，那股疼痛便四下散开了，一部分涌入鼻腔，另一部分像跟着水朝气管的下方流去。徘徊在鼻梁里的麻痹感更烈了，他不得不暂时放弃自己的羞耻感伸手扶住墙壁，眼泪涌出眼眶，来不及擦就被另一只湿润的手拭去。  
“怎么了，Dean？”  
声音响起时好像周围刮起了一阵风，吹在脸上，依稀还能嗅出阳光的气味。这只手的指腹很柔软，食指上还来不及生出茧子。Dean的心忽然用力撞了一下骨骼，他用手背顶着鼻子，摇摇头，只说是水飘进了鼻子里。  
没说还在为接下来要发生的事担心。  
其实他也不知道自己为什么这么不安。  
做好决定的事，一往无前就够了。  
瞻前顾后不像他。  
可他只是，控制不了。  
“我拿毛巾给你。”Sam说着关了花洒，拿来毛巾给Dean擦了擦脸，“哪里不舒服一定要告诉我。”他一边说一边取下花洒，弯腰继续为Dean洗澡。沾满泡沫的手抚过兄长的腰腹，他蹲下身，举起花洒为哥哥冲掉腿上的泡沫，好像都没发现这两条腿在发抖。  
手从大腿一直抚摸按摩到脚踝，Dean抓着毛巾不敢乱动，最后还是焦虑忧心地把毛巾围在了腰上。  
“这两天腿上的磕伤变少了。”Sam的指腹按在Dean的小腿上，声音在狭窄的浴室里回荡，Dean听他的语气陡然变得高兴起来，不知为何，心好像被人蓦地攥住，他下意识后退了一步，扯下毛巾弯腰擦掉了腿上的水。  
后背的水是Sam帮忙擦干的，穿衣服的时候Sam也一直站在背后，大概是怕他滑倒。Dean穿得很利索，没说话，也没给弟弟说话或者做其他事的机会。回房后他问Sam能不能借用电脑，Sam语气迟疑地说可以，可能在怀疑他要怎么用。  
“新闻视频，用听的总可以吧。”Dean假意翻了个白眼，对弟弟的怀疑不屑一顾。  
“你还想听新闻？”Sam诧异地问道。  
“那你让我听什么？垃圾流行乐还是黄片？”他白眼几乎翻到了后脑勺，抬手拍了一把弟弟的胸，“少废话，快给我拿过来。”  
“你先上床坐好，我去拿。”Sam扶Dean上了床，自己从包里拿出了好几天没用过的电脑。他开了机，帮Dean打开了视频网页，插上耳机送到Dean手上：“按空格键就能自动播放。”  
Dean盘腿坐在被子里，接过电脑心不在焉地“嗯”了一声，也不知脑子里在想什么。见耳机落在被子上，Sam很自然地拿起它们帮Dean戴上，手指不小心碰到了Dean的耳朵，他愣了愣，困惑地朝哥哥看了一眼。  
耳朵好烫。  
“Dean……”他搓搓手指，无意识叫了一声。戴着耳机的Dean似乎没听到，没抬头，也没理他。  
视线扫过Dean的脸，最后落在他发红的耳垂上。Sam怔怔看了几秒钟，忽然又弯下了腰，抬手扯掉Dean右耳上的耳机，在他错愕抬头之际，青年又捏了一下他的耳垂。  
“你的耳朵好烫，Dean。”他像发现了什么秘密似的悄声呢喃，倾身吻在了Dean微微张开的嘴唇上。


	52. Chapter 52

52

并不急切，也不炽烈，只是轻柔的触碰而已。Sam没有闭眼，舌尖慢慢扫过Dean的嘴唇，看他一瞬瞪大了眼睛。  
虽然自诩了解Dean，可昨天的Dean太出人意表，Sam也捉摸不透。吻也好，更过分的事也好，既然是Dean允许的，他猜这时候Dean也不会出尔反尔。但心中依然惴惴，昨夜的偷欢并不能为此刻的自己带来任何勇气，反倒让这颗时常为Dean皱起的心蜷缩得更加厉害。  
也许只是出于怜悯，出于一个大哥多年来的惯性。  
所以昨天做过那么多，今天反倒不敢伸手了。表情做不出来，好在Dean也看不见，忍一忍，憋一憋，至少语气声调还能装得像模像样。蜻蜓点水般的吻与其说试探Dean，倒不如诚恳地承认是在试探自己。  
唾手可得反而不敢动了。  
如果只是礼尚往来，因为做不出别的承诺才掏出自己仅剩的这点东西，他情愿不要。  
但贪心又胆小的他却说不出如此豪气干云的宣言。  
舍不得。  
他很想做个长寿的凡俗之人，有长久的理性和恒定的心，有不屈的自信和如一的爱。  
可现在只能做朝生夕死的虫蠹。蛹埋在土壤里度过漫长冬季，等到能振翅重见天日，就撞进了花花世界。昨日与谁共舞，抑或今日与谁追逐，待月生日落又日升月落，地球转过一周，那些记忆都会露水般消失。  
他想做个长寿的凡俗之人，待寿终正寝，有悼文为他盖棺定论，有穿丧之人为他献花默哀。悼文与墓碑上都该有他心爱之人的名字，生前铭记一世，死后亦永垂不朽。这就是完美一生了，他的出息就这样。  
破蛹的虫却只配拥有两个月的记忆。  
不过对一只虫来说，两个月已经长过一生。  
下一世再破蛹，要探遍花花世界灯红酒绿，千万别再被只能存活两个月的名字和记忆纠缠。  
Sam闭上眼睛，嘴唇离开了Dean。他放轻了呼吸，手指捏住耳机塞进Dean的耳朵里，转身去了浴室。  
声音涌入寂静宇宙，主播的声音与背景里的乐声交织成远在天边的滚雷闷响，Dean没在意，回荡在脑中的只有自己的呼吸声。仿佛气息钻进脑中，被困在颅骨里，困兽般横冲直撞。  
变成这样，到底是因为Sam太出其不意还是他自己太在意？Dean分辨不清，也无法思考，脑子浑浑噩噩，新闻也半句没听清。直到愣愣呆坐了好几秒，他这才反应过来似的一把拉下耳机，试探地叫出弟弟的名字。  
却无人回应。  
合上电脑放到枕头上，他下床摸出房间，数着步子走到浴室门口，抬手就摸到关上的门。又走近一步，右耳紧紧贴在门上，听见了里头传出的水声，吊起心脏的那根绳子终于松开了，脏器在胸膛里陡然下坠砸在了它原本该在的位置。  
扶着墙壁用力喘了一口气，Dean弄不明白自己到底在担心什么，抬手扯一扯耳朵，耳垂居然还是烫的。  
慢慢摸回房间，上床，抱起电脑，戴好耳机，听了几段新闻视频，不知不觉靠在了床头，最后居然觉得耳机碍事，又摘了下来，索性拔了耳机线。电脑内放有杂音，可只有这样才能同时听见房间里的动静，Dean头靠着墙壁，摸摸胸膛，心跳好像还没恢复。  
简直像一条主动跳上砧板的鱼。  
这条鱼正将全副精神力都集中在了右耳上，屏息凝神注意着内内外外的动静，可听得最多的还是自己过速的心跳。他都开始怀疑再这么跳下去自己就该得心脏病了。  
失明之后看不了表，身体对时间的流逝还未形成准确概念，整个人好似活在一个时间不匀速的世界里，时间有时快有时慢，有时疯跑有时静止。Dean不知自己在这块温暖的砧板上躺了多久，掐不准时间，连心率都测不出。关上电脑之后，房间里安静极了，抽屉里有零食，他却没有胃口，只能焦虑地等。  
就像那是他现在唯一必须完成的事。  
要保持清醒，还不能冥想——因为也想不了别的，任何开头最后都会绕到昨晚发生的事上。  
他记得自己和Sam的接吻，记得自己被Sam吻得意乱情迷，他记得自己帮Sam手淫，更不会忘自己还射在了Sam嘴里。  
沉寂的感官终于还是被过火的回忆点燃，缩在被子里的Dean一瞬感觉热极了，他扬起下巴深呼吸了几次，双手抓住被子狠狠抖了几下。冰凉的空气涌入被里，贴着身体滑过，背里暂时凉了下来，大腿不自觉并拢，他轻轻舒了一口气。  
后来不知怎么就迷迷糊糊睡了一阵，做了梦，但睡得不深，Dean以为自己还醒着。中途真的醒过一次，手悄悄从被子里探出来摸摸身边的床垫，还是凉的。他不清楚过了多久，只得裹着被子翻身又合上了眼睛。  
一晚上睡着了又醒，醒一会儿再睡，做了无数奇怪的梦，翌日醒来时眼皮针扎似的疼。  
“是眼疲劳。”Sam往两人的牙刷上挤上牙膏，“头疼吗？”  
“我一个瞎子有什么好眼疲劳的？”脸色奇差无比的Dean把牙刷塞进嘴里，对Sam的话不以为然。  
刚把牙刷放进嘴里的Sam听Dean说了“瞎子”这个词，一时生气地瞪了哥哥一眼，又不好表达不满，只好耐心解释道：“睡着了做梦会导致瞬目频繁，当然会眼疲劳。你昨晚睡前做什么了？”  
睡前在担心要跟你上床！  
Dean咬住牙刷狠狠腹诽，却很没骨气地撒谎说大概是听了太多新闻。  
“今晚还是别听新闻了，不如听听肥皂剧。”Sam吐掉嘴里的泡沫，“不过你怎么忽然想起要听新闻的？”  
“每天听动物世界，听鲨鱼交配昆虫交配蛇交配，我就不能换换口味吗？如果你不想我听新闻，能不能找点成年人类交配的视频让我听听？”  
正含着漱口水的Sam闻言差点呛到，他急忙吐出薄荷味的辛辣液体，无奈又嫌弃地看了兄长一眼，敷衍地“嗯”了一声：“等我晚上回来再说。下午我又要去图书馆，你只能继续吃外卖了。”  
“我觉得你可以买点日式泡面回来，加点凉水，微波炉加热三分钟，便宜方便。顺便买点速溶咖啡和啤酒，我对咖啡的味道没要求。”  
Dean的建议不错，Sam拿过毛巾擦擦嘴，认真思索Dean用微波炉的安全性，一边拿过刮胡膏，很自然地涂在了Dean的下巴上：“我晚上回来去便利店看看，今天还是吃吃外卖吧。”他用手指挑起Dean的下巴，一手握着刮胡刀慢慢帮Dean刮着几天没打理的胡子。  
让Sam代劳刮胡子这件事也是从出院那天才开始的。护士说刮了胡子干干净净出院，拿了刀片想帮他却被拒绝了。那时他还不想承认自己瞎了，还想证明自己能做的事很多，刚拿起刮胡刀，下一秒就刮破了脸。  
所以后来都是Sam帮他。  
只是这件事他一直习惯不了。  
和刷牙洗脸一样，刮胡子也算一件私密的事，就像应该不会有人喜欢叫人帮自己刷牙。每次涂完刮胡膏之后Dean总是很拘束，就算看不见，眼球也会不自觉地向眼角滑去。不想和Sam对视。人也没法一直维持一个姿势，总喜欢动来动去。这个时候，Sam就会捏住他的下巴。  
“别乱动，Dean，刮到脖子了。”Sam说着用力扣紧Dean的颔骨，扬手让他抬头，皱着眉头凝神屏息，刀落在咽喉，不敢有一丝大意。  
当Sam用这种严肃的语气说话时，Dean就不敢动了。不是怕受伤，说不清理由，就是……“不敢”而已。当然，如果能更细致更加撇开所谓的理性羞耻自尊去探究，他大概还有点喜欢这种“不敢”。他弟弟是控制狂，但他并不想承认自己是被控制狂。  
刮完胡子，擦掉刮胡膏，草草洗过脸，新的一天从Sam毫无惊喜的早餐开始。因为午后和晚上Sam要打工，所以他们的散步时间从晚餐后提前到了早餐后。Dean挑在了八九点钟出门，那时该去上班的都走了，社区里人不多，他也不会那么不自在。一路被Sam扶着，也能跟他像从前那样聊一些不着边际的话题。  
但有关解咒的事，他们谁都没主动提过。  
午餐和晚餐是Dean一个人，晚上Sam又抱着一堆书回来。  
洗澡时Dean又开始算计起“测试”的事，回到房间时Sam催他上床，给他盖上被子，最后才把电脑塞到他怀里，又非常体贴地给他戴上了耳机。  
“你要的成年人类的交配视频，我趁网站特价买了会员。有需要的话你可以从早听到晚。”Sam说着生无可恋地翻了个白眼，“根据你的喜好，我用的搜索关键字是西班牙语。”他说着飞快点开一个视频，“好好享用，我去看书。”  
贵宾待遇来得猝不及防，Dean吹了一声口哨，竖起拇指说道：“等你看完书我给你转述。”  
正要走出房间的Sam听到这句话又折返回来，半个身子探进门里，盯着好似已经沉浸到成年人类交配视频里的Dean，走到床边一把扯掉他的耳机。  
“你给我转述？”  
Dean只是开玩笑的。  
他以为Sam下楼了。  
谁知耳机被扯掉了。  
Sam近在耳畔的声音让他忽然意识到自己说了一句多么糟糕的话。  
何况，测试，还有测试。  
昨晚等了一夜没等来，按照约定，那么应该就是今晚了吧。  
想起那些吻和过火的触碰，Dean忽然坐直了身体，收在被子里的双腿不自觉合拢，一股说不上来的酥麻感在腿根蔓延，最后连膝弯都能感受到那股电流的存在。他不由得咽下津液，摸到耳机又塞进耳朵里，慌不择路地说道：“你还是自己看吧，自己体验才有乐趣。等你看完书就能好好体验了，你买了会员，抓紧机会。”  
他不知道自己说着说着就脸红了。  
只觉得耳根有些烫，又不好意思伸手去摸。耳机里传来女人轻柔低哑的呢喃与呻吟，他在被子里挪了挪地方，想到Sam还在身边，忽然局促窘迫极了。  
以前可不会这样。  
他当着Sam的面看过色情杂志，还跃跃欲试想和弟弟讨论到底哪个女郎的身材最正点火辣。  
理所当然被拒绝了。  
想到当年Sam拒绝时的表情，Dean忍不住笼住额头呻吟了一声，耳机里却忽然传来女人的尖叫声。  
灾难。  
“你享用完把电脑放在床头柜上就行了。”Sam没多说话，只是拍拍兄长的肩，出门下了楼。  
耳机的战况越来越激烈，身体理所当然地热了起来，Dean靠在床头，胸膛的起伏逐渐急促起来，他把电脑放在肚子上，被子里的手已经挑开短裤的皮筋伸了进去。视频里的女人尖叫着，他咬着嘴唇握住已经勃起的阴茎套弄，可是当手指沾到前液，他脑中忽然滑过自己为Sam手淫的画面。  
那么烫，那么湿。  
Dean猛吸了一口气，慌忙按住自己兴奋的性器，拼命想把这不合时宜的画面挤出大脑。耳机里分明是女人的叫声，他想得到她丰盈的胸和臀，可最后她总会被突如其来的Sam取代，Sam抱着他，吻他的脖子，握住他们两人的阴茎。  
耳机里的动静越大，脑中的画面就越过分。  
Dean一直按着阴茎，双腿夹紧手指，他闭上眼睛喘息，最后忍无可忍地扯下了耳机。  
这样的话，还不如去听鲨鱼交配和昆虫交配。  
他悻悻合上电脑，手脏了，不敢乱碰，只好把电脑扔到Sam的枕头上，自己躺下去钻进了被子里。  
该来的测试还不来。  
Dean辗转反侧，恨不得跑出去直接把Sam拉上床。  
但他又真的并不期待这个“测试”。  
Dean觉得自己快疯了。


	53. Chapter 53

53

左等右等等了好几天。  
Sam白天打工，晚上就熬夜看书，他也乖乖听了哥哥的建议，买了很多泡面和速溶咖啡扔在厨房，还顺便挑了几种看起来味道不错的微波食品一并买回放在冰箱里。  
Dean就是没等来那个注定要来却不知什么时候才来的测试。  
成年人类交配视频听了两天就放弃了，虽然耳朵里都是女人的叫声，可脑子里却都是他自己的呻吟。这种折磨，有两晚就足够了，加上惴惴不安的等待，Dean觉得自己已经有一周没好好睡过觉了。  
他看不见，照不了镜子，还是Sam主动过来问他怎么看起来萎靡不振。一天里也只有买来的早餐最让人舒心，Dean吃着派喝着热咖啡，沉着脸不想说话。  
总不能冲Sam大吼大叫问他到底什么时候上床。  
早餐过后的盘子都是Sam收拾，椅子擦过地板发出刺耳的刮擦声，Dean擦擦嘴，听着声音暗暗皱起眉头。Sam做事向来体贴小心，这么粗鲁地推开椅子真不像他。可近来两天类似的事总有发生，放东西心不在焉，关门不知轻重，昨晚好像还弄坏了浴室里的置物架，Dean第一次听到Sam骂得那么用力那么脏。  
手指敲打着桌面，Dean还在沉思，只听水槽那边陡然传来一声脆响。他听出是盘子被打碎的声音，下意识起身走过去，脚下踩到破碎的瓷片，他弯腰，手指还没碰到地板就被另一只湿手抓住。  
“别把手割破了，我来吧。”他都来不及说什么，Sam扶着他坐回到桌旁，又牵起他的手展开手指，大概在检查他有没有受伤，“刷完盘子我们就去散步。今天我休息，下午我们可以开车出城去转转。”  
早就习惯了这种接触，Dean由着弟弟抓着自己的手，只是拍拍他的胳膊，没有拒绝他的提议。  
看不见的话，城里城外也没有区别。最多也只是坐在车里听Sam说说现在外面如何如何，再找一家公路旁的酒吧喝喝可能不太好喝的啤酒，运气好的话还能抢到一台点唱机。曾经还能靠着车边喝啤酒边看星星，而今也只能坐在车里谈些乏善可陈的话题，再佐以假话似的相互鼓励相互承诺。  
最多就是如此了。  
傻子似的。  
但那也好过死寂。  
有希望总是好的。  
中午又是Sam下厨，又是他最拿手的不好吃的意面。Dean吃了一口停下叉子，心里念着柜子里的泡面，可脑中思绪百转千回，还是埋头一气吃到盘子见底。收盘子时，Sam问他意面的味道是不是变好了些，他没说话，笑着点点头。  
这种小谎应该无伤大雅。  
餐后Sam给Dean泡了一杯咖啡，自己搬了些东西上车。Dean听着他进进出出的脚步声，意识到说不定对自己第一个休息日，弟弟早就计划已久。  
“今天天气不错。”Sam牵着Dean出门，站在廊下锁门时扭头看看院里，大概因为阳光太盛，冬季的院子里也出人意料地显出了勃勃生机。  
“加州的春天会比圣诞节来得还早吗？”  
“有可能。”Sam说得煞有介事，把钥匙塞进口袋，扶着Dean走出院子上了车。  
车开出社区开出了城，副驾座上的Dean忽然扭头问道：“我们去哪儿？”  
“海边。”看了Dean一眼，大声说道。  
过去的十几年里来过很多次加州，有时夏天有时冬天，但他们一次海边都没去过——Sam自己没去过，可能Dean偷偷带着他那时钓上的姑娘去过。明明父子三人也算走遍了美国，可遗憾并不比那些一辈子没出过城没离开过小镇的家庭少。  
得到答案的Dean眉毛一扬，放松身体靠在了椅子上，看样子还有几分期待。看不看得见是一回事，“和Sam一起去海边”这件事本身就让人兴奋。倘若以后有机会，他还要开车带Sam去大峡谷。人一生也不会有太多到死都想圆满的夙愿，但对Dean来说，大峡谷绝对算遗愿清单中的一个。  
Dean沉浸在自己的思绪里，想到大峡谷的风和Sam的笑容，他不由也笑了起来。这时，只听右边传来一阵轰鸣的引擎声，Impala像疯了似的忽然朝左边冲去，他一时大意，身体歪斜着撞在了车门上，接着就听见Sam在车里暴躁地大骂起来。  
“没事吧，Dean？”刚发泄完怒气的Sam还喘着气，一手换挡减速，抬手握着Dean的肩膀将他扶起，捏住他的下巴扳过脸端详。见兄长没事，他这才稍稍松了一口气，又低声恶狠狠骂了一句“超车的傻逼”。  
这句被Dean听见了。  
“怎么回事？”  
“有人追着我们的车屁股不放，我加速他跟着加速，刚才突然加速超车逼我越线。”Sam说起那个恶作剧的家伙又是一肚子火，要是Dean因此出事，就算追出国境线他也要揪出对方绑住沉海。他又看了Dean一眼，所幸无事，算是操蛋一日里的最大幸运。  
总算有惊无险来到海边，Sam停好车，揽着Dean的肩带他走向金色的沙滩。这个季节的海边有些冷了，风凛冽，还带着浓郁的海腥味。Sam帮Dean竖起皮衣的衣领，见四下无人，便大着胆子握住了他的手。  
“我以前路过洛杉矶的时候去过那边的海滩。”Dean好像没意识到自己正被弟弟牵着手，还不自觉地回握了一下，很自然地把那只手揣进了皮衣的口袋里，“你去见识过吗，Sammy？全都是比基尼。”他说得眉飞色舞，另一只手在半空中描画着令他心驰神往的身体曲线，“所以这里能看到什么？”  
“无垠的海。”  
“没有比基尼？”  
“没有。”  
“沙滩裤呢？”  
“也没有。”  
Dean夸张地叹气夸张摇头，接着问道：“那还有什么？”  
“很远的天，很远的海平线，很远的水鸟。”Sam低头看了一眼自己被Dean放进口袋里的手，在那狭窄空间里将Dean的手握得更紧了。其实还有更浪漫的句子，很远的天空之下还有他和Dean，有他们留在沙滩上的脚印，虽然没办法留下更多痕迹和证明，至少这一刻它们是实实在在存在的。但这些话说来好像多余，Dean听了也会不自在，他只将手臂贴向Dean，没把肉麻的话说出口。  
“你带我来就是为了无垠的海和很远的天？”  
“等你复明那天我会再带你来一次，那时你就知道我现在看到的有多美。”  
“我只想看比基尼。”Dean面对着天与海，像他已经复明似的，微微扬起头，好似努力远眺，想看到海平线之后的宇宙。  
“Sam，没什么想跟我谈谈的吗？”他问话的语气很平淡，不急切，也听不出什么期望，仿佛只是在问抽屉里还剩几包饼干。  
一开始，Sam就算焦虑也还维持着平和，可最近几天像是终于绷不住了，做事越来越浮躁，脾气越来越差，火气越来越大，储物架坏了就骂地好似要把人家坟墓炸了似的，刚才被超车，要不是他还在车上，说不定Sam早就追过去逼停对方拖出来狠狠揍了一顿。  
熬了一个礼拜，每天差不多只睡两三个小时，如果真熬出什么结果，不至于这么暴躁。  
Dean看不见，却也不会迟钝到连这点事都察觉不出。  
“为你买了会员，成年人类交配视频你听了两天就扔一边了，能把会员费换给我吗？”  
Dean笑了一声：“还有别的吗？”  
“意面是照着食谱做的。”  
“还有呢？”  
Sam低头沉默了一会儿。  
“没有了。”  
答案不算出人意料。Dean抿唇点头表示接受，忽然拉着Sam坐了下来。他盘起腿，手指在沙子里画着圆圈，平静地说道：“那就傻坐着吹吹海风吧。下次你再带我来这种没有比基尼没有沙滩排球也没有热狗的地方，我就把你打进海里跟水母好好交个朋友。”  
他一边说，口袋里的手用力握了一下Sam。


	54. Chapter 54

54

去海边的半日游似乎没能改变什么，却又像改变了很多东西。后来每天上午的散步Dean都会把手放进皮衣口袋里，Sam还是像以前那样揽着他的肩，没给他戴墨镜，也没有为他准备盲杖。他们一路说笑，路过便利店的时候，Sam就会进去买半打啤酒，说是给晚上准备的。  
对Dean，Sam还是那么耐心，可对别人就说不好了。一两次和陌生人的冲撞，挂了一次Hank的电话，甚至打工时还差点气走一个客人。青年背着书包刷卡进了图书馆，还掉前两天借的书，之后又一头扎进书柜之间，顺着分类一本本寻找可能会出现解咒线索的书。  
两个礼拜了，也就是半个月。半个月了，当初说好要两个月时间，如今过去了四分之一，对Dean身上的诅咒还是一筹莫展。不仅如此，Dean右耳的听力似乎也在下降，Sam又急又怕，笔记本上写满了笔记，却没有哪条能帮上Dean的忙。  
熬夜，焦虑，抑郁，暴躁，却还要在打工时端起热情和善的笑容，忍受有些顾客的抱怨与颐指气使。这些人庸庸碌碌，也看不出对这个世界有过什么傲人贡献，却个个耳聪目明，把敏锐的感官和狡猾的心思全都用在了发泄取乐上。  
命运还真是不公平。  
夜间下班，Sam背起装满书的书包坐进车里。车灯闪烁，他看着停在前面那辆车的后盖，不知为何忽然发起了呆。晦日夜空晴朗，星辰闪烁，天幕之下都市霓虹耀眼，即便临近凌晨，街道上依然热闹。Sam握着方向盘，心里陡然生出一种难以言喻的不真实感。  
这样的世界里存在着鬼怪。  
这样的世界里存在着被诅咒的人。  
简直像笑话。  
他抬手狠狠捶了两下车喇叭，换档把车开出了车位。  
现在每天回家，开门就能看到亮着灯的客厅。沙发上空荡荡的，电视机也没开，但茶几上总有一罐刚拿出来不久的啤酒。今晚也不例外。  
疲惫地把书包扔在沙发上，视线扫过放在茶几一角还夹着一支笔的笔记本，Sam不自觉叹了一口气，打开啤酒仰头喝了半罐。而后他一边脱掉外套一边上楼，开了房门，Dean坐在床上听着收音机，电脑放在一边，不时因为电量即将耗尽而发出警报的滴滴声。  
很奇妙。  
无论在外多烦躁多焦虑，无论多累多疲倦，只要看到Dean，心里顿时就畅快了。Sam把外套挂在了椅背上，挽起衬衫袖子坐到床边，敲敲收音机，问道：“在听什么？”  
“不知道。”  
“你不知道自己听了什么？”Sam扬眉。  
“我在思考，当然顾不上这东西。”Dean嗤笑一声，像嘲笑Sam的孤陋寡闻。  
被Dean的样子逗笑，Sam悄悄往哥哥那边又挪了挪，凑过去问道：“那你在思考什么？”  
“我想起一件事。”Dean说得神秘。  
“什么事？”知道Dean是故弄玄虚，可Sam还是被勾起了好奇心。从小就是这样，Dean好像天生懂得怎么吸引弟弟的注意力，一个眼神几个简单的单词便能勾得弟弟自己巴巴凑过来。  
“测试。”Dean清晰地吐出这个词，那蜘蛛般的手又爬过被子，准确落在Sam的手背上，指尖贴上手臂，顺着蛛丝攀上他的肩。  
电流般的酥麻感从毛孔钻入体内，那个单词与此时Dean的触碰让Sam不由得狠狠抖了一下，他错愕地看向Dean，张张嘴，不知该问、该说些什么。  
虽然“测试”是Dean主动提起的，也有心继续过，可看Dean后来那么紧张，Sam还是咬牙放弃了。莎士比亚造了一场仲夏夜之梦，Dean也算在暖冬里为他编织了一场美梦。不需要两个月，有那一夜的两个小时就够了，况且后来他们有了很多亲密甜蜜的接触，也许只是不经意触碰，或是Dean把他的手塞进自己的口袋里，或是拍拍肩和捏捏颈后……有很多兄弟之间不可能发生的碰触，对一只生命长不过两个月的虫蠹来说，已经很多了。  
却没想到时隔半个月，Dean竟自己主动提起这件事。  
“你是不是忘记了？”Dean说着，慢慢从被子里爬了出来，跪在弟弟身边，手掌已经贴在了他的脖子上，“我每天都在等，你却只字不提。”他前倾着身体，肩膀碰到Sam的肩，嘴唇似有若无地磨蹭着弟弟的脸颊。  
“你怪我听了两天色情片就不听了，我没告诉你，耳机里是女人的声音，可脑子里都是我在求你给我口交。”他说着说着呼吸就变得滚烫粗重起来，指腹悄悄贴在Sam颈侧的脉搏上，自己刚靠过来时，这脉搏忽然就快得不像话了。  
“Dean……”  
“我已经洗过澡了。”嘴唇贴在脸颊上，摩挲颧骨，舌尖舔在眼下，绕过眼角，他吻在眼皮上，轻轻吮吸，“你现在有两个选择，去洗澡然后继续那个让我惦记了半个月的测试，或者跳过洗澡在就继续那个该死的测试。”  
他说着，吻已经落在了Sam的鼻梁上，他捧起弟弟的脸，不断啄吻，脖子因为Sam呼出的气息变得潮湿，他咬了一下弟弟的鼻尖，最后终于吻在了他的嘴唇上。  
要谈，也不见得用训话的方式。既然知道Sam的软肋，必要时总要拿出来利用一番的。况且他也不擅长说那些安慰的漂亮话，换个方式说不定效果会更好。  
被吻的一瞬，心脏陡然炸开。存在、价值、意义，这些一直盘亘在脑中挥之不去的东西被炸得粉碎，唯有Dean的呼吸、Dean的触碰与他们此刻的吻残存。Sam搂住Dean的腰，拉着他跨坐在自己腿上，一手握住他的脑后，一手扶在他的大腿上，拇指已经从短裤下面钻进去揉着腿根。  
这套动作太熟练了，以致Dean在接吻间隙里还走神思考他这看似禁欲的弟弟到底和多少人开过房。  
压抑已久的欲望徘徊在用以思考的大脑、用以感受的心口以及全然只顾快感的下腹，Sam分不清自己现在到底被什么支配，只能依循本能，反客为主地深深吻着Dean。  
Dean仍是那么迷人，这个吻也仍是充斥着饱满情感与冲动欲望。他感受到自己的心跳，感受到汗水，感受到陡然变紧的裤子，贴在Dean腿根的指腹推着那块隐秘诱人的肌肤，再近两分，就能碰到Dean的欲望。  
津液在舌下汇聚，Sam饥渴难耐地吞咽，吻变得愈发狂野，手指揉进Dean的头发里，凶狠得像是要将他吞吃入腹。他猛地翻身将Dean压在身下，沉腰挤进哥哥腿间，探秘的手指滑过囊袋底端，Dean忽然抖了一下，大腿肌肉绷紧，死死夹紧了他的腰。  
飓风几乎将理智刮得一点不剩，动动手就能扯掉Dean的短裤。舌头已经落在Dean湿滑的下巴上，舔着他们来不及咽下的津液，Sam搂住哥哥的腰恣意摆弄他的身体，伏下身用力将阴茎撞向Dean的腿间。  
碰撞与摩擦带来的快感让两人都忍不住呻吟起来，但隔着布料还裹着束缚，那点触碰反倒令人愈发欲求不满。Sam埋首在Dean的肩窝里，闭起眼睛喘息许久，这才撑起身体吞咽着说道：“我……先去洗澡。”


	55. Chapter 55

55

陡然抽离的吻与不合时宜的对白让Dean不可思议地瞪起眼睛，覆在身上的温度即将撤去，大脑已经来不及思考，手已经自作主张地伸过去拽住了Sam的衣袖。  
“你说什么？”他吸着气抬起下巴，好让呼吸顺畅些，手指摸摸索索捏到Sam的下巴，声音还有些哑，语气倒是好笑与生气参半，“这种时候你跟我说去洗澡？”  
“今天没开车跑步回来的，身上都是汗……”Sam被落在自己下巴上的那只手撩得语无伦次，人还趴在哥哥身上，不知自己为什么要撒谎。他不是瞎子也不傻，就算Dean愿意握着他的手放进自己的口袋里，就算看电视时Dean也不在意他们的膝盖碰到一起，或是不再为那些短暂而突然的亲吻瑟缩惊愕，可洗澡时还是会躲。  
他们当中，一定有一个还没准备好。  
可有心犯错之前，必须做好觉悟。  
他已经错了很多年，不在乎这一两天，现在胆怯只是怕Dean而已。  
理智还在千方百计劝诫自己尽早从名为Dean Winchester的泥淖中爬出，身体依依不舍，谁知这时T恤又被掀了起来。微凉的空气贴着已经冒汗的皮肤滑过，Sam下意识低头，Dean的手把他的衣服拉过胸口，此时已经贴在了他的胸膛。  
谎言这就被识破了。  
那只手用力按在心口，隆隆心跳撞击耳膜，Sam窘迫不已，Dean已经撑起身体，捏在下巴上的手指撤去，取而代之的是柔软的嘴唇。  
“你还想让我等多久，嗯？”Dean轻轻咬住Sam的下巴，并不为Sam的退缩与谎言沮丧——因为他的手掌“听见”Sam的心跳，看不见了，一只耳朵也听不见了，可手指能代替眼睛和耳朵，每每贴在Sam手腕上都会悄悄按住脉搏，就算那时Sam在谈论天气、谈论今天在店里遇见的客人、或是明天的晚餐后天休息要做的事……无论他们谈论什么，Sam的心跳总是过速的，倘若他靠得再近些，那脉搏无疑就发疯了，像野地里撒欢的兔子，像互相追逐的飞鸟与跃出水面的巨鲸——他从不怀疑Sam，从不怀疑Sam在爱他这件事上撒了谎。  
Dean想要的是能和Sam一样坚定的自己。  
他想要能对自己坦诚的Sam。  
此时他要试探的并不是身体的底线，而是心的。  
“Dean……”兄长的低语和触碰让Sam连呼吸都开始发颤了，他在漫天嗡鸣中抓住Dean的手腕，感受着他发烫的肌肤，拇指压在脉搏上，不出意料，两人的心跳一样失控，宛若驰骋海面的飓风。  
“等得够久了，Sam，”当手腕被Sam抓住时，Dean不由闭了一下眼睛，“到这里来……”他呢喃，重复自己的话，吻在弟弟柔软的咽喉上。  
能亲吻最脆弱的地方，就能享用最诚挚的心。  
身体仍旧摆脱不了紧张拘束，但现在担心的不是Sam的触碰和他的爱意，而是自己怕被困惑与固执牵连，他怕的是自己，是自己努力接近想象与感官的边界，却还是到不了Sam的世界。  
怕献身真的变成礼尚往来。  
怕来不及流连花花世界，飞蛾扑进火中。  
“到这里来，Sammy……”他舔在Sam的喉结上，按在心口的手向下滑去，拉拽着Sam的皮带，显得笨拙无比。  
Dean的主动宛若从天而降的一场大火，也许是神迹，也许是天罚，Sam分辨不清，只觉得铺天盖地的，身体表面甚至产生了陌生的痛觉。  
但这次他沉默了，他不再撒谎了。汗水早已浸透T恤，现在找借口更加容易，可他只想闭上眼睛接受Dean的吻，只想如Dean所说的——到他那里去。他只想伸出手牢牢抓住Dean，将他拉进自己的世界。  
吻被中断了。  
因为Dean被Sam狠狠按回了床垫里。  
弹簧像是顶破了布料直直抵在后背，古怪的疼痛顺着脊柱延伸的方向向两旁蔓延，Dean只来得及惊呼一声，接着无数吻便自黑暗中降临。它们落在他的额头、眉毛、眼皮、鼻梁和嘴唇上，伴随而来的还有开水般滚烫潮湿的呼吸，它们同样落在他的额头、眉毛、眼皮、鼻梁和嘴唇上，比吻更凶狠，比吻更撩人。  
T恤被脱了，短裤也被毫不犹豫地扒掉，那只曾偷偷从短裤下面钻进去的手此刻正如愿握在Dean的腿根上，拇指压着腹股沟，Dean觉得有些疼，却忍耐着，努力让自己放松身体。笨拙的手还扣在Sam的皮带上，他不知该不该继续，思考力在流连在脖子上的吻中渐渐涣散，几近崩溃。  
“帮我解开，Dean。”Sam舔着Dean的脖子，一手推起哥哥的腿，一手抚摸他的胸膛，玩弄着他的乳头。Dean失神的样子有一种他无法形容的美感，像云雾坏绕的远山，浓雾柔和了峻峭，有凌厉的危险，又带着迷惑人的神秘。  
倘若大意，会失足。  
但Sam知道自己不必小心。  
即便下坠，也是掉进Dean的深渊里。  
“上一次，你能做的都为我做过了，”Sam吻到Dean耳后，沉下腰，耐心等Dean为自己解开皮带拉下裤链，伏在他耳边低声说道，“我今晚会操你，要是你不喜欢，要告诉我。”他一边说一边还轻轻咬着Dean的耳垂，拉着Dean的手伸进了自己的裤子里。  
阴茎被蜷起的手指握住，他不禁在Dean耳边吐出盈满快感的呻吟，一边挺腰操进Dean的掌心。Dean干净的脸上覆盖着一层汗珠，熟悉的红色仍是从眼角开始，云霞般在他的脸颊上铺陈开来。呼吸急促得光靠鼻子已经不够了，张开的嘴唇间呵出气息，夹杂着嘶哑喉音，嘴唇磕碰，揉碎了模糊不清的呻吟。  
弓起身子，Sam的唇舌离开Dean的耳后，他撑起身体调整呼吸，垂目凝视Dean，拇指还贴着他的腹股沟，而阴茎依然被他握在手中。  
一开始嫉妒过，嫉妒每一个得到过Dean的吻乃至更多的人。那时他十六岁，长长的刘海遮住眼睛，同任何一个不起眼的美国高中生没有丝毫区别，坐在Impala副驾座上，二十岁的Dean开着车，为他买了晚餐送他回到旅馆，就独自一人去了酒吧。那可是二十岁的Dean。  
十九岁的时候终于学会了不去嫉妒。他想换一条路，换一种生活方式，想从一个世界逃去另一个世界。另一个世界里不该有Dean，再去为一个不存在的人吃醋嫉妒寝食难安就太可笑了。所以他也吻过很多人，在他二十岁的时候，活得像前世里他那个二十岁的哥哥。  
可偏偏又发生了最不该发生的事。食髓知味这个词说的应该就是他，不该再有交集的两个世界又一次相遇交叉了，他站在那个交点上，阳光照进房间里，Dean赤裸的背仍像多年那样，仿佛流淌着蜜。于是曾经有过的不甘不敢不齿不屑有过的嫉妒难过又回来了，他知道了与Dean接吻是一件多美好的事，而他依然不能独占，依然只能无力地站在酒吧门口张望，看别人分享他最不敢碰的。  
Sam凝视Dean。  
从十六岁到二十二岁，他最想的，就是像现在这样，以如此的角度凝视Dean。唯有如此，他才觉得自己不必继续在酒吧门口徘徊、张望，不用愤郁、失落，不用把兜帽套在头上，不需要再叫阴影遮住他因为嫉妒心伤而发红的眼睛和鼻尖。  
如果Dean也愿意这样深爱他就好了。  
“Sam？”  
飘飞太远的思绪被迟疑的呼唤拉回，回神的Sam吸了一口气，依然凝视着Dean，他眨眨眼，视线滑向身下。阴影中，Dean的掌根正贴着他的小腹，这甚至比Dean伸进他裤子里的手更加煽情。Sam顿觉口舌一阵干渴，舔舔嘴唇，他突然俯身咬住了Dean的乳头。  
毫无防备的Dean忽然尖叫了一声，他扭腰挣扎了一下，原本只是微微勃起的性器立刻就硬了。


	56. Chapter 56

56

轻微刺痛在乳尖汇聚，Dean不知不觉停了手，狼狈地咽下呼吸，皱起眉头，一心一意只想重新夺回逐渐失控的身体控制权。而Sam的舌头却像在耍弄他，不仅是舌头，还有嘴唇、牙齿、手指甚至呼吸，它们总是那么突然地落在皮肤上，舔、咬、亲吻、吮吸，就连最微不足道的呼吸都知道用温度撩拨，微弱得旁人无可察觉的风吹拂在胸膛，好似吹进心里，Dean的心脏蓦然紧缩，连带胃里都痉挛起来。  
在Sam的吻里，他几乎无法抑制自己的颤抖，过快的心跳令他头晕出汗，干涩的舌头舔过干涩的嘴唇，他期盼此时能降下甘霖解救他的饥渴，或是被一个湿漉漉的吻拯救。但等待只迎来愈发漫长的渴与空虚。所有的敏感，痛也好，痒也好，焦灼、甜蜜乃至快感都好，此时都汇聚在胸口，他在眩晕感中急促呼吸，伸手扯了一把弟弟的头发。  
Sam却置若罔闻。  
指腹在乳晕上画着暧昧的圈，快感在皮下的毛细血管里骚乱成受惊的鸟群，Dean扬起下巴不住吞咽，眼皮不知为何忽然就重到几乎睁不开，干涩的嘴唇张翕触碰，却说不出话，勉强挤出的也只剩毫无意义的音节。  
他向来都是甘愿沉溺感官的肤浅动物，可没有哪一次像现在这样，被施予快感宛若受刑。大脑失去思考能力，他不知自己要什么，说不出不要什么，除了胸膛那片被触碰的皮肤，他的额头眉目和口鼻肩颈都是麻木的，像它们就要消失了，像——不被触碰，就不能存在。  
锐利的疼痛陡然降临，Dean在矛盾而怪异的感官体验中再次发出毫无防备的呻吟，圆钝的指甲掐住乳头，痛感鲜明，快感却刺一般捅入心脏，在他痉挛的胃里徘徊一圈，最后全都涌向了身下。  
于是心脏存在了，胃也是，快感流经的脏器一一在腔内呈现，不再模糊，不再麻木，成为了躯体的一部分，鲜活而真实。  
消失的肢体挽回一部分，那么下一个被碰到的，会是哪里呢？  
Dean近乎无助地抓着Sam的头发，竭力让微弱的感官遍布麻木的身体，惴惴不安地期待。  
肩膀还是手臂？肚子还是大腿？手指还是膝盖？脖子还是阴茎？  
越期待越不安，越不安越紧张，越紧张越期待。  
陷入没有出路的怪圈。  
没想到却是怠惰已久的手。  
被从Sam的裤子里拉出时，Dean这才发现它也湿了。嘴唇出其不意碰到指尖，他轻轻“啊”了一声，腰也敏感地动了一下，膝盖下意识想并拢。明明被吻的是手指，可蜷起的是脚趾。  
Dean忍不住去想，要是脚趾也被吻了，他是不是就会立刻射出来。  
湿漉漉的手被灵巧柔软的舌头细细舔过，酥麻感从手背顺着手臂涌向心口，Dean无意识叫了一声弟弟的名字，舔舐就停下了。  
“我在。”低哑的声音被气息吹入耳中，耳廓上落下细密的啄吻，Dean放松了手臂，刚想勾住弟弟的脖子，整个人就被抱住翻了个身，脸蓦地埋进了枕头里。  
“如果不喜欢，要告诉我。”Sam重复道，一手脱掉了衬衫，又一把抽开牛仔裤的皮带，双脚三两下踢掉了裤子。他在Dean颈后印下一吻，一手环住Dean的腰，将他搂进怀里，下巴温存地磨蹭着肩膀，轻言细语慢慢说道，“我要吻你的背，从脖子，”他说着一手抚上Dean颈椎与脊椎连接处那块微微突起的骨头，沿着脊柱延伸的方向往下抚摸，最后按在了尾椎上，“到这里。你拒绝的话，我就不做。”  
Sam说完就沉默了，一手仍抱着Dean的腰，另一只手还贴在尾椎上。Dean趴在床上，双手支着身体，因为腰上那条胳膊的缘故，屁股不得不微微翘起，Sam的一条腿卡在他的双腿之间，让他也无法合拢膝盖。  
静默一时侵占房间，直到Sam又重复了一遍自己的话，Dean这才反应过来弟弟是在等他的答案。  
拒绝，或是准许。  
“你就不能把我的不说话当默许吗？”他扭头气急败坏地说道，却仍是无法阻止已在身体上恣意伸展的红色。  
“必须得到你的首肯。”Sam低头吻在他的嘴唇上，“你拒绝的话，我就不做。”  
只是个再普通不过的吻，Dean却好似被什么击中一般，心率蓦地又乱了，手指慌不择路揪住了枕头。他在Sam凌乱的呼吸声中倔强地沉默了几秒钟，终于还是认输地低声说道：“我准许你。”  
那吻便来了。  
颈后落入一片缠绵与湿润，气息撩动脑后的短发，Dean低着头，只觉眼皮更重了，形容不出的热在体内无处宣泄，可心跳却越来越乱了。那块被抚摸过的突起的骨头也被吻了，之后是两侧的蝴蝶骨，Dean能感受到Sam抵在他脊柱上的鼻尖，牙齿咬进肉里，疼痛过后是舌头的安抚。腰上的手贴着胯骨，手指用力扣住，就算看不见，Dean也知道明天那里一定会出现指痕。  
细密的吻越往下，Sam的手臂收得便愈发紧。Dean上半身还埋在枕头里，整个腰部以下到膝盖已经完全悬空了。Sam吻着哥哥的腰，拇指摩挲着两侧的皮肤，最后在尾椎上留下一圈短时间里绝不可能消失的牙印。咬噬带来的疼痛令Dean颤抖起来，他下意识绷紧了臀瓣与大腿。  
那圈牙印好似某个昭示终结的仪式，Sam又顺着脊椎慢慢回吻，吻到肩膀时，下身自然而然贴在了Dean腿上。他向后拉过Dean的身体，没有更过分的动作，又从Dean的颈侧一路吻到耳后，开口说道：“我会用舌头和手指慢慢地把你操开，如果你拒绝，我就……”  
“你就不能省掉这些废话吗？”Dean整个脑袋几乎都陷在了枕头里，他瓮声瓮气地说，“你做什么都可以，就只是……你做吧。”  
“我今晚会操你。”Sam忽然说道，声音像一把洒在水中的香料。他再次拉高了Dean的腰，让自己赤裸的肚子贴上了Dean。  
声音陡然梗在喉咙里，Dean觉得自己热得像烧起来了，耳边全是自己凌乱的呼吸声。不堪重负地闭上眼睛，他往喉咙里吞下寥寥津液，仍保持着这狼狈而丢脸的鸵鸟架势，说道：“我可以接受……我准许你。”


	57. Chapter 57

57

话音刚落，发痛的阴茎就被握进了一只手中。Dean发出一声紧促的呻吟，酥麻感电流般窜向大腿与小腹，若不是半个身子挂在Sam手臂上，腰早就塌进了床垫里。  
湿润的舌头钻进耳孔，Dean痒得缩了缩，Sam的声音涌入耳中，他听见弟弟用潮湿氤氲的嗓音说着“你下面好硬”。像一根穿过后背的丝线猛地拉紧，他迫切地仰头呼吸，肌肉在紧张中块块隆起，阴茎还被握着，下身稍稍一动，臀瓣就撞上了Sam滚烫的性器。  
他被困住了，动弹不得，无处可逃。  
就像刚才的循环重复，吻循着已经来过一遍的路径从脖子撒向尾椎。只是这一次，Sam不仅以吻爱抚，手也没有放过他的阴茎。前液来得很快，Sam的手湿得不像话了，Dean甚至隐约能听见从自己身下传来的水声——这一定是错觉了，可他却被这样的错觉逼得呻吟连连，好似Sam的那只湿手不仅只是抚慰他的阴茎。  
他看过那样的色情片。  
涂在嘴唇上，涂在脖子和锁骨上，弄湿了乳头和肚子。记忆里都是丰满诱人的女性，可想到的一瞬，那些丰腴有致的身体便被他自己的身体替换。赤裸的Sam倾身下来，一手抓着他的脚踝，另一只手忙着弄湿他。  
现在不仅仅是脸和脖子了，但凡被Sam吻过的地方都开始发烫了，从颈后顺着脊柱一直来到尾椎。在如此滚烫的温度里，皮肤变得愈发敏感，每一个吻所带来的快感都被放大数十乃至数百倍，无论他是否期待、是否不安、是否紧张，无论他是否能猜中下一个吻会落在哪里，Sam的吻总能逼出他的呻吟。  
而这一次，尾椎上的吻不再是终结，Sam也没有在那里留下第二圈齿印。  
吻还在继续。  
手掌握住臀瓣。  
支撑着身体的膝盖开始打颤了。Sam提前透露了他的计划，似乎也正照着计划按部就班，Dean想到即将发生的，收紧的后背已经麻痹一片，可穴口却开始了收缩。  
臀瓣被沾满前液的手指分开，Dean腰间一抖，羞耻得连脚趾都蜷缩起来。他不愿想此时Sam的模样，但大脑却被熟悉的脸与眼神占据，密密匝匝，没能给他留出一丝躲避的空隙。  
喇叭声呼啸着从窗外掠过，而房间里此时只有他们的呼吸声。  
如果能说点什么打破现在的沉默。  
Dean搜肠刮肚。  
却说不出话。  
太热了。  
盘踞身体的不是反感或者恶心，只是羞耻，是身体有所反应的加倍羞耻。  
温热柔软的触感扫过穴口周围，Dean猛地抖了一下，根本无法压抑带着哭腔的急切呻吟。扶在他腰上的手终于离开了，他艰难地支撑着身体，随即就感觉臀瓣被分得更开了，两根拇指向两旁拉开肌肉，他阴茎胀痛，可穴口还在紧张地收缩。  
接着，舌尖就舔了进去，推着津液向内里探去。  
难以言明的羞耻感在体内轰然爆炸，身体里仿佛有什么顺着流向了小腹，前液从阴茎前端滴落，Dean不知这是真的抑或只是幻觉，那液体一滴一滴，下落频率低得惊人速度也慢得惊人。  
是时间变慢了吧。  
时间被拉长延展了。  
所以每一秒都长得难以置信，他甚至以为自己失禁了。慌不择路伸手探向身下，床单上没什么湿痕，可龟头湿得一塌糊涂。  
拉长的时间被压缩了。  
一切都变正常了。  
唯有在时间错觉里被稀释的快感忽然集聚。  
过分的舌头仍在继续，津液被一点点推入穴口，明明都是难以察觉的事，Dean却觉得每一样都异常下流异常明晰。他在被羞耻引爆的快感中握住自己的阴茎，以为这样就能阻止前液继续弄脏床单。想让Sam停下，可他张开嘴也只能吐出含混不清的呻吟。  
穴口周围被唇舌吻得潮湿一片，Dean察觉舌尖退了出去，可穴口还在继续收缩。他晃着腰想躲开Sam的手，却被一根舔湿的手指顶在了穴口上。  
Sam低头吻着Dean的臀瓣，一手抚摸他的大腿，将手指慢慢刺入。他准备得很认真，做得很小心，手指在没至第一个指节时停下，他试着动了动，Dean没叫痛，他便继续推进，直到手指完全没入。  
Dean的呻吟里已经染上哭腔，Sam没错过他伸手确认床单的样子，见他又握住阴茎，不由狠狠吞咽，一口咬在了腿根上。抚摸臀瓣的手也缓缓滑下，在握住Dean的囊袋时，Dean的腰又动了一下，接着便无意识地向他靠过来。揉捏轻扯柔软球囊，深埋Dean体内的手指开始试探地进出抽插。  
比起疼痛，更让Dean不适的是异物感。他想躲，玩弄阴囊的那只手却又让他大脑发晕只想再靠近些。在本能的危机感与快感中摇摆不定，体内的异物感却愈发强烈了。第二根手指插入，他难受地摇晃着屁股，抚弄阴囊的手适时移开，仿佛在给他逃离的机会。  
Dean仰头用力呼吸了几次，手已经放开阴茎准备从弟弟身下悄悄爬开，却在下一秒因为铺天盖地而来的快感而尖叫出声——他从没体验过这种快感，像空间从四面八方挤压而来，身体的每个孔窍都被堵得严严实实，任由激烈凶狠的快感挤在皮肤之下，咆哮、冲撞、撕咬，又在同一瞬间猛然张开，汗水涌出体表，阴茎抽搐着，从腰直到小腿都在快感中麻痹。这一次，真的像失禁了，床单已经被前液弄脏了一片。  
茫然不知所措的Dean在快感中挣扎着抱紧了枕头用力喘息，舒适的倦怠感水波般扫过下身，他试着挪了挪左边的膝盖，没来得及动，那快感便再次来袭。  
浪潮冲袭礁石。  
火山顺次爆发。  
Dean被快感撞得头晕眼花，只能抱着枕头抽噎着呻吟，浑然不知自己正在弟弟身下用力晃着腰臀迎合。  
Dean的反应比任何一次都激烈，甚至胜过上一次他被诅咒时。Sam被哥哥近乎哭泣的叫声撩得躁动不已，抽出手指，一把搂住他的腰揽向自己，狠狠按在了自己的阴茎上。  
他们的身体贴得很近了，中间几乎没能留出任何空隙。Sam将Dean抱入怀中，一边吻着他的脖子一边挺腰抽插。Dean的体内仍是那么烫，内壁正紧紧咬着他。被包裹的快感让他不由低吟出声，更是让他情不自禁更快更用力地冲撞，每一次都擦过Dean敏感的腺体。  
谁都没说话，房间里只剩喘息与呻吟。  
Sam抱着Dean让他在怀中转过身，他推起Dean的腿又一次操了进去，低头接吻时才发现Dean的眼睛湿漉漉。像忽然有羽毛被吹进心里，Sam的动作蓦地变得小心而温柔，他吮去Dean眼角的眼泪，又亲吻他的鼻尖，卡在腿根的手向上握住膝弯，将兄长的腿架在了自己肩上。  
他不知Dean是否真的准许，不知Dean是否真的接受，可至少，Dean愿意给他机会。他所想的，也不是非要像这样，非要用纸巾和安全套表达他热烈而骚动的爱意。  
只是迫切地想贴近Dean，想摆脱那些在徘徊与张望时的酸涩与失落。  
他想Dean成为他一个人的。  
他想Dean自由，想Dean热烈，想Dean不被感官所累。  
他想治好Dean。  
想让Dean看见他现在的样子，听他现在的喘息，他想看着Dean能看穿一切的眼睛再说一遍。  
你最重要。  
“准许我，接受我，Dean。”他呢喃，又一次吻在了Dean的嘴唇上。


	58. Chapter 58

58

Sam最后射在了Dean腿上。  
他没戴安全套。  
Dean还硬着，叫声嘶哑，虽然不再哭了，眼睛却还是红色。Sam低头温柔地和他接吻，握着他的阴茎让他射了出来。  
最激烈动情的时刻居然不在高潮时。  
Sam没有放开Dean，只是伸手在床头柜上摸索，抽出纸巾为Dean擦掉了他腿根上的精液。温柔的湿吻长得让人头脑发晕，Sam压着Dean不肯放手，Dean也出人意料地没挣扎，抬起抱住脖子的手在颈侧摩挲，比起爱抚，更像纯粹而放松的温存。  
两人在高潮的余韵中拥吻许久，Sam抚过Dean满是汗水的身体，嘟囔着建议他们应该再去洗个澡。Dean似乎有些倦了，打了个哈欠，抬手揉眼睛时这才意识到自己刚才好像哭过。手指顿时僵在眼角，现在再去捂脸为时已晚，他只好罩住双眼，无望地咕哝了两句，躲闪着Sam的视线，恨不得能有个地缝钻进去。  
见Dean此时最在意的居然是他刚才哭过，Sam惊诧之余不免也松了一口气。他微微一笑没说话，耍赖似的拉起了Dean。两人就这样带着一身的各种体液痕迹，赤身裸体走出房间进了浴室。  
Sam打开花洒，冷水放了许久，Dean已经迫不及待摸进水中，冒着雾气的热水喷出，淋在了他的手臂上。湿热的水雾大得不同寻常，Sam将手挡在花洒前，发现热水烫得惊人，他急忙调整了水温，拉过Dean的胳膊检查。只见被水淋到的地方已经红了一片，他不敢碰，皱眉问道：“烫吗？”  
Dean摸摸胳膊，又挠挠脑袋，摇头说道：“还好。”  
知道就算是真烫Dean也会逞强说不烫，Sam小心调试好水温，先帮哥哥冲洗了肚子和大腿，这才转身挤了点沐浴露涂在两人身上。刚做过爱的两人共浴，倘若不继续发生点什么就有些古怪了，Sam盯着Dean起了泡沫的后背愣愣发呆，醒目的红痕在细腻的白色泡沫间若隐若现，像欲盖弥彰的引诱，他吞咽了一下。可正心无旁骛搓洗身体的Dean坦荡得像他们之间依然只是普通兄弟，Sam一下子犹豫起来，不敢伸手，只能直愣愣看着那些痕迹，脸不知怎么就红了。  
他输给了这诡异又该死的纯情氛围。  
只是趁在Dean穿衣服之前他又凑过去把哥哥按到墙上，吻得又急又深。Dean一开始似乎被吓到了，手刀下意识砍在了他的肚子上。闷哼一声，他把疼痛咽入腹中，抓着哥哥不肯放手，唇舌更是固执，恣意无忌地在兄长嘴里翻搅扫荡。  
但在那个手刀之后，Dean就放松下来。  
谁也没说话。  
吻得像他们真的就是一对浓情蜜意的恋人。  
当然，长吻的结果是又有人蠢蠢欲动，年长的猎人擦干净身体，穿衣服时不忘叮嘱他冷静下来。  
“还有，下次不要一句话不说就……就亲过来。”Dean说着，又一个手刀过去，这次砍在了Sam的胸上。  
毫无防备的Sam被突如其来的一下砍得胸中一震差点吐出来。他无辜地看向哥哥，接过毛巾草草擦了身体，一边穿上短裤一边追过问道：“你是要我提前跟你打招呼吗？”  
Dean被问得语塞，出神之际脚下一滑，Sam见状急忙把他拉进怀里，搂着他绕过了地砖上的那摊水。  
回到房间之后Sam才终于注意到他们的床。  
两团被子，一团被推到靠里的那一侧，另一团被提到了地上；凌乱的床单移了位，仔细看还能找到Dean在上面留下的可疑痕迹；蓬松的枕头倒是看不出什么凹陷的深坑，不过枕面上却有一摊明显的湿痕。  
Sam搂着Dean，心虚地看了他一眼，悄悄捡起地上的被子推到了床上。  
看来这是一张容易出事的床。  
直到盯着Dean又把自己卷成一条毛毛虫，Sam脑子里一直回响着这句话。他无奈也扯过被子把自己卷成另一条毛毛虫，费尽心思挪到哥哥身旁，听着他的呼吸声入了眠。  
之后就做了梦。  
近来每天晚上都会做梦。  
这并不稀奇。  
稀奇——或者说古怪的地方是，近来的梦，都是连在一起的。第一天的梦境戛然而止，第二晚必然从停下的地方接续；第三晚接着第二晚的梦继续发展；今天是第四晚了。  
第一晚梦见一个叫Andy的年轻男人，长着丧气的眉眼，笑起来倒是有几分和气可爱。他住在一辆堆满各种古怪杂物的车里，经常抽着水烟看杂志。梦的最后是他忽然到了一个陌生的地方，空旷的村庄，茂密的树林，他把手插在手袋里，冲梦里的Sam一笑，伸出手说：“嘿，我叫Andy。”  
第二晚入梦的是个圆脸的女孩，名叫Ava，人看起来有点胆小，但心地善良。她和男朋友住在一起，上个礼拜男朋友向她求婚了，她在烛光中惊喜地捂住嘴，男朋友递上精致的戒指戴在了她的左手中指上。梦的最后，又是那个村庄，她从一幢无人居住的房子里走出来，懵懂地看着他，困惑地抓了抓头发，问道：“你是谁？”  
第三晚的梦发生在战场上，战役结束了，名叫Jake的黑人士官拎着行囊走进军用机场。阳光盛大，风吹起沙尘，他眯起眼睛正了正帽子，随即上了飞机。等飞机着陆他下来，便进了这怪异的无人村庄。  
第四夜，今晚该谁抵达村庄？  
翌日Sam醒来，一夜长梦，自然又是困乏无比。身旁的Dean已经醒了，相较前几天的萎靡不振，今早看起来精神奕奕，看来昨晚睡得不错。  
洗漱，刮胡子，早餐，散步，生活再无趣也只能按部就班，就像Sam已经习惯不去动这房子里的任何陈设，Dean已经学会了数步子，乱动陈设会害他摔倒。  
“今天不会再有恶犬挡道了吧？”耳边忽然响起Dean的声音，Sam下意识扭头，见Dean嘴角带着笑意，似乎心情不错的样子。他知道Dean说的是那次他撞到一条罗威纳的事。细细算起来，到今天也快半个月了。  
Sam的心忽然一沉。  
已经半个月了。  
图书馆也好，网络也好，想方设法找了许多书籍和资料，看了大量神话和传说，现在装进脑子里的“邪门歪道”多得够他写十本小说，可在解咒这件事上还是一筹莫展。  
已经半个月了。  
夸下海口说只要两个月，剩下四分之三的时间，如果还是如此庸庸碌碌。只怕Dean真的会离开——哪怕他看不见，哪怕他两只耳朵都听不见，Sam了解这个哥哥，骄傲的Dean甚至不允许为自己悲哀，坚持离开的原因不是因为什么丢脸，而是不愿再把负担压在他身上。  
Dean还记着他有过梦想。  
Dean还记着他热爱自由。  
他都想忘了，Dean却固执地记着。  
Sam在稀薄的阳光下皱起眉头。他牵起Dean坐到街边的长椅上，踟蹰半晌，终于问出堵在心中一个礼拜的问题：“如果过了两个月我还是没……”  
“抱最好的希望，做最坏的打算。”Dean竖起皮衣的领，扭头将脸转向Sam，“老爸以前跟我说过，先不去想结果，别放弃。我没什么梦想，不是非做个伟大的猎魔人不可。你不亏欠我，我也……”他说着顿了一下，慢慢垂下眼，“我不连累你。时间一到我必须走。你要注意安全。”  
“你这样能走到哪里去？”Sam脱口而出，看着Dean这张好似超脱的脸，急红了眼。  
“别小看我。”Dean笑起来，神色快活，像他从不曾失却任何感官，像他仍是那个二十岁的青年，明艳，热切，骄傲。他抬起手，缓慢地在半空中推进，碰到Sam的胸膛，又向上，握住了他的肩。  
“怎么说，我都是你哥。做你能做的，我守在你背后。”  
父亲交代过，照顾好Sammy，保护好他。  
所以为Sammy煮麦片，为他偷玩具，为他打架，为他受伤，最后送他去了离开的车站。  
Sam要向着光，所以陷在阴影里的后背该他来守住。  
他不是非要做个伟大的猎魔人。  
但一定要做个好哥哥。


	59. Chapter 59

59

Dean不知自己的话Sam听进多少，不过值得高兴的是，那次的简短谈话之后Sam确实踏实平和了不少。焦虑当然不是一朝一夕就能摆脱，至少Sam愿意敞开心坦陈自己的浮躁愤郁。  
而“测试”过后，Dean慢慢地也开始试着习惯Sam所有的触碰——更坚定，更彻底。他熟悉了Sam的气味，就算被忽然抱住或是吻住，也不再像开始那样挣扎或是下意识反击。每天夜里，Sam还是会熬夜看书到深夜，Dean已经不会再把自己裹成毛毛虫或是牛角包了，Sam第一次靠过来小心问他能不能抱着他睡觉，他不好意思地揪了揪自己的耳垂，没有拒绝。  
他发现，要身体接受这段全然不同的关系并不难。  
由感官构成的身体是熟悉Sam的。曾经他熟悉Sam的一切，他的声音，他的气味，他的脚步声，他的背影，甚至闭上眼睛，全靠触摸也能分清弟弟和别人。  
说不定身体早就不在乎了。  
在乎的不是身体。  
他还是没办法亲吻Sam的肚子乃至更下面的部位。  
问题不在他的唇舌上。  
他的某个部分在抗拒，抗拒改变，抗拒昭示改变的仪式。  
时间紧迫，他不想让Sam失望。他不愿再让Sam误会是他不想，不希望Sam再把他所做的都当成一次性的献身。  
他很努力地试图改变。  
但如果无法彻底改变，就不能轻易夸下海口。如果他做不到，就不能信口开河用漂亮的谎话欺骗Sam。  
唯独在这件事上，他不能撒谎。  
唯独这件事，要坦诚，努力之后，能与不能，要明确。  
暧昧会伤人。  
这不是一个好哥哥的所为。  
而随着收音机的声音越来越大，Sam发现Dean右耳的听力也在渐渐减弱。与Dean说话要更大声了，所以在外他也不愿同Dean交谈，怕别人察觉到Dean有听力障碍，怕别人朝Dean投来更多同情的目光。  
Sam受不了。他宁可是当年那个英俊动人的青年坐在酒吧里，带着一身欲望的气味，享受众人充满爱慕的眼神。  
花费心血整理了厚厚的笔记，地图上做满记号，后来干脆请假带上Dean寻找巫师。来去双程花去三天时间，对方操着一口苏格兰口音，摸摸Dean的脸又摸摸他的手，最后扁着嘴摇头说无能为力。  
那天到家时已是深夜，兄弟二人都很疲惫，索性脱了衣服一起洗了个澡。Sam穿着长袖的睡衣睡裤，Dean还是习惯穿短袖T恤和短裤，两人也不知怎么睡着的，翌日早晨醒来Dean就感冒了。  
“你没盖毯子吗？”Sam拎着毯子问道，难以置信到声音都变了调。  
“我没觉得冷。”Dean说着就打了一个喷嚏，接着嘴里就被插进了一支体温计。Sam用毯子把他包得严严实实，手指贴在他发凉的脸上，不满地嘟囔：“脸这么冰还说不冷？”  
“真的不冷。”Dean含着体温计翻了个白眼。  
“那你的脸为什么这么冰？”Sam气得大吼回去，又从被子里掏出Dean的手摸了摸，“手也这么凉！就算是加州，快到圣诞节还是会冷的！”他气呼呼瞪着满脸不服的Dean，忽然想起几天前Dean被热水淋到。  
当时的热水烫极了，Dean却毫无反应。  
令人不安的猜想撞入脑中，Sam抓着Dean的手指一紧，扭头厉色看向兄长，又看看他裸露在外的胳膊，惊惶地用力吞咽了一下，忽然用力咬住嘴唇。从Dean嘴里抽出体温计，瞥了一眼上面的数字，发烧了，但温度不算太高。  
“我去给你拿退烧药。”青年说着跳下床，慌忙穿上鞋下了楼。  
他去厨房倒了两杯水，一杯滚烫的开水，一杯常温。端水上楼时他发现杯子里的水晃得厉害，再细看才发现是手在发抖。  
千万别是那样。  
千万别。  
走进房间时Dean已经不见了，他慌忙放下手里的马克杯冲了出去，嘴里一边大叫着Dean的名字。  
接着就听见喷嚏声从浴室传来。  
赶到浴室一看，正在刷牙的Dean居然还穿着短袖短裤。他伸手贴上Dean的颈后，体温上来了，有些烫手。他不安地咬咬牙，没作声，等Dean洗漱完了才扶着他回到房间，转身端起准备好的开水递过去，说让他吃药。Dean双手捧住滚烫的杯子，仰头问Sam药在哪里，说着就低下头准备喝一口杯子里的水。  
一只手却伸了过来。  
Sam用手掌挡住Dean的脸，另一只手从他那里抢过了杯子。开水从杯中溅出洒在了Sam的手背上，他强忍着疼痛没有缩手，眨眼时已经有眼泪从眼角滑下。将马克杯放到床头柜上时，手背已经红了一片，再不处理恐怕就要起泡了。他换了那杯凉水递给Dean，又从药箱里拿出退烧药塞进Dean手里。  
“搞什么？”Dean伸手，药片落进掌心，他手快地抓住了Sam微微蜷起的手指，扬眉追问。  
“刚才杯子上有脏东西。”Sam低头看看发红的手背，闷声撒了个谎。他等Dean吃完药，拉过Dean的手，手指抚过掌心。所幸开水没有溅到他身上。  
“既然病了，今天就不去散步了。我去超市买点东西回来。”他一边说一边把床上的两条被子都压在了Dean身上，“烧得不厉害，运气好的话晚上就能退烧。今天就不要乱跑了。”半是强迫地将Dean按倒在床，Sam低头吻了一下他的额头，起身端着杯子离开了房间。  
下楼时却忽然看不清楼梯了。  
被开水烫过的皮肤一下子痛不可当。  
他抬起胳膊擦了擦眼睛，进厨房倒了杯子里的水，把手放在水龙头下冲了好一会儿，打开冰箱找冰袋，却一无所获。  
冷冻室里空空如也。  
除了扑面而来的寒意。  
Sam蹲在那里，傻愣愣看着空荡荡的冰箱格子，又迟缓地看看搭在冰箱门上的那只发红的手。终于又抬起胳膊擦了擦眼睛。  
Dean好像感知不到冷热了。  
从听得见到一只耳朵完全听不见之间过了六个月，接着就是双眼突然失明，而在失明不到一个月的时间里，触感也开始出问题了。  
Sam还蹲在那里。  
曾见过许多夸张的形容，譬如痛彻心扉，譬如钻心蚀骨，或是心如刀割，他想象不到心脏被切割是什么感觉，也无法体会蚀骨究竟是多么猛烈彻底的痛。曾以为夸张就是夸张，像少年时吹过的牛，谁都碰不到那边界，所以吹破天也不会被戳穿。  
可现在，就在这一秒，他忽然明白了，夸张不是夸张。  
手背上的痛钻入了骨缝。他听见从手指关节传来的咔啦声。  
冷气从毛孔钻进了体内，凝成冰做的刀子，一刀一刀砍在怯懦的心上。  
他不仅没能阻止诅咒，还眼睁睁看着Dean的感官被一样一样剥夺。失明时Dean表现得很冷静，却在数日之后暴怒地踩坏了一把椅子。那这一次呢？这一次要Dean忍多久？要他忍受过久？又是多久之后他就会再失去一样？  
Sam蹲在那里，狼狈地用手捂住了满是眼泪的脸，甚至不费心忍耐哭声。  
——Dean还在楼上的房间里，就算他放声大哭，Dean也听不见。  
曾经恨过这种不甘心的忍耐，恨自己不能尽情发泄，不能尽情表达，但这一刻却转而憎恨起这种无忌的自由。  
宁愿饮泣，宁愿偷偷地笑，发怒时只能咬牙握紧了拳，把所有的情绪全都吞下。  
都好过这种于死寂中的痛哭与呼喊。  
Sam哭得双肩颤抖满脸是泪，孩子气地抱着膝盖，抽噎时一声一声叫的都是Dean的名字。  
多希望父亲能在这时出现。  
多希望有奇迹降临。  
Dean还年轻，五十年后才可能降临在他身上的事就这样发生了。  
多残忍。  
Sam哭得忍不住干呕起来，他起身跌跌撞撞扑到料理台的水槽前，俯身张开了嘴。  
什么都吐不出来。  
只是流了更多眼泪。  
冰做的刀子嵌在肉里，胸膛里像被冻住。  
那对马克杯还放在水槽里，是第一天搬来时他在路过的商店里买的。超人的给了Dean，蝙蝠侠的留给自己。  
Sam抽噎着，抬手擦掉了眼睛里的泪水。他吸着鼻子将杯子冲洗干净，洗了脸，换好衣服，在确认Dean确实乖乖躺在床上后，出门去了超市。  
父亲不在，奇迹可能也不在。  
再痛，哭完了，还是要咬牙坚持下去。  
因为现在，Dean只有他了。


	60. Chapter 60

60

Dean发觉不对劲是在那天晚上。  
Sam还没回家，屋子里静悄悄的。烧好像已经退了，他扶着扶手下楼，壮着贼胆去厨房拿了两罐啤酒，自己开了一罐，顺手在茶几上摆了一罐。躺上沙发摸到遥控器开了电视，他闭上眼睛心不在焉地听。  
离圣诞节还有不到一个月时间，电视台里全都是有关这盛大节日的广告。  
Dean喝了一口啤酒。  
也不知是不是冰箱坏了，最近几天总觉得啤酒不如以前好喝，喝进嘴里都尝不出冷热。摸摸铝罐，指腹顷刻便湿了。在这种气候里金属罐表面还凝结起了几颗水滴，冰箱里的温度应该不会太高。  
Dean有一搭没一搭地思考着，近来听力又减弱了，除了开大音量，他也要更加用心才能听清电视机里的声音。没听清是什么商品有圣诞折扣，想来也不会是太便宜的东西，虽然不会买，但圣诞礼物还是要准备的。  
曾经总在奔波中度过圣诞节，没有圣诞树，没有隆重温馨的晚餐，甚至还可能带着伤在寒冷的车里度过，回想起来，这么多年，每过一个圣诞节心里就多了一层遗憾。  
而今有了暂时能落脚的居所，就算现在不是什么能欣然享受欢乐的时机，可毕竟是最重要的节日，哪怕只是徒有其表的形式与仪式，Dean也想和Sam好好度过。  
礼物不能太贵，但是不能显得廉价。实用为先，要是Sam喜欢的最好不过。  
Dean想着，“拿蝴蝶结装点自己”这个荒诞的想法不期然闯入脑中，他惊得急忙睁开眼睛，一手撑在沙发上挺身坐起，因为动作太大，脚踝用力撞在了茶几上。  
即便Sam贴心地为家具都贴上了防撞条，可那也只能减少受伤。Dean已经做好了疼痛降临的准备，牙都咬紧了，可在那声惨烈的“砰”之后，脚踝安然无恙，他感知到自己撞上了茶几，却没感知到痛。  
这就很古怪了。  
Dean把手中的啤酒放上茶几，盘腿坐起，一手剥了脚上的袜子。不知脚上是否出现了淤青，他用手指细细检查，从脚背一直摸到小腿都没摸到破皮的地方。  
没受伤不代表不会疼，这是孩子都懂的道理。撇开猎人身份不谈，活了二十几年，“脚踝用力撞到茶几一定会痛”这种光是说说就觉得简单得可笑的事实他不可能不知道，但现在的问题是，他不痛。  
Dean的眉头慢慢皱起，表情也变得肃穆起来。手指在膝盖上摩挲了一会儿，他抬手凑到唇边，忽然用力咬住了指尖。  
手指神经分布密集，是人体触觉最敏锐的部分。这一口咬下去，Dean只能感知到皮肉下陷，压力嵌入指腹，可再怎么用力他都不觉得痛。  
事实已显而易见。  
Dean忽然起身，数着步子急匆匆进了厨房。怕他割伤自己，Sam刻意藏起了厨房里的所有刀具。他抬手一格格打开上面的橱柜顺次摸了过去，砂糖、面粉、不知装着什么的盒子、筛子、可能完全用不上的打蛋器……一步步挪到墙边，他终于从最边上的那个柜子里找到了刀。  
是一把水果刀。  
他把它从橱柜里拿了出来，刀身碰撞柜子下缘，锐利的摩擦声宛若一根绷紧的钢丝。他挥手关好橱柜，摊开手掌，深吸了一口气，一刀划在掌心里。  
刀刃贴着皮肉滑过。  
不痛。  
因为不痛，Dean甚至没法确认刀是否真的割破了掌心。他再次抬手凑到唇边，伸出舌头舔了舔手心。  
血的腥味翻滚在舌尖，顷刻之间便盈满整个口腔。Dean咽下混着血的津液，提刀摸到水槽旁，拧开水龙头洗了刀，又草草冲洗了手掌，数着步子回到墙边，抬手把刀塞回了柜子里。  
先是听觉，然后是视觉，现在轮到触觉了。

Sam把车停进车位里，背上书包，又抱起放在副驾座上的纸袋下了车。  
今天遇到一个慷慨的客人，拿到了近乎等同日薪的小费，所以下班后，Sam刻意开车绕远路去了一家据说很不错的餐厅点了一份招牌的烤樱桃派。他推开白色篱笆，樱桃那带着甜味的特殊香味从纸袋里源源不断飘出，暖橘色的光射穿玻璃在院子里投下方方正正的光块，他高兴地掏出钥匙开了门。  
和往常一样，灯亮着，茶几上放着一罐啤酒。  
和往常不一样的是，电视机也开着，那罐啤酒旁边还放着另一罐。  
Sam以为Dean躺在沙发上，走过去，却发现沙发上没人。他放下纸袋，推了推那罐开了的啤酒。不是空罐。  
电视机里还放着背景乐是圣诞歌曲的广告。  
Sam匆匆瞥了一眼，拿起遥控器调小了音量。  
这时才听见别的声音。  
好像是从厨房里传来的。  
他疑惑地抬头朝厨房看了一眼，一边高声叫着Dean的名字一边走过去，看见厨房里水龙头还开着。水流砸在合金的水槽里发出激烈的砰砰声，又打着旋流进了下水管中。水声在静谧的房子里显得怪异极了，Sam蹙眉上前关了水，环顾四周，陡然看见上面的那排壁橱上多了几个今天离开时还没有的白色痕迹。  
他凑近抬手摸了摸，手指轻轻捻了捻，发现好像是面粉。  
但还有一些更粗的颗粒沾在手指上，搓过去的话还有些粘手。  
凑近一尝，好像是糖。  
橱柜里确实有面粉，也有砂糖。  
Sam打开柜子，装面粉和糖的袋子果然被人动过，柜子里落了一层白霜似的粉末。他又依次打开了其他的柜子，里头的东西或多或少都沾了点面粉。  
最后一个柜子里是刀。  
Sam站在那柜子前，莫名犹豫了一会儿。到那里，面粉的痕迹已经很淡了。他低头，料理台上还落了些白色粉末。莫名的恐惧感油然而生，Sam说不清自己怎么突然之间这么慌，里头是刀，怕Dean受伤才刻意放在这个最不常用的柜子里，Dean平时也根本不会碰这里。  
他深吸了一口气，打开了柜子，伸手在里头摸了摸。  
有一把水果刀是湿的。  
沾了水。  
自来水而已。  
把刀推回柜子，Sam又把厨房细细检查了一遍，没能发现更多不同寻常的痕迹。  
可是Dean为什么要动上面的橱柜？明明他喜欢吃的东西都在下面的橱柜里。  
可是Dean人呢？  
电视机还开着，啤酒只喝了一半。  
Sam跑出厨房，大步跨上楼梯上了楼，找遍两个房间不见Dean，浴室里也空荡冰凉，墙和地上干净得不见一丝水痕。  
“Dean！”  
Sam大叫着又下了楼。房子不大，所有的空间都一览无余，根本藏不住Dean那么高大的人。  
“Dean！”  
开着的电视机，喝一半的啤酒，没关的水龙头，沾了水的刀。  
Sam越来越慌了。  
房子里很干净，东西还是按照Dean习惯的那样摆放着，没人来过，可是Dean不见了。  
“Dean！”  
Sam冲到门边，一边掏手机拨电话一边开了门。出门时太匆忙，踩到了鞋带差点摔倒，不经意低头看了一眼，握着手机的Sam猛然愣了一下。他急忙蹲下凑近细看，那红色的点静静藏在门边，太小了，天又太黑，不细看根本不会发现。  
手机里传来信号音，Dean却迟迟不接电话。Sam盯着那红点倒吸凉气，寒意穿透厚厚的鞋底抓住了他的脚，沿着骨骼冲向大脑，电话里切了无法接通的忙音，门外的风吹进门里，他顿觉毛骨悚然。  
Dean去了哪里。  
最后还是手指最先恢复意识，它们又一次拨下Dean的号码，却还是无人接听。Sam已经流了一身冷汗，耳中是嗡嗡不断的鸣响，他扶着门站了起来，跨出门槛，高大的身躯几乎是仆倒在石头垒成的小径上，眯起眼睛细细找寻着更多血迹。  
却找不到了。  
从门口直到篱笆外，再也找不出第二滴血。  
牙关还是开始打颤了。  
他蹲在篱笆旁，一手还抓着手机，倾身摸着被踩过无数次的石头，头发凌乱神色慌张，倘若不知情的人路过，还以为这年轻人丢了一张中了大奖的乐透彩票。  
夜已经深了。  
Sam茫然抬头四顾。  
他又一次拨通Dean的号码，焦急的心却难再抱有任何期望。  
这时，却听熟悉的手机铃声从不知何处传来。


	61. Chapter 61

61

Sam精神为之一振，立即跳了起来，在夜中眯起眼睛仔细聆听。  
声音似乎是从屋后传来的。  
这个社区里每栋房子都有前后两个院子。以前住过来时，房东嘱咐过后院里堆着不需要的旧家具和杂物，所以Sam和Jessica基本只收拾前院，久而久之，他都忘记屋后其实还有一个小院。  
手机里传来忙音，那旋律忽然就中断了。Sam急忙又回拨过去，步伐急切地从旁绕到了屋后。与前院的井然有序生机盎然迥然不同，后院里杂草长得没过了膝盖，横七竖八堆着各种没用的柜子和椅子，Sam跑动时不小心撞到一个衣柜，他都来不及扶住自己撞痛的肩，就见灰尘飞扬扑面而来。屏息已经来不及了，Sam迎面吸了一大口灰尘，他闭上被蒙住的眼，捂嘴一边用力咳嗽一边往旁边躲去。  
手机铃声就响起在这片旧家具的坟墓里。  
Sam跌跌撞撞又弄倒了一张椅子，踢飞了一个小木匣，他挥手驱赶灰尘，就见杂草里露出了一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
是Dean。  
手机里依然响着试图接通的信号音，Dean的手机也仍旧固执地发出嘈杂声响。  
就在那里。  
堵住嗓眼的心脏蓦地落下，踏踏实实回到它本该在的位置，Sam挂断电话弯腰喘息了一会儿，这才慢慢走过去。  
Dean身上只穿着睡衣。  
Sam都不知道他退烧了没。  
心急地想脱下外套给他穿上，等拉开衣襟才发现从回家到现在，他一直背着装满了书的沉重书包跑来跑去。愣了愣，焦急的手蓦地就停了，但下一秒他就放下了书包，脱下外套扔在了Dean身上。  
“怎么跑这里来了？磕伤了吗？”他在Dean身边蹲下，摸摸Dean的脖子，推起他的裤腿，果然就看见几块上午出门时还不见的淤青，左膝下磕得比较厉害，破皮流血了，大概会留疤。  
“下次要探险记得叫上我。”Sam摸摸Dean的腿，发现他退烧了，心中总算有点安慰，一边说一边抬手摸上他的额头，“退烧了。我们回去吧。冷吗？”刚问完就后悔了。贴着Dean的手指触电般缩了一下，他咬住嘴唇，缩手握成了拳。  
“不冷。”一直沉默的Dean终于开口了，吹了一会儿风，此时声音都哑得快听不见了。他不是逞强也没赌气，记得自己钻进这里时磕到了不少地方，坐进草里，草尖隔着布料扎在身上，可他完全没觉得疼。风吹了很久，确实没觉得冷。  
“我好冷，回去吧。”Sam抓着Dean的胳膊拉他起来，很自然地握住他的手，手指交握，掌心贴上掌心，就觉得手里一片湿滑黏腻。他下意识低头去看翻开的手掌。已近干涸的血在手心里像油漆似的被涂开，指甲上也沾到一些，像姑娘们不慎滴在上面的指甲油。  
冷风还在吹。  
被握进手里的这只手是冰的。  
血却像泼进眼睛里的淤泥。  
毒虫长长的口器扎进颈后探入脑干，冷汗一下子就从额角滑了下来。  
开着的电视机，喝一半的啤酒，没关的水龙头，沾了水的刀，门口的血滴。  
Sam不由得打了个寒颤。  
没问怎么回事，也没问为什么，回过神时他已经回房间了。Dean坐在床上一言不发，他弯腰用纱布打了一个结。  
手掌上的血清洗干净了，消了毒，他包扎技术向来不错。又蹲下去挽起Dean的裤腿，帮他在磕破皮的地方也涂了药，贴了一块纱布。  
“下回用刀小心点。要切什么叫我就好了，如果我不在，可以找邻居帮忙。”Sam细心剪掉了多余的纱布，抬手用手指抹了一下眼角。喉咙里糟糕极了，好像被什么堵住似的，他不敢咳嗽，也不敢用力呼吸，怕这么做了，那根绷紧的弦就断了。  
他就会比Dean更早地崩溃大哭。  
收拾好药箱，Sam留了一片退烧药在床头。下楼去厨房接水时才注意到上午被烫到的地方果然起泡了。离开前涂完药就没管了，虽然疼，也还没到无法忍受的地步。  
端着那个超人马克杯，Sam傻愣愣站在厨房的灯下死盯着被烫伤的手。  
记得小时候是很怕痛的。发了烧，关节处传来的痛让他哭了一整晚，Dean一直守在床边，看他哭了，不知怎么也跟着哭了。他记得Dean还给他剥了一颗糖，他一边吃一边抽泣，含糊不清地叫疼，Dean就从口袋里又掏出了一颗，想了想，又把它塞了回去。  
人是不是真的能习惯疼痛，Sam没研究过。只是后来成为父兄的助手，第一次受伤时还是痛得撕心裂肺，父亲缝合伤口时，他几乎是缩在Dean怀里的，十三岁的少年身体还很瘦弱，Dean抱着他，摸他的头发，一手捂住了他的眼睛。直到受伤成为生活的一部分，他终于学会了不为这些疼痛哭泣。  
但一个人再能忍耐，再能习惯疼痛，也不至于……不至于完全不懂什么是痛。  
那就不是坚强了。  
Sam揉揉眼睛，烫伤的手背，连碰到睫毛都会痛。他打着颤地吸了一口气，放下杯子出了门。  
“老爸，Dean病了，病得很严重。拜托你，要是听到了我的留言，就回来吧。我一个……我一个人……拜托你，我们需要你。”他站在门廊灯下靠着墙，脖子缩进耸起的双肩里，要很努力才能忍下哽咽。留完言也舍不得挂断，他紧紧握着手机，扭头看向透出暖光的窗户。  
曾经羡慕这样的房子，羡慕这样的暖光，羡慕能住在里头的人。  
现在才发现，说不定对居无定所的猎魔人来说，风雨无阻才叫安定。  
收紧的喉咙里泛开苦味，像吞下一枚陈年腐烂的果子。  
暂停猎魔，休憩，调养，试图把陌生人的房子装扮成一个家……到头来才终于顿悟这不过是幼稚的过家家。利刃高悬头顶，刀尖之下谁还有心不紧不慢品尝苹果派生活。  
Sam低头擦掉了脸上的泪水，转身进了屋。  
电视机还开着。  
两罐啤酒还摆在茶几上。  
可再像、再趋近都不是。  
他关掉了电视机，端起哥哥的马克杯上了楼。  
进房时，Dean好像已经睡了。他躺进了被子里，侧着身子，一手枕在脑袋下面，一手搁在胸口，弟弟的外套放在床的另一侧。Sam把杯子搁在了桌上，看看床头上那颗药，没再费心叫醒Dean。  
他们都忍得很辛苦，还有能逃避的空隙，就别试图敲碎那层脆弱的壳。  
Sam拿起外套挂在了椅背上，沉默地换了衣服。  
他洗掉了手上的血，却还没洗掉身上的汗。但现在，他一刻都不想离开Dean。  
他掀开被角躺了进去，慢慢靠近Dean，伸手搂着他的腰，把他抱进了怀里。  
Dean还是没有动静，连呼吸都没乱一下。  
像他真的睡着了。  
Sam很轻很小心地把Dean露在被子外的那只手拉进了被里。  
也只有在他碰到那只手时，Dean才忍耐不住地抖了一下。  
Sam贴向Dean，慢慢地，用双手包裹住了这只还包着纱布的手。  
如果有办法治好Dean，他不会再犹豫了。


	62. Chapter 62

62

“每个人或多或少地，都有不想失去的人。”黄眼睛的男人负手而立，看看眼前的年轻人们，忽然微微一笑，“这世上人那么多，凭什么只有你们的亲近之人才遭逢厄运——是不是都这么想过？这世上人那么多，也只有你们几个被选中。成为天选得到天赐当然要付出点代价，不过要是赢了这试炼，说不能换来奇迹发生。这种事，谁说得准呢？”他耸耸肩，以征询的眼神看向各位年轻人。  
可既然来了，就没得选了。  
Andy拉起卫衣的帽子套在头上，畏缩地把手插进口袋里不说话。  
Ava咬咬嘴唇，低头看向左手中指上的戒指。  
梦中的Sam见黄眼的男人出了木屋，默不作声跟了上去。  
“就算你问，现在我也不能回答。”男人没转身，甚至没放慢步伐。他穿着一件再普通不过的旧夹克，格子衬衫的衣领盖住了夹克的领子，颈后有一块污渍。他一口美语说得地道，像随处可见的普通美国中年男人，只有那双眼睛古怪得近乎诡异。  
但最诡异的还是这个梦。  
第六天他自己也到了这无人的村庄。就算事先梦到过其他人，到来时依然叫不出他们的名字。年轻人们个个神色紧张眼神戒备，自我介绍时语气拘谨犹疑，不肯伸手同别人握一握。  
然后这男人就出现了。就在昨晚。  
男人说这只是一个游戏，得胜者将得到一份惊喜大礼包，顺便附赠一个实现愿望的机会。  
若是寻常的梦，醒来也就醒了，梦里的事不会当真。但Sam直觉这不是梦。至少，不会是普通的梦。这世上有鬼神，有妖魔，有精怪，几个离奇的梦也就不足为奇了。  
他觉得这男人没撒谎。虽然梦里有一丝阴谋的气味，可实现愿望这件事应该是真的。  
“你知道我要问什么？”他跟着男人，学他的样子把手插进了外套口袋，跟上他的节奏调整自己的步幅与步频。  
“如果你问我是谁，要等见面了才能告诉你。如果你问我是不是真的能实现愿望，等我见到你，你可怜的哥哥就能恢复。”  
“我要问的不是这个。”Sam低头盯着男人的脚，听完他的话，平静压抑的语气也没有任何改变——如果真是阴谋，要钓上鱼，总要扔点诱人的饵才对。他已经上钩了，这时再关心饵食里掺了什么就太迟了。所以不关心。  
“你想知道什么。”  
“诅咒，是针对我的吗？”  
“不完全是。”男人说着又笑了一声，“你很聪明，所以现在不能把线索都透露给你。但我说过的话是有效的，你来，Dean就能痊愈。”  
“你想从我这里得到什么？”  
“不不不，是我要送你一样东西。你可以不接受，可以不管这个梦，不管我，继续带着你可怜的哥哥过上你梦寐以求的苹果派生活。只要你现在拒绝我，我会立刻消失。”  
两人一前一后不紧不慢地走着，明明走了许久，道路两旁的风景却不曾变过。  
“如果我只是去见你，但不接受你的东西，Dean会怎么样？”  
“这就不好说了。”男人说完这句话，终于停下了脚步。他慢慢转过身，抬头看向一样也停驻脚步的Sam，皮笑肉不笑地说道，“记得你做过的那些梦吗？漂亮的Jess被烧死在房间里，漂亮的Dean死在你床上。亲爱的Sammy，你现在只有两条路可以走，Dean命运如何，就看你的选择了。”  
男人的话唤起了Sam的回忆，骇人的梦境历历在目，Dean躺在他的床上，被看不见的怪物开膛破肚。  
男人的手段直白大方，以利诱之，以威逼之。  
可身在如此境地，又有谁不会上钩呢？  
咬住饵食，哪怕是有毒，也要硬吞下去了。  
“我会去找你。”  
“成交。”男人歪头又是一笑，这次倒看出了几分令人作呕的真诚，仿佛他早知Sam会做此选择，不意外，不惊喜，一切成竹在胸，“多留几天和你心爱的哥哥温存吧。”他说着，上前拍了拍Sam的肩。  
接着就传来淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
Sam困倦地眨了眨惺忪睡眼，被子里暖得他整个人犯懒不想动。Dean还是背对着他，后背贴进他怀里，手也还被他握着。听呼吸，很沉静，可从微微绷紧的肩膀上Sam还是看破了Dean的伪装。  
只是在装睡而已。  
说不定整晚都没睡着过。  
一开始发现Dean感知不到冷热时已经够伤心了，昨夜在杂草里找到Dean时，他痛得像被人活活剥了全身的皮。生病了都不知道冷，流了那么多血也不知道疼，如果这一切都藏在某个阴谋里，失聪和失明还不够，到这一步就太恶毒了。  
那些人——那些不知为何的怪物到底想从他这里得到什么，到底有什么东西让它们如此执着，以致非要如此折磨Dean。  
是怕程度太轻他就下不了决心吗？  
Sam吞下叹息，收紧手臂将Dean抱得更紧了。  
只过了一夜，居然下起了雨。  
Sam听着雨声，心想外面一定冷得要命。  
他低头亲了亲Dean的脖子，像自言自语、又像说给Dean听：“今天请假的话，老板不会生气吧？”  
“你又要给我做表现我们品位差异的意面吗？”Dean开口说话了，听声音，果然像一夜没睡，刚睡醒的Dean可不会这样。  
“我们可以叫外卖。现金都在鞋盒里。”  
Sam摩挲着Dean的手，Dean却逃避似的想缩。Sam捉住他的两根手指不肯放手，怕他挣扎，索性连膝盖也用上，未雨绸缪地夹住了他腿。  
他就想紧紧抱着Dean不放手。  
可就算抱住了，心口也是疼的。  
这颗心也被折磨得只能感知到痛了。像是他偷走了Dean的痛觉。  
曾经年纪小不懂事，两盒麦片一定要吃更好吃的那种，玩具要挑了喜欢的再把另一个给Dean，睡觉要占着最舒服的位置，连最珍贵的被父亲抱的机会，他都要跟Dean抢。  
可现在这么大了，早就懂什么是谦让什么是分享，他已经不是那个自私的男孩了，怎么还会妄想独自占有。  
这太荒诞了。  
Sam死死拽着Dean的手不让他逃，再低头去吻他的脖子时眼泪就下来了。  
受不住疼的时候眼泪就会自己流出来。这和坚不坚强没关系。  
他把手盖在Dean的心口上，呢喃着让他别躲，请求他别逃。  
不能怒吼，不能痛哭，也不能打砸。困顿愤郁悲伤痛楚都闷在这尚还年轻的躯体里。Sam一口咬在Dean的脖子上，终于收起假惺惺的温存体贴，直到血的味道涌进嘴里都不肯放开。可Dean仍旧只是这么躺着，他说了别逃Dean就不动了，被咬时脖子上的肌肉很放松，出了血，这身体依然没有任何反应。他不知自己还要做到什么地步才能换来Dean不耐疼痛的挣扎。  
睡衣纽扣被手指扯开时Dean也没说话，甚至连呼吸都没抖一下。  
被翻身压住也是。  
被吻时也是。  
然后被脱掉了睡衣扯掉了裤子。  
一个月没怎么接触阳光，皮肤渐渐变得白皙，衬得那些旧伤愈发狰狞可怖。Sam把手掌按在Dean的心口，这才知道原来Dean也不是那么无动于衷。可只有这样还不够，远远不够，Sam不知道自己还想要什么，不知自己还想要Dean给出怎样的反应，只是不满。  
怎么不说话。  
怎么不痛骂。  
怎么不发泄。  
怎么能，这么死寂。  
他分开Dean的腿。  
只有这时，Dean的呼吸才终于梗了一下。可也只有那么一下而已。稍纵即逝，快得像错觉。  
“不说点什么吗，Dean？”他摆弄着Dean，让他的腿环在自己腰上，一手托起他的腰，倾身下去，闭上眼睛说道，“说点什么吧。”  
温暖的手贴上脸颊，指腹小心地抚摸额头、眉骨和鼻梁，好似在用这双手打量与凝视。  
“说好的两个月，能缩短成一个月吗？”  
没记错的话，这可能是Dean第一次用征询的语气询问他的意见。  
Sam说不出话。  
落在眼睛上的手指为他擦掉了眼泪。


	63. Chapter 63

63

脱掉的衣裤滑到了地板上。  
Dean的腿还环在Sam腰上。  
他擦掉弟弟脸上的眼泪，抬手摸了摸他凌乱的头发。Sam的手还压在他心口，分辨不出凉热了，只是感到沉重。Sam吻得很小心，一下一下啄吻，丝毫没有继续深入的意思。Dean竭力睁大了眼睛，却仍是什么都看不见，眼球嵌在布满血丝的眼白里，不安犹疑地滑动。  
原来身体的痛感消失，是连心也不会痛了。  
太可惜了。  
他并不是无情的人。  
抚摸着弟弟湿润的脸颊，Dean仰头含住他的嘴唇，主动把舌头伸进了他嘴里。  
不想却被拒绝了。  
Sam的呼吸凌乱，离开时嘴唇还打着颤。  
干燥的手掌落在脸上，Dean困惑地呼吸，拇指摩挲着颧骨，抚摸他微微发肿的眼皮。托在他腰后的手也松开了，接着腿就被拉开。Dean无措地叫了一声弟弟的名字，下一刻就又被紧紧抱住。被子被拉高盖住了肩膀，Sam把头埋进他的肩窝，孩子气地蹭了蹭，最后才伏在他耳边说道：“外面下雨了。我不想去打工。”  
赚来了钱也治不了Dean。  
昨晚给父亲留言之后，身体忽然被一股不真实感支配，整个人好似被抽空力气，差点虚弱地跌坐在地。看看屋子里的暖光，听着电视机的声音，只觉得无力又绝望，一切陡然失去意义。  
不管从前还是现在，偶尔会想想人为什么活着。  
人为什么活着。  
活着的意义是什么。  
如果一个人到了Dean这样的境地，探讨意义还有意义吗?  
可还是害怕面对这样的问题。  
如果一个人到了Dean这样的境地，也可以选择安静死去了。如果一个旁的人慢慢丧失感官，看不见，听不见，闻不到，尝不出，最后不知冷热不知疼感知不到任何压觉，他会觉得那只是一堆老旧器官的组合品而已，到那样了，死也不是不行。  
人道的怜悯是一回事，可同情心本来就有限，一句“真可怜”的感叹无关痛痒，看那些人的家人被拖累，就觉得何必为这样一个人投入所有。  
何必呢。  
因为不是旁的人。  
因为那些人面对的不是一个没有名字的人，不是“邻居的朋友”“同学的邻居”“上司的远亲”，不是某个悲伤故事里没有确切名字的形象，亦不是没有容貌的剪影。  
因为那些渐渐失掉一切的人仍有面容，有名字，有过去所有生活凝成的一切，他们看不见听不见不会疼，可还有眼泪有声音还有血。  
活着的意义就是活。  
人可以只为活着而活着。  
死不是悲剧，而是终结。只是，未到终点，为什么不能再努力一把。  
因为现在在面前的是Dean，有Dean的模样，带着Dean的气味，说Dean会说的话，因为另外一些人的生命里有过Dean，有过Dean留下的痕迹，另一些人认得这个名字，记得这个人，所以不能那么轻而易举地为拥有这个名字的人下定论。  
本能并不丑陋。  
为活着而活并不下贱。  
Dean都没有放弃，旁人怎么敢妄下断言。  
他身为弟弟，更不能比Dean先认输。  
“如果你要把时限缩短到一个月，那我想辞掉现在的工作。”Sam把Dean抱得很紧，说话时声音还有些沙哑。眼泪怎么都止不住，他放弃了，只能专心致志调整自己的呼吸，“家里还有几本借来的书没看完，趁着还有最后几天……”他说着又哽咽了，抽噎了几声才终于再次克制住了情绪，“趁还有最后几天，我想找找有没有其他办法。”  
Sam的语气像他已经在提前做着最后的诀别。他的配合让Dean意外，可听哭声，他还是不甘心，也不想认输。大概提前确认结局这件事让他委屈，Dean任由弟弟抱住自己，任由弟弟贴着他赤裸的身体，心不会痛了，却还是会感到呼吸困难。他抬手也用力抱住Sam，绑着纱布的手轻拍着弟弟的后背。  
窗外是冷的雨，屋里他们缩在温暖的被子里，慵懒的早晨，却无人感觉惬意。  
Sam抱着Dean睡到近中午才起床。其实谁也没睡着，但也没人说话，好似这么抱着彼此就最安心，谁也不会来，谁也不会走。Sam给老板打了电话，随口编了借口要求辞职，那头虽然惋惜，却也被他的谎话骗过，最后约好了时间让他去店里拿薪水。  
中午果然又是考验两人品味差异的意面，Sam还煮了咖啡，放了一会儿才敢端去给Dean。Dean依然是一副吃得勉为其难的样子，Sam看他皱起脸的样子，没有笑，心中竟涌出庆幸之情。曾经从不觉得能尝出酸甜苦辣是什么了不起的事，现在居然能怀着感恩之心听Dean的抱怨，甚至有了一丝丝这很奢侈的错觉。  
外面的雨一直没有停歇的趋势，Sam关好窗户，从书包里拿出昨天才借回来的书摆在茶几上，拉着Dean一起坐到了沙发上。  
“我看书，你可以听电视，也可以跟我说话。”Sam抓着Dean的手，少见地粘人。  
“不嫌我吵？”Dean一边说一边摸到茶几上的书，粗略估算了一下厚度，他咋舌，作势就想上楼，却被Sam一把拉回到沙发上。  
“我可没忘你以前做作业的时候总恨不得把我赶出去。”Dean扁扁嘴摇摇头，表示并不想重温多年前的窝囊时刻。  
“那你也可以在旁边用耳机听成年人类交配视频。”Sam觉得自己这个建议不错，按住Dean让他坐在沙发上别动，自己三两步上楼拿了电脑和毯子下来，“买了会员就要物尽其用。”他说着已经帮Dean打开了网站，挑好了视频，先把毯子盖在Dean身上，再把电脑压在他的肚子上，往他耳朵里塞进耳机。  
Dean沉默地享受着来自弟弟的周到服务，察觉到Sam又往他这边挪了挪身体，无言的复杂情绪堵在胸口，心脏里涌出不知该怎么形容的酸涩，他忽然很想抱一抱Sam，手搁在膝盖上，忍了又忍，终于还是没那么做。  
这么粘人，也不知究竟是谁更没安全感。  
Sam坐在Dean身边，装模作样翻开了大部头。  
预知未来的梦能成真的话，昨晚的梦应该也能。要是只有那黄眼睛的男人能治好Dean，换言之，也就是别处都找不到解咒的办法了。熬了这么久，都做了无用功。但他一点都不生气，就算知道这其中不简单，可想一想Dean，心里又高兴了起来。  
不管男人要给他什么，不管他要支付怎样的代价，只要Dean能恢复，他愿意做任何事。  
哪怕是和恶魔交易。  
Sam想着，双眼紧紧盯着Dean。  
最迷人的Dean不是那个在床上被吻到意乱情迷的男人。  
而是无论何时都能耀眼无比的年轻猎人。  
他的吸引力可以和性有关，也可以是无性的，他笑不笑都一样英俊，说不说话都同样迷人。就算身高早已超过了兄长，可在Sam心里，曾经总需要他仰视的宽肩才是最性感撩人的。  
时限缩短了也没关系。  
如果Dean能恢复，等他回来，就算他们还是只能做兄弟都无所谓。  
Dean想他是什么，他就是什么。  
只当发了一场梦。  
Sam这么想着，居然微笑起来。  
他不是被爱冲昏头脑的傻子，还分得清主次。  
只要Dean好了，怎样都可以。  
Sam看着靠坐在沙发上抱着电脑的Dean，忽然伸手过去握住了Dean受伤的那只手。Dean也只是愣了愣，像还没失明时那样扭头往他这边看过来，没有缩回手。  
“我有预感，”Sam牵起那只手，“你很快就能痊愈。”他说完，隔着纱布吻进了Dean的手心。


	64. Chapter 64

64

雨接连下了两三天，又在某个时刻戛然而止。  
包在Dean手掌上的纱布已经拆了，伤口没发炎，结了痂，再过几天就会好。  
Sam去店里拿到了薪水，又去图书馆还了书。  
连环的怪梦还在继续，只是连续剧似的剧情推进结束了，他只是待在那村庄里，黄眼睛的男人每天都会出现，和他一同坐在旺盛的篝火前，一边烤着手一边和他聊一些无关紧要的话题。  
儿时有过的梦想。  
第一次养过的宠物。  
初恋的人。  
最后一次收到的生日礼物。  
Sam急切地打断，皱眉问他什么时候才能治好Dean。  
男人对他的无礼无动于衷，仍是那副皮笑肉不笑的样子，问他多几天时间和Dean温存不好吗。  
“Dean能恢复的话，我情愿不要这几天。”篝火里的木柴被烧得发出哔哔剥剥的声音，Sam抬手挥开飞溅起的火星，面无表情答道。  
“那好，明天就动身吧。来这里找我。”黄眼的男人递过一张纸条。  
Sam伸手接过，看了一眼上面的地址。  
怀中的Dean动了一下。  
青年缓缓睁开眼睛。  
怀中的Dean又动了一下。  
“醒了吗？”他亲了一下Dean的耳朵。再安静的早晨都无法享受静谧亲密的耳语，Dean的听觉变得更弱了，不大声说出来的话他可能根本听不见。  
“嗯。”Dean的声音却变小了。他时常会摸摸自己的喉结，提醒自己千万别大声说话。  
昨晚睡前说好了今天出门，虽然Sam没说去哪里，Dean也毫不犹豫地点头了。他们一起去浴室洗漱，Sam先帮Dean刮了胡子自己才草草刮了脸，又挑了舒适的衣服给Dean换上。  
早餐是在快餐店里吃的。进店时Sam还牵着Dean的手——并不是像平时那样扶着他，而是握着他的手，手指紧扣。Dean诧异地动了一下手指，扭着手腕想把手抽回来，Sam却死死抓着不肯放，还得寸进尺地把他的手揣进了口袋里。  
Dean被拉进了店里，迈步像踩在软绵绵的云朵上，紧张得差点不会走路了。  
陌生的城市里不会有人认识他们的。  
他也说过要给Sam机会。距离一个月的期限还剩几天，承诺还有效。  
但羞耻感挥之不去。  
怕被人认出他们是兄弟。  
点餐和候餐时一直这么和Sam牵着手，Sam好像完全不会紧张，自然而亲密地站在他身边，肩靠着肩，手臂贴着手臂。  
早餐是热腾腾的奶油松饼和咖啡。饼是Sam切的，咖啡也被他细心地移到一边，稍稍凉了一些才推到Dean手边。松饼里藏着与众不同的味道，Dean尝出来了，他舔舔餐叉卷去沾在上面的奶油，说松饼里有椰子的香味。坐在他对面的Sam闻言立刻露出了欣喜的笑容，握着哥哥的手，在他的掌心里捏了一下。  
发生在Dean身上的每一点改变都惊心动魄，Sam只求时间能再慢一点，变化来得再迟一些，希望Dean还能再听见悦耳的歌，嗅到花与海的气味，尝遍令人愉悦的美味。  
希望Dean还能像正常人那样多享受苦涩生活里难能可贵的香甜。  
早餐过后，Sam带着Dean去了斯坦福大学。  
Sam在这里生活了近四年。学校里的每个角落他都去过，每个传说他都听过，甚至悄悄解决过一个徘徊在教学楼里的鬼魂——但也就只有那一次，那是他第一次独自解决一个案子，也是最后一次猎鬼。  
他熟悉校园里的每一条路与每一棵树，甚至能说出不同时间里树影的倾斜角度。  
可对Dean来说，这里就像地球之外的另一个宇宙，他可能走过这里的路，摸过这里的树，却永远不可能了解这里。  
他要从这里回到Dean的宇宙里了。  
停好车，Sam扶着Dean下来，仍像早晨那样牵起了Dean的手。年轻的情侣在校园里不会多分得一丝一毫的瞩目，Sam带哥哥走在他曾不希望家人踏足的校园，跟他一件一件讲起发生在这里的怪事奇谈。  
“等你好了，说不定能在这里组织一场鬼魂足球赛。”  
Dean还沉浸在被弟弟牵着手的不自在里，对他的玩笑只是敷衍地笑笑，还在处心积虑地想把手缩回来，却说不出“不松手就揍人”这种威胁。  
“在这里的几年里我过得很好。”Sam一边说一边索性又伸了一只手过去，两只手抓住了Dean的手掌，Dean被他扯得一个踉跄，终于忍不住低声咆哮道：“别胡来！”  
下一秒就被一双手扶住了肩膀。  
“但是没有你，我也不会过得更好。”  
私密的告白应当尽量低调，如果能附在耳边低语最好，就算做不到如此，也该压低成只有两个人能听见的声音，Sam却说得坦荡洪亮。身旁来往的师生路人被他的声音吸引，不由纷纷扭头投来好奇的视线。向来不爱出风头的Sam这次却表现得从容自若，扶稳了Dean，又拉起他的手，幼稚地非要和他十指交握。  
虽然看不见，但凭想象也能猜出此刻周围的状况。Dean猛一个激灵红了脸，手肘用力捅在了Sam的肋骨上，又压低声音恶狠狠警告道：“给我闭嘴。”一时都忘了自己的手还被弟弟抓在手里。  
Sam揉揉被撞痛的肋骨，闷声偷笑，牵着Dean带他走遍了整个学校。  
如果Dean想了解他在这里的生活，他会说的，就是不知该以何种表情与心态面对罢了。离家出走这件事他没后悔过，只是偶尔想起Dean时心里会升起闷痛与内疚。但今天可能是最后的机会了。  
分开之后各自的生活如何，其实是担忧多过好奇的。遗传了Winchester家特有的顽固别扭，就算刀架在脖子上，诸如“我很担心你”“我想念你”这种话他们也是难说出口的。  
既然如此，亲自走上一圈会更好的。  
失明是遗憾。  
但恰好是Dean失明了，Sam才会带他来。  
Sam看向Dean的眼睛。  
要是他看得见了，就不带他来这伤心的地方。  
之后Sam 又带着Dean去吃了学校附近的一些小吃，快餐车里卖的东西他从来不吃的，可以前就听说味道不错。他出门前从鞋盒里掏了些现金出来，现在正好派上用场。Dean一路吃得高兴极了，还不忘又拿Sam做的意面出来同这些小吃比较一番。Sam揽着Dean的肩膀不说话，也不在意身旁有些人不悦或者不适的目光。  
两人在城里一直玩到天黑，入夜之后Sam还带Dean去酒吧喝了酒。  
半个多月没来过酒吧，右耳听着周围嘈杂的人声，Dean一人喝了整整一瓶威士忌。他大声问Sam是不是把打工的钱都花光了，Sam坐到他身边，在他耳边大声说道：“连赚到的小费都没花完！”  
“真受欢迎，Sammy！”Dean笑得开怀，舌头习惯性地探出齿列。幽暗的灯光之下，Sam盯着那一小截舌尖愣了一会儿，忽然倾身过去将它含进了嘴里。  
吻一开始就很热烈了。刚端起酒杯的Dean顿时不敢动了，保持着端着酒杯张开手臂的姿势，没有躲开，又怕酒洒到Sam身上，故而也没有回拥住他。  
Sam从Dean手中接过杯子放到桌上，捏住他的下巴加深了这个吻。  
酒吧里灯光迷离，谁也没注意到这发生在寂寞边隅里的吻。Sam一手贴上Dean藏在桌下的膝盖，以一种近似折磨的缓慢速度向上攀爬，抚过大腿，最后停在了腿根——卡在了那里，因为Dean合拢了腿。  
“我们回去，Dean，我们回去。”青年在哥哥的嘴唇上用力咬了一口，也不管他是否听见自己的话，掏出现金压在桌上，一把拉起Dean，搂着他的肩就大步往门外走去。


	65. Chapter 65

65

不知是怎么回家的，也不记得是不是拔了车钥匙，不记得车门有没有关好，明明没喝几杯酒，脚下的步伐却踉跄得厉害。Sam将Dean扯进屋，那失明的青年险些扑倒在地，大手关上门，Sam勾住哥哥的肚子把他捞向自己。  
接着就推到门背后死死按住。  
衣服没脱，裤子也只褪到了膝盖，Dean后背抵着门，来不及说什么，阴茎就被含进一张嘴里。舌头粗鲁地顶端舔到根部，Sam闭上眼睛将Dean的阴茎整根吞入，卖力地吮吸。无措的双手只能握在哥哥的大腿上，拇指顶着腿根，手掌深深陷入皮肤之中。  
谁也没费心说那些无用的甜言蜜语或者下流的污言秽语，屋子里很黑，世界很静，唯有心跳声压着宇宙的脉搏，一声一声，像翻滚的雷霆与花开的微响。  
干燥的手指挤入臀瓣试着插进穴中，肌肉卡住第一个指节，掌下的肌肉紧绷起来，Sam慢慢吐出性器，吻了吻Dean的耻骨，抬头问他疼不疼。  
Dean没说话。  
Sam猜不出是他没听见还是他不想答。  
握在脑后的手还在把他往阴茎上按。  
他再次含住哥哥的龟头，舔舐与吮吸依然粗鲁。Dean挺起了腰，发烫的手指钳住他的下巴，半是强迫地扳开他的嘴，将性器往他喉中压去。  
Dean流汗了。  
他喘得厉害。  
却没觉得热。  
Sam的手指还在试图往里推进。  
他也不觉得疼。  
可就算如此，就算遗憾几乎将感官全部吞没，在仍能感知Sam的这些瞬间里，他还是喘得不像样，还是膝盖打颤，还是揪紧了弟弟的头发妄想射在他嘴里。  
酒吧里还不理解弟弟的心急，此刻却万分迫切。二十分钟的车程里究竟发生了什么他根本想不起，或许只是沉默，只是忍耐，刹车与开门的声音是打破催眠的信号，走进这屋子的一瞬，催眠解开了，魔法都醒来。  
顶在后面的手指从一根变成两根，就算感知不到痛，Dean也知道情况并没好到哪去。可Sam似乎已经不想等了，他顺着阴茎吻到Dean的囊袋，忽然抱着他的腿站了起来。陡然失去支撑的Dean摇摇晃晃，捧着Sam脸颊的手难以保持重心，他惊呼着在黑暗里抓住了弟弟的胳膊，下一刻牢牢按在了湿润坚硬的阴茎上。  
一片漆黑的世界里究竟发生了什么。  
异物感折磨着敏感的后穴，粗野的吻落在脖子上，Dean被庞大的身躯压在门板上无法动弹，身体只能跟随着一次次的顶撞抽插上下起伏，连呻吟声都被冲撞得七零八落。  
“Sam……”想说点什么，又不知能说什么，扬起下巴拉直了脖子，抽抽噎噎最终只能挤出这个音节。  
“我在，”Sam一口咬在Dean的耳朵上，呼吸又深又急，像一头饿极的小狼，“我在。”他一边舔Dean的耳朵一边牢牢抓着哥哥的腰，下身的顶撞一次比一次凶狠，“你把我夹得好紧，Dean，里面好热……”  
异物感渐渐消失，取而代之的是被撑开与填满的莫名快感。气息拂过耳垂，Sam的声音仿佛从火与遥远的潮汐中来，他听不真切，脑子里晕晕乎乎，一只手松开了弟弟的衣服，不知怎地就滑到了自己的肚子上。  
在小腹上按了一下。  
月光稀薄，屋里的一切都被蒙上了夜色的蓝。他们躲在阴影里，可Sam还是看见了。  
他看见Dean在肚子上按了一下。  
像他要确认自己的身体里有什么似的。  
就那一瞬，青年觉得自己疯了。  
原本烙痕般被烫在心上的所谓收敛克制此刻全都烟消云散，Sam一边警告似的让Dean抱紧自己的脖子，一边将哥哥的膝盖狠狠按在他的胸口，用力挺腰，每一次都直接戳刺进最深处。  
Dean被顶弄得一时只能发出近似呜咽的哽咽，沉重的阴茎拍打着肚子，快感让他不由想夹紧腿，可更糟糕更激烈的快感却源源不断从尾椎窜向颅骨。穴中被Sam操得又湿又涨，他张开嘴大口呼吸，口齿不清地讨饶。  
“S-Sammy，慢一点，求你……慢一点……”  
话到一半，按在双腿上的力量终于撤去，Dean刚刚松了一口气，那双手又抓着他的臀瓣将他托了起来，接着他的后背便离开了门板。世界开始了轻微而有节奏的颠簸，插在后穴中的阴茎小幅度滑动着，隔靴搔痒般逗弄。  
当意识到自己正维持着被操的样子被Sam抱着在移动，Dean一个激灵，忍不住低吼出弟弟的名字。  
下一刻就被压在了沙发上。  
嘴唇落在唇与脖子上，起初只是漫不经心的吻，像Sam把注意力转去了别处，对他只是敷衍。依然沉浸在羞耻中的Dean手忙脚乱想推开Sam，谁知Sam就真的起身退了出去。裤子卡在膝盖，一条腿还挂在沙发靠背上，Dean维持着这种不像样的姿势愣了愣，茫然叫着“Sammy”，挣扎着想爬起来，就被一只手抓住了脚踝。  
然后是什么东西套在了阴茎上。  
他喘息着握住阴茎。  
滑腻的橡胶。  
是安全套。  
接着一只鞋被脱，然后是袜子被剥掉。裤腿被拉着裤角从这条腿上褪下，内裤也是。手掌推到膝弯扣紧，慢慢推起压在身侧，不待他发问，坚硬的阴茎又捅了进来。  
只是比刚才更湿了。  
从门口抱到沙发上，好像只为了拿不知什么时候放在茶几下的安全套。  
也许是听见了他的求饶，Sam操弄的速度果然慢了下来。被操开的后穴已经完全接纳了Sam的阴茎，收缩着含住。敏感的腺体被从不同角度持续摩擦着，深陷快感的Dean不时发出柔软低沉的呻吟，身体已经彻底放松，仿佛完完全全接受了与弟弟的性爱。  
另一只鞋也被脱掉了。  
袜子扔在了沙发后面。  
然后是裤子。  
掉下去时皮带砸在地板上发出咚的一声。  
这条腿也还是挂在沙发的靠背上。  
Sam低头吻在哥哥的嘴唇上，一只手费力地为他脱下了外套，又慢条斯理解开了里头衬衫的扣子。稀疏平常的小事此刻做来好像比下半身正在做的更下流，他舔在Dean的耳后，推起衬衫里头的T恤，温柔地抚摸Dean的身体。  
Dean没有挣扎，也没有躲避。  
他正张着腿，阴茎高高翘起，后穴饥渴地咬着弟弟。  
像他真的接受了这见不得光的深爱似的。  
像他真的接受了。  
他真的接受了。  
Sam闭上眼睛。  
夜色的蓝变成深沉的黑。  
他轻吻Dean的喉结，轻吻Dean颈上的脉搏和他的胸口。一双手搭在了他肩上，先是扣住，而后又松开，最后搭在了他的颈后。  
吻长久地停在了心口。好像如此一来，他就能深入皮肉绕过骨骼直接亲吻在Dean的心脏上。他多想在那脏器上咬一口，咬满嘴的血与肉，他吃下Dean的心，就当他们早就互诉衷肠。  
摇晃着腰，阴茎在狭窄的甬道中磨蹭，Dean微微拱起身体发出意义不明的呢喃与呻吟，Sam在快感中忽然微笑起来，抬头吻了吻Dean发烫的眼皮。他拉下Dean搁在脖子上的一只手，拇指揉按在掌心，又慢慢滑向手指，最后孩子气地与他十指交握。  
“我爱你，Dean。”他吻在Dean的唇上，告白得郑重其事，“我爱你。”  
因为爱得太久，爱得太污秽，所以反倒从没说过这句话。  
爱你是因为你是家人，是哥哥，是偶像。  
爱你是因为你爱笑，你贪吃，你凡俗，因为你是烟火气的诗意。  
爱你是因为，你是唯一的Dean Winchester。  
Dean好似愣住了。  
错愕的样子让Sam有些好笑，又很心酸。  
但他没让Dean在这种突兀的煽情中停留太久，低头握住他的阴茎，又握紧了他的腿，再次狠狠抽插起来。  
Dean便再次在快感中迷失。


	66. Chapter 66

66

他们在狭窄的沙发上厮磨，Sam反复亲吻着Dean的嘴唇，不知餍足地操弄。Dean后来除了轻微的抽噎几乎不出声了，只在射精时一口咬住了弟弟的嘴唇。那时Sam托着他的腰，两人身体紧贴，之间几乎没有一丝空隙。  
青年高潮时又呢喃着说了好几遍“我爱你”，他不确定Dean是否听见，甚至不在意这件事。他在余韵中闭上眼睛，粘人地索吻，摘下安全套慢悠悠打了结。  
两人相拥着在沙发上躺了一会儿，Dean鼻尖红红的，好像还不习惯这种趴在弟弟怀里的姿势，想动，又怕摔下沙发，最后只得不语地抱住弟弟的腰。Sam扯过Dean的外套盖在了他的腰上，不时低头下去吻他的眼睛和脸颊，窗外亮起车灯一闪而过，他这才想起一楼的窗帘根本没拉上。  
希望没人看见他们刚刚在沙发上做过的事。  
Dean说身上黏糊糊的想洗澡，勉强套上了裤子，谁知上了楼，澡没洗，又稀里糊涂上了床。Sam把他死死压在身下，双手钳着他的手腕将他固定，操弄得又急又深，叫到最后他已经发不出声音了，困在套子里的阴茎黏糊糊的，也不知射了几次。  
怎么睡着的都不知道。  
身上这些碍事的痕迹怎么清理的也不知道。  
只是迷迷糊糊记得Sam又抱过来了，他好像说了“别再做了”，又好像没有，后来太困了，睡着了就不省人事。  
翌日又和Sam去城里转了一圈，依然去了附近不错的餐馆，晚上还是去酒吧喝了酒。  
回来之后又做爱了。  
他们像两个不念书又没工作的小混混，窝在租来的房子里不务正业。Sam的意面还是一如既往难吃，Dean打算靠着泡面度日，被Sam以不健康的理由驳回。第三天里不想出门了，Sam就租了碟片，不知什么年代的西部片，看的时候声音开了很大，Dean盘腿坐在身边，就算只有一只耳朵也听得津津有味。  
Sam拉起Dean的裤腿，本是抱着抱枕沉浸在剧情里的Dean轻轻“嗯”了一声，扭头面对着Sam，眨眨眼睛没说话，随即就放开了抱枕，一副要躺下的样子。  
当意识到是Dean会错意，Sam忽然觉得心口一窒，喉咙里仿佛被塞了一把沙。他艰难地咽下这把苦涩的沙，扶着Dean的肩让他坐正，清清嗓子，用高兴的语气大声说道：“腿上的痂快掉了。”  
同样意识到错误的Dean先是一愣，接着便表情复杂地转开脸。他轻轻摸向小腿上的磕伤，痂很硬了，周围的已经掉了一些。  
这天晚上，Sam终于不再对Dean纠缠不放，他放心地让Dean独自洗了澡，在房间里留了点零食和饮料，便告诉Dean说他要下楼看书。  
“还有一点，我看完就上来。”  
他说着退出房间，轻轻关上房门，下楼给Hank打了个电话。  
“嘿，Hank。”  
“Sam？有事吗？”  
“我要出门几天，能不能请你帮我照顾Dean几天？呃……其实他一个人生活完全可以自理，我只是想请你搬过来和他住几天。”  
“你要出远门吗？要多久？是怕Dean一个人不安全吗？我白天要上课，晚上可以过去，没问题吧？需要我带什么东西过去吗，比如吃的之类的？”  
面对Sam的求助，Hank毫不犹豫地一口答应。Sam提出的譬如“不要改变任何物件的位置”之类的要求，他也细心地一一做了记录。  
“你明天上午就出发吗？我明天下午没课，午餐之后就过去。”  
“谢谢你，Hank。”  
“小忙而已。”那头的Hank慷慨地拍拍胸。  
挂电话之前，Sam又道谢了好几次，Hank似乎很不好意思了，最后只好用要写论文这种憋足的借口结束了通话。  
Sam坐在沙发上，盯着手机看了一会儿，又翻出了最近几天的通话记录。  
给父亲留过言，却没等来回电。  
他到底在哪里。  
到底在忙什么。  
忙到大儿子已经到了如此境地却还能不闻不问。  
他靠进柔软靠背，疲累地闭上眼睛。  
昨晚又梦见黄眼了。男人还是那副虚伪的笑脸，问他和哥哥温存得如何。他想起曾在男人面前夸下的海口，一时又羞又怒，却找不出话回击。  
“来找我吧，时间不早了。你和Dean约定的期限也快到了，不是吗？”  
他真的什么都知道。  
虽然对男人的身份万分好奇，心底也做好了准备，但现在一切都以Dean为先，其他问题都能容后再议。不管男人身份如何，好人也好坏人也好，妖怪也好恶灵也好，为了Dean，他都不会拒绝。  
这天晚上，Sam没有上楼，就在沙发上坐了一夜。翌日他早早地洗漱，带上iPod出门晨跑了一圈，又绕了远路给Dean买回了好吃的早餐。之后他洗了个澡，又认认真真刮了脸，这才叫醒了Dean。  
看着Dean洗漱，帮他刮了胡子，为他挑好衣服，最后把早餐递到他手里。  
“我好像找到解除诅咒的办法了。”  
直到Dean吃光了早餐，Sam才语气谨慎地开口。  
果然，当他说完这句话，Dean就停下所有动作朝他“看”了过来，眼神锐利，近乎狰狞。  
“你说什么？”  
“还不能完全确定。”Sam紧张地舔舔嘴唇，生怕撒谎在哥哥面前露出破绽，他抬手摘掉Dean嘴边的面包屑，继续说道，“所以要出门几天去找一个人。等确认了就回来。”  
现在的Dean已经完全接受了Sam这些肉麻兮兮的接触，虽然平时他也会嘲笑Sam像小姑娘，但此时他一心牵挂Sam口中的“方法”，眉头紧皱，像是在思忖Sam话中的可信度。  
“你要一个人去？不能带上我一起？”  
“嗯……”Sam语气犹疑，虽然不忍心，却还是狠心说道，“我一个快去快回，带着你，不太……”  
“我知道了。”Dean闭眼深吸了一口气，及时打断了弟弟的话。如果为了赶时间，不带他一起的确是正确的决定，“但你每天必须给我打电话报告行程。就算不能一起去，至少我要知道你在哪里。”  
Dean的神色中依然充满忧虑与负疚不安，但语气已经冷静下来。  
Sam就坐在Dean跟前，静静看着哥哥，听他说保持联络，很想上前抱住他。  
因为不知道那黄眼睛的男人是谁，所以此行充满了未知与危险。  
就像Dean明知自己逃不开诅咒还要毅然离开等待死亡一样，Sam知道等待他的不可能是一帆风顺与安然无恙。  
可因为是Dean，他才决定冒险一试。  
不知道多久才能回，不知能不能回，所以那天晚上喝过了酒就急不可耐，所以执着地想抓住Dean，所以才愚蠢地告白。  
“好。我每天晚上给你打电话。”  
于是他做了一个无法保证是否真能兑现的承诺。  
“我出去这几天Hank回过来。他很好相处，你也不用管他。”  
“所以……”Dean顿了顿，“他也跟我一起睡？”  
Dean是开玩笑的，Sam却忽然愣住了。  
“那……那不行。”Sam倾身向前握住了Dean的手指，“一个月期限还没到，那还不行。”  
至少要回来看到完整完好的Dean，再和他分道扬镳。  
那之前，谁都不行。  
“记得打电话。”  
Sam点头，没说话。  
椅子倒地。  
是Sam忽然起身。  
他拉起Dean，抱进怀里急切地吻了过去。


	67. Chapter 67

67

Sam走的当天和之后的第一天晚上Dean都接到过他的电话。彼此也没有太多寒暄，Dean嘱咐Sam注意安全，Sam总是报之一笑，郑重其事地承诺自己很快就会回去。  
Hank每天下了课就会来，Sam走前特意又给他打过电话，说钥匙就放在门口的地毯下面。他给Dean带回来热腾腾的派和汉堡，买了啤酒和零食，还租了很多老电影的碟片。Dean咬着汉堡里的炸鸡块，问他怎么知道自己的喜好，青年挠挠头，说是Sam讲的。  
Sam走的第二天下午，Dean发现Hank说好要带去归还的碟片还扔在茶几上。他走过去拿起翻来覆去看了看，又放回茶几上，心不在焉想去厨房煮一壶咖啡。直到从柜子里拿出咖啡，他才猛地反应过来——他好像，看得见了。  
墙壁上有一块剥落的痕迹，灶台上方的柜子沾了一点油渍，水槽的塞子没塞上，还有一颗苹果搁在料理台上。  
Dean诧异地低头看看自己的右手，食指侧边生着茧，粗糙的掌心里掌纹凌乱。他又抬起左手，手掌里一道浅粉色的疤痕横贯，还有几块小的痂子黏在上面没掉，像一抹咧开的怪笑。  
愣了愣，他反应迟缓地打开了水龙头，又走出厨房打开了电视机。  
他从冰箱里拿出冰啤酒，从柜子里拿出了那把水果刀，眼都没眨地在手指上划了一刀。  
水流砰砰砸向合金水槽，客厅的电视机里传来日间肥皂剧里的对白，拿过啤酒的手指还微微发凉，血珠从伤口涌出滴在了衬衫上，他盯着自己的手指，咬咬嘴唇。  
是会疼的。  
想不包扎，想不去关上水龙头和电视机，只是匆匆把割伤的手指塞进嘴里，手忙脚乱掏出手机就给Sam打去了电话。  
虽然一切来得突兀莫名，但他似乎是真的恢复了。  
他必须马上告诉Sam。  
可电话拨出几次，听筒里传出的只有号码不在服务区的提示音。  
一股躁动的不安猛然攫住心脏，多年的猎人经验让Dean直觉这件事没这么简单。如果他中诅咒是必然，为了让这个必然继续下去，老爸还有他的朋友前后失踪，那现在为什么又这么轻易地让他恢复？  
要么是真正的施咒者被干掉。  
要么，这个诅咒背后还藏着别的目的。  
而目标不是他。  
他焦急地不停拨打Sam的电话，却怎么都联系不上。  
焦虑之中，Dean忽然想起Sam做读书笔记的笔记本还放在茶几上，他和Hank都没动过。匆忙冲出厨房，他扑到茶几一旁拿起Sam的笔记本心急翻阅。可从第一页看到最后一页，除了上次他们一起去找过的那个巫师，里头并没有第二个地址。而最引人疑窦的是，Sam每天的笔记前都会记下日期，这本笔记最后一次记录日期是在差不多一周前，也就是Sam决定辞职那天。  
那几天Dean是记得的，他们几乎每天都是从早到晚黏在一起，Sam确实没看过书。可在离开的前一天，他分明记得Sam说过借来的书还有最后一点没看完，也记得那天晚上Sam确实没有上楼。  
笔记本上却没有那一晚的笔记。  
Dean抱着笔记本来来回回翻了好几遍，确定了最后一天的日期，又匆匆套上套外去了图书馆。  
做了许多年骗子，要骗倒一个热情和善的图书管理员并不难。他从对方那里套出Sam最后一次借阅和归还的记录，反复确认了好几次，对方对着电脑里的记录一口咬定Sam最后一次归还图书是在一周前，以往借阅的所有图书全部归还入库，并且那之后再也没有过借阅记录。  
Sam走前那一晚确实没看过书。他没书可看。  
他撒了谎。  
可他为什么要撒谎。  
直到Dean回到居所，他才终于敢直面答案。  
Sam撒谎是因为他需要一个理由。  
他需要一个能够说服兄长让他独自出门几天而不被怀疑的理由。  
Sam的独自外出不是临时起意，并不是从哪本书里看到了什么为了求证才出行，而应该是早就计划好的。做足戏，谎言才能被演得像真的。  
那么，Sam到底去了哪里。  
在空旷的客厅里呆立半晌，Dean忽然大步上楼冲进房间，开始翻找起属于Sam的东西。  
衣服都在柜子里。口袋和夹层里没有藏任何东西。  
书都在书桌上。像Sam自己说的，书桌很小，抽屉里也没有什么特别的东西。Dean把书一本本掏出来，翻阅、抖动，期待能从中掉落些线索出来，却连一张书签一片纸都没找到。  
他又扒拉出角落里的杂物箱，抱出了所有的鞋盒，又翻出Sam的书包和旅行袋，拿出他的电脑接了电源开机……能找的都找了，房间里被翻得像遭了入室行窃的小偷，Dean却没能找出任何能指明Sam行踪的东西。  
他起身又拨通了Sam的号码，依然不在服务区。  
他又去了另一个房间。一个月没人睡过的床上都落了一层薄薄的灰尘。书桌、柜子还有床底的抽屉里几乎都没放东西了，但他还是把放在衣柜里的自己的衣服都抖开检查了一遍，却一无所获。  
抬起头，Dean忽然瞥见自己那个放了一些小杂物的铁皮盒被Sam放在了柜子上面。他抬手拿了下来，打开盖子，把里头的东西全都倒在了床上。  
儿时的旧照片、父亲买回来的小兵人、棒球比赛冠军队的纪念钥匙扣、写给初恋女孩却没给出去的情书、翻录的旧磁带……他把东西一样一样装回盒子里，它们凝成了他的过去，却昭示不了Sam的将来。  
什么都没有。  
Sam什么线索都没留下。  
Dean坐在床上，一手握着手机，一手按在铁皮盒的盖子上。  
和父亲的无故失踪一模一样。  
一开始还能保持电话联系，后来有一天就再也联系不到了。  
说不见就不见，再也没出现过。  
Dean呆坐在曾发生过骇人惨案的房间里，怔怔看着铁皮盒锈迹斑驳的盒盖，顿觉寒意袭人。但他没有就此放弃，跳下床，踢开脚边的衣服，他又雷厉风行地冲下楼出了门，敲响了隔壁邻居家的门。  
他记得Sam交代过，遇到什么解决不了的麻烦可以找隔壁的辛普森先生帮忙。此前，他从没敲过任何一个邻居家的门。过惯了羁旅生活，他根本不知道该如何同邻居相处，不知如何向这些普通人寻求帮助。  
却还是敲响了那扇门。  
辛普森先生是个小眼睛大肚腩的老人，脸膛很红，嗓门很大，待人热情得很。被问起Sam出行前有没有找过自己，老人摸摸他光秃秃的头顶，垂下眉毛抱歉地说Sam没有来找过他。看出了Dean的焦急，他又关切地询问是不是Sam出什么事了，猎人咬牙换上一副宽心的笑脸，摆摆手说只是过来问问而已。  
整个下午，三四个小时，打了少说有几十通电话，听筒里却永远只有那一种声音告诉他号码不在服务区。  
傍晚时，Hank带着买来的晚餐回来，一进门，看着乱糟糟的房间，吓得差点报了警。他抬手抹了抹额头上的冷汗，偷偷看向坐在椅子上一言不发的Dean，踮起脚绕过满地的衣服和杂物，把食物放在了桌上。  
“呃……我能问问发生了什么事么？”  
眉头深锁的Dean转过头，沉默不语地看向Hank。  
如果换做平时，他还会花点时间打量打量Sam这位仗义友善的朋友。  
“Sam跟你提过他要去哪里吗？”他问话时紧盯着Hank，眼神严厉得像一柄抵在对方脖颈上的匕首。  
Hank好似被他的眼神吓到，不由激灵了一下。咽下口水，小个子男生扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，眯起眼睛仔细端详了一阵，忽然倒吸了一口气：“你……复明了吗？”  
“Sam跟你提过他要去哪里吗？”无视了Hank惊诧的提问，Dean起身双手握住Hank的肩膀将他一把按在了椅子上，“他跟你说过什么吗？”  
“你……能看见了……”Hank喃喃重复着，眼神里依然写满了不可置信。但渐渐地，他的表情开始出现了变化。那个胆小和善甚至有几分迟钝的男孩慢慢、慢慢地消失了，诧异的表情被抹去，一袭阴沉而得意的笑容爬上嘴角——  
“他问我能不能照顾你几天。”


	68. Chapter 68

68

Hank的突变令Dean心中顿时警铃大作，他立刻起身飞奔跳上床从枕头下摸出手枪，眼疾手快拉开保险对准了也跟着起身的Hank。  
“你是谁——你是什么怪物？Hank人呢？”  
“我是Hank啊。”男孩维持着脸上叫人毛骨悚然的阴鸷表情，一瞬不瞬盯着Dean，“我是Hank，从头到脚都是。”  
话音刚落，Dean已经开枪了。硝烟味在空气中散开，子弹裂空，旋转着打入了Hank的肩。男孩身体一震，一手下意识捂住开始涌血的伤口，脸颊因为疼痛而抽搐，但眼睛里没有一丝惧意，甚至还因为这意外的发展而升起了一股跃跃欲试的兴奋。  
“我再问你一遍，你是什么怪物？”  
“我是Hank。”男孩扶着伤口，慢慢朝Dean走去，“从一开始就是，从和Sam认识那天起就是。我就是Hank。”  
第二颗子弹射入了Hank的左腿。  
单腿支撑不住体重，Hank身体一斜，轰然摔倒在地。捂在伤口上的两只手顷刻之间便被血液染红，他伏在地板上艰难喘息，发出低微的呻吟，一副痛苦难当的模样。  
踩在床上的Dean见状，双手握枪，谨慎地跳下床，慢慢走到Hank身旁，单手持枪对准了男孩的头，一手抓住他的肩用力将他翻过身来。  
Hank便仰卧在了地板上。  
当他的脸从浓郁的阴影中浮出，Dean终于看清了他此刻脸上的表情。  
没有畏惧，没有惊诧，也不见丝毫恐怖。  
只有肆无忌惮的笑意。  
毛骨悚然的笑容让Dean心中一惊，冷汗蓦地就下来了。咬咬牙，他半跪下去将枪口用力压在对方的太阳穴上，揪住他的衣领低声喝道：“Sam在哪里？”  
“在他该在的地方。”额头传来压迫感强烈的剧痛，Hank猛烈抽气，又笑着咳嗽起来，抬起满是鲜血的手，在空中画出一道散漫随意的弧线，“去地狱的路上。”他说着就笑出了声，一双邪气的眼睛紧盯着Dean，慢慢哼着AC/DC的《Hignway to the hell》。  
随即就被枪托狠狠砸中了鼻梁。  
剧痛袭来，他猛地发出吃痛的惊叫，在朦胧泪眼中下意识捂住了流血不止的鼻子。  
却没有停止哼歌。  
“我再问最后一遍，Sam在哪里！”Dean一把揪住Hank的衣襟将他提了起来，压抑不住戾气地厉声质问。捂着鼻子的Hank没精打采地耷拉着脑袋，听见Dean的怒吼这才摇头晃脑地抬头起来，一点点松开手，任由鼻血流过嘴唇，在下巴汇聚。  
他又露出了那种黏腻的、令人作呕的笑容。  
冰冷的恶心感在胃里盘旋不去，浑身颤抖不已的Dean忍下呕吐的冲动，举起枪托不断砸在Hank咧开的嘴唇上，直到他的嘴唇被牙齿磕破，直到他疼得睁不开眼，直到他咳出了鼓着泡沫的血和残缺不齐的断牙。  
“Sam他到……”  
“哈，最……最好别找到他。”被Dean揍得满脸是血的Hank无力地垂下头，却还翻起眼皮盯着Dean，鼻梁骨折了，牙也断了，磕破的嘴唇动一动就疼，可他还在笑，“最好别，别找他，别找到他……谁知道你找回来的，是什么东西——”他说着，就疯了似的哈哈大笑起来，笑得浑身发抖，一边咳嗽一边往外吐出带血的唾沫。  
这番话听在Dean耳中，却让他顿觉寒意刺骨，颅骨后面冰凉一片，像那里盘踞着一条蛇。他粗鲁地将枪口捅进大笑不止的Hank口中，瞪起眼睛恶狠狠问道：“什么意思？你们把Sam他——”  
“诅咒的目标不是你，而是Sam。”  
像是终于欣赏完Dean的焦虑急切与狰狞，Hank也收敛了笑声，用他剩下的牙齿咬住枪管，表情轻佻地说道：“你只是工具而已。你们那可怜的老爸也是。若想一个人的灵魂只能进入地狱，要么弒亲，要么乱伦，于是你们的父亲是可恶的绊脚石，而你是甜蜜的糖。他——要么杀了父亲，要么上了哥哥，这样才能保证我们的计划。”  
Hank所说的每个单词都能听懂，却听不明白他说的每句话。  
Dean混乱极了。  
莫名地，慌极了。  
“你想过吗，为什么你们的父亲对Sam那么严苛，你却像尽职的奴仆一样绕在他身边打转？父亲是乌拉诺斯，而你是月桂树——别这么看我，至少，我拿到的剧本就是这样。我们——我是说，我和你，我们和你们存在的意义就是为了这一刻，为了让Sam成为他应该成为的。我和你唯一的区别只在于，我不过是龙套，而你是需要单独撰写人物小传和故事线的主要配角。但殊途同归，我们的出生、我们的存在、我们的人格所为乃至记忆与经历的每一件事，都是在Sam存在的前提下才成立的。我们是被安排的，被安排在Sam周围，你被安排成为他的哥哥，而我是Hank。你被安排成为了势必与他乱伦的人，而我……”Hank又笑起来，以一种极为滑稽的语气继续说道，“被安排成为促成你们乱伦以及……现在来照顾你的人。我猜Sam已经在去地狱的路上了，演出这么久，我们的任务都完成了，该落幕了。”  
Hank依然说得晦涩难懂，但Dean终于从中听出一丝端倪。  
巴菲特曾说过他是中了“卵巢彩票”才能有今天的成就。  
每个人都认为出生是无法控制无法选择的，肤色、种族、阶级都是天生的，有人幸运就有人倒霉。  
现在却忽然听说原来出生也能被安排。  
母亲的去世和父亲的性情大变都是提前写好的剧本，等到时机成熟就拉开幕布徐徐上演。  
他的出生也是被安排好的，记忆中饼干的香味、门口的那棵大树、他被弟弟捉住的手指……可能都是编剧在撰写人物小传时的“闲笔”，不曾过多着墨，倒成了他生命里出彩的瞬间。  
而无论是父母还是他，都是为了Sam，才成为了家人。  
是这个意思吧？  
他们的生活生命与生存，都是靠着“Sam的家人”的身份才得以成立的。  
是这样没错吧？  
Dean用他这双满布血丝的眼睛瞪着Hank。  
所以呢？  
原来记忆中饼干的香味是假的，母亲身上的花香味也是假的，父亲蹭过他脸颊的胡茬是假的，扛起他小小身体的肩膀也是假的。  
他曾经历过的所有欢欣喜悦、悲伤苦楚、犹豫踟蹰、奋勇果敢都是人物小传里的段落，他尝过的甜、受过的伤、流过的泪只不过是——“冥冥”让他如此而已。  
是这样吗？  
母亲去世后的失语，目睹父亲“杀人”后的惊恐，听弟弟第一次叫出他名字时的高兴都不是属于他自己的悲喜吗？  
那些放在铁皮盒里被他当成宝贝一样的东西也是能因“编剧”一念之差就被消抹的吗？  
这一年里的煎熬、内疚、畏惧，这两个月里他与Sam经历的一切起落甘苦悲喜难道也都是安排好的，他所有的理性思考感性冲动都只是推进“剧情”发展的工具吗？  
那么他——又是什么东西？  
“我听懂你的话了。”他吸了一口气，肩膀颤动，像他在抽噎似的。内里好似被巨大的石碾狠狠碾过，感性的理性的该有的不该有的全都被挤压到一起，难分彼此。抓着枪的手在发抖，可脑子倒出奇平静。他慢慢从Hank嘴里抽出了枪，松开手，任由Hank再次摔倒在地。  
那Hank便再次发出了刺耳的怪笑。  
第一次知道真相的人难免错愕，难免失魂落魄，有人不信，有人震惊，所以有人疯了，有人自杀了。  
也有人接受了。  
接受前当然也历经了种种幻灭。  
所以他爱上欣赏别人的幻灭。  
就算是再重要的配角，这一生也不过是为了别人铺路，这一生的感情都为别人左右，说穿了，也只是有血有肉的偶人而已。  
枪声却再次响起。  
一颗子弹打进了左耳边的地板里。  
左耳里一声巨响，接着什么都听不见了。  
“我明白了。”跪在地上Dean弯下腰，将枪口抵在了Hank额头，“所以你现在能告诉我，Sam他妈的到底去哪里了吗？”


	69. Chapter 69

69

出发那天给Dean打了电话，第二天也打了。其实车没有开出太远，黄眼睛男人给出的落标甚至都没出加州，Sam已经在这里停留了两夜，可男人没出现——他是说，在他面前现身。夜里依然会梦到那个寂静村庄，虽然是陌生人，却因为时常出现在梦中，Sam对他们的性格脾气已经有所了解，倘若真的见面，怕是会产生老朋友聚会的错觉。  
怕Dean担心，也怕男人忽然现身，Sam每次都只是草草说上两句就结束了通话。  
他在梦里问黄眼什么时候才出现。男人整了整夹克的衣领，说还在等其他人。  
第三天早晨，在车里睡了一夜的Sam睁开眼睛就发现自己正躺在一幢老旧的木屋里。屋子里空荡荡的，除了一张桌子两张椅子和一个靠墙的柜子便什么都没了——他正躺在积了一层厚厚灰尘的地板上。  
猛地坐起，他环顾了一眼四周，爬起来拍拍身上的灰尘，下意识掏出手机看了一眼。  
没有信号。  
将手机塞回口袋，他警觉地缓步朝门外走去，开门的同时手摸向腰后。  
独自一人时总记得在腰后藏一把枪，可现在却摸不到了。  
心中一凛，他又抬起另一只手在另一侧摸了摸，仍是没找到那把他已经上好子弹的手枪。  
青年在门边驻足，看着紧闭的门，弯腰蹲下身摸向脚上穿的靴子。幸好匕首还插在靴子里。想到有武器傍身，他心里顿时也踏实了不少。  
起身开门，风忽然就涌了进来。外面是阴沉的天、枯黄的树和混着泥土灰尘的小径。铅灰色的流云在风里涌动，变幻着形状，深棕色的飞鸟停在手指般张开的树枝上，低着头静静梳理着丰满的羽毛。抬头远眺，目之所及全都被灰与昏黄笼罩，整个村庄像一座与世隔绝的钟。  
同他梦中的如出一辙。  
Sam沿着小径漫步在无人的村庄，道路两旁无言伫立着外观一致的木屋，宛若散落棋盘的棋子。他偶尔会推开其中一两座房子的门，奇怪的是它们居然都没上锁，就这么虚掩着，好似就等待这群满怀好奇与不安的访客入内一探究竟。  
村庄里静极了，风在这里都是无声的，那群飞鸟偶尔抖抖羽翼，却也全然不会发出任何声音。Sam顺着小径一路前进，几乎不曾停驻，却怎么都走不到尽头，怎么都走不出这座村庄。指南针还躺在口袋里，掏出来一看，指针发了疯似的在表盘上飞快转动，根本无法指明方向。  
空间在这里仿佛成为了多余的摆饰，房屋是那些房屋，枯树是那些枯树，鸟和云在动，却也只能像一摊颜料在固定的调色格里的挣扎。或许一直走动一直移动只是错觉，或许他只是在同一个点上不停转身而已。  
而时间也是。  
腕表的指针停了，停在七点三十六分。  
正是他醒来的时刻。  
“快看，这里还有个人！”  
不远处忽然传来声响，带着又像惊喜又像畏惧的颤音，陡然打穿了这一刻的死寂。Sam循声看去，是一男一女正朝他这边小步跑来。男人长着一张丧气的脸，穿着旧连帽衫，女人脸圆圆的，唇上的口红是玫瑰色。  
那正是在梦中见过的Andy和Ava。  
“啊……他、他是……”率先跑到跟前的Andy见到Sam便露出了惊诧的表情，他无措地扭头看向身后的女人，问道，“你认得他吗？”  
“S-Sam？你是Sam吗？”从后面跟上的Ava显然也吃了一惊，不太确定地问道。  
面对能叫出自己名字的两个陌生人，Sam没表现得太惊讶，毕竟，他也认得他们，能立刻叫出他们的名字。  
“嘿，我是Andy，呃……不过我猜你应该知道。你是不是也……也做了那些梦？”Andy像颇缺乏安全感似的把手缩进了袖子里，不安地环顾，“总觉得很不可思议。”  
“只有我们三个吗？”没有回答Andy的问题，Sam扫了一眼这两人的脸，径自问道。  
梦中的村庄，梦中的人，如果一切都是照着梦境进行，那么到这里的应该远远不止他们这几人。  
另外两人似乎也陷入了相同的思考。记得梦中有五个人，尽管都是陌生人，想要离开这里，却需要大家的齐心协力——至少梦中是这样的，各自寻找到重要线索，最后拼凑到一起才找出离开这死寂村庄的方法。  
“我们要想办法先找到另外两个人，”Sam说着又看了看四周相似的道路相似的房屋甚至相似的树，低头捡起一块不大的石头，“先分头找吧，最后还是回到这边集合。这里太诡异了，遇到岔路你们就在来路上摆三颗石头，不然可能会迷路。”他摸了摸腰后，又问道，“你们有刀吗？钥匙也可以。”  
Andy和Ava对视一眼，默默都掏出了钥匙，一脸不解地看着Sam。  
“光在岔路做记号还不够，必要的时候还要在树干上也做下记号。我们三个人最好用不一样的记号，万一有人迷路了，有记号，也方便其他人寻找。”Sam一边说一边还在观察周围的地形，天空依然是灰扑扑的，云翳遮住太阳，所以无法利用影子辨别方向。  
“哇哦，Sam你是探险队的吗？”Andy开玩笑地往Sam肩上捶了一下。  
不太习惯与人有身体接触的Sam下意识皱起眉头，不着痕迹地往后退了半步，敷衍地说道：“以前经常和老爸去打猎而已。”  
因为表坏了，也无法对时间，但三人意外发现他们的手表都停在了同一个时刻。如果是这样的话，那么另外两人应该也到了，只是身在他们不知道的地方。他们各自定好了做记号使用的符号，约定不管到什么时间，最后一定要回到这里集合。  
而Andy是唯一一个没有空手而归的人。  
出现在他们面前的高颧骨女孩很白皙，大家都知道她叫Lily。而被Ava带回来的穿迷彩服的黑人是Jake。  
梦中的人都到齐了。  
对此刻的梦境成真，五人都震惊不已，Andy一脸崩溃地抱着头，最后索性拉起帽子罩住脑袋不说话，Ava对未婚夫念念不忘，喃喃自语自己忽然失踪他一定很担心，Sam和Jake相对冷静一些，Lily抱着胳膊冷脸站在距离大家三四步的地方，眉毛一挑，说着“我他妈要赶快离开这个鬼地方”，转身就走。  
“嘿，等一下！”Sam见状急忙追了过去，刚想抓住Lily的胳膊，女孩忽然尖叫着“别碰我”，猛地缩起身体闪避到一侧，睁大眼睛恶狠狠瞪着Sam。  
“他妈的别碰我！”双手交握胸前，她一副惊魂未定的模样大声吼道，“不想死就别碰我！”  
这番耸动宣言惹得另外三人也不由注目，Lily喘息着，又是冷冷一哼，说道：“我不知道为什么真会来这种鬼地方。就算跟梦里一样要玩什么团队合作的游戏，我也不可能跟你们待在一起。”她说着，忽然露出一抹残忍的自嘲笑容，“我已经好几年没出过家门了，因为只要被我碰过的人都会心脏停跳。我恨死这诅咒了，也恨死你们这些我不能接触的人。不要跟我讲什么大道理，不要拉拢我，就这样，我走了。”说完，她双手往口袋里一插，头也不回地朝一栋房屋后走去。  
“她、她也有超能力？”Andy拉紧了兜帽喃喃自语。他身旁的Ava闻言诧异扭头，抓到了他话中的不同寻常：“你说‘也’？”  
没想到自言自语被别人听了去，Andy尴尬地揉揉鼻子，冲Ava讪讪一笑，正打算搪塞过去，却听Ava接着说道：“我好像也有……”


	70. Chapter 70

70

Dean找来绳子将浑身是血的Hank绑在了椅子上，往他嘴里塞进一双袜子，从近一个月没打开过的行李袋里拿出一罐喷漆，在房间的地板上画了一个只够一人踏入的防魔圈。这个图案是从父亲的日记本里看来的，父亲没主动提过，他也没问，只是偶尔看到了便记下了，具体功效如何他并不清楚。  
但现在不是考虑这个的时候。  
将最外层的圆圈封口，Dean随手把喷漆罐扔到一边，连人带椅子地将Hank端进了那个圈里。他还不确定Hank到底是不是恶魔，这家伙藏得很谨慎，现在只能走一步算一步了。  
Dean弯腰从床底下扒拉出一双换下还没来得及洗的袜子塞进Hank嘴里，下楼去厨房拿了盐罐，又把Sam放在茶几上的笔记本拿了上来。  
笔记本里有不少关于异教、恶魔、巫术以及各种咒语的记录。  
既然Hank不肯说实话，他只能想别的办法逼供了。  
“鉴于我还没弄清楚你到底是个什么东西，我们还是从头开始吧。”  
掏出袜子，Dean扳开Hank的嘴开始往里灌盐。呼吸不畅的Hank摇摆着脑袋呛咳起来，盐粒被喷得到处都是，混着唾液溅上了Dean的脸。Dean没有避开，反倒皱着眉更加用力地捏住对方的颔骨，往他嘴里倒了一把盐，随即放下盐罐，将手伸进他嘴里，用手指将盐拼命塞进咽喉。  
盐浸入开绽的伤口，Hank疼出了眼泪。很快地，他开始抽搐起来，但这看起来并不像因为伤口的疼痛，而是因为别的——一缕缕黑色的烟雾从他的鼻孔和耳朵里缓缓向外飘散，Hank抽搐得更厉害了，眼球止不住地往上翻去，捅进喉咙里的手指也让他干呕起来。  
随着黑烟扩散，房间里忽然充满了刺鼻的硫磺味。  
“恶魔，哈？”Dean说着，抽出手指又扇了Hank一耳光，拿起手边的盐罐继续往他嘴里灌盐，“想起来了吗，Sam究竟去了哪里？”猎人皱着眉头的样子严肃到几近狰狞，扳着恶魔下巴的手指用力到关节泛白血色汇聚在指尖。  
“哈，哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……”Hank忽然爆出一串喑哑刺耳的笑声，其中还夹杂着痛苦的喘息与呻吟。津液混着血由他的嘴角不受控制地流下，半是融化的盐随着液体滑到了Dean的手指上。恶魔一边挣扎一边翻起眼睛死死等着Dean，咧开嘴笑得邪恶，露出一嘴参差断牙，“你心甘情愿做他的保镖，心甘情愿做他的踏脚石，甚至心甘情愿做他的婊子，现在还想做他的救世主？哈哈哈哈……你真是我所见过的最可笑最有趣的人，长这么大，你为自己活过吗，你活得快活吗，Dean？你……哈哈哈哈哈，太有趣太可笑了，哈哈哈哈——”  
刺耳的笑声蓦然收束在一个好似噎住的尾音里，恶魔大张着嘴，又被灌进了更多盐。他带血的凄惨面容几乎被黑烟牢牢覆盖分辨不清五官，尚且还能活动的手指死死抠这椅子的扶手，手指刮掉涂漆，被抠起木屑扎进手指，指甲之下满是血色。  
“我究竟是不是保镖垫脚石和婊子，轮不到你这下贱的东西说道。”Dean扔开手里的盐罐，从腰后拔出枪对准了恶魔的心口，“好了，来吧，最后一盘轮盘赌，看这次谁先赢。”  
“开枪——开枪！”  
在痛苦中翻覆的恶魔发出癫狂的嘶吼，他摆着头，凸出的眼球仿佛随时都会掉出眼眶，歪斜的嘴已经合不上了，依然不停往外流淌着津液、盐粒与血。  
Dean却没有立刻如他所愿。猎人卸了手枪的弹夹，慢悠悠拉开衣柜下面的抽屉，从里头的一个小盒子里拿出新的弹夹。  
“如果你真的那么喜欢疼的话，你应该也会喜欢这个。”Dean上好子弹，重新回到恶魔身边，将枪口对准了他的心，俯下身，面容冷峻地说道，“圣水。”  
就在恶魔色变的同一瞬间，Dean扣下了扳机。  
子弹在恶魔胸前插上了一朵艳丽的红花，恶魔身体猛地一缩，旋即张开了嘴。  
血溅得Dean身上到处都是，他眨了眨眼，让挂在睫毛的那滴血能快些滴下来。恶魔的表情因为痛苦而扭曲，猎人眼疾手快地捂住了他即将发出尖叫的嘴，用布料将所有的声音都堵回了他嘴里。  
接着朝他的心又来了一枪。  
恶魔的身体在他怀中抽搐挣动宛若濒死，可盐和圣水都杀不死恶魔，只会让他们痛苦而已。只要他还在这防魔圈里，便无法离开皮囊，只能继续被痛苦凌迟。  
“第三枪要来了……”Dean捏紧了恶魔的脸，在他耳边低喃。恶魔忽然疯狂摇起头，竭力嘶吼着什么。Dean侧耳细细聆听，好像是一组坐标。  
“终于肯说了？”Dean将枪口往上顶住恶魔的咽喉，谨慎地移开手，见他一副又要尖叫出声的样子，急忙堵了过去，低声质问，“Sam在哪里？”  
恶魔已是一副被人从水中捞起的样子，苍白的脸上全是冷汗，浮肿的眼睛几乎快睁不开了。他颤抖的嘴唇贴着Dean潮湿的手心，有气无力地报出了一个坐标。  
Dean默记下数字，最后在恶魔耳边说道：“回去告诉你的上司，或者头儿，或者别的什么，别再打Sam的主意。”他一边说一边用脚尖将地上的防魔圈蹭出一个缺口，话音刚落，只听四周传来隆隆声响，一股黑烟巨蛇般从皮囊口中窜出。  
扯下床单盖住地上的喷绘与血迹，Dean也来不及收拾房间，只是从盒子里拿了几个弹夹又匆匆挑了两把匕首，套上父亲的皮衣就下了楼。  
车被Sam开走了，只好偷邻居的车暂时一用。  
坐标地点距离这里不远，Dean打开地图，发现根本就没出加州。看来前两晚Sam说的还在路上都是谎话。  
恶魔的话很模糊，都没说清楚Sam究竟做什么去了。但拼凑起来，线索是明朗的。  
Sam是中心，其他人的存在与一生的轨迹都是为了促成降临在Sam身上的某个结果。所以他被诅咒，被迫和Sam上床，之后丧失感官，不得不暂停猎魔接受Sam的照顾……他与Sam相处的时间越长，Sam对他的感情就越是失控，他们之间的感情越复杂深厚，他所遭受的便越残酷绝望，一切打上死结，而这时只要有人适时地递上一把能解决所有问题的剪刀——无望的Sam一定会义无反顾伸出手。  
去接住“某人”早已为他谋划已久的命运。  
开着车Dean忽然感到后背一阵发冷。  
他不知自己现在对Sam的担忧是不是也在那安排与算计里，只知自己的心仿若被架在火上炙烤，只知自己疼、自己冷、自己怕，想到Sam可能面临的危险就忍不住牙关打颤。  
如果这些都是被安排的，他认了。  
因为他无法像灵魂出窍那般让自己轻巧抽离这一切，无法让自己站在旁观者的立场看待这一切，他无法忍受自己因为对“剧本”的不满而弃Sam不顾。  
他什么都可以是。  
保镖，踏脚石，婊子。  
也可以什么都不是。  
只是作为Sam的哥哥去寻找、拯救自己的弟弟。  
车在公路上疾驰，入夜不久，Dean便来到了坐标所在地。  
这里分明荒无人烟，除了荒草与树便什么都没有。  
受骗的想法滑过脑海，Dean心中一紧，忍不住举拳捶在了方向盘上。但再小的可能性也不能放弃希望，他开门下车，摸出手枪，往荒草深处走去。  
头顶的月亮和身在荒野的他同样寂寥，Dean举目四望，大声叫出弟弟的名字，却无人回应。也不知走了多久，近乎一人高的荒草渐渐变矮变少，小径赫然出现。Dean好似又抓住了希望的稻草，沿着小径一路小跑，借着月色，隐约看到远处显露出一座村庄的轮廓。  
说不定就是那里。  
被寒意浸透的身体终于感到一丝宜人的暖意。  
Dean跑向村庄，忽然见夜色之下有个人影朝他这边走来。  
越来越近。  
越来越近。  
Dean眯起眼睛，心跳快得他几乎要喘不过气了。  
当看清那高大人影正是自己失联的弟弟，Dean忍不住吸了一口气，慢慢地放缓了脚步。他感觉到自己正在笑，那股暖意越来越明显，范围越来越大，正从躯干涌向四肢末端。  
他要给Sam一个拥抱。  
而就在此时，另一个身影赫然出现在Sam身后。  
刺目的光晃了Dean的眼。  
他下意识缩头避了一下，闭眼的同时猛地反应过来——那是一把匕首。  
“Sam，小心——”他失声大喊，拔腿朝弟弟飞奔而去，抽出腰后的手枪，却害怕误伤Sam而犹豫不决。  
于是只能狂奔。  
那暖意又被压回躯干里。  
手指还是冷的。  
就在他距离Sam不到十步时，那具年轻的身体像发条卡住的人偶似的猛然一顿，接着便被抽空所有力气似的朝地上滑去。  
他的膝盖磕在了满是碎石的地面上。  
可这样依然没能阻止他的继续倾倒。  
Dean给了Sam一个拥抱。  
他抱住了弟弟的背，肩膀接住了弟弟沉重的头颅。  
冰冷的手指沾到了血。  
耳朵感受到弟弟最后一缕呼出的气息。  
“Sam……Sam？”  
那暖意彻底消失了。


	71. Chapter 71

71

那月亮仍是寂寥的。  
安全屋里弥漫着一股陈旧的霉味。  
旧毯子铺在简陋的木板床上，一角垂下，窝囊地缩在满是灰尘的地板上。  
躺在毯子上的人脸色灰败，曾经灵活的关节开始逐渐变得僵硬。  
床边的椅子上坐着Dean。  
呆若木鸡。  
手上沾到的血已经干了。  
脸上的泪痕好像也干了。  
不知道。  
沸腾的好像平息了。  
喧腾的好像死寂了。  
月光安静地伏在地面，像一具惨白的琴。风从大敞的窗外吹进来，吹起灰尘，胡乱拨动那具坏掉的琴。  
还有动的。  
却都像死了。  
可一旦视线落在眼前这具生气不再的躯体，眼泪就会不受控制地涌出眼眶。  
母亲生Sam那天下午他和父亲一起等在产房外。父亲双手交握着坐立不安，他巴巴站在产房外把耳朵贴在门上，却被母亲的叫声吓得扑进父亲怀里大哭起来。父亲一把抱起他，亲亲他柔软的脸蛋，虽然眉眼间依然焦虑不安，还是被他的反应逗笑，无奈地抬手为他擦掉了眼泪。  
那时他们就听见产房里传来了一声婴儿的哭声。  
激动的父亲就这么抱着他冲了进去，刚刚被剪断脐带的婴儿皱巴巴的，护士擦掉了他身上的血，把他包进了毯子里。  
四岁的Dean抽噎着，一时忘记了哭，从父亲怀中探出半个身子好奇地往护士怀里看去。他见证了弟弟的出生。  
二十六岁的Dean哭着把脸埋进了双手间。  
并不是见证了出生就非要再去见证一次死亡。  
他甚至没来得及去接受Sam已经长大的事实。  
因为在他心里，Sam还是那个在摇篮里抓着他手指傻笑的婴儿，还是只记得穿一只袜子的男孩，是厌烦地挥开他的手说不想猎魔的少年——是穿着白色旧球鞋背着书包跨上大巴的背影。  
而他也应该还是那个哥哥，因为父亲的偏心与严苛抱怨过，因为弟弟的叛逆与不听话生气过，因为家人的分离伤心过——而不是像现在这样，为夭亡的弟弟痛哭失声。  
难道这就是那恶魔口中的命运？难道大费周章就是为了这样的死亡？  
这究竟是怎样该死的命中注定？  
Dean怒吼着踢翻了椅子。  
他发了疯似的打碎了安全屋里所有的罐子，操起椅子砸坏了桌子，拔出手枪在木屋的墙壁上开了五个洞。  
却还是无法理解。  
还是不能接受。  
还是痛。  
还是哭。  
撕心裂肺。  
钻心蚀骨。  
满脸眼泪的Dean扔下手里的枪，跌跌撞撞走出木屋，打开Impala的后备厢，从中又抱出一条毯子。踩着满地狼藉，他回到那个逼仄的房间，抽噎着将毯子盖在了Sam身上。手贴上Sam灰白的脸颊，冰冷的指尖却只能感受到更加冰冷的温度。他哭得全然无法抑制自己痛苦的喉音，眼泪滴在了弟弟脸上，化开了他手掌上的血。  
一定还有别的办法。  
Dean咬牙抬起袖子擦了擦眼睛，离开木屋时锁上了门。他坐回车里，Sam的笔记本就放在副驾座上。出门时考虑过可能会用到，所以才折返回去又把它带了出来。他拿起笔记本急切地翻阅，终于找到此前见过的召唤恶魔的方法。  
如果有想要实现的愿望，可以去见恶魔。  
选在一个十字路口埋下一个铁盒。盒子里必须有鼠尾草、山羊血、猫的尾骨与能证明自己身份的东西。  
如果那愿望恳切，如果召唤之人迫切，恶魔就会出现。  
传说等在十字路口与人交易的恶魔，什么愿望都能实现。  
准备材料没花多长时间，寻找十字路口更是。Dean下车将铁盒埋进石子下的泥土里，在坟茔般死寂的深夜里静待。上了盐子弹与圣水子弹的枪藏在腰后，靴子里插着匕首，但他想既然是来交易的，恶魔不至那般没有商业素养与诚信。说不定这一次，猎魔人和恶魔也能有一场心平气和只谈盈亏的对话。  
“嘿，Dean Winchester。”  
一个声音自身后响起。  
Dean僵了一下，手下意识往腰后摸去，但在手指碰到枪托之前他停下了，缓缓转了身。深发红眼的恶魔站在那里，面容姣好，身材诱人，穿着一身黑色长裙，笑容迷人得像红毯上最吸引目光的明星。  
她注意到Dean摸枪的小动作了，笑容却丝毫不受影响。拉了拉裙摆，她迈着从容的步伐走近Dean，带着一丝讶异与惊喜地打量着猎魔人。  
“真意外你会来光顾我们的……‘心愿商店’。我是今夜的导购。”她抱臂停在了距离Dean三步远的地方，笑容中的意味越来越深，玩笑开得肆无忌惮。  
“我也很意外你知道我的名字。”Dean沉着脸，对恶魔不好笑的玩笑不以为意，“不过既然你知道我是谁，应该也知道我为什么来——复活Sam。”  
“很抱歉，虽然我们的广告上写着‘什么心愿都能帮您满足’，不过遇上了你，我只能实话相告——那是虚假广告。至少，我不能复活Sam Winchester。”  
“你还想耍什么花招！”听完恶魔的话，激动的Dean扑了过去，一把抓住恶魔的手腕将她狠狠拽向自己，恶狠狠说道，“你要什么代价我都会想办法给你，只要你复活他！”  
恶魔却闭上眼睛摇了摇头。  
“我只是最底层的导购而已，Sam Winchester的灵魂这种等级的东西不可能掌握在我手里。而且我还听说，在试炼中失败的人，不是单纯的死亡，而是死亡中的死亡——灵魂灰飞烟灭，就算我们伟大的Lucifer复苏也救不回他。”  
Dean也不意外从恶魔口中听到他从未听说过的有关Sam的一些事，可听恶魔说起Sam的灵魂已经灰飞烟灭，他猛吸了一口气，毫不犹豫地拔出腰后的枪顶在了恶魔的眉心，一字一顿说道：“复、活、他。”  
“偶尔确实会遇到你这种固执的客户。”被Dean攫住的恶魔叹气，却对正对眉心的手枪没有半点畏惧，“你就不好奇那是什么试炼吗？所谓命运，就是写在天使和恶魔们的工作日志上的事，每个天使和恶魔都会分配到不同的任务，我们勤勤恳恳兢兢业业，也就是为了让你们这些被命运选中的人照着命运写好的剧本出演，你——唔……”恶魔没说完，额头就中了一枪。血从眉心那个飘散着硝烟的孔洞中涌出，恶魔无奈地又叹了一口气，草草擦了擦血，抬手一挥，Dean便被一股看不见的力量抓住。  
“向命运之人解释他们的命运也是我的业务内容之一，麻烦你配合一下。”她疲惫地摇摇头，抬起的手陡然攥紧，无法动弹的Dean便感觉腑脏之间忽然翻搅起难以言喻的疼痛。  
“二十二年前的那场火，是我的上司放的，当然，一方面是为了收债，另一方面，是为了Sam。他是被地狱选中的孩子，在注定发生的天启来临之前，他会得到一个试炼的机会，我的上司会亲自考察他是否有资格继承Lucifer留在地狱的力量、考察他是否有能力统帅地狱。而你，Dean Winchester，你和你的父亲John Winchester都是我们为这场试炼安排下的铺垫。当然，你们是主要配角，还有些无关紧要的，Sam的同学或是短暂的朋友们，也都被我的同事们附身。他这一生，除了你和你父亲，喜欢过的、讨厌过的、念念不忘的，全都是恶魔。我们花费了这么大的精力等了这么多年，如果他失败了，你猜我的上司会允许他的灵魂进入地狱吗——哦，当然，他肯定上不了天堂了，因为他上了你。”  
依然流着血的恶魔好整以暇欣赏着Dean因为痛苦而扭曲的表情，上前爱怜地抚摸他的脸，手指在他发白的嘴唇上来回摩挲：“我们原本的计划是，完成任务的配角就要立刻退场，你的父亲已经完成任务了，所以我们把他接到了地狱。他现在正在我们的刑场享受最高级的VIP待遇。而你，我的上司本打算把你当做Sam通过试炼的礼物送给他，但是现在这样……”她遗憾地摇摇头，没错过Dean得知父亲已经去世时的错愕呆滞，心情甚至因此就变好了，“但统帅计划还有不低的容错率，如果你实在无法接受现在的结局，我可以跟你来一场别的交易。如果你运气好，说不定能同时救回你父亲和你弟弟的性命。”  
艳丽的红唇吻在Dean湿润的眼角，恶魔低声呢喃：“要和我交易吗，代价很低廉。”  
沉浸在接连而来的丧亲之痛中的Dean没说话。  
他依然无法动弹。  
只在眨眼时会有眼泪落下。  
好像只是转瞬的时间。  
而今居然只剩他孤身一人。  
他甚至不知父亲葬身何处。  
“你说的交易，要我怎么做？”他问，低哑的声音里悬着最后一丝挣扎在崩溃边缘的紧绷。


	72. Chapter 72

72

“这件事由你自己做主。”  
他听那个声音说道。  
接着就被一巴掌拍醒。  
猛一个激灵坐直，回荡在耳畔的是Styx的歌与轰鸣的引擎声，车窗外月光似水风如刀。下意识抬手擦了擦嘴角，Dean在困倦中把身子往身后的靠背里挤了挤，搁在腿上的手碰到了手电筒，他低头，把冒出半截的铅笔塞回了叠好的地图里。  
“马上就到了。”身旁是熟悉的声音，年轻的猎人扭过头，看着父亲下巴上密密匝匝的胡茬，只觉眼眶一热，急忙又低下头去，支支吾吾“嗯”了一声。  
他回到了发现巫师的那个夜晚。Sam还在加州念书，父亲也还活着，他没中诅咒，一切都完美得像画里的故事。只要他能劝说父亲放弃干掉巫师的念头，或是能赶在巫师下咒钱干掉他，他们三个就都不会有事。至于那见鬼的命运，他还有一年时间找出写好这出剧本的家伙，跟他好好算算这前前后后零零总总所有的账。  
这巫师他们追踪了很久，要父亲放弃几乎是不可能的，他也没法接受为了自己就放走巫师任他继续逍遥法外这件事。看来只能尽早下手，避开那个时间，赶在巫师反应过来之前一枪毙命。  
Dean悄悄摸了摸腰后的枪。  
到达目的地之后父亲会先要求潜伏两三个小时确认巫师行踪，那时巫师应该也在准备桐油和其他自焚的东西，如果利用好这段时间，应该就能阻止诅咒的发生。  
Dean暗暗在心中盘算好一切，等到了目的地，他们下车一路猫着腰摸到巫师居住的木屋附近，木屋里黑得不见一丝光亮，无法确认里头是否有人，John果然要求现在林中潜伏，等巫师现身在冲进去。  
“老爸，”Dean拿着望远镜蹲在草堆里，凑近父亲说道，“不如你在这里守着，我先进屋看看。我怕他还有别的花招。”  
儿子的提议让John微讶扭头。Dean向来听话，对他的命令几乎都是毫无异议地坚决执行，今晚头一次提出其他看法，叫他这个父亲兼长官颇是意外。John低头沉吟，觉得Dean的方案也有可行之处，便点点头，从旁的旅行袋里拿出一截橡木削成的长楔交到儿子手中，问道：“咒语都背熟了吗？”  
Dean接过木楔，用力点头，说道：“记熟了。”  
“嗯，如果有意外情况，立刻放信号出来。去吧。”  
Dean把望远镜交给父亲，弯腰在荒草丛中走出一段，忽然又停下脚步，回头看着父亲。月光之下，蹲在草丛中的父亲看起来疲惫而憔悴，连日的赶路让他眼皮浮肿眼袋愈发明显。Dean看着父亲眼角的皱纹，心中一酸，急忙撇过头，在树影的掩映之下奔向木屋。  
一扇窗户没关好，是半掩着的，Dean左右环顾，确认四下无人之后，这才悄悄推开窗户钻进了屋里。在他们等待的这两三个小时里巫师一直没现身，是到后来看到阁楼亮了灯他们才冲进来的。  
巫师究竟是从哪里进来的？  
Dean蹑手蹑脚走在黑漆漆的屋里，小心翼翼不让自己碰到任何家具摆饰。上楼前，他发现木屋后面还有一扇门，心想着巫师可能就是从这里偷溜进来的。  
木梯很旧了，再怎么放轻脚步都无法不让它发出吱吱嘎嘎的声响。想到此刻屋子里没人，Dean不由得也大起了胆子，他三两步跨上台阶，直接上了阁楼。不足一人高的阁楼里充满了灰尘的气味，月光从倾斜的窗户外照了进来，直接照在了一个佝偻的身影上。  
刚推开门的Dean一愣，旋即便反应过来那正是他们要杀的巫师。来不及多想，他立刻拔出手枪朝对方开了一枪。四溅的火星让阁楼里有了一瞬间的明亮，脚下明晃晃的反光令Dean下意识眯起眼睛。等他意识到流淌在地板上的正是桐油已经为时已晚，油脂被这星点火花点燃。阁楼里陡然窜起火光，火焰以迅雷不及掩耳之势顷刻之间便蔓延至每个角落，被点燃的书稿纷飞，热浪熊熊，Dean抬手遮住脸，接着就听见一个粗粝喑哑的嗓音歇斯底里地念诵着咒文。  
不能让他念完咒语。  
经历过一次的Dean此刻心中只剩这唯一的想法，他也顾不上将自己包围的火焰，抬手朝巫师又是一枪，短靴踩进火中，他扑了过去压在了对方身上，举起木楔狠狠钉入对方心脏。  
却还是迟了。  
形容枯槁的巫师躺在火海中，吐着血吐出了咒文的最后一个音节。他那仿若只剩两个黑洞的双眼紧盯着Dean，得意又恶毒，枯瘦的手抓住Dean还握着木楔的手，尖锐的长指甲抓过皮肤，在他的手背上留下了扭曲带血的抓痕。  
“解开诅咒——解开诅咒！”Dean一把卡住巫师的脖子，瞪大眼睛大声咆哮道。而奄奄一息的巫师只是笑，张开嘴，露出他早已不剩牙齿的牙龈。  
“解开诅咒！”火烧着了Dean的裤腿，痛感在体表跃动，而他仿若再次丧失痛觉，只是扼住巫师的脖子，双眼通红地命令着，“给我解开！”他举拳砸在了巫师脸上，打歪了这老迈怪物的鼻梁。稀薄的血从鼻孔中滑出，巫师头一歪，就死在了火中。  
“你给我——”  
“Dean！”  
Dean还执着地拎着巫师的脖子，近乎癫狂地要求他解开诅咒.。躲在树丛中的John见阁楼着了火，都顾不上带齐他准备好的东西，火急火燎撞开门冲上阁楼，见大儿子发了疯似的紧抓着巫师的尸体不放，他急忙冲过去架起他，连拉带拽地把他拖出了木屋。  
“擦脸。”父子二人回到车上，John从旅行袋里掏出一条毛巾扔给Dean，让他擦一擦脸上沾到的烟尘。Dean接过毛巾盖在脸上，动作机械而僵硬。刚才在阁楼里歇斯底里，此时却很死寂。他把毛巾叠好还给父亲，又像来时那样向后把身体用力挤进了靠背里。  
即使重新回到了这里，即使重来过一遍，依旧没能阻止诅咒的发生。巫师早就等在那里，上一次是看他们躲在草里潜伏，最后才主动亮灯引诱他们进屋，没想到这一次反倒是他自投罗网。  
千算万算，总也算不过那撰写“剧本”的家伙。  
直到这一刻，Dean才终于真正懂了什么叫绝望。  
“Dean。”车外的父亲忽然叫了一声，他扭头，中年男人冲他挥挥手，让他面朝车外转过身。他听话地照做了。男人放下手里的保温箱，弯腰脱了他的靴子，用刀割开了他被火烧了裤腿的牛仔裤，将毛巾盖在腿上的烧伤上，从箱子里掏出冰矿泉水拧开淋在毛巾上。  
John做事时总是绷着一张脸不苟言笑，此时为儿子处理烧伤，更是浓眉紧锁，一张嘴抿成了两道笔直的线。他们都是习惯喝酒的人，也只有在猎魔时才会准备几瓶矿泉水以备不时之需。Dean看着父亲默不作声地把空瓶扔进保温箱里，想起恶魔说过的话，忽然有种心脏被狠狠掏空的感觉。  
中年男人已经经历过丧妻之痛。  
就算这所有的事都是早有安排，可他在妻子墓前的眼泪与哭嚎也都是真的。  
他可能也不算个好父亲。  
就算是这种时候都想不到说两句温存体贴的话安抚受伤的孩子。  
可他还是会半跪下来为儿子脱下鞋袜，为他割开裤腿，为他处理伤口。  
所谓命中注定的死亡才是真正的操蛋。  
Dean低头看向盖在腿上那条正往下滴水的毛巾，下定决心。


	73. Chapter 73

73

如果不与Sam见面，第一层诅咒就不会被触发。  
明明选好时机打算从头来过，却不想操蛋的事跟着也要再来一遍。  
Dean收拾好东西，把房间里里外外检查了一遍，确认没有漏东西，才拎着旅行袋离开旅馆。  
上一次用了八个月时间也没找出解咒的办法，这一次恐怕也不行。为了避免老爸再次陷入为Sam而死的命运，Dean没把自己中咒的事告诉他。所以John Winchester还是那个John Winchester，在儿子腿上的烧伤基本痊愈之后，他就开着车去了肯塔基州。自然又是为了案子。  
而Dean，则决定去一趟加州。  
他要去见Sam，触发诅咒。  
尽管不见是最安全的。  
尽管父亲和弟弟当年也把狠话说到最绝的份上，他们两个大概都觉得这辈子不会再跟对方见面，可他说不好，也许又有什么让他去找Sam的契机出现，猝不及防见面，便迎来新一轮他不想面对的悲剧。  
与其这样，不如他主动一点。  
只要不碰Sam就好了。  
Dean在网上查到了接下来几个晦日的时间，算好了日期，开车出发去加州。  
四月末的美国正值春季，气温已经很温暖了，去往加州的沿途都能看到新绿的草和点缀其中的五颜六色的花。Dean开着车穿过城市和村庄，阳光穿透挡风玻璃铺洒在副驾座上，他第一次发现原来金翅雀的叫声如此动听可爱。  
途经洛杉矶那天恰逢下雨，雨丝淅淅沥沥倾斜地划过车窗，黑色Impala穿行在高楼大厦之间，偶尔举目，看着巨大的墙体电视里播放的广告，不由感叹，即便在阴云之下，这座城市仍是如此热辣诱人。  
好在，第二天雨就停了。  
算好的时间，不会出错的。  
把车停好在Sam居住的小区，Dean看了一眼腕表。  
五月一日晚上十一点二十二分。  
他在那个下雨天里鬼使神差地把车停在了一个花店外，进店前就站在门口局促地搓着手，直到穿着围裙的店员好奇地凑过来问他需要什么，他这才不好意思地低头进了店里。  
Sam的生日，他送过很多东西，零食、漫画、玩具、棒球帽、T恤……可能还有很多他不记得也没什么用处的东西。唯一还记得清楚的是Sam十五岁生日那天他送了一把匕首，刀身上刻着S.W，是他特意去定做的，可收到礼物的少年并不开心。后来，他在Impala的后备厢的角落里发现了它。  
年轻的猎人将手揣进外套口袋里，站在满屋的鲜花当中，面对店员的询问，最后不知怎地就买了一束红玫瑰。  
或许是因为那时他忽然想起应当是发生在近两年之后的事。他看不见了，一只耳朵也聋了，皮肤感受不到冷热感受不到痛，浑身赤裸地被弟弟压在沙发上，耳畔一句一句响着“我爱你”。  
或许是因为那时感受不到的热现在感受到了。  
或许是因为那时感受不到的痛现在也感受到了。  
所以才需要一束像火一样热烈又像心脏一样痛楚的花。  
五月一日晚上十一点三十二分，Dean抱着这束花下了车。他在深夜寂静的道路上走向Sam租赁的公寓，鲜花在怀，他嗅到迷人的芬芳，心跳随着那幢建筑的靠近而越来越快。  
五月一日晚上十一点四十分，他抱着鲜花走进了用白色篱笆围起的院子，跨上台阶，敲响了门。  
却无人应答。  
不知这时是在图书馆还是在酒吧。  
多半是在酒吧。  
Dean抱着花坐在了门前的台阶上。  
他知道Sam习惯把钥匙放在门口的地毯下面，脚尖挑起那块方方正正的毯子一角，他低头看过去，忽然一笑。  
果然。  
但他没有用这把钥匙开门。  
这是Sam以前没机会养成的机会，三年里他们也没有过任何联系，“这时”的他不可能知道这个。他也希望Sam再也没机会告诉他这个习惯。  
今晚之后，也别再联系。  
至于同居或是告白，就让这些还像从前那样留在Sam脑中仅当妄想吧。  
Dean想着，又把花束往怀中拢了拢。放了一天，花已经不太新鲜了，他希望Sam别因为这个就责怪他。一片花瓣离开花萼慢悠悠落在了外套上，他小心拈起，不知该如何是好，最终只好将它藏进了上衣的口袋里。  
可是不知为什么，心脏好像也变得不新鲜起来。  
不知是缺了雨水还是缺了阳光。  
想到他经历过的现在的Sam未曾经历，想到他们做过的而今反倒只能成为“妄想”，他就感觉整颗心都皱了起来。  
甚至想到今晚是他与Sam的最后一面，想到往后再也没有联系，胸膛里就蔓延开一阵阵酸涩的疼痛。他知道，这不是那种无法与亲人相见的痛苦，那份痛苦这几年来他体验得已经够多，他熟知那种苦闷与忧郁，但与现在这喧腾在心上的绞痛全然不同。  
这莫名又强烈的痛苦。  
Dean轻抚怀中的花朵。  
五月二日凌晨一点零七分，他终于等回了Sam。  
步伐有些凌乱的青年看起来是喝醉了，身旁围着三五好友，与他一同住在这幢房子里的高个女孩在其中分外显眼。他们簇拥着Sam，不时帮抱不住礼物的他扶住怀中的那些盒子。夜很深，也很静，即便他们说话的声音并不大，Dean也听得一清二楚。  
他们在说他听不懂的笑话，也许是发生在身边人的糗事。  
男孩揪着Sam的刘海说下次请他喝酒，双颊微红的Sam笑得眯起眼睛点头连连。  
女孩让男孩们赶快帮她把Sam背回家，她抱怨明天早上有课的样子又俏皮又可爱，有一瞬，Dean觉得自己怀中的这束玫瑰根本不及她美丽的百分之一。  
学生们小声嘻闹着走进院子，最先发现Dean的却不是Sam。  
“嘿，那是谁？”  
听到这句话时Sam才反应迟缓地转过头看向门口。  
然后，他们便对视了。  
这时的Sam眼神仍很清澈，很锐利，带着一丝天真的固执和认真，美好得像最亮的星辰。  
这时的Sam最大的痛苦依然只是他那不愿给予他自由的家庭。  
这时的Sam也不曾经历过焦灼与绝望，一切都美好得宛若盛着朝露的金凤花。  
而Dean的呼吸却陡然急促起来。  
他不知这是因为触发了诅咒还是因为别的什么。  
只是很渴望。  
渴望靠近，渴望亲吻，渴望触碰。  
他想张开怀抱对Sam说“到这里来”。  
Dean缓缓从台阶上站了起来，迈着谨慎而克制的脚步，压抑着仰头亲吻Sam的冲动，将怀中的花束放在了Sam怀中那堆礼物盒上。  
“生日快乐，Sammy。”  
灼热的浪潮袭来，Dean忽然狠狠咬了一下嘴唇。他不敢在这里多做停留，甚至来不及等来Sam的一声回应，便逃跑似的跑回了自己的车里，掏出钥匙发动引擎，直到车开出很远他才想起看一眼后视镜。  
这时也已经看不到Sam了。  
起伏在体内的热浪在车开出城后终于渐渐平息，Dean轻轻舒了一口气。  
剩下的就是等了。  
希望这一次别再把老爸卷进来。  
希望这一次Sam能避开那操蛋的命运。


	74. Chapter 74

74

“嘿，Sam，你确定那束花还要一直摆在那里吗？”Jessica端着汤从厨房出来，朝餐桌努了努嘴。  
餐桌上的花瓶是Sam从后院的垃圾堆里翻出来的，没有破损，里里外外洗了洗立刻就焕然一新。Sam往花瓶里灌了点水，拆了那束花外面的包装，修剪了一下过长的枝条就把它们插进了花瓶里。  
一开始还挺美的。  
可现在都过一个多礼拜了，Jessica每天回来都要收拾落在桌上的花瓣。  
Jessica把汤放到桌上，摘下手套，顺便又从桌上拈起了两片花瓣。  
今晚难得没课，她和Sam又都早早完成了论文，她心血来潮想下厨，就怂恿Sam去超市买了食材回来，这会儿汤刚做好，Sam还在客厅里看电视。  
“Sam？”见室友没吭声，Jessica又提高了音量。  
那天夜里等在门口的男人出现得突然，走得也匆忙，等他们回过神来人早就不见了。塞进Sam怀中的这束花怎么都像送给恋人的，男孩们一把揽过Sam的肩，一边问那陌生男人是谁一边又猜测莫非是什么跟踪狂，还建议他和她都要小心。  
她看着鲜花，内心里也不安极了，掏钥匙开门的手都有些发颤。回头看Sam时，却见他表情恍惚，不时回头往院外看去，好似还在找寻那男人的身影。  
后来也旁敲侧击地试探过，她也好，他们的那群损友同学也好，逮到机会总要提起这束花也那晚的男人，Sam却三缄其口什么都不说，偶尔会摆出一副若有所思的模样，但很快就用其他话题搪塞过去。  
谁都问不出那人是谁。  
“Sam？”叹了口气，Jessica又叫了一声。她抬头朝客厅看了一眼，电视机里正播着新闻。  
“这束花……”  
她话还没说完，坐在沙发上的Sam忽然起身，招呼都没打就冲了出去。她惊讶地愣了愣，随即跟了过去。Sam走得匆忙，门也没关，她追出去时Sam已经开着车走了。  
发生了什么事？  
女孩无意识揉着手里的那两片花瓣，转过脸看向电视机里正在播放的新闻。  
也就是些平凡无奇的当地新闻而已。  
关了门，她掏出手机拨下了Sam的号码。  
却无人接。  
不安的涟漪在心中一圈圈荡漾，越来越强烈，她又回拨了两次，依然无人接听。最后丧气地坐到沙发上，呆呆听着新闻，一低头才发现花瓣被揉烂在掌心，皮肤染上汁液，有些像血的颜色。  
她扔掉花瓣，呆坐了一会儿，手机就响了。  
是Sam打来的。  
“Sam？发生了什么事？”  
“Jess，我今晚不回来了。锁好门窗，注意安全。”  
Sam交代完便挂断。  
早就过了下班时间，坐在警局里的值班警察三三两两，要不是喝着咖啡，就是无精打采处理着没处理完的东西。他还穿着家居服，脚上蹬着家里的拖鞋，坐在警局里，显得格格不入。握着手机的手在发抖，但心情好像比预想的要平静。认完尸，要等警察办完这边的手续才能领走尸体。  
警察说尸体是下午发现的，发现时就已经是这副样子。联系媒体时他们还很苦恼，这个样子上电视肯定要打码的，都不知会不会有亲友来认尸。  
警察看向他的眼神里充满怜悯和同情，戴着橡胶手套的手还捏着尸袋上的拉链，眼睛都不敢往袋子里多看。  
那时Sam就是哆嗦了一下，可能是因为停尸房里冷，也可能是因为那个让警察不敢看的原因。他自己也说不清。  
但总的来说还算平静。  
还记得跟警察说谢谢和辛苦了。  
也记得打电话交代Jess注意安全。  
“Sam Winchester？”  
听见有人叫自己的名字，他反应迟缓地抬头，刚才那个带他认尸的警察又来了，身后还站了另一个警察。  
“你是开车来的吧，我们帮你把尸体抬过去。”他说话的声音很低沉，带着一丝遗憾和恰到好处的安抚，一边让同事先去停尸房，一边拍了拍青年的肩。  
“我、我自己来……”  
“你一个人恐怕搞不定。”警察摇摇头，“去车上等着吧，孩子。”他说完就进了停尸房。  
不过一会儿，警察们便抬着尸袋出来了。他们的模样看着很吃力，憋红了脸，却都忍着没吭声。等他们走到身边时，Sam这才想起尸僵的问题。而在他刚想到这个词时，他的胃里突然就开始翻涌起来，手颤抖得几乎握不住手机了，牙关打颤发出了咯咯声。  
猛吸了一口气，他跟了上去。  
警察想把尸袋放进后备厢，他却打开了后座的门。中年男人们对视一眼，无言将尸袋推了进去。他伸手与他们握手，又说了谢谢，轻轻关上车门，坐进驾驶座，系好了安全带。  
天已经黑透了。  
发动引擎时，车上的iPod跟着也一起打开了。轻快的流行乐在车里响起，Sam一怔，过了好一会儿才像回过神似的伸手过去关掉了iPod。  
但很快，他又打开了。  
都是他喜欢的歌。  
以前还被Dean嘲笑过品味差。  
他喜欢的Dean总是不喜欢，Dean喜欢的他也不喜欢。  
他们喜好差太多了，古怪的是，居然还能无话不谈。  
离家三年也没联系过，生日那天Dean又忽然像梦一样出现，还颇是可笑地送了一束玫瑰花给他。  
Dean已经不解风情到连红玫瑰该送给谁都分不清了吗？  
后来无论谁问他都闭口不提。他们不会对这个没头没尾的乱伦故事感兴趣的。  
更何况，Dean并不知道每当弟弟看着他时心里都在算计着什么。送花，说不定只是Dean一时兴起的恶作剧，又说不定只是他醉了。人醉了，总会做些出格的事。  
梦一样出现，又梦一样消失。撇下一句话，没解释，没补充。事后连个电话也不打。  
可他还是珍惜地把花插在花瓶里，蔫了都舍不得扔。  
车开出一条街，在夜晚拥挤的马路上汇入车流。他没想过回去，但也没想好到底要去哪儿。带着一具尸体，似乎去哪里都不合适。  
带着一具尸体，最好的选择是把车往无人的山林里开，这是父亲教他们的。还要带上汽油、盐和火柴，找一个空旷之处，架火焚尸。  
这样亡灵就不再游荡人间，天堂地狱，自有归处。  
都是父亲教他们的。  
可是父亲，现在死的人是Dean Winchester。  
车卡在漫长车流中，人坐在车里，听着歌，像每个操蛋的傍晚，只是现在，车里多了一具死尸。  
警察拉开尸袋时，他最先看到的是一张被尖牙咬烂的脸，一只眼睛不见了，鼻子没有了，剩一只眼和半张嘴。他都说不清自己在那时是怎么做到不闭眼不转过脸的。看到被开膛破肚的身躯也还算淡定，甚至能数得出失踪的内脏。  
走出停尸房掏手机想给Jess打电话时才发现手抖得厉害。  
却一直没哭。说不定连悲伤的表情都挤不出。警察们怜悯的眼神和语气并没让他感到任何安慰，他只是理解，理解他们这么做的原因。  
可是这时怎么忽然感觉喘不过气。  
这时怎么突然就有眼泪一颗一颗往下掉。  
仿佛所有的冷静、淡定、从容和克制都失效了，比悲伤更强烈的是痛。却说不清究竟痛在哪里。  
太痛了就会流眼泪，这和坚不坚强没关系，和哭不一样。  
和回忆没关系。  
和爱意也没关系。  
就只是……  
就只是痛而已。  
想到尸僵时好似被针狠狠刺了一下。因为从没想过这个词会和Dean联系在一起。  
听到警察要求打开后备厢又被刺了一下。  
听到歌声，想起树林与火，一颗心是真的被刺了个对穿。  
太疼了。  
所以才收不住眼泪。  
太痛了就会流眼泪，这和坚不坚强没关系，和哭不一样。  
却还是在轻快的情歌与交织成一片的车喇叭声中嚎啕出声。


	75. Chapter 75

75

后来好似失去意识一般，等回过神时车已经出了城。在加油站弄了一壶油，又在便利店买了打火机，哭肿的眼睛疼得几乎睁不开了，干燥的脸颊因为泪痕也疼得厉害，Sam回到车里，终于想起要关掉iPod。  
警察说他们是在海边发现Dean的。  
那时他还吃了一惊。  
那是他很喜欢的地方，平时去的人很少，遇到需要独自冷静的时候他就开车去那里，看无垠的海和很远的天。他从没带朋友去过，更没向Dean提过——其实第一次去的时候想过和Dean分享，可最后还是输在赌气之下，也偷偷想过带Dean去看看，但想到今后两人就该分道扬镳了，就也忍着悲伤打消了念头。  
可是Dean为什么会去那里？  
他喜欢的Dean总能挑出毛病抱怨，就算要去海边，Dean也会挑有比基尼和沙滩排球的那种。  
又吃惊，又困惑，可哭到现在，他不得不承认自己最终还是被悲伤击败。  
青年开着车在公路上疾驰，顺着路标开进了人迹罕至的山中。  
晦日刚过，月亮这时还没升起，山林里黑得几乎伸手不见五指。Sam开着车灯，把尸袋从车里拖出来时又忍不住失声痛哭起来。兄长的尸体摔在地上就像一截被砍倒的树干，又僵硬又沉重，那声响让他的肩不自觉缩了一下。眼泪落在防水的尸袋上发出轻微的滴答声，他抽噎着跪了下来，拉开拉链，Dean那张已经面目全非的脸便暴露在亮到刺目的车灯之下。  
警察说看起来像遭遇野兽袭击才遇难的。  
搁在腿上的手掌紧紧握成了拳。  
那种地方怎么会有野兽。  
强忍泪水，Sam拼命咬住嘴唇不让自己再次哭出声，顾不上尸体的血肉模糊，一手穿过Dean颈后将他微微抱起，把尸袋从他身上拉下。这时他理解了警察说的“你一个人恐怕搞不定”，可越是理解，就越是痛。  
怎么会是野兽。  
说不定是前来寻仇的狼人。  
老爸去哪里了？为什么他没和Dean在一起？保护儿子不受伤害难道不是父亲该做的吗？  
Sam充满怨恨地猛吸了一口气。  
但下一刻，他因为愤怒而高耸的肩便松懈了下来。  
明明是他做了家族事业里的逃兵，怎么还能如此堂而皇之怨恨父亲。  
“你……你也能做个逃兵，为什么……为什么非要……”青年跪进泥土里，低着头泣不成声。他想抚摸Dean的脸，却只能抚摸到裸露在外的骨头，想抚摸兄长的肩和胸膛，也只能摸到碎肉与残缺不全的内脏。此一刻，仿佛他在抚摸Dean死前的惊恐与挣扎，抚摸Dean的绝望与痛苦。  
也许那个时候他应该开口挽留的。生日那天，他从Dean那里收到玫瑰花时就应该开口的。多一个人和他挤在房间里也不是什么大不了的事，就算那是他又爱又恨的兄长，可过去十多年里他不也一直如此和他挤在逼仄的旅馆房间里吗。  
他脆弱的自尊就算放下几天也无所谓，大家好奇，他跟朋友们介绍自己的兄长也没关系。如果玫瑰花真的只是恶作剧他也能坦然接受。  
就算Dean只想戏弄他，他也接受。  
最多不过是他无趣的爱恋与自尊受损而已。  
Sam后悔地将兄长的尸体紧紧抱进怀中，不管血污、不管蝇虫，哭得声嘶力竭。  
他曾参加过猎人的葬礼，整个过程安静克制。点燃火焰时，那些衣服底下藏着伤疤的汉子们低下头悄悄抹着眼泪，却无人癫狂失态。父亲说，猎人的葬礼就该如此，擦干眼泪转身就要投入下一场捕猎。  
但他不能。  
他已经不是猎人了。  
而此刻在他怀中的也不再是猎人。  
只是单纯的哥哥而已。  
只是单纯从他出生一直陪伴到他十九岁离家出走的人。  
只是一起生活过的人。  
只是他信任着、崇拜着、依赖着、深爱着的人。  
死去的不是以伤疤做荣耀的人。  
而是以回忆做伤疤的家人。  
所以他不能。  
买来了汽油和打火机，搬出了尸体，却不忍心不舍得放手。  
如果这世上有能让人起死回生的魔法，他会试。  
他会试，并且还要找到伤害Dean的怪物。  
他现在还不是猎人，但很快他就是了。他会让自己喜欢上盐和圣水，喜欢上匕首和猎枪，他会让自己习惯伤和血，习惯火与杀。  
下定了决心，残忍的怨恨终于让悲恸稍稍平复下来。Sam将Dean放平，仍是跪在他身边，手哆嗦着从口袋里掏出手机，犹豫了一会儿，拨下了父亲的号码。  
电话很快接通了，与想象中的不同，父亲的语气没那么僵硬，只是有一丝意外。他好像正吃着东西，说话的声音没那么清晰，但这久违的声音让Sam好不容易止住的眼泪再次失控，他闭上眼睛狠狠咬了一下嘴唇，这才说道：“爸，Dean……Dean他……出事了。”他话还没说完就泄露了哭腔，沾了血的手非要死死捂住嘴才能制止哭声溢出。  
John在电话里的声音一下子焦急起来，连声追问Dean出了什么事。这着急的语气让Sam心痛极了，一下子想起当年坐在Impala里无意间瞥见的父亲眼中的疲态。  
就是这一下子，Sam感觉自己的心被什么东西猛地捣碎了。他死死抓着手机，用颤抖的声音告诉父亲Dean可能遇到了寻仇的狼人。  
“你在哪里？他现在在哪个医院？我马上过去！”John的声音更慌了，接着那头就传来磕碰与酒瓶摔碎的声音。  
“我们……我们不在医院，我们……”Sam哭得厉害，话里伴着哭腔，说一个单词就要抽噎两次，完全无法说出完整的句子。  
“好好说话！”那头的John忽然粗暴大吼。  
听筒里传来的巨响让Sam猛一个激灵，他咽下津液，拼命忍住了抽噎，闭上眼睛说道：“Dean死了。”  
说完就是静默了。  
他忍着不敢哭。  
那头也没再传来任何声音。  
Sam忍得弓起了背，眼泪扑簌簌地掉，手却不敢放松，更加用力地抓着手机。  
“你……你再说一遍。”都不知等了多久，那头终于再次传来父亲的声音，他少见地都结巴了，全然没有了刚才怒吼的气势。  
“我把坐标发给你。我会一直等在这里。”Sam啜泣着结束了通话。  
他无法重复“Dean死了”这句话。  
就算他能清楚地认知到这个事实，也无法一再地让Dean和“死”这个词出现在同一句话里。  
草草擦了擦眼泪，他起身从车里翻出坐标仪，给父亲发去了坐在地的坐标。  
Dean一直安静地躺在那里，就算听到了弟弟和父亲那撕心裂肺的对话也无动于衷。  
Sam甚至连这种安静都无法忍受。  
父亲很快就回复了短信，说明天上午一定赶到。Sam把手机放回口袋里，吸着鼻子弯下腰，忽然想起这一路他都没确认过Dean身上的东西。  
牛仔裤左边的口袋里有两张皱得厉害的乐透彩票，右边的口袋里有一卷零钞。  
钱包在外套的口袋里，里头没钱，装着一堆用别人的名义办的信用卡，还夹着一张染了血的全家福照片。血盖住了母亲和Dean的脸，Sam不忍看地合上了钱包，不去想这其中的隐喻，把手伸进了另一侧的口袋里。  
好像是空的。  
又好像有什么东西。  
像是一张废纸。  
Sam把它掏出来递进了车灯的光里。  
躺在掌心里的是一片即将干枯的玫瑰花瓣。  
青年颤抖起来。  
那岌岌可危的夜空，好像真的崩溃了。  
“如果这世上有能让人起死回生的魔法，你会试吗？”


	76. Chapter 76

76

黄眼睛的恶魔负手站在树下俯视着Sam，眉毛难受地下垂着，像他好不容易才拧成这副又难过又同情的模样。  
Sam心中一凛，下意识起身挡在了Dean的尸体前面。  
“别来无恙，Sam Winchester。”恶魔一笑，一边的嘴角吊起，看起来虚伪又恶心。  
“你是谁？”Sam擦干眼泪，借着车灯的光亮不动声色地在这荒郊寻找能用的武器。  
“差不多是二十一年前见过，那时你还是个躺在摇篮里的婴儿。”恶魔边说边摇头，抬手在身前比划了一下，“没想到眨眼之间长这么大了——我等你很久了，Sam。”  
“我再问你一遍，你他妈的到底是谁？”  
“如果你想复活Dean，我就告诉你我的名字。除此之外，我还能告诉你究竟是谁杀了你哥哥，还会告诉你怎么复活他，但是你必须为我做一件事。”  
“你能复活Dean？”Sam陡然抬高了声调。  
“确切地说，复活他的人是你。这个选择很简单，不是吗，复活他，或者就在这里烧了他的尸体，抉择越快痛苦越少。”  
恶魔的话令人心动。  
可恶魔的话也让人不得不提高警觉。  
静夜之中，Sam与恶魔不语对峙。他大脑此时转得飞快，却也猜不透恶魔的用意。倘若恶魔要他去伤害什么人，他是绝对办不到的，但“复活Dean”这个奖励又太诱人。  
“我要怎么做。”  
可最后，还是妥协了。  
如果恶魔的条件太过分，他再拒绝。  
这像不像他又杀了Dean一次？  
“虽然为时尚早，不过为了你，我可以把整个计划提前。”恶魔终于露出满意的微笑，他慢悠悠走到Sam跟前朝他伸出一只手，“你可以叫我Azazel。你要做的事也很简单，赢下一场游戏就够了。”他说着握住了Sam伸过来的手，忽然诡秘一笑。  
一切响动便都倏然消失。树叶停止摆动，灰尘停止涌动，振翅的夜枭保持着正欲飞起的姿势固定在了树枝上，蜈蚣刚从地穴里露出半截身体就停在那里一动不动。  
时间停止了。  
“跟我来。”  
Sam听Azazel说道，接着便失去了意识。  
好像做了一场梦。  
又好像是真的。  
他走进了一座偏远荒芜的村庄，天空、地面、房屋、甚至是树都是灰蒙蒙的土黄色。在这里他邂逅了另外四个年轻人，他们拉着他拼命说着自己的故事，说自己好像有与众不同的超能力，说自己不知怎地就到了这个可怕的鬼地方。  
之后发生的事更像是电影般离奇。  
一开始Lily死了，发现尸体时她面朝下匍匐在地，外套的帽子扣在头上，背心里插着一把刀。  
第二天Andy的尸体出现在一座空荡荡的木屋里。他被吊在房梁上，瞪起的眼睛里布满血丝，伸长的舌头几乎掉到了脖子。  
第三天的时候Sam自己差点被一块碎玻璃割断气管，Ava躲在门后，脸色阴郁地透过门上的缝隙偷看，却反倒被悄悄潜到身后的Jake一刀封喉。  
最后就只剩Sam和Jake两个人了。  
到了这一步，他们也都明白游戏规则了。  
赢家才能活着离开这里。  
Sam曾猎杀过怪物。怪物死的时候他没有什么特别的感觉，毕竟那只是怪物。他没杀过人。就像绝大多数的人类，杀死同类这件事他一次都没想过。  
而Jake刚刚从战场上回来。虽然他没有那么强烈的杀人意愿，可一旦两个人的生存成为了零和博弈，为了自己能活下去，他决不犹豫。  
他们让这场“生存游戏”演变成了猫追老鼠的游戏。  
Jake是主动的猫，而Sam只能被动地躲藏回避。  
为了应付Jake一次又一次的偷袭，Sam无时无刻都紧绷着神经。他累极了，每一次蹲下再站起都会感到强烈的眩晕，每个能躲藏的地方他都试过，Jake却幽灵般阴魂不散。  
“只能有一个胜者。”  
Azazel的声音响起。  
“输了就救不了Dean了。”  
Sam咬牙。  
他知道。  
无非是逼他衡量兄长和素未谋面的陌生人谁的命更珍贵。  
那些基于政治正确的屁话他不想多说了，人人平等这种谁都说过的废话他也不想再费心说给恶魔听，反正也都是逞口舌之快。  
相比素未谋面的陌生人，他会选择Dean。  
Sam从暗处走了出来。  
当第一场死亡呈现在面前时，这就已然不再是游戏了。而这最后一场较量也超越了比试的范畴，双方抛弃了刀和枪，抛弃了武器和肉身，多年前那滴被他们吞下的恶魔血在二十年的时光里膨胀成无可限量的力量，谁能真正驾驭它，谁才是赢家。  
“谁更适合地狱，谁才是赢家。”在旁观战的Azazel鼓掌，目带欣赏地看向Sam。  
而败者则身插无数树枝，倒在血泊中死得凄惨。  
青年吐出口中的血沫，抬手擦掉了额头上的血，抬脚走向黄眼睛的恶魔。  
“我赢了，怎么才能复活Dean？”  
“不想知道你的力量从何而来？”  
“不感兴趣。”Sam说得冷漠，舌头舔舔被磕破的口腔侧壁，疼得顿时眯起了眼。  
Azazel笑起来。他上前吃力地揽住Sam的肩，慈父般拍拍他的胸膛，勾着他的脖子往村庄外走去。  
“你也见过Dean的尸体了，在那种地方，怎么可能有野兽出没？杀死他的，是地狱犬。”Azazel说着，抬头看了Sam一眼，在看到他露出惊诧表情之后这才满意地点点头继续说道，“三个头的怪犬，只要两条，足够在三十秒内开膛破肚吃光Dean的肠子。管理地狱犬的人……或者说恶魔，在地狱，Dean的灵魂也在地狱。你要复活他，必须去地狱才行。”  
Azazel的一番说辞让Sam愈发错愕起来。他低头看向恶魔，似乎感觉自己被耍弄了，眉头一皱，恼羞成怒地抬手揪住Azazel的衣襟，瞪起双眼低喝道：“你耍我吗？”  
“我现在是你的导师，但往后只能是你的忠仆，千万别怀疑我的忠诚。你们能拥有超能力靠得不完全是天赋异禀，我说过，我去见过你，在你六个月大的时候，给你带去了礼物——Lucifer的血。那是他在被封印前留下的，我们花了千百年时间一直在等能继承他力量的人类出现。现在你出现了，Sam，你会获得Lucifer留在地狱里的那一半力量，成为地狱的主人。”  
Azazel的话让Sam脑中忽然燃起一场大火。  
其实他根本不记得那场火，可它时常出现在父亲和兄长的回忆里。父亲喝醉了酒偶尔会对着墙壁大哭，会指着天花板大骂，会吵窗外大吼着把他的妻子还回来，而那时的兄长总会无言将父亲拖进浴室，冷漠无情地用冷水把他浇醒。  
是那场火。  
他们父子三人从此颠沛流离无以为家。  
当年纵火的，竟是眼前的恶魔。  
Sam揪着他的衣襟将他拉向自己，狠狠扼住了他的脖子。  
“是你——”青年一副牙呲欲裂的样子，突起的眼睛好似真的会滴出血来。他咬牙收紧手指，接着又叠上另一只手，卡着恶魔的脖子将他推到树干上死死压住。  
“是我。”尖细的声音从被卡住的喉咙里挤出，Azazel脸上却不见一丝痛苦的神色，他仍笑着，一根手指点在Sam心口，像试探心跳那般敲了敲，“别忘了Dean还等着你复活，孩子。”


	77. Chapter 77

77

Sam忽然明白了。  
这是个陷阱。  
说不定连Dean的死都是陷阱的一部分。  
眼前的恶魔杀了母亲，也杀了Dean。唯有如此，他的命运才会被牵引至此，他才会在悲恸中不顾一切接受恶魔的诱惑。  
饱满的怒意已经涌到指尖，刚杀过人的手还在发抖，Sam咬紧牙关，拼命阻止它千万别再握拳，也别再捡起地上的刀。  
“你说得对。”他盯着黄眼睛的恶魔，一字一顿说道，“Dean还等着我——走吧。”  
Azazel抿嘴一笑，无辜地捏了捏青年的肩，挥手说道：“跟我来。”  
他不是没看到Sam藏在眼中的愤怒与悲痛，也不是没注意到他蠢蠢欲动的双手。但Sam忍住了。他对这结果感到很满意，说明Sam不是徒有匹夫之勇，也说明Sam依然不自觉地把位置摆在他之下。这再好不过，即便Sam得到了Lucifer的力量，也会如此刻般依照他的指示。  
Azazel带着Sam去了地狱。这不是一件容易的事，因为Sam的灵魂与肉身暂时无法分离，而人类的肉身太脆弱，无法在地狱多做停留。好在Sam还保有那一滴Lucifer之血带来的力量，地狱接纳了他的肉身，至少短时间内他不必为肉身熔化而担心。  
两人穿过距离地狱之门不远的“牢狱”，Sam看到每一间牢房里都挤满了形容可怖的亡灵。Azazel说每一个来到地狱的亡灵都得在这里待上至少两百年才可能被放出去，Sam听着，下意识在这无数亡灵中寻找Dean的影子。  
却没能找到。  
过了牢狱便是刑场，涌动着岩浆的红色沼泽中竖立着数不清的高大刑架，几乎每个刑架上都挂着可怖的“尸体”——Sam不清楚用尸体来描述它们是否准确，毕竟这里是地狱，来到这里的人早就死了，挂在刑架上的也都是受刑过后的亡灵。  
“这里流行一句话：出了牢狱才算到真正的地狱。”Azazel无所谓地笑笑，若无其事地背着手继续往目的地走去。刑官们对他很是尊敬的样子，Sam注意到了，也注意到那些刑官看向他是所露出的不怀好意的眼神。  
“Lucifer的力量非常强大，就算你通过了试炼，也不一定能承受。所以我为你准备了一点东西。”Azazel带着Sam穿过哀嚎不绝于耳的刑场，一弹响指，一座与地狱风景格格不入的华美豪宅陡然出现在眼前，“为了Dean，好好享用。”他说着率先推开豪宅的大门，转身冲Sam比了一个“请进”的姿势。  
Sam的脚步满了下来，下意识朝四周张望。但这份迟疑在此情此景之下对他毫无裨益，已经到了这一步，再犹豫退缩就是浪费时间了。闭眼深吸了一口气，Sam一拉外套的衣襟，大步走进豪宅。  
等在里头的，是几个模样装扮颇为优雅知性的女孩。她们见Sam来了，纷纷从椅子上起身走进，玫瑰花与茉莉花的香味飘荡在充满了硫磺味的空间里，Sam只觉胸口一滞，胃中隐隐感到不适，呕吐感直袭嗓眼。  
几只涂着不同指甲油的手搭在了他身上。温热的躯体贴了过来。他一僵，正想推开这些伪装成人类的恶魔，却突然发现身体似乎动不了了。  
“好好享用。”  
Azazel的声音再次响起，他甚至来不及做出任何反应，就见一个女人忽然持刀割开了另一个女人的脖子。  
血从被切断的动脉中喷涌而出，泉水般溅在了Sam脸上。Sam猛地一个激灵，不可置信地看向执刀的女人，只见她扔下手中的刀，同其他几个女人一起争相捧起双手凑到那被割断的喉咙旁接着血，继而谄媚地把盛着血的双手递到他唇边。  
温热柔软的指尖抵在他的嘴唇上，忽然强硬地捅开他合拢的牙关，将血喂进了他嘴里。  
血腥味涌入口中，与花香和硫磺味混合，那股呕吐感变得愈发强烈了，Sam忍不住干呕起来，可刚张开嘴，下巴就被一双手死命扳住强迫上仰，逼他咽下嘴里的血。  
数不清到底经历过几次像这样被一双手撬开嘴唇。  
女人的身体一具具接连倒下。  
Sam被迫吞下了她们所有人的血。  
不能动弹的身体迎来了一场前所未有的地震，他甚至能听见沉闷的隆隆声，能感受到血管和脏器的震动，似乎有什么东西在血中慢慢凝聚、膨胀、生长，像一枚果核，一只虫蛹，无数颗卵。  
有什么东西藏在那东西里。  
畸形、诡异、恶心。  
身体被冷汗包裹，战栗不止，Sam虚脱地靠在门背后，干呕着滑坐在地。  
“第一次确实会有些不习惯，没关系，往后你就会离不开它们了。”Azazel适时出现，难得体贴地弯腰将Sam扶了起来，带他离开了豪宅。  
“接下来就是这趟寻宝之旅的最后一站了。”Azazel抓着Sam的一条胳膊，像个和蔼的年长者那样朝Sam投去带着鼓励的坚定目光，“也依然有人等着你，不过别担心，很简单，她也不会再强迫你喝下自己的血。”他一边说一边带Sam走进一片浓郁的黑雾之中，“瘴气森林深处有一座木屋，木屋里躺着一位因为中毒而沉睡的……魔女。亲爱的Sam，记住你是屠龙与除魔的骑士，杀了魔女才能得到宝藏。”Azazel说着径自愉快地笑起来，身旁的Sam又僵了一下，他察觉到青年的脚步明显慢了下来，从腰间摸出一把刀，他塞进对方手中，慢声细语说道，“杀了魔女，骑士才能用宝藏救活被诅咒的王子。”  
就因为这句话，Sam又妥协了。  
刚才喝下的血里仿佛藏着无尽的能量，他现在感受到了。身体变得轻盈，充满力量，感官陡然之间敏锐得不可思议，即便深处浓雾之中，他也能清晰地看到正在密林中央的那座木屋。Azazel递过来的那把刀有些烫手，好似刚从岩浆中捞起来似的，他没权利拒绝，只好握住了刀柄。  
四周静得听不见一丝声响——甚至包括自己的呼吸声。Sam扭头看了一眼Azazel，抬手推开了那扇虚掩的门。  
木屋中同样也充满了黑色的雾，在这阴森的漆黑之中，一个穿着白裙子的女人正躺在狭窄的床上，双目紧闭，好似正陷入一场甜美的梦境。她的双手自然地搭在微微隆起的腹部，Sam见状，不可思议地猛然回头看向Azazel，震惊地用唇语逼问：“你让我——杀一个孕妇？”  
“这里可是地狱。”Azazel像是听了什么笑话似的忽然笑不可遏，他走近床边，一把撕开了女人的裙子，指着她肩上的刺青说道，“见过这个吗？这是，Lilith的标识。Lilith，你知道的吧，Lucifer的情妇。”  
Azazel用粗糙的手指抚摸着Lilith凝脂般细嫩的脸颊，用带着一丝感怀的嗓音说起了当年天堂与地狱的战争。恶魔战败，Lucifer被Michael的火焰利刃刺穿身体，狡猾的Lilith化作了蛇偷偷吞下爱人残存的力量，只等他——  
Azazel话未说完，只见一道光从这浓郁黑雾中赫然炸开。  
身旁的青年手握匕首，剖开了女恶魔的肚子，面不改色。冰冷的荧蓝色光芒水一般涌出恶魔的身体，仿佛拥有了自主意识，爬虫般爬向青年染了血的手指。  
“这样就可以了么？”青年静立，在等待光芒全数流入体内途中，扭头看向身旁的恶魔。  
金色翳膜熠熠如夕阳。


	78. Chapter 78

78

Sam周围的黑雾在蓝光的影响之下开始扭曲，以他为中心逐渐形成巨大旋涡。不堪一击的木屋晃动起来，木床吱嘎作响，床上被开膛破肚的恶魔陡然醒来，一手握着大开的肚子，猛然坐起来抓住了Sam的手。  
“吾王，吾爱……”她呢喃着，弯腰以脸轻蹭Sam的手掌。下一刻却被Azazel拽着头发从Sam身边拉开，正欲说话，却被割断了喉咙。  
Sam朝Azazel投去漠然一瞥。得知女人是恶魔之后他对她就不存任何怜悯了，任凭Azazel如何折磨处置她都是恶魔之间的事，他的道德不是为恶魔准备的，并不关心这群活在地狱中的婊子如何。  
黑雾的涡旋在木屋中疯狂搅动着，裂痕张开在墙壁表面，宛若生长的枝杈往屋顶蔓延。脚下暗红色的泥块纷纷离开地面，悬浮在Sam周围，不断往下滴落着炽热的岩浆。震动顷刻之间变得愈发剧烈，尖锐的哭嚎自屋外传来，隐隐还能听见沉闷的滚雷声。Sam撇下Azazel独自走出门外，他每踏出一步，脚边的地面便迅速裂开，浮起滴落岩浆的泥块。  
外面的黑雾已经散去，但头顶却盘亘着闪烁着红色闪电的黑烟。  
那些都是受到魔王感召而来的恶魔。  
Sam试着抬手，暗红色泥块一同上升，有黑烟自天际俯冲而下，冲破岩浆的壁障，谄媚地绕住Sam的手臂，却在下一秒就被他吸干了力量。  
一旦获得了Lucifer的力量，就算只有一小部分，也能无限吸引恶魔靠近，以此捕猎恶魔获得更强大的能量。  
无需教授，本能促使Sam自行学会了这项既能。  
“你要我接受的就是这个吗？”Sam盯着自己仍在释放荧荧蓝光的手，头也不回地说道，“我现在要回去找Dean。”  
沿着原路返回，途中突然被一股熟悉的气息击中。入魔的新王猛地停下脚步，警觉而焦急地四顾张望，只见不远处的矮山中藏着几处洞穴，这股气息似乎就是从那里飘散而来。他急忙改道奔向巢穴，那气息果然随着他的走近原来越强烈。  
这里是地狱犬的巢穴。  
几头三只头的怪兽挤在一起，正伏在地上懒洋洋睡觉。锐利如猎刀的气息猛然侵入巢穴，瞬间盈满每个角落，怪兽们立刻清醒过来，低哮着跳起来，瞪起红眼睛虎视眈眈注视着站在巢穴外的不速之客。  
就在这里。  
那是Dean的气息。  
来时并未注意到，此时却感受得格外明显。可能是因为现在得到了能掌控灵魂与恶魔的能力，所以才对灵魂的气息敏感起来。  
无惧那几头形貌狰狞的怪物，Sam走进巢穴，认真寻找着任何沾有Dean的气息的东西。  
“在找什么？”Azazel的声音自巢穴外传来，看来他已经彻底处理掉Lilith了。  
“Dean……这里好像有Dean的气息。”Sam一边说一边朝那几头瞪眼龇牙的地狱犬走去。原本气势汹汹的怪物见入侵者朝这边走来，压低前肢正欲扑咬，却被扑面而来的强大力量压制得动弹不得，气势顿时矮了大半，连下巴被手钳住都不敢反抗，只能呜咽着拼命向后缩着身体。  
“大概是Dean的灵魂碎片。”Azazel一脚跨入巢穴，就见Sam抓着一头地狱犬不肯放手的滑稽模样。可Sam的样子不像玩乐，直勾勾盯着地狱犬的眼神反倒透着几分说不清的可怖。在他说完这句话后，原本忙着与怪物对峙的Sam终于肯抬头往他这边瞧一瞧了，那眼神就像在催促他继续说下去。  
不知为何，Azazel竟觉得露出那种眼神的Sam极度怪异不协调，心中不免升起一丝不安，隐隐居然开始怀疑起自己的判断。  
“地狱犬撕碎了Dean的肉身，吃掉了他的灵魂。”他极力保持着一贯的放松语气，轻描淡写说出了Dean的死。  
“是你们几个吗？”同怪物对话的模样很诡异，Sam语气却很认真。Azazel的风轻云淡让他不由咬紧了牙，粗暴地掰开地狱犬的嘴，皱眉检查它们的牙齿。他抬脚踢翻其中一头，费心地思考究竟能不能剖开它们的肚子寻找Dean的灵魂。哪怕只有碎片也好，哪怕只有碎片，应该也有办法修补，也有办法让Dean复活。  
“这都是既定的结局，他曾试着走过另一个分支，失败了，才想回到一切开始的时候更正错误。肉身损毁可以修复，灵魂到了地狱也能召回，可要是进了地狱犬的肚子，无论你用什么办法，他都活不过来了。”说到这里，Azazel忽然得意起来。  
局都是他设下的。从诅咒诅咒开始，到John的失踪、到旅馆里的鬼魂、再到Hank适时的出现，每一步都在他的计划之中。作为一个配角，Dean表现得太好了，好到他都不忍心舍弃，还想把他当做新王诞生的礼物。  
Sam可是他最看好的孩子。  
没想到却是那样的结局。  
不光是Dean，连他都没法接受。  
好在，Dean没让他失望。  
“Dean存在的唯一意义就是引你来见我，引你到这里，引你成为地狱的新王。殊途同归，孩子，不管他再做怎样的选择，你和他的结局都是提早就注定好的。”双眼因为激动而泛起了光，Azazel向来虚伪死寂的脸上燃起狂热，“他已经完成了他所有需要出演的幕次，功成身退，余下的剧本该你自由发挥了。”  
他像个激情的导演那样热情激动地张开双臂，等待欣赏接下来的大作。脚下却传来震动，随着越来越盛的隆隆声，大地开裂，来自地下的岩浆饿鬼般翻涌而出。仍抓着一头地狱犬的Sam双眼含怒地直视着情绪激昂的恶魔，周围的黑雾张开，羽翼般在身后呼啸涌动。  
其实他没有完全听懂Azazel的话。  
既定结局也好、退场也好、余下的剧本也好，Azazel表现得像癫狂的疯子，可Sam没有错过他说的那句“Dean存在的唯一意义就是引你来见我”。他几乎可以笃定，Dean的惨死都是Azazel一手谋划，甚至，Dean可能还知道其中更多隐情，唯有他还被蒙在鼓里。  
说不定他生日那天，Dean并不是来戏弄他而是向他告别。  
Sam想起Dean抱着花坐在门口的样子。那时月亮仿佛不存在，路灯的光只能照亮门口，蜷在门口的影子疲累而陌生。  
青年将手伸进口袋里。  
那片枯萎的花瓣现在到他这里了。  
更甚，Dean可能还知道自己会死。  
他知道自己会死，所以告别，所以去了海边，像巨象与巨鲸，预知到死亡将至，便早早赶赴墓园。  
也有可能，Dean知道自己必须死。所以无论死亡以何种形式降临，他都必须咬牙承受。  
Sam忽然颤抖起来，身后羽翼般的黑雾张开，有如锋利的羽毛钉向由狂热转向错愕的Azazel。  
Dean的死不是意外，而是必然。Dean承受着肉身与灵魂的痛苦，没有躲避，没有反抗，只求一死。  
如果这一切都是为了这样一个结局——那么Dean是为他而死。  
像有一把刀捅进了胸膛剜走了心。那里此刻空落落的，却热，却痛，令他牙关打颤、后背发紧。见到Dean时流了太多眼泪，现在哭不出来了，只是喘不过气。  
“你对他说过什么？”Sam红着眼睛走向Azazel，周身泛起荧蓝色的光，身后的黑雾中闪现着淡紫色的闪电。悬浮在他身旁的泥块轰然炸成齑粉，地狱犬发出惊吓的呜咽缩到角落，暗红色的土连缀成一片氤氲红雾，Sam站在雾中，朝Azazel伸出了手，“你对他——做了什么？”  
侵入Azazel体内的黑雾在Sam伸手的同时化作锁链牢牢绞住他的脖子，锁链一端是蛇的头，它钻进Azazel胸口，顶穿他冰冷的心脏。恶魔陡然发出撕心裂肺的尖叫，在翻滚的岩浆中踉跄着扑向Sam，匍匐在他脚下，还未出声，双眼便被紫色闪电灼烧，源源不断向外涌着黑色的血。  
Sam慢慢蹲下身。  
“谢谢你送我的礼物。你既然以Dean之名让我接受，我也如你所愿。”他说道，黑雾化作利刃割断了Azazel的脖子。


	79. Chapter 79

79

直到被Sam吸干了所有力量，Azazel依旧维持着难以置信的表情。蓬勃的力量在Sam体内驰骋游走，周围溃散的齑粉落下，霜一般覆盖在Azazel残存的灵体上。四处蔓延的岩浆逐渐平息，又顺着开裂的地缝回流。新王绕过Azazel的尸体正欲离开，像想起什么似的，转身冲还缩在角落的地狱犬招了招手。  
畜生们呜咽着，可怜兮兮看向那站在雷霆与黑雾之中的王，小心翼翼走出角落，来到Azazel身旁，试探地用鼻尖拱了拱他干瘪的头颅，继而张开嘴一口撕烂了他的脸颊。  
Azazel杀了Lilith，而他杀了Azazel。因为杀得太突然又太早，有关Azazel的计划他还不是特别了解，恶魔愿意把Lucifer的力量赠给他总会有目的的，可现在却没人来给他解释这些了。  
Sam倒不觉得有多可惜。  
他本来就不在乎地狱，不在乎恶魔，不在乎这群狂热的疯子究竟酝酿了什么惊天阴谋。  
离开地狱，人间的时间依然在停滞之中。他回到Dean身边，Dean也依然是那副被开膛破肚的凄惨模样，他甚至不敢多看兄长仅剩的半张脸。  
离开地狱后，跟着他的黑烟就消失了，看来地狱里的恶魔还不能随心所欲穿越地狱之门来到人间。而如果真如Azazel所说，灵魂被地狱犬吞噬的人无法复活，他花费了这么多力气得到了地狱之王的力量，而今怎么才能救活Dean？  
要怎么做，为他而死的Dean才能活过来？  
“我……”颤抖的手想触碰Dean的身体，指尖犹豫着，却迟迟不敢落下，“我该怎么做，我要怎么才能……”青年哽咽起来，犹豫的手指抚摸着兄长裸露在外的断骨上，闭上眼睛轻轻抽噎。  
这时，却发生了不可思议的事。  
荧蓝的光自指尖流泻，带着温暖的温度，开始修复Dean的身体。光像一支画笔，为Dean补全了断骨，添上内脏，修复了皮肉。暴露在外的骨骼内脏一点点被掩藏，血色被宛若新生的肌肤覆盖，笼罩在蓝色光芒中的身体正以快到不可思议的速度复原。  
Sam被眼前所见惊呆，他眼中还噙着眼泪，嘴唇也在颤抖，整个人却像被定住似的不敢动弹。  
Dean的身体被这暖光修补得完好如初。  
Sam吞咽，屏息凝神地戳了戳哥哥的胸膛，指尖之下传来真实的触感。  
不是梦，也不是幻觉。  
他吃惊地连忙把哥哥抱进怀中，期待这神奇的光芒能连同Dean的灵魂一同修复。  
可是在Dean的最后一块皮肤也恢复如初之后，这光就消失了。温暖一下子无影无踪，怀中的躯体依然冰冷僵硬，而Dean的脸色也还是那么灰败死寂。  
光修补了Dean的肉身，却挽回不了他失去的灵魂。  
还在等待奇迹出现的Sam愈发用力地抱紧Dean，嘴里不停呢喃着“拜托”，焦急地想再次将那道光逼出，期盼它能带回Dean。  
可漫长等待只换回刀割般的失望。  
难道他所做的一切只是为了换回一具完整的尸体吗？难道这样他就会感到安慰吗？  
可笑极了。  
悲哀极了。  
即便能有这样一具尸体，叫不醒Dean，等待明天上午父亲一到，他们还不是得点火焚尸？  
紧握的拳奋力砸向身旁的泥土，Sam抱着怀中的Dean，把脸贴上他冰冷的额头，一声一声不停叫着他的名字。他还是没做好心理准备，还是不能接受兄长的死，还有很多该炫耀的没炫耀过，该道歉的没道歉过，连那束花现在都还插在灌着水的瓶子里，凭什么送花的人要早一步离开？  
一定还有别的办法。  
Sam闭上眼睛。  
Azazel能让时间静止。  
那他能回到过去吗？  
回到Dean死的那天。  
——回到Dean死的前一天，他可以等在那片海边，他可以守在那里等Dean来，然后带Dean离开。就算Dean无法离开，他也能帮Dean杀死那些地狱犬。  
“时间回溯，要……要怎么做……”Sam呢喃自语，努力思考自己应该回到哪一天。荧蓝的光再次从他体内溢出，一点一滴，先是汇聚成线，接着这些繁复线条就在他面前组成了一张巨大的表盘。  
试探地伸出手，Sam谨慎地往回拨动表盘上的指针。手指每停顿一下，他身边的风景都会改变。第一次他回到了警察局，是自己正要进停尸房的前一秒，表盘嵌在门上，整个警察局里一片寂静；第二次停下时他正在教室里收拾书本，身旁的Jesscia正好合上了电脑，保持着一个正要扭头看过来却还没来得及扭头的微妙姿势；第三次是在图书馆里，坐在对面的女生不小心打翻了手边的咖啡，纸杯以一种危险的角度倾斜着，深棕色的液体溅洒出来，停在了半空。  
Sam继续回拨。  
回到了三天前的下午。  
那时他正在教室里，身旁坐着的还是Jessica。他也顾不上正在讲课的教授，匆忙把桌上的东西塞进书包，又把书包往Jess身边一放，低声快速说道：“听我说，Jess，我现在有点急事要去办，书包麻烦你帮我带回去。今晚……和明晚我都不会回去，也不会来上课，你不用担心我，就是晚上要小心，睡前记得锁好门窗。”他说完，也不等一头雾水的女孩发问，便猫着腰趁教授不注意时溜出了教室。  
然后就一路狂奔着下了楼坐进车里，以最快的速度奔向他最喜欢的地方。  
Dean现在应该还不在那里。按照Azazel的说法，如果一切都是命运，就算他现在找到Dean，阻止Dean去，很可能也拦不住他。  
Sam想着，摸出手机给Dean打去电话，可等了又等，却无人接听。他不死心地又打了几次，但结果还是一样。狂跳的心顷刻之间就被恐惧盈满，他用力咬住嘴唇，硬生生从上面撕下了一块皮。  
千万不能出事。  
Sam一路将油门踩到底，只花了不到平时一半的时间就到了那片沙滩。这里仿佛就是他一个人的私密基地似的，无论什么时候来，漫长的沙滩上都不见一个人影。  
但今天是个例外。  
Sam发现路旁停着一辆车。  
熟悉的车型，熟悉的黑色烤漆，以及熟悉的车牌号。  
是Dean的Impala。  
狂跳不止的心忽然就提到了嗓眼，Sam几乎是连滚带爬地下了车，甚至来不及确认是否锁好了车门便拔腿朝那辆车奔去。  
车里没人，车身却被晒得烫手。Sam看看手指上沾到的灰尘，诧异着这辆车停在这里到底有多久了。  
难道Dean今天就已经到这里了吗？  
难道他算错时间了吗？  
想到这种可能性，Sam的心蓦地紧缩，随即又往沙滩的方向狂奔过去。  
这片海滩很长，视野开阔，没有明显能藏人的地方。Sam一路跑一路寻找，却怎么都找不到Dean的踪影。阳光猛烈，鞋子里进沙了，他都顾不上，抬手抹了一把额头上的汗，皱着眉继续前行寻找。  
直到他看到几座并排依偎在一起的简陋木屋。  
口干舌燥的Sam舔舔嘴唇，舌头刚碰到下唇的伤处，他就疼得忍不住吸了口气。木屋看起来像为来到这里的游人特意搭建的，外观上看起来非常简陋，也不太结实。Sam推开其中一扇门，一股刺鼻的腥味扑鼻而来。或许是这排木屋常年无人使用，便常有热衷冒险的海蟹悄悄潜入，它们有些最后回到了沙滩上，有些就死在了这里。  
木屋很小，开了门就能一览无余。Sam快速一瞥，没发现任何人的踪迹，就立刻退出来转而推开第二扇门。  
又是一阵腥味。  
Sam用力一挥手，余光却见木屋一隅躺着一个人。顾不上安全，他立刻冲了上去。  
是Dean。


	80. Chapter 80

80

如释重负的欣喜在心口酝酿，可笑容还没来得及在唇角展现，错愕与忧虑便再次爬上眉梢——  
此时的Dean像生着大病，脸色惨白，气息微弱，虚弱得无法动弹。Sam跪倒，愕然伸手碰了碰兄长的脸，指尖碰到的皮肤是暖的，可这也无法证明什么。  
Dean还是快死了。  
“怎么回事，怎么回事……到底发生了什么……”青年低声呢喃，急得手足无措，索性一把横抱起Dean，作势就要带他去医院。  
似乎是被响动惊醒，Dean无力而缓慢地撑开眼皮，那对绿色的眼珠在眼眶中迟缓地滑动，在看到Sam的一瞬，他也讶异地吸了一口气，接着就开始颤抖起来。  
“别……”  
“我们去医院，Dean，我们去医院。你会没事的，相信我。”Sam仿佛没听见Dean那声极低极低的抗拒，抱着Dean已经出了木屋往公路的方向走去。  
屋外阳光猛烈，Dean被照得下意识眯起了眼，扭着肩将头往Sam怀中撇去。  
他没想到Sam会在这个时候出现，更想不通Sam是怎么知道他在这里的。  
那夜给Sam送了花，晦日将至，他知道自己的身体会越来越虚弱，便索性去便利店买了一堆食物与水，开车到了这里。和上一次一样，这片沙滩仍是那么寂寥宁静，他看到了Sam口中的无垠的海与很远的天，目光追着海鸟看向海平线，在带着腥味的海风中深吸了一口气。  
给Sam送过花，又来看过Sam想让他看的海。两件再平凡不过的事被他做得像仪式，只可惜往后再无机会与人追忆分享。  
他开始等待自己的死亡。  
恐惧当然是有的，但已经走到这一步，不能后悔了。既然父亲当年明明确确让他保护好Sammy，他就必须始终如一地为完成这个任务拼尽一切。而结果……他希望最好是无人来验收，用一死换来长官一句“做得好”听起来并不划算，但一命能换来两命却是天大的便宜。  
他心甘情愿。  
“Dean，Dean……听得见我说话吗？Dean，别怕，我这就送你去……”  
带着哭腔的焦急嗓音涌入耳中，随之而来的还有宛若擂鼓的心跳声，Dean被一双手臂紧紧抱住，还闻得到熟悉的体味，死寂的感官在这一瞬宛若枯柴被点燃，连近乎凝滞的血都重新奔涌起来。  
“别……”他说得艰难，人太虚弱，只能发出气声，却还在拼命挣扎，“别管我……离开这里……”  
他已经分不清在体内涌动的这股热情与激动究竟是出于诅咒还是别的什么。  
只是焦灼、急切、饥渴。  
他渴求Sam。  
“别管我，放我下来，别管我。”他在Sam怀中不停挣扎，熟悉的体味令他目眩，而紧扣在他肩头的手指更是让他燥热不已。他想自己是需要被这双手拥抱的，他想被这双手剥掉衣服，被它们按在任何能支撑他重量的地方，被抚摸，被抓牢。  
可犯过一次的错不能再来第二次了。  
Dean在Sam怀中不合作地挣动，不时发出令Sam诧异难堪的拒绝，甚至咆哮着让他滚。Sam却不管不顾地抱着他上了车，把他安置在车后座上，自己刚关上车门，就听车里传来“砰”一声响。  
是Dean从椅子上滚了下来。  
手忙脚乱打开车门，Sam抽噎着想把哥哥再抱到椅子上，手腕却被一股带着颤意的微弱力量攫住。  
是Dean用双手握住了他。  
“别带我回去……别带我去任何地方，就让我一个人留在这里，拜托，Sammy，就让我一个人……求你了……”Dean非要用尽全力才能拖着Sam的手贴到自己胸口。他的皮肤感受着弟弟的皮肤，身体感受着自弟弟手掌传来的压力，心脏里滋生出一丝诱人的痒，他呼出滚烫的气息，几乎要妥协了，却在最后一刻被失去至亲的疼痛拽回了理智。  
他抬眼，近乎乞求地看向弟弟。  
毫无征兆地，Sam的眼泪就这样掉下来了。  
他甚至不懂此刻自己为什么还是如此悲伤。  
也许是因为握在他手腕上的那双手。它们属于一个高大的猎人，手指和掌上生着茧，手背青筋鼓起。这本该是一双最有力的手。可现在却不是了。  
也可能是因为正直面着他的破碎的眼神。那是一双非常美丽的眼睛，它们并不优雅，也不华美，却充满令人心醉的蓬勃与骄傲。可此刻却只剩岌岌可危的崩溃张开在绿色的眼珠上，像那些蓬勃与骄傲都只是美梦一场，是错觉和误会，是幻想里的泡泡，只是他的一厢情愿。  
Sam不明白自己为什么要哭。  
Dean还活着。  
一切还有希望。  
可Dean好像已经放弃了，他躺在那充满各种小尸体的木屋里，在腥臭味里安睡，任由生命力流逝，还不许别人施以援手。  
他哭可能是因为，他的猜想是对的，Dean的死亡并不是不走运的偶然。  
Sam忍不住抽噎起来。他温柔缓慢地拂开了Dean的手，可下一秒就又被抓住。Dean蜷缩在狭窄的空间里不肯动，倔强而狡猾地与他对峙，只是口中仍喋喋不休让他别再管自己的事。  
“我不能不管你。”Sam哭着忽然笑了一下，他又推开Dean的手，探进车里把他抱了起来。但这一次他没有再让Dean躺在后座上，而是又抱着他往木屋折返。  
“你比什么都重要，Dean。”  
即使那双手不像从前那么有力了。  
即使这双眼睛也不如从前那么美丽了。  
可他抱起的仍是最重要的Dean。  
Sam低头看向怀中的Dean。  
而Dean已经闭上眼睛，就像睡着一样。  
他的皮肤好烫。  
Sam想道。他抬头看看头顶的太阳，加快了脚下的步伐。  
如果带不走Dean，就按照原定计划守在这里好了。地狱犬会在明天出现，在确认Dean的安全之前，他要一直守在这里，哪里都不会去。  
把Dean抱回木屋，Sam假意离去。他一路跑过沙滩，开车找到最近的商店买了些东西，回去打扫了另一间木屋，在屋子一角隔了一小盒空气芳香剂，把带过来的毯子铺在地上，又掏出买来的小锅和意面放到一边。  
蹑手蹑脚回到Dean待的屋子，Dean好像真的睡了。可Sam却含着一口气不敢放松，心惊胆战把手指压在Dean颈侧，确认还有微弱的脉搏在，他这才咬嘴嘴唇揉了揉眼睛，轻轻抱起兄长，把他带去另一间打扫一新的屋子。  
木柴都是就地取材，傍晚时，Sam在屋外架锅煮起面条。肉酱也是商店里买来的罐装品，味道他不太确定，但现在也只能这样了。他抱着锅子回到屋里，Dean还没醒。不知为什么，眼睛忽然又开始酸了起来。他急忙深呼吸了几次，坐到Dean身旁，把锅放在自己身后，这才弯腰轻声叫醒了Dean。  
Dean一醒来见Sam居然还在，眉头立刻就皱了起来。此时，他们挨得很近，Sam的小腿就在他手边，如果他努力些，应该就能碰到。  
Dean居然为此感到心动。  
他想触碰Sam。  
“我、我煮了意面……”Sam一见Dean露出不高兴的表情就慌了，他下意识缩了缩肩膀，可怜兮兮盯着Dean，“你吃完了我就走……”  
Dean刚想出声赶人，话到了嘴边，却被Sam这小狗似的无辜眼神给瞧得心里一软，顿时说不出话了。  
见Dean没说话，Sam抓抓头发，等了两三秒，发现哥哥确实没有赶他走的意思，这才大着胆子又往他那边挪了挪身体，伸手过去扶起他，让他能背靠在自己怀中坐起来。反手从背后拖出锅，他一手搂着Dean的腰防止他摔倒，一手拿叉子卷了面条递到他嘴边，不好意思地小声说道：“肉酱是买的现成的，不知道好不好吃。”  
气息拂过耳廓，Dean背贴着Sam的胸，心跳蓦地就乱了。


	81. Chapter 81

81

焦灼的渴望火焰般流过瘫软无力的身体，Dean在近似虚无的干渴中费力喘息。卷着意面的餐叉递到唇边，他甚至连张嘴的力气都没有，却还在竭力将身体贴向Sam。  
Sam的秘密不再是秘密了。  
他只要告诉Sam他想要的，甚至只需要一个直白的眼神，Sam一定什么都愿意做。  
可那样一来，他所做的又剩什么意义了呢？  
Dean闭上眼睛，艰难张嘴咬住了餐具上的面条。  
恰到好处的酸味滑过舌头，饱满的肉汁盈满口腔，Dean咀嚼着，忽然就笑了起来。  
“不好吃吗？”Sam紧张地看着Dean，见他莫名笑了，忐忑地问道。  
“比你做的好吃。”  
“你什么时候吃过我做的意面？”Sam以为Dean在开玩笑，高悬的心终于稍稍放下了，又卷了几根递过去。  
Dean只是咀嚼和吞咽，没再说话。  
先前的十九年里他们都没有太多学习烹饪的机会，就连做汉堡的方法都是他溜进快餐店后厨里偷学来的，实践的机会当然也不多，不过值得高兴的是，每一次的作品都进了弟弟的肚皮，弟弟也从没表示过难吃。  
而Sam自然更是不会主动去学那些。他猜就连煮意面都是一个人到了斯坦福没办法才找着食谱学的。  
Sam的疑问没错。  
在“现在”的时间里，他应该是没吃过弟弟做的意面的。  
在“现在”的时间里，他曾和Sam同住的那段经历是不存在的——应该也是没可能发生的。  
想到这里，Dean顿觉胸中一紧，好似被一只手狠狠攥住了心脏。他也说不清现在心中的滋味，像惋惜、像悲伤，可转念想想，又很庆幸。  
起码现在Sam不知道诅咒的事。明晚晦日一到，只要避开Sam，他就能亲手结束一切。  
起码现在这个Sam没能经历过的他经历过了，现在这个Sam不知道的他知道了，现在这个Sam不记得的他还记得，起码，还有他们之中的一人为此证明。  
浴室里的防滑垫，桌角的防撞条，那些再也没挪过位置的桌椅，客厅里的灯，茶几上的啤酒，藏在出柜里的刀，以及，无垠的海与很远的天……起码在一个人心里这些都不是虚无。  
就像那些被藏在铁皮盒里的照片和玩具。  
非有人说它们只是道具，可对他来说就是真的。  
父母是真的，弟弟是真的，被烧毁的房子是真的，藏在车里的小兵人也是真的。  
他的肉身灵魂、爱恨喜怒、他所有的憧憬和抱憾，都是真的。  
是真的才会痛，是真的才有消亡。  
Dean难过极了。  
他还很年轻，还有过希望和期盼。  
虽然畏惧，却不后悔。  
一口一口吃下终于不再难吃的意面，Dean再次出声让Sam离开。  
青年默默把兄长裹进毯子里，撒下盐圈将他围在中间，又在门窗旁细心布下盐线，这才收拾了东西退出了木屋。他把锅子随意扔在已经熄灭的火堆旁，盘腿坐下守在门口。距离Dean的死亡还有一天，以前熬夜时觉得二十四小时很长，可现在仰头看着寡默星空，只觉时间流逝得太快了。  
熬过夜晚、黎明、日出与正午，守在门外的Sam变换过各种坐姿，肚子饿了也不敢离开。其间也担心过木屋里的Dean，从门缝里偷看到他好像睡着了，就偷溜到他身边。虽然还有呼吸和脉搏在，可比起昨晚，他似乎更虚弱了。  
不敢在兄长面前出声，忍着出了门才用力长叹，Sam揉揉酸涩的眼睛，不小心又咬开了下唇的皮。  
午后阳光炽烈，带着腥味的海风吹过，本是令人昏昏欲睡的春日午后，Sam却正襟危坐，不敢有丝毫懈怠。两只前来探险的寄居蟹爬过斜坡小心翼翼爬到Sam脚边，青年怕它们进屋打扰Dean，一手一只抓住又扔回了沙里。  
就在同时，一阵风来，几声微弱却饱含痛苦的呻吟自门那边传来，Sam还保持着扔出小蟹的姿势，却已经扭头往那扇紧闭的门看去，皱紧了眉头仔细聆听。  
是Dean的声音！  
来不及多想，他急忙跳起来，刚踹开门就见Dean痛苦地仰头喘息，盐圈被风吹散，一条地狱犬四肢压在他身上，利爪抓破了他的脸，一张嘴正要咬断他的咽喉。  
“Dean！”  
Sam大吼着冲了上去，抬手握住那张大开的嘴。尖牙陷入手指，他顾不上疼，猛地用力拽过地狱犬，抬脚踢中了它的喉咙。三个头的怪物呜咽着在地上滚了半圈爬起来，龇牙咧嘴盯着Sam，却不敢扑过来。  
这时，又一只地狱犬从虚空中跳入木屋，趁Sam与同伴对峙时一口咬在了Dean肩上，而利爪已然撕开了他的胸膛。  
短促的呻吟声响起，浓郁的血腥味与硫磺味在风带来的海腥味里交融，Sam下意识扭头，就见Dean不知何时已经扭头朝他看过来，眼中充满震诧与破碎的悲哀。就是这个眼神，就是这个刹那，Sam是真的确定了，Dean来这里是等死的，而他并不想被人看到这些。  
“你看到了什么，Dean？”Sam忽然问道。  
黑雾自体内徐徐外散，在身后汇聚成宽大的翅膀，深埋在黑雾中的紫色闪电又汇集成星云般美丽的烟雾。Sam抬手攥紧，压在Dean身上的那条地狱犬陡然发出惊吓的短啸，接着就像被人套住脖子拉拽似的从Dean身上滚落，四爪抗拒地在地板上疯狂抓挠，却依然无可阻止地被拽到盛怒中的新王面前。  
“他看到什么才想到在这种地方等你们来。”就像在地狱里做过的那样，Sam粗暴地掰开地狱犬的一张嘴，看着尖牙上的血和碎肉，红着眼掰断了它的下巴，“你们当中谁对他说过什么，让他就这样——非要死在这里。”  
怪物们脚下蓦地张开了巨大裂口，来自地狱的岩浆饿鬼般上涌，顷刻间便熔化了地狱犬的爪子。六颗头颅齐声发出凄厉哀鸣，拖着笨重的身体想从这地狱的熔岩中逃走。不料它们逃向哪里，那裂口便追到哪里，岩浆藤蔓般攀上它们粗壮的腿，贪婪灼烧着它们的皮肉，直到连骨头都化成骨水，岩浆表面鼓起气泡，在彻底吞噬地狱犬之后便安静地从人间消失。  
这一切来得急促突然。  
Dean以为自己会死在今晚，照着这几天的趋势，缓慢丧失所有生命力。  
死得悄无声息。  
可他却在昏睡中听到几声酷似犬吠的低哮。勉强睁开眼，这狭窄空间里除了他自己大概也只有零星几只蟹的尸体而已，哪里来的犬吠。但就在这时，那低哮声又来了，再次睁眼，就见三个头的怪物踩在自己身上，还没出声就被抓破了脸。  
一旦与十字路口恶魔交易成功，灵魂就归它们所有。而前来为它们收走灵魂的，就是地狱犬。  
那是他在Sam的笔记本里看到的。  
没想到就算逆转了时间回到过去，欠下的债也逃不掉。  
如果不是因为太痛苦，Dean甚至会笑出来。  
可他万万没想到的是，Sam居然也出现了。更没想到的是，Sam竟然还带着一身他从未见过的诡异力量。他见Sam竟掰断了地狱犬的下巴，竟能引来不知何处的岩浆熔化地狱犬，此刻除了痛、除了震惊，更多的却是不安。  
“Dean，没事了，没事了，”赶走了地狱犬，Sam来不及收起地狱之王的力量，扑到Dean身边一把抱起他，抬手放在他流血的伤处，轻声安慰道，“不会再有事了，都会好起来的。”  
荧蓝色的光芒自指尖倾泻，带着一袭温柔而治愈的温度，水一般涌入Dean的伤口。外涌的血立刻便止住了，开绽的皮肉以肉眼可见的速度飞快愈合，皮肤上的红痕渐渐散开褪去，Dean伤痕累累的身体在Sam的疗愈之下很快便完好如初。  
“Sam……”  
“地狱犬不会再来了，你不会死的，Dean。我们先回去，等确认你没事了，我什么都解释给你听。”Sam搂住Dean的腰将他拉了起来，不顾他满脸震惊，半扶半抱地想带他离开这里，“我都不知道你听了会不会……”刚走到门边，只觉怀中身体陡然一沉，他下意识扭头看去，就见Dean忽然弯腰呕出大口鲜血。


	82. Chapter 82

82

绞痛来得猝不及防。  
五脏六腑仿佛通通被投入绞肉机里，剧痛带来血肉横飞的想象，Dean难以承受地弯腰捂住了肚子，好像有什么从腹腔涌进嘴里。冷汗渗出体表，他颤抖着，在愈渐强烈的耳鸣声中张口吐了一地的血。  
阳光从外面照进来，光被框定在门的轮廓里。那一口血恰好吐进光里，浓艳得刺目。Dean下意识闭起眼睛，内里的绞痛让他忍不住一边呛咳一边干呕，血从双唇之间喷涌而出，刚才由蓝光借来的一丝暖意此刻再次消失殆尽。  
失去力气的身体顿时跌坐在地，手反射性想撑住身体，关节处传来受到震动时的滞涩疼痛，却没撑上两秒就被剥夺，身体又一次摇摇欲坠地沉重摔在了地板上。  
后背撞到地板，体内那绞肉机却愈发放肆了，形似扇叶的刀片旋转着切下不堪一击的软肉，伴着血绞碎成泥。Dean疼得汗如雨下，神智却清醒。他不知Sam还知道些什么，却知道自己今天是逃不过了。  
目睹家人之死太痛苦了。  
他是知道的。  
但他不想让Sam尝试。  
想让Sam别待在这里，想让Sam离开，可嘴唇张翕，进出的只有喘息和呻吟，手指拼命想去推Sam，却也只能无力抓挠地板。猎人无望地倒在地板上，震颤、抽搐、翻覆，说不出一句话。  
而他身旁的Sam甚至还来不及弄清楚到底发生了什么。  
不是说Dean是被地狱犬吃掉了灵魂才死的吗？  
难道不是解决掉地狱犬就能阻止Dean的死亡吗？  
现在又是怎么回事？  
张开嘴却叫不出名字，眨眨眼就掉了眼泪下来，Sam好似完全迷失一般，浑然不知自己为何来到这里，不知究竟发生了什么，不知接下来该怎么办。Dean倒在地上，下巴和半张脸上早已被血污染红，他拼命扬起下巴喘息的样子好似即将溺毙之人，手指抓挠地板的样子却像极了那些在刑场接受酷刑的亡灵。  
“亡灵”这个词让Sam猛地颤抖起来，叫他如梦方醒般瞬间跪了下来，双手慌乱地想擦掉兄长脸上的血，却越擦越脏。他着急地揽住Dean的肩将他抱进怀里，抽噎着连声说着要带他去医院。  
“撑住，Dean，求你……一定要撑住，我立刻送你去医院……”他语无伦次地呢喃，正要抱起Dean，却见他眨了眨眼睛，以一种几不可察的微弱幅度摇了摇头。  
“你会没事的，会没事的，相信我，相信我，Dean，会没事的……”Sam絮絮叨叨，不知是安慰Dean还是安慰自己。狼狈爬过去扯过毯子，他想用它包住哥哥，谁料手指刚碰到Dean的胸膛，荧蓝色的光再次出现，激流般穿过Dean的衣服皮肉钻入体内。而不只是光，连藏在Sam体内的黑雾与紫色的闪电也是，此时跟着蓝光随着Sam的手指源源不断进入Dean的身体。  
蓝光涌入时，在疼痛的夹缝之中最先感知到的仍是宜人的温暖与不可思议的安全感。这温柔安定的力量顿时安抚了Dean，收紧的下巴一瞬放松下来，却在下一秒又因剧痛而猛地绷紧。  
温暖安定之后就难以言喻的痛。  
像刀斧与电锯加入到绞肉机的行列，它们劈砍他的皮肉骨骼，拼命想肢解他。头颅与四肢好似被五股不同的力量攫住，它们朝着各自的方向撕扯拉拽，即将被撕碎的恐惧在疼痛中毒药般渗入残缺的内脏。  
所有的力量全都被随之而来的黑雾与闪电侵吞，Dean只能循着本能地抱头蜷起身体，全身的肌肉一时收紧又一时放松，唯有呻吟从未断绝。一旁的Sam又慌又怕，想收束力量，却发现它们此时根本不受控制，不仅如此，他甚至连手都收不回——此时它还贴在Dean的胸口，像两块磁铁的不同磁极紧紧贴合，无论他如何努力都移不开。  
难道他做错了吗？  
难道他选错了时间吗？  
难道要在更早的时间做出更大的改变吗？  
Sam慌乱无措，想退回更早的时间，却怎么都召唤不出那巨大的表盘。只能眼睁睁看着Dean在剧痛之中不断抽搐。  
“Dean，Dean……”  
眼泪一颗颗落下，Sam发觉自己此时除了陪着Dean一起痛苦居然什么都做不了——他甚至无法为Dean分担疼痛。他杀了Lilith，杀了Azazel，杀了地狱犬，恶魔对他俯首称臣，可是现在，他还是救不了哥哥。  
那么他得来的这号称是Lucifer留下的力量又有什么用呢？  
内心的恐惧盛极，到最后，居然只剩下了愤怒。Sam瞪着还盈满眼泪的眼睛，想怒吼，想咆哮，却因为Dean只能咬牙忍受。他弯腰想抱住Dean，手指碰到Dean的肩膀，一股电流从兄长的身体流向他，他被震得一个激灵，仿佛浑身的孔窍全都张开。  
不可思议的事就发生了。  
搭在Dean肩上的那只手好像能碰到Dean的灵魂。  
是的，他碰到了。  
Dean的灵魂正被一副锁链禁锢。黑雾与闪电想打开锁链，而锁链则将Dean的灵魂勒得更紧。  
是因为那副锁链吗？  
Sam深吸了一口气，低头看了一眼被Dean抱紧怀中的那只手，集中注意力加快治愈的蓝光流入Dean体内的速度，自己则大着胆子去触碰锁链。当“碰”到那副链子时，一袭黑暗忽然夜一般扑了过来，Sam像被泼了一身肮脏的黑泥，粘稠、腥臭、令人作呕，但随即，他就被尾随而来的恐怖、畏惧、不甘、愤怒、悲伤和绝望堵住口鼻，塞得密不透风。  
像他也被关进了笼子里。  
被套上枷锁。  
孩子们在外面嬉闹，他抱着拿着猎枪呆坐在旅馆房间里。  
同学们拿着假情书打闹，他把在猎魔时受伤的手臂藏在袖子里。  
父亲喝着酒说照顾好Sammy，他合上作业只是嗯了一声。  
车开过墓园时，他靠着车窗想看清那些墓碑上的名字。  
陌生又熟悉的画面一帧帧闪过，每一帧都带着浓烈的情绪，它们在他面前越变越大，色彩渐失，最后像乌鸦的羽毛黏在视网膜上，带着粗颗粒的噪点，晃动，招摇。  
他恶心得想吐。  
而耳边还一直盘旋着一个人的声音。  
不是说话，没有单词，只是单纯的尖叫。  
声嘶力竭的尖叫。  
连这也像极了刑场里那些受刑的亡灵。  
冷汗从额角滑下，Sam终于干呕起来。他胆怯地想缩回那只手，却从那尖叫里听到一声乞求。  
让我自由。  
这一次，他听清楚了。  
是Dean的声音。  
是Dean在尖叫。  
是Dean的恐怖、畏惧、不甘、愤怒、悲伤和绝望。  
他碰到了Dean的灵魂。  
而那并不是高傲、骄人、自信而耀眼的灵魂。  
Sam感到喘不过气。  
他感觉自己就快在淤泥中窒息。  
他想逃脱。  
逃脱淤泥，逃脱亡灵，逃脱那恐怖、畏惧、不甘、愤怒、悲伤和绝望的灵魂。  
而手还在Dean的怀抱中。  
他甚至没察觉Dean不知何时握住了他的那只手。  
他的指尖感受到Dean指尖传来的温度，感受到Dean指尖传来的颤意——感受到Dean手中最微末的一丝力量。  
即便是这样不自由的灵魂，即便是这样呐喊着乞求自由的灵魂，也从未想过从名为“家人”的枷锁中逃脱。  
指尖是Dean指腹上粗糙的触感，呼吸困难的Sam此时只想嚎啕大哭。  
不能逃。  
只有他能救Dean。  
只有他能解放Dean的灵魂。  
只有他才能给Dean自由。  
就算这不是他曾以为的高傲、骄人、自信而耀眼的灵魂，就算在锁链中它已经变得和亡灵一样畸形。  
这也还是Dean。  
从过去到现在，他所看见的，他所倾慕和深爱的，一直都是这个Dean。  
Sam咬牙，一手为Dean治愈，另一边摸索着锁链，引导自己的力量汇入。黑雾与闪电纠缠成无数细长荆棘，钻入锁链与灵魂之间的微小空隙。  
Sam艰难地抬起手指勾住Dean的手指，忍下抽噎与哭腔，不断在兄长身边鼓励他撑住：“Dean，接下来会很痛苦，但是你一定要挺住，你一定要相信我。我会救你，你一定会没事，Dean，我发誓——”  
从Lucifer那里得到的力量此时全部汇入Dean的灵魂，荆棘牢牢缠住锁链，Sam闭上眼睛。  
两股力量在Dean的灵魂中开始了最后的交锋，它们彼此撕扯，锁链越收越紧，Dean在痛苦中抖得愈发厉害，可他似乎听见了Sam的承诺，在这最后一波痛苦来袭时，连一声呻吟都没发出过。  
渐渐地，锁链表面出现了裂痕，黑色荆棘再次分裂出更细的枝杈钻入裂痕，随着一道刺目的红光暴起，锁链最终分崩离析，随着这道红光一同消失。  
咬牙屏息的Sam终于发出一声压抑已久的低吼，Dean的身体也松懈下来。发现自己的双手自由了，Sam急忙抱住Dean，不知他还有何处受伤，便由着蓝光流入Dean的身体为他疗愈。  
“还疼吗，Dean？”  
疲累的Sam声音嘶哑，喘得上气不接下气，却还竭力放轻了语气。  
“能休息一会儿再走吗？”Dean没有回答弟弟的问题，也没有别扭地离开他的怀抱，只是闭上眼睛，抬手握住了依然贴在他胸口的那只手。


	83. Chapter 83

83

Dean睡了一会儿。Sam守在他身边不敢离开，由指尖流泻的荧蓝色光芒随着Dean气色的恢复越来越微弱，但Sam还是持续地用它为兄长疗愈。  
Dean醒来时天快黑了。疼痛与虚弱一扫而空，他翻身爬起来，捏捏自己的肩，又捏捏胳膊，拍拍肚子，又拍拍腿，就差在弟弟面前表演空翻了。  
“饿了吗？一起去吃点东西吧。”Dean说着就卷起地上的毯子往外面走去，一只脚已经跨出门外，可Sam还慢吞吞没跟上来。他困惑地扭头，只见刚才一直跪在地上的Sam正艰难地用手撑着转身坐了下来，吸着气给小腿按摩。  
“大概跪太久了，腿麻得动不了了……”Sam挠挠头，不好意思地小声说道。  
想到睡着的几个小时里Sam一直维持着同一个姿势抱着自己，Dean耳根一热，弯腰放下毯子，走过去蹲下，开始为弟弟按摩另一条腿。  
虫咬般的疼痛令Sam忍不住龇牙咧嘴地发出不适的呻吟，Dean好笑地抬头看了一眼，却见弟弟的眼睛还肿着，脸上留着乱七八糟的勒痕，都没擦干净。他忽然心中一动，下手失了分寸，狠狠掐在了Sam腿肚子上。  
“Dean！”Sam痛得一声惊叫，反射性抬腿，差点踢到哥哥。  
“下重手才好得快。”Dean若无其事地抓住弟弟的脚踝把腿按回地上，从怀里掏出手帕递过去，“把脸擦干净。”  
听Dean这么说了，Sam这才感觉脸颊发干，好像有什么黏在皮肤上似的。他刚才只是擦掉了Dean脸上的血，Dean睡着的时候，想起在锁链中的灵魂，他不觉又哭了起来。  
羞赧地接过手帕，Sam胡乱擦了擦脸，低头看看Dean认真的侧脸，忽然问道：“为什么要来这里等死？”  
那双正为他按摩的手就停下了。  
“那你为什么知道来这里找我？”  
都猜测对方可能知道些什么，可又不确定。  
“我看新闻的时候，看到一则警方的认尸公告。”Sam捏着手中的手帕，轻声说道，“赶到警局才确认，真的是你。警察说，他们是在这里发现的。”  
这匪夷所思的诡异表达让Dean又是一愕，但他很快就明白过来，慌乱的手一把揪住Sam的衣襟，他凑过去焦急问道：“那你是怎么……”  
“我领走了你，弄到了汽油，开车去了附近的山里。”Sam说得很慢，“然后有一个黄眼睛的男人出现了，问我，要是有一个能让你复活的机会，我会不会尝试。”他将手搭在Dean肩上，可这一次，他已经碰不到Dean的灵魂了。  
他把遇到Azazel之后的事都告诉了Dean，包括他得到了Lucifer的力量又杀了Azazel的事，包括他发现Dean的灵魂被锁链套住的事。但他没有告诉Dean他从Dean灵魂中感知到的那些挣扎与悲哀，也没有告诉Dean他听见的近乎求救般的尖叫，只说Lucifer的力量全都用在了解开锁链上。  
而Dean像一时还无法完全消化Sam的话似的，静默思索良久，脑子里却还是一团乱。  
“Azazel说你是因为我才死的。我猜所有的问题都在那副锁链上。锁链解开了，我的力量也消失了，就是这样。”Sam边说边把手帕叠好还给了Dean。他起身，低头看向还蹲在地上的哥哥，“去吃东西吧，我饿了。”  
两人前后离开木屋，Dean还抱着毯子，而Sam则不忘把那口煮过意面的锅捡回车里。Dean在车里换了衣服，两辆车一前一后相伴行驶在公路上，Sam带Dean回了城，Dean说他知道一家非常好吃的快餐店，便超了弟弟的车在前面带路。  
在Sam离开前，他曾带Dean去过那家快餐店，说那是他最喜欢吃的一家。  
当看到熟悉的招牌，Sam惊呆了。他扭头看向Dean，想问Dean怎么知道他喜欢这家店，而Dean只是摸着肚子一头冲进了店里。  
他们在靠窗的卡座里坐下，窗外人潮涌动，Dean喝了一口啤酒，恍惚还以为自己进到了一个新的轮回，好像过了今晚，第二天Sam又要远行。  
“你……今晚就走吗？”坐在对面的Sam忽然出声。  
Dean往嘴里塞了一根薯条，点头“嗯”了一声，没多话。  
Sam便也不再说话了。  
其实还有很多话想说，还有很多问题想问，他仍旧不知道Dean是怎么找到那里的，也不知道Dean究竟为什么非要一个人等待死亡。  
他很想知道Dean到底经历了什么。  
可看得出，Dean不想说。  
每个人多多少少都有些秘密。  
Sam低着头。  
每个人都有秘密。不是不想说，而是不能。  
这几天过得像做梦，经历了大喜大悲，现在终于回到平静的生活，所有的注意力就一下子全都集中在了那束花上。  
他还是不知道Dean为什么要送玫瑰。  
也不是没想过那些近似妄想的可能。  
可那些是真的没有可能吧。  
从小到大，Dean真的只是哥哥而已。不像那个寡言的弟弟，坐在狭窄的床上，盯着兄长的后背就能兀自延伸出能填满逼仄空间的幻想。  
还是别问了，问了就是在意，在意就是心虚，心虚就是……有秘密。  
最后一顿晚餐吃得冷清，即便偶尔有的交谈也不显热络。Sam在擦手时还在想，是不是分开久了，谈旧事无趣，新近他们又不曾有过交集，说来说去，也只有干瘪的尴尬。劫后余生该好好庆祝的，可想到最终还是要分离，握着杯子的手就怎么都做不到大大方方举杯庆祝。  
总不能庆祝别离。  
离开前，Dean说要送Sam回去，Sam笑得直摇头，可固执的哥哥还是一路尾随而去。Sam掏钥匙开门，Dean站在篱笆外，打开门的那一瞬，青年忽然又转身问道：“进来再喝一罐啤酒再走？”  
当初离家出走时要多坚决有多坚决，现在反倒是他黏黏糊糊放不开。  
插在手袋里的手缩成拳，Sam还以为Dean会拒绝，没想到他答应得爽快，倒像就等着他这句话似的。Jessica这时还没回来，Sam领Dean进了厨房，拉开冰箱拿出两罐啤酒，刚转身，就见Dean站在餐桌旁盯着桌上花瓶里的那束花，目不转睛。  
Sam顿时就慌了。  
进进出出时常能看到那束花，他都习惯了，此时被Dean的反应提醒了，这么宝贝地养着一束早就不新鲜的花好像也太不正常了。  
他呆呆站在那里，一手拿着一罐啤酒，没有走近也没有后退，没眨眼，没说话，屏住呼吸，不知该如何反应。  
不知该找什么借口，或是还能说什么狠话。  
是Dean主动朝他走过来了。  
“我还以为你早就扔了。”他从呆若木鸡的弟弟手中拿过啤酒打开，叉腰往嘴里猛灌了一口，“我以为你一定会问我为什么会送花给你，是不是耍你。”他说完还扁扁嘴朝Sam扮了个鬼脸。  
路过洛杉矶那天下雨了。  
雨刷左右摇摆发出烦人的声响，他就想起在Sam的公寓里听到的雨敲打玻璃的声音。  
他们睡在同一张床上，Sam抱着他，说不想去打工。  
洛杉矶下雨了，他想起那个早晨的某个瞬间，他麻木的双手的握着弟弟的手，脑中国极不合时宜地闪过一个念头——  
如果不是他看不见听不见又失去了触觉，说不定像这样和Sam天天相拥而眠也不坏。  
因为那天洛杉矶下雨了，他想起那一秒盈满全身的安全感。  
其实他还是分不太清。  
家人，兄弟，或是爱人；亲情还是爱情；他为什么愿意献身，为什么愿意尝试，又为什么感受到他人生之中极少感受到的安全感。  
可在那个雨天里，想起Sam，他只想捧一束玫瑰花。  
如果这是Sam定义里的爱情，那就是吧。  
见Sam还瞪着眼不敢说话，Dean放下手中的啤酒，又拿过Sam手中的另一罐顺手搁到身边，冰凉的手指抓住Sam的胳膊，他抬头吻在了弟弟因为紧张而颤抖的嘴唇上。  
“那时我想，再不告白，就没有机会——”话还没说完，Dean就被Sam的舌头塞住了嘴。  
而Dean知道，他们之间不可能平等了，因为Sam缺失了一段记忆，而他不但将为这段记忆为Sam奉献自己的所有，也永远不会将这段“不可能发生的事”告诉Sam。  
那是无论如何都找不回的记忆。  
Dean闭上眼睛，听见Sam呢喃着“今晚留下来”。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《失忆蝴蝶》终于完结，想到当中可能有些事情还没能交代清楚，本想写点多余的文字补充一下，倒回一看，从我的角度来看，大概需要写的都写得比较明白了吧。不过既然开了文档，就暂且写几笔当做后记吧。  
> 刚开始的时候确实写得有些苦闷。开头其实重写了三四遍，都是写了两三万字觉得不好又推翻了从头再来的。其实现在这个开头我依然不是特别满意，之所以保留，是思前想后又觉得这样反而最好了。这几个月我过得也很苦闷，写文的进度很慢，删删改改，又要因为心情的缘故停下几天，不过需要说明的是，我的生活和这篇同人里表现出的苦闷没有关系。它之所以是这个风味，一方面是我受Jared的一段发言的启发（大意是这对兄弟给予对方的都是人类能做到的极限的爱，Dean失去了父亲，Sam虽然无法再成为那个角色，但也倾尽所能地去成为Dean需要的人，Dean希望他是什么他就会成为什么。），另一方面是很像回到我最开始的起点，先从兄弟关系展开我对他们的理解。  
> 写到中途的时候我也疯狂爆发过“为毛他们还不搞基”的天问，不过我心里也清楚，如果写不好他们作为兄弟的那一面，这篇文再激烈，再基情，它都不是我想要的，所以还是老老实实在删改和推敲里慢慢写了下来。高兴的是，写到后面时间回溯那里，我真觉得前面所有缓慢的节奏和等待都是值得的，至少我自己能体验到最后情绪积累带来的爆发式的畅快。我确实很喜欢写虐啦，一方面是不太会写日常和甜，写得很干瘪无趣，另一方面就是这种“虐”（我看成是压抑和爆发）能让我体会到思考和写作同人的乐趣。肥肠美妙！  
> 关于文中需要解释，或者说要提示的只有一点，就是Sam带着Dean回到公寓那时他做过Dean被地狱犬撕碎的梦，呼应的是时间回溯后Dean的死法，以及原作相关情节。  
> 这篇文不算短，有点苦闷，但我觉得，至少Dean和Sam之间还是动人的，至少Winchester一家还是动人的。  
> 感谢追文。


End file.
